Lusting Effects 2: A Pregnant Pause
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Sequel to Lusting Effects. Arus and Doom go to court over control of the planet, Allura's secretly pregnant, and Lotor is vowing to disrupt the trial and get Allura back through any means possible, including threatening those she loves. Non Con Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Time! I do not own Voltron, or the characters from the show. That honor belongs to World Events Productions. I do not make any money off of this story either. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.

This story is a direct sequel to the first Lusting Effects. It would probably help if you read that one first. Though personally I feel the first three chapters suck. Long story short, it started out as crack and then got serious. Lotor drugs Allura with one of Haggar's potions...a potion that makes Allura act pretty slutty. She sleeps with him several times, and even is forced to sign over control of Arus to Doom. Keith and company rescue her before she can marry Lotor. Lotor is PISSED about this, and vows to get her back.

-Michelle

The pen scribbled across the paper, blue ink making permanent notations down on the document. Occasionally it would pause, it's wielder taking the time to read the next few sentences. The break would last only until a mistake was found, the pen moving once more to correct the errors on the page.

It was in this way that Allura reviewed the latest documents to be sent to her room, the princess figuring out just how much taxes to lay down on the people of Arus, allocating the money to be used to further advance their civilization, and offer aid to the children made homeless by the two year war with planet Doom. There was never enough money, the sad, simple fact was that far too many people suffered because of this war. Men went off to fight, many not returning leaving their wives widows and their children fatherless. Those that did return were usually injured in someway, unable to provide for their family any longer.

As princess of the planet, it was Allura's duty to make sure all was provided for the tireless men and women who fought to defend her crown. It was not just the soldiers and their families who suffered, the men and women who remained behind to run farms, and make goods often found their livelihoods in danger. Ships from Doom regularly razed crop fields, setting months of hard work ablaze, their efforts reduced to ash in an instant.

Buildings were constantly being destroyed, leaving people homeless and seeking shelter at the castle and other government buildings. At times, the attacks were daily, lasting for hours and preventing the people from doing an honest day's work. Allura knew she couldn't expect them to make the money to pay the taxes, and so the castle coffers remained dangerously low, the treasury constantly being expanded to offer what aid it could by importing goods from other planets.

Allura frowned, trying to judge how much money they would need against how much they had readily available. The princess knew they could not rely on the support of their sister planet, Pollux for much longer. Occasionally aide came from the planets freed from Doom's tyranny by Arus, but even those were limited in resources. The planets were too busy recovering from the ruination Doom had laid upon them, poor in money and in food.

She was still frowning, teeth chewing on her bottom lip, a bad habit she had developed in recent months. A tsking sound was heard, Allura not looking up as another stack of paperwork was set down next to her ledger on the desk. Paperwork was a never ending part of a royal princess' life, indeed she found little time to escape it's burden.

Again that tsking sound, the bearer of the pile of documents speaking out loud. "That's a nasty habit. It'll leave you with chapped lips." Now Allura looked up, seeing a woman not much older than herself frowning at her. Her chestnut colored hair was wound in a tight bun, and she was dressed smartly in a navy blue business suit. Her hands were on her skirted hips, shaking her head back and forth. "See here...you've already split your lip..!"

Allura blinked, and realized it was true, tasting the metallic texture of her blood in her mouth. "I hadn't noticed." She said, touching her fingertip to her bleeding lip.

"You never do princess." The woman said, sighing. "Here." She handed her a handkerchief, Allura pressing it to her mouth.

"Thank you Miranda." Allura said, seeing her secretary nod and step away from the desk. The woman began moving about the room, pausing to tidy up an already immaculately clean bedroom. Miranda fussed over pillows, fluffing them up and arranging them in a pattern that was pleasing to her eye only. "Has there been any word from Garrison?"

Miranda stiffened, back to Allura as she slowly shook her head no. "I see..." Allura said sadly. "Still no word on when a hearing date will be set..."

"It's a damn shame they are taking so long!" Miranda exclaimed, her choice of words startling Allura. "Honestly, I think it has to do with Doom's never ending pockets. They're bribing judges, keeping this issue out of the courts."

"I'm sure Garrison will find an honest judge soon enough." Allura said, trying to be optimistic. "One that can't be bought by stolen gold."

"I don't have much faith in that." Miranda sighed. "Doom means to delay things until we have no choice but to honor the documents prince Lotor forced you to sign. Oh!" Miranda turned, eyes apologetic as she looked at Allura. "Forgive me...I know you don't like to hear that name spoken out loud."

"It's all right Miranda." Allura assured her. "It's just a name...I won't let it have any power over me..." But inwardly she was frowning, memories coming unbidden as she thought of the prince of planet Doom. He was as handsome as he was cruel, a man who towered over even the tallest of humans. Exotic looks combined to make one appealing package of blue skin and snow white hair. His golden eyes seemed to haunt her dreams, Allura remembering how they had looked at her, with tenderness one minute, and cocky indifference the next.

She had a tumultuous relationship with the crown prince, knowing the man was obsessed with her. Allura did little to encourage that infatuation, trying everything in her power to discourage him. But nothing seemed to work, prince Lotor insisting he was in love with her.

"That's a good attitude to have." Miranda said approvingly. The secretary walked over to the large wall length window, seeing the magenta hue curtains were pulled back to let the sun shine in. The protective shielding was down, allowing an unobscured view of the lake and the woods that spread out in front of the castle. Miranda paused, looking not at the terrain, but up at the sky, a grimace on her face.

"Them again!" She exclaimed, voice disgusted. "How I long for at least one day to see the sky clear of those ships!"

"I hope that happens in our lifetime..." Allura said, but without much hope in her voice.

"You shouldn't leave the shielding down..." Miranda commented, reaching for the control panel. "It's dangerous with Doom ships so close by."

"Leave it." Ordered Allura, turning in her seat to glance out the window. Miranda's brow drew together, the woman unable to disobey a direct order by her princess. She didn't have to like it though.

"I don't know how you can get any work done with all this ruckus." Continued Miranda, stepping away from the window. The sounds of explosions could be heard, as well as laser fire being exchanged, photon bursts going off in mid air. It was almost like a fireworks display, with colorful lights made to dazzle the eyes. It was also a lot more lethal, any stray laser could kill a person instantly.

"I've grown used to it." Allura said absentmindedly, returning her focus to her paperwork. But she didn't read the document in front of her, thinking instead on the numerous ships that crowded the sky of planet Arus. It was not just several fleets of Doom that cast a dark blight on the planet, ships from Garrison were also stationed in Arus' airspace. They had been deployed to keep Doom from setting foot on Arusian soil, a minor victory for the planet, as Garrison refused to acknowledge Doom's ownership until a judge had properly reviewed the case.

Doom wasn't taking this lying down, actively attacking Garrison ships. Arus was a buzz with the constant noise of the raging battle as it's backdrop, the people learning to tune it out to some extent. Sometimes Allura went out to fight in the battle herself, flying blue lion, which was one-fifth of a whole set that formed the mighty defender of peace, Voltron.

But that was happening less and less often, Allura's health faltering as she experienced frequent dizziness and fainting spells. She tried to hide those symptoms from the other pilots, tried to hide what was happening to her, but the people closest to her were growing suspicious. She was just grateful she hadn't had too many bouts of nausea, managing to blame her other symptoms on a mysterious illness.

Loose fitting clothing was also helping to hide her growing stomach, Allura dressing in outfits that were far too baggy compared to her usual snug fitting attire. But already her belly was starting to expand, and she knew time was running out for her. She held back her sighs, not wanting to draw Miranda's attention to her, Allura thinking back on what had happened three months ago.

She could still remember the anger she had felt, the horror to learn she had been drugged by Prince Lotor. The poison in her system had made her act in an unexpected way, Allura turning seductive and aggressive, willingly lying with her enemy. Even worse was it had happened more than once, when Allura became desperate to save Planet Arus from Doom's invasion.

She had failed, being forced to sign a document that stated Arus was to be surrendered to Planet Doom, her family stripped of their political power. Lotor had even put in a provision stating Allura would no longer be ruler unless she married him. And marriage had been very much on the prince's mind, the man almost succeeding in forcing her to go through with a sham of a ceremony. She had been rescued just in time, although only Allura and one other knew of just how far the prince had won when it came to the princess' body.

And now he had another victory over her, Allura pregnant with his child. She was still struggling on how to tell her closest friends, wondering how the Voltron Force would take to the news that she was bearing their enemy's child. Even worse she feared the look in their eyes, wondering if they would look at her in disgust or hatred

_~I have to tell them though...~ _Allura thought to herself, catching herself before she could start to chew on her lip again. _~Sooner or later they'll be bound to find out...and it'll be better if they hear it from me.~_

"Miranda?" Allura said, coming to a decision. It wouldn't be the first time she had decided to tell the Voltron Force what had happened, but perhaps this time she would have the nerve to carry though and reveal the truth of her situation. "Can you notify the boys to meet me in the Jonias conference room?"

Miranda didn't have to ask who Allura meant when she said the boys. She merely nodded, face serious as she said, "Of course. When should they arrive?"

"As soon as possible if you please." Allura said, realizing she would have to invite her nanny and Coran to this meeting as well.

"I'll get right on it." Miranda said, her heels muffled on the pink carpeting. She stepped towards the doorway, offering a slight bow to Allura before she walked out the bedroom.

The princess let out the sigh she had been holding, leaning back in her chair. Her hands went to her stomach, rubbing it in an effort to calm her nerves. "I hope this is the right thing to do..." Allura whispered.

The liquid bubbled, the contents in the pot being brought to a slow boil as wrinkled hands held a bowl over it. There was fine ground powder lining that bowl's bottom, a dark charcoal color that gave no hint as to what the powder had previously been. Haggar looked consideringly at the powder, brow furrowed as she over turned it, careful to shake just a quarter of the powder into the pot.

It had an immediate reaction, a low explosion being set off, as a dark red cloud of smoke poured out of the pot. Haggar held her breath, trying not to choke on the smoke, relieved she hadn't added any more powder than necessary.

She set the bowl down, intent on leaving the mixture to continue cooking. It would be some time before her latest potion was finished, the witch already turning her thoughts to the her spell book. She had a lot of free time these days, far away from Planet Doom and her laboratory. She missed her home, missed her equipment, the technology she mixed with ancient magics to be twice as deadly.

She had tried to recreate her laboratory as best she could here on the flag ship of the fiftieth fleet of Doom. She was fortunate that she had been given several chambers for her own personal use, stocking them with as many herbs and ingredients as she could afford to take with her. Hagger sighed, thinking of how her shelves back home were overstocked with items, the stock here not even one-tenth the size of the one back home.

It wasn't just raw materials, she was limited in other ways, her selection of candidates to be turned into robeasts dwindling down until there was none left. Occasionally, the soldiers would bring her someone they captured down on the surface of Planet Arus, some poor innocent who she would force down her potions, changing his or her nature, perverting them into grotesque monsters that could then be changed into robeasts. But even that was a rare occurrence, with the obstacle Garrison's fleet provided.

"I don't see why I had to come along on this fool's errand." Haggar complained out loud. A questioning meow was her answer, her cat Coba lifting his head to peer at her curiously. She sighed, reaching to pet the blue furred back of her familiar, taking comfort in the softness of the creature's fur. Inwardly she knew why, King Zarkon had insisted, wanting her to secretly supervise his son.

Zarkon's last words to her echo in her mind, the man telling her to make sure his son's infatuation with the princess of Arus didn't cost them their victory this time around. Haggar snorted, a snide hint of bitter amusement in that sound. She knew there was little chance of controlling Lotor where Allura was involved, the prince was obsessed, even more so than usual.

"If only Zarkon would allow me to drug him..." Haggar muttered, Coba making trilling sounds at the witch moved towards a bookcase. She had many spells written down, and yet she still hadn't come across one that would allow Lotor to be free of his deluded sense of love for the princess.

Her hands reached for a book, sliding a heavy tome that was bound in human skin, the flayed hide tanned and leathery. She nearly dropped the book on her toes when the door to her mini laboratory slammed open, a female's high pitched shriek accompanying the bang.

Coba hissed, back bristling as his ears flattened at the sound of the wail, Haggar turning just in time to see a female slave stumble into the room. She was blue eyed and blonde, looking like so many of the female slaves Prince Lotor favored. She was dressed in the tiniest of silk scraps, purple and red colors inadequately covering her. The slave fell to her knees, loud sobbing accompanying her actions, her kohl lined eyes leaving black streaks down her cheeks.

Haggar was gearing up to demand the meaning of this intrusion, when the perpetrator of the slave's arrival stepped into the room. Prince Lotor himself, clad in only a loose fitting black robe, his legs bare beneath the short hem. His hair was unruly, the man not having had time to groom it into order. His golden eyes flashed, incensed anger showing in them.

"Haggar!" His lips were curled into a scowl, Lotor looking as arrogant as he did angry. "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured at the sobbing slave, the girl cringing as though she feared he would hit her.

"Pardon?" Haggar said, then asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Honestly prince Lotor, haven't you learned by now not to barge in on me when I am working?"

"Don't try to play the innocent. I know you put this...this slave up to it!" Lotor waved his right hand about, slashing at the air with angry gestures.

"I really have no clue what you are referring to." Haggar said calmly, setting her book back on it's shelf. Coba was approaching the hysterical slave, hackles still raised as he padded forward on clawed feet.

"You sent this...this tart to seduce me!" Lotor clarified, and with a menacing look on his face, he stepped closer to Haggar. "Do not try to deny it. Your acting is not that good, and I already got the full story out of the girl."

For one brief instant, Haggar glanced at the slave, her sobbing silenced in the face of her fear of the witch. Annoyance was in the witch's eyes, but she turned back to Lotor with a schooled expression. "So what if I did? Why do you object to a little diversion? Or..." A crafty look now, a snide statement offered up to him. "Does she not look enough like the princess of Arus for you to perform?"

"Witch..." Lotor breathed out a hiss of air, both his hands clenching into fists. "You go too far."

"Perhaps." Haggar said, eyes not betraying her nervousness when Lotor grabbed hold of the collar of her robe, hauling her up so she stood before him on tip toe. The material was snug around her neck, making it difficult to breathe, Haggar hurrying out her next words. "But I merely was looking after your best interests your highness!"

"How?" demanded Lotor, not releasing his hold on her.

"I thought perhaps a good roll in the sack would help you get over Allura..." Haggar answered. "Or at the very least, get you out of the foul mood you've been in these past few months."

"You thought wrong." Lotor said, and shoved Haggar backwards. She slammed into the bookcase, the wood creaking as it threatened to topple over. Coba spun about, white eyes flashing as he realized his mistress was in danger. "Call off your familiar, or lose him for good." Lotor threatened, Haggar hurrying to make a calming gesture to Coba.

"Really your highness...you're overreacting...it's just some sex...it might even help you forget her for the moment." Haggar said, straightening up.

"Nothing can make me forget her." Lotor retorted. "Or what she did to me."

"My my...that good in bed eh?" That earned her another sharp look, Haggar biting back nervous laughter.

"She betrayed me..." Lotor growled. "She made me promises...and then she broke each and every one of them."

"Can't say I blame her." Haggar said, Lotor's eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Come now, what did you expect? Everything she agreed to, she did so because you left her no other choice. It's your own fault you were left jilted at the altar."

"It's a temporary setback..." Lotor said. "I will have planet Arus, and what's more...I will take Allura for my bride, one way or another."

"Yes, yes, I know." Haggar interrupted, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "She'll marry you even if you have to kill everyone near and dear to her in the process." A sigh then, Haggar continuing. "I suppose it's progress. You're not half as mad as you were three months ago." Haggar often wondered what Lotor would have done to Allura if he had gotten his hands on her during that period of intense rage. Lotor was inventive under the best of circumstances, even more so when he was angry.

"I wonder if that's a good thing." Lotor said, and Haggar looked at him curiously. "The anger keeps me focused...determined more than ever to come out the victor in this war."

"Well, that's good." Haggar replied, and Lotor gave a curt nod of his head.

"Indeed." He made a move to turn, striding past the slave that had been sitting there quietly, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Prince Lotor?" Haggar called after him, Lotor pausing. "What should I do with the slave?"

He turned, a cruel smile on his face. "It matters not to me. Turn her into a robeast for all I care."

"Yes sire..." Haggar said, hearing the slave gasp and whimper. "An excellent idea indeed." The witch looked down at the cowering girl, slowly revealing her fangs as she leered, knowing her eyes lacked any hint of mercy to them.

I first wrote this chapter immediately after finishing the first Lusting Effects. It took me about two years to want to work on the rest of the story. X_X Mainly I was letting the courtroom antics chase me off. I wasn't looking forward to writing them at all. I was kinda scared of doing lawyer stuff. I'm glad I finally got over it and dived into continuing this story. As of this writing I have up to chapter eleven written. And the courtroom scenes weren't as bad as I had feared to write! :D

To Be Continued of course!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Haggar was wrong. That was the thought that followed Lotor as he stalked back to his private rooms aboard the flag ship. It was a thought that was as angry as it was knowing, but Lotor took no pleasure from it. Just as he had taken no pleasure from the slave girl he had abandoned so cruelly inside the witch's lair. The slave, another miscalculation on Haggar's part, had been an unwanted surprise found in his bed.

There was a dozen reasons why he had not taken the girl, another half dozen that spurred his anger on. She had looked a little too much like Allura in the dim lighting of the room. It was a resemblance that had him reacting immediately, Lotor lunging forward to pin the frightened slave to his bed. In the muted light he had mistaken her hair to be the same brilliant gold of Allura's, had seen her blue eyes colored with fear and had been reminded of the way the princess of Arus so often looked at him. But it was not Allura he held beneath him. The whimpers the slave girl had let out alerted him to the fact, her voice much deeper than Allura's had ever been.

For one brief moment, before the slave had cried out, Lotor had thought Allura had found her way back to him. He hadn't known the details of how such a miracle had occurred, hadn't cared to find out. He had been too busy gloating inwardly, thinking his moment of revenge was at hand. Lotor scowled as he remembered the thoughts that had gone through his mind, words he had repeated a hundred, nay a thousand times over. Words that hissed of how Allura would pay for what she had done to him. How she would pay with everything she had to give. Only to find Lotor demanding more, the girl realizing her short lived freedom was at an end.

The realization that this was not Allura, soured his mood, ruined his triumph. He did not care that the slave had been sent by Haggar, in a misguided attempt to soothe his temper with a much needed release. Lotor didn't want some strumpet or slave, didn't want or need the sex they offered. It would have been meaningless, and it would serve no purpose other than to foul his mood even further. And all because they weren't who he really wanted, and no matter how much they looked like Allura, they could never be her!

It was with that agonizing thought that he entered his private rooms, eyes falling on the bed with it's rumpled sheets. His hands clenched into fists, Lotor's jaw setting. He had the strongest urge to fall on the bed in a fit of anger, to tear it apart with his claws, cleave the mattress into two with his sword. But he restrained himself, knowing the rumor mongers did not need any new tantrums to fuel their talk.

And they had been talking. They had been talking for months, gossiping, outright laughing at him. And all because of Allura, because of the betrayal she had done to him. And it was a betrayal, of that he had no doubts. Lotor did not care that everything she had agreed to, the promises she had made, were all vows made under duress. To Lotor it did not matter how her given promise was obtained, just that he had had it.

And with that having, he had been happy. Or as happy as he could be given that Allura wasn't completely won over to his point of view. But he had been full of confidence, sure that in time she would get over her own doubts and upset. That she would learn to be happy with him, without any need for Haggar's potions. He had even dared to hope that she might learn to love him.

It burned, it chafed, this perceived abandonment of hers. It went beyond mere insult, Allura fleeing from him right at the moment they were to be wed. The fact that he had the documents that surrendered Arus unto Doom meant little in the long run. Arus meant little, so long as Allura continued to evade him! With a sneer and a growl, Lotor stalked over to the wall that doubled as a window when it's covering was down. He lowered that covering now, needing to gaze out into the distance. The view the window offered him showed the sky around him crowded with ships. Both Doom and Garrison, the two sides fighting over Arus.

He ignored the ships and the volley of laser fire, eyes narrowing as he stared at a building in the distance. It was almost lost to the clutter in the sky, but he saw it all the same. The Castle of Lions. Allura's home. His hand touched the thick glass, Lotor all but glaring at the castle. He wanted to tear it down, brick by brick. Tear it down until Allura had nowhere left to hide, nowhere left to go but towards him.

It was the same kind of impulse that had him barraging the terrain down below. The explosions of the ground couldn't begin to soothe the anger within him, Lotor wanting Allura to hurt as much as he did. If he couldn't have her, for now he'd settle with ruining the land and lives of her people. All in some crazed bid to make her regret leaving him.

Once again he reflected on how Haggar was wrong, the witch thinking his anger had calmed down from the fiery rages he had experienced months ago. She thought his anger lessened, his hurt healing. She didn't know he had merely learned to control that anger, to channel it into new outlets as he rained devastation down on planet Arus. Lotor didn't care if he spoiled the planet, ruined it for Doom's use. He just wanted Allura to realize what she had done. Realize and regret it, and dare he hope, return to him.

His anger would lessen some if she came back willingly. He might even forgive her for all she had done, provided she groveled enough in apology. He liked the image that filled his head, Allura down on her knees, begging with tears in her eyes. Forgiveness wasn't the only thing he'd make her beg for. He'd force her to see the error of her ways, make her beg for his affection, his love. Make her beg for the right to be his bride.

Lotor wished he could say he'd refuse her then. But he still wanted her. The broken promises and abandonment, the anger, it all just fueled what even Lotor realized was an obsession. He was like a little boy who had been denied a favorite toy. But unlike that little boy, he held the power to take what he wanted. And damn any who got in his way! Not even Allura would be able to stop him, not for long at any rate.

Lotor would smile when he would get his way. The victory over Allura would be extra sweet. It might even be the balm his anger needed to cool, though he didn't see it happening instantaneously. Not until Allura paid him back for her defiance. And she had much to pay for here, the indignities done to him after Allura had left him jilted at the altar. The entirety of planet Doom had been watching, the nobles of his father's court bearing witness to an all too public humiliation.

They laughed, openly and behind his back. His father ridiculed him, chiding Lotor for not having the strength to hold onto a woman. But more than that, Zarkon thought Lotor as weak willed and weak-minded as ever, for letting Allura escape. If his father had had his way, Allura would have died months ago. Zarkon didn't understand why Lotor had allowed her to live after the treatment he had suffered at her hands.

It was just one more way they were different. His father didn't understand love, even the twisted version Lotor now felt. But Zarkon could be made to understand payback, the King more amused than anything to watch Lotor lead one assault after another on planet Arus. It had been a long three months, his fleet battling Garrison's day in and day out. Lotor refused to be driven off the planet, just as Garrison refused to acknowledge the documents that stated Arus was now a territory of the Doom Empire.

It was a stalemate, even with all their ships and robeasts. Reinforcements continued to arrive, ships from both sides of the battle lending back up to those present. Neither side had yet to be overwhelmed by the other, even with Doom's superior numbers. It was those damn lions of Arus that made all the difference. The lions often joined Garrison in fighting against Doom. Sometimes even Allura's blue lion was present for the fighting. But Lotor had not failed to notice she was making less and less appearances during the actual fighting. He wondered about that, wondered at her reasons for leaving others to defend her planet for her.

Sometimes Lotor thought it was fear of him that kept Allura out of the battles. He wondered if she worried about getting separated from her team mates, if she was scared of what would happen if that separation led to her capture. Lotor thought she had a right to that fear, especially when his anger made him so unpredictable towards how he would treat Allura. Sometimes he even worried himself, not wanting to hurt her but not trusting the anger's control over him.

It might have helped if Allura had taken his calls. But the three months had passed with no words exchanged between them. The princess was dead set on ignoring him, her middle men refusing the calls before they even reached Allura. Lotor sneered, watching as a photon bomb exploded over one of the castle's turrets. And all because he knew that as much as Allura wanted to ignore him, she couldn't ignore what his fleet was doing to her home and her world.

But he wondered when it would all end. Was Allura really content to drag this out until there was nothing left of Arus? He didn't think she was that big a fool. At some point she would have to acknowledge the papers she had signed and what they meant for her and her planet. Until then, Lotor would keep on attacking. Keep on paying off court officials to delay the hearing, work on bribing and threatening judges who might side favorably with Arus.

Lotor knew Allura's only hope was in a fair trial. It was that hope that kept her fighting, the princess desperate to mount a case that Arus surrender wasn't really binding. But it was all for nothing. Lotor would make sure the trial was anything but fair. And that was if the trial ever came to happen! If Doom had any say, it wouldn't. They would continue to attack, continue to impress upon the princess the benefits of acknowledging the paper work she had signed.

Turning away from the window, Lotor was grim. If Allura had her way, she might carry on this farce for another six months, maybe even a year. She would continue to hold out for as long as possible. She wouldn't be content until all hope of a last minute rescue was stamped out. Lotor didn't want to wait even one more minute, let alone another six months. He wanted her now, wanted her with him, and wanted this whole debacle over and done with.

He stalked over to his desk, looking at the documents that lay scattered over it's surface. There were reports on how the battle efforts were going, but Lotor had no interest in them right now. He could see with his own eyes they weren't winning, still at that damn stalemate with garrison. Instead he looked for the papers documenting Arus' resources. His expert analysts were crunching numbers, trying for estimates on how long Arus could last in it's current state.

He didn't like the numbers they gave him, Lotor deciding to start an even more aggressive attack. He'd start with the farms that lay scattered by the hundreds all over Arus' surface. Those farms would be targeted, razed to the ground so that their crops were ruined. It would greatly damaged the planet's food supply, and with Doom ships in the air, Arus would not be able to import supplies from other worlds.

Of course there was the trouble of Garrison. Those damn ships were occasionally sending care packages down to the surface, with food and medicine for the Arusians. But with the damage done to the farms, not even Garrison would be able to supply enough food for all of Allura's people.

There were other things to target, other places to destroy. But Lotor would start with just the farms, sure the destruction of them would send a message to Allura. That message would be none too subtle in it's demands, Lotor wanting Allura to surrender and come to him.

Nodding to himself, he had the window's covering raised. It was time to stop lingering in thoughts, time to get dressed, and get busy. Moping about his bedroom accomplished nothing but allowed his anger to fester. And he had enough anger to last him a lifetime.

Dropping his robe on the floor, Lotor padded over to the closet. Row upon row of neatly pressed uniform greeted him. It wasn't much of a choice, Lotor reaching for the nearest one, and quickly putting it on. He felt just a little more presentable once dressed, Lotor cringing as he remembered how just under an hour ago he had ran through the ship corridors like a mad man. A barely dressed bad man, all snarls and growls as he dragged the frightened witless slave girl to Haggar's rooms.

Such behavior was surely an overreaction, Lotor could acknowledge that. But then, since Allura's betrayal, his life had been a whole series of overreacting. Anything and anyone could set him off, and frequently did so. His whole crew was on edge, walking around him on tip toe. It didn't stop them from gossiping though, Lotor scowling with the realization that this latest tantrum would surely reach his father and the noble's ears.

One more embarrassment, in a wealth of them. Lotor secured his sword belt around his waist, grumbling all the while. He could almost scream in frustration from it all. Lotor knew he needed to end this, and end it now. Before anything else happened to cause him humiliation. As he walked out of his cabin, Lotor wondered if there was any way to get close to Allura. Not just close enough to look at her, he wanted to get his hands on her. To grab her and take her prisoner, take her back and force an end to the last three months of craziness.

Lotor knew he had to come up with a plan. But with Garrison in the sky, it seemed his options were limited. Lotor wondered what his father would think if he used the Empire's resources and best minds to come up with a way for him to capture Allura. Most likely his father would be disgusted yet again. He'd see it as a waste, of time, of money, or valuable people. Zarkon wouldn't understand that capturing Allura would put an end to the last of Arus' resistance.

Many a soldier saw Lotor coming, and wisely got out of his way. He barely noticed the way they scurried to hide, Lotor turning over the problem of getting to Allura in his head. He'd still be thinking about it as he approached the ship's bridge, an elevator dinging it's arrival. Commander Cossack would step out of the elevator, and do a double take at the expression on Lotor's face.

But with nowhere to run, the Commander would swallow down his panic, and speak. "Greetings, your highness."

Lotor looked at him, and sighed. "I need help."

Cossack was wary. "Help with what?"

"With getting Allura, what else?" Lotor snarled, and Cossack took a step back into the elevator. "There has to be a way." Lotor said, following Cossack into the elevator. The commander didn't look thrilled to be trapped in such a small place with his prince. "But with Garrison running interference, we haven't been able to set foot on Arus..."

"That is a problem." Agreed the Commander.

"How do I capture her when I can't even get close to her?" Lotor continued, his voice sounding tormented.

"Well...landing on Arus is out of the question." Cossack said as the elevator began to move. "So why don't you lure her out to another planet? Somewhere that Garrison won't be able to stop you from setting foot on."

Lotor stared at him a moment, startled by the simplicity of the suggestion. It was a simplicity that had evaded him, an idea forming in his mind. "Cossack!"

"What?" The commander backed into the wall, seeming frightened of the way the prince had said his name.

"That's brilliant!" Lotor exclaimed. "That's exactly what I'll do!"

"Ah...good, good..." Cossack was a bit uncertain though. "So what planet will we attack as part of this trap for Allura?"

"We're not going to do any attacking."

"We're not?" Cossack was surprised and confused. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to court." Lotor announced as the elevator door opened with a ding. "Arus is going to get it's day before the judge..."

"What?" Cossack stared at him aghast. "Why would we let that happen?"

"Don't you see Cossack?" Lotor demanded. "Allura will have to leave the castle of lions in order to make her case against us. And that is when I'll grab her!" He was almost giddy with glee at the thought, thinking his ultimate triumph was almost here.

"It...it sounds risky..." Cossack began, but Lotor was waving him off.

"What's life without a little risk?" Lotor wanted to know. "I just have to hammer out some details now. In the meantime I want you to get the word out. No one is to pay or kill off any more judges. You got that?"

"Er...yes sire." Cossack sounded unhappy though. "Your father is not going to like this..."

"Let my old man be unhappy for a little while longer." Scoffed Lotor. "In the end, it won't matter what happens, so long as we get him Arus!"

"Right..." Cossack said, muttering something under his breath. "I hope this works."

"Of course it will!" Lotor grinned, and stepped out of the elevator. A spring was in his step, Lotor feeling better than he had in the last three months. It was almost as if he already had Allura right where he wanted her. And he was determined to make sure nothing and no one, not even his father, could ruin this moment for him.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, you probably did read the first chapter since it was written back in 2008. But chapters 2 and up is all new, so I doubt you read them! XD I'm up to chapter 18 by the way. Gotta spellcheck it though...XD And thank you for reviewing..I'm actually playing with the thought of Lusting Effects being a trilogy! But haven't decided for sure yet. :o

Kat-Tastrophe, thanks! But I never went anywhere! XD I've been posting other stories on this site. And the Voltron Force reaction will be next chapter. It's a doozy!


	3. Chapter 3

She was going to be sick. That much Allura was sure of, the princess placing a hand to her mouth as she fought back the urge to gag. But it was no morning sickness that assaulted her this time. At least, she didn't think it had to do with the baby growing inside her, and more to do with the anxiety she was feeling. An anxiety born on the heels of what she was about to do, the things Allura was set on confessing. It was no wonder she felt so nauseous, the princess thinking she might lose her nerve as well as her lunch before reaching the conference room.

Her complexion had a pale color to it, people were growing concerned. More than a handful of castle staff had stopped Allura in order to inquire about her health, the people visibly worried for their princess. They didn't know of her condition, not the truth of it at least. But they had suspicions, especially with the fainting and dizzy spells their princess had been suffering. And now she was looking green, her hand constantly pressing to her mouth as she fought the urge to be sick.

She had a thought that they were going to put it together, figure out what was really wrong before she could confess to her closest friends. It would make things a million times worse, Allura wondering what would be worse. Their hurt over being kept in the dark, or their rage at what had been done to her. She even wondered if they would disapprove of her decisions concerning the baby she carried, Allura closing her eyes as she paused just outside the conference room's door.

Pidge, of course, already knew about her condition. Had known for months now, much to her embarrassment. He had tried to be understanding where everything was concerned save for one thing. The baby she carried. It was Pidge who had first suggested to her all those months ago, that she either abort the child, or give it up for adoption. He had radiated stern disapproval when she had refused either option. She simply couldn't kill an innocent child, nor abandon it no matter who it's father was. Even if that father was her enemy, a man who had brought devastation to Arus, and had drugged her.

If her face wasn't so pale, it would have flushed with anger as Allura fought the memories. She remembered how she had acted, how she had initiated each and every sexual encounter. All thanks to Haggar's potion, a potent drug that had perverted Allura's very nature. It was the potion that had made her sleep with Lotor, it was the potion that had caused much of the troubles Arus and Allura was suffering now.

It was frightening, the thought of admitting to just exactly what had happened between her and Lotor. But also confusing, Allura not sure just how much she should reveal. It wasn't that she intended to go into explicit details, but there was some things she had yet to decide on. Such as admitting the sex had been more than once, Allura wondering if she should admit that the first seduction had happened inside the castle's own walls.

She was beginning to chew on her lip again, a fact that would cause Miranda to have fits if she saw that. She felt a dull pain as she did that, Allura's lip still not healed from her earlier abuse of it. Her hand lifted several times towards the handle of the door, and each time Allura hesitated. She didn't know if she could do this, and that made the nausea rise stronger in her.

_~Be strong.~ _She told herself, watching her hand make a fist. _~You have to do this.~ _She nearly screamed when a voice from behind her, greeted her.

"Hello princess."

"Pidge!" She whirled around, seeing the boy's sympathetic eyes looking up at her. "I thought everyone was already inside the conference room."

"Just about." Pidge told her. He offered no explanations for his last minute arrival, studying her instead. "You don't look so good."

"Then it matches how I feel." Allura smiled, but it was a weak expression. A pair of castle guards walked by, and Allura lowered her voice to a whisper. "I...I've made up my mind." Pidge's eyes started to widen behind his glasses' panes. "Today is the day. I'm going to tell them. Everything."

"Everything?" Pidge questioned, and Allura hesitated.

"Well...as much as I can before dying of humiliation." She amended. "Wish me luck?"

"Of course." Pidge said, then added. "You're going to need it..." That didn't make her feel better, Allura sighing as she turned towards the door. Her hands did not reach for the handle, the girl just staring. Pidge's voice prodded her into motion, the boy pointing out the obvious. "The door's not gonna open on it's own." At her shoulders sagging, he tried to make her feel better. "It will be fine. Sure they'll be upset, but always remember it's not you they'll be mad at, but Lotor!"

"Thanks Pidge..." Allura whispered, and this time managed to touch the handle. She saw how that hand of hers shook, the princess slowly opening the door. Voices greeted her, the small group inside holding a conversation. They were wondering about when Arus' case would be brought to court, if a hearing would ever happen. Lance was even wondering if Allura had called this meeting to announce some positive news in that direction. Just as quickly, her advisor Coran dashed their hopes, pointing out that he would have known about any such court date well in advance of anyone else on Arus.

For one long moment, Allura just stood in the doorway, listening to them talk. It was Pidge who nudged her forward, the boy walking towards an empty seat next to his friend Hunk. The pilot of yellow lion didn't quite grin, saying his hellos to Allura and Pidge.

"Ah, perfect timing." Hunk said. "We were about to go out of our minds with curiosity, trying to figure out why you called this meeting."

Allura had the thought they would go out of their minds with anger once they heard the truths she had to tell them. Once again the nausea rose, Allura giving a weak look towards Hunk. She couldn't even smile, and they noticed, turning alarm. They all rose to their feet, concern on their faces as she took an unsteady step forward. Allura thought she might collapse, and it was Nanny who reached her side first.

"Child, you are clearly sick." Nanny tsked, arms going around Allura for support. Keith was on the opposite side of her, looking at Allura with equal concern.

"What is it princess? What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Keith." Allura denied, voices raising in protest of that. "At least not in the way you think." With Nanny's help, she made it to a chair, the princess gratefully sinking down onto it.

"Not in the way we think?" Keith looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you're not sick, than what is it?" Lance asked. "Princess, don't try to fool us. We've all noticed how these last few months you've been off. You've been dizzy, even fainted a couple of times. It's been affecting your piloting...you've needed to rest more and more..." His face was worried, and Lance hesitated a moment. "It started not long after that incident with Lotor..."

"That's true." Agreed Hunk, as Allura stared at Lance. She was unsettled by how close he was to being right, and she tried not to tremble in her seat. "Ever since he forced that witch's potion on you...your health has been declining."

"They poisoned you princess!" exclaimed Nanny, as angry as she was concerned.

"If that is the case...we should have you check in with Doctor Gorma." added Coran. "Surely he can run some tests, and determine a method to combat the potion's effects on you."

"We can beat this princess." Keith told her. "We won't let Doom win. Not with this, and not with taking over the planet."

Depression coursed through her, Allura feeling as though Lotor had already won where her body was concerned. Her eyes lowered, Allura feeling ashamed even before she confessed to anything.

"Princess?" Nanny placed a hand on her shoulder, her voice concerned.

"I'm not sick." Allura began, and voices immediately began protesting.

"You are in denial." Nanny said, looking around the room for confirmation. "Tell her she is in denial."

"Princess Allura, you can't deny what has been going on." That was Coran. "You have to take this seriously, you have to take care of yourself. Now more than every, Arus needs it's princess."

"Not sick?" Scoffed Lance. "Since when have you ever let anything else keep you from piloting blue lion? Sometimes it felt as though nothing short of you being on your death bed would keep you out of the cockpit!" At those words the room went silent, everyone seeming to pale as a new thought occurred to them.

"Princess..." Hunk's quiet tone. "You're...you're not here to tell us whatever you have is a fatal condition...are you?"

"NO!" Nanny cried out. "I won't stand for it! The princess is not dying!"

"I'm not dying." Allura said quickly, wincing as Nanny's fingers inadvertently squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, but it's nothing quite so severe." She sighed, realizing she had worried her friends greatly by keeping them in the dark about her condition. She could remedy that right now, Allura taking a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to say. "And you're right Hunk. This did start all those months ago when I was forced to drink Haggar's potion." Another sigh, Allura feeling the room spin as she began to blurt out the truth. "But it's nothing as lethal as a terminal illness. In fact women go through this every single day..."

"Every single day?" Keith frowned, and Pidge shushed him.

"Let the princess finish." He nodded encouragement at Allura.

"I...I'm pregnant." Her statement immediately drew shouts from the group, people leaping to their feet to stare at her aghast. Nanny hands had stilled on Allura's shoulders, and she didn't dare turn to see the woman's expression.

"WHAT? HOW?"

"How do you think Keith?" Lance was sarcastic, and angry. It was a bad combination. "She was alone with Lotor for hours onboard his ship. Anything was bound to happen...and did..."

Keith who had gone pale, suddenly turned an interesting shade of angry red. His hands clenched into fists, Allura wondering just what he was thinking to wear such a fierce expression.

"Keith..." Allura began, but he cut her off with a snarl.

"He's gone too far! I'm going to kill him!" Keith announced, already walking towards the door of the conference room.

Lance and Hunk moved to follow him. "You'll have to get in line for that captain." Lance told him.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna be the first to go after that bastard!"

Allura waited for Nanny to gasp and admonish Hunk for cursing in front of the princess. But the woman didn't so much as sigh, seeming frozen in place behind Allura's chair.

The three pilots were arguing to themselves, each wanting to be the one to kill Lotor for his crimes against Allura. They were angry, and their eyes were filled with hurt, though they didn't look at Allura in this moment. She wondered if the sight of her was too painful for them. If they didn't start to imagine her with Lotor every time they turned her way. She couldn't stand the thought of them imagining her being intimate with Lotor, nor could she stand the sound of them arguing.

"Stop it." Allura slammed her hands on the table. "No one is killing anyone just yet!"

That drew their attention to her, though the three were careful to keep from making eye contact with the princess. "You can't be serious princess!"

"You have to want that bastard dead!" added Lance. "Especially after what he did to you..."

"Oh believe me, I want Lotor to pay. For that and everything else he has done. But killing him won't make this go away...won't change what happened. And right now, we can't afford to have either one of you go off on some suicide run to try and kill Lotor. Need I remind you? This planet is crawling with Doom ships. Even if you could get close enough to the ship Lotor is on, there's no guarantee you'd make it back without being hurt in the process." Allura softened her tone. "And right now I need each and every one of you, here with me."

Awkward looks on their faces, they shuffled back to their seats. "Sorry princess..." mumbled Hunk. "Wasn't thinking straight."

"It was a heat of the moment thing." Reassured Allura. "Believe me, I understand." She sighed. "I'm sure killing Lotor wouldn't help Arus' case in front of any judge..."

"Hmph, you're supposing this case ever makes it to court." Grumbled Lance.

"It has to!" insisted Allura. "It's the only way to keep Arus free..."

Coran leaned forward in his seat. "As big a concern as that is, we now have a new one." His eyes seemed to dip down to Allura's belly.

"That baby..." She whispered, hands going to cover her stomach in a protective manner.

"Yes. The prince of Doom will feel he has a claim. To it and to you. And through you and the child, the planet." Coran sighed. "This complicates things even further..."

"What's there to be complicated about?" Lance wondered. "Just abort the baby, and problem solved!"

Allura gasped. "Lance!" But no one else seemed to be shocked by his solution. Not even Coran. What's worse, Keith was nodding his head in agreement!

"If there was no child..." Coran began, as delicate as he could manage. "Then..."

"No!" interrupted Allura, aghast. "I will not abort my baby. The child is innocent, no matter who it's father is. I will not have it killed just to make things easier for all of us!" She glared at them all, eyes blazing, expression ready to stare them into submission. Gazes lowered, the men suitably cowed. "Now, we have some time. As far as I know, Lotor isn't even aware of my condition."

"You can only keep it from him from so long." pointed out Pidge. "With that witch of his spying, sooner or later...they'll discover the truth...and then what?"

"This child will connect Doom and Arus..." added Coran. "There's no doubt in my mind that Lotor will acknowledge it as his heir...we will have more than one court battle to deal with..."

"You think the prince will try to take the child from Allura?" asked Lance, and Allura's eyes widened in a panic. Her hands clutched at her belly, the princess frightened of the thought of Lotor taking her baby from her.

"He just might." Coran sighed. "If it means Allura will bargain with him for the child...if it means he can use the baby to blackmail her into..." He trailed off.

"I won't let him use this child to manipulate me!" Allura said firmly.

"It won't stop him from trying." Keith snapped. It was clear from the look on the captain's face, he thought the problem would only be solved with the death of Lotor. He looked at Allura, though he wouldn't meet her eyes. "What will you do if you have to choose? If you have to decide to go be with Lotor to be near your child, to be able to protect your child from his and Zarkon's influence?"

"No court in their right mind would assign custody to those fiends!" Allura wished she felt the confidence she spoke with.

"Court cases aren't always fair, especially when money is involved." Pidge told her, looking sad.

Now it was Allura's turn to lower her head, knowing he was right. The case of Arus was proof of that.

"We'll have to prepare for any eventuality." Coran said when Allura remained silent. "You won't be able to continue to pilot blue lion..."

"Coran..."

"No, Allura. You have more to think of than just yourself now. The child you carry cannot be put into such a dangerous situation." The advisor told her. "We'll have to start training a permanent replacement for you, and fast."

"Permanent?"

"You'll be a mother soon." Hunk explained. "You'll have your child waiting on you...depending on you. You can't keep putting yourself in life or death situations...think of how you felt when you lost your parents. Do you really want your child to suffer that same kind of grief?"

"No." admitted Allura with a sigh. But she was sad, thinking of the freedom she was losing due to her pregnant condition. Flying blue lion had meant everything to her. But now it was time to be responsible, and step down from adventuring with her team. Former team, she corrected, feeling herself grow teary eyed. But she didn't break down, not wanting to concern the group with her tears.

"So it's decided then." Coran said. "The princess is officially stepping down from blue lion." None of her team mates looked happy with that decision though. "In the mean time, I suggest we all take a moment to cool down. We can start making plans for the baby's arrival soon enough."

"We still have about six months right?" asked Hunk and Allura nodded. But before she could stay anything else, Nanny's hands loosened. A thud followed their removal, the woman having collapses to the floor behind Allura's chair.

"Nanny!" Everyone screamed, hurrying to their feet. Allura quickly kneeled down besides her, attempting to turn the woman on her back. Nanny's face was pale, eyes closed. She began patting the woman's cheek, trying to rouse her.

"Someone get me some water." Allura cried out, and several people hurried out of the room. Including Keith, though Allura didn't think anything suspicious of his exit. She'd continue to think that right up until the moment guard Jensen ran in. His eyes were excited, he didn't know of the talk that had happened inside the conference room. "Coran..." His eyes looked at the group kneeling around Nanny, his curiosity roused. "Princess Allura...what..."

"What is it Jensen?" asked Allura.

He blinked, and seemed to remember himself. "It's Captain Keith!"

"What about the captain?" demanded Coran sharply.

Jensen was still looking down at Nanny, Pidge running in with a pitcher of water. "He's launched his lion...we're scrambling to send ships to support him but..."

Alarmed, Allura looked at Coran. "He's gone after Lotor, hasn't he?"

"Shit!" Lance exclaimed. "That hot headed fool...!"

"Quickly..."" Allura urged. "Go after him! Bring him back..."

"We will." Lance and Hunk promised, then hurried out of the room. It was a struggle to watch them leave, Allura wanting to go with them. But she knew that she had to start accepting that her life with blue lion was over with. It wouldn't be easy though, Allura feeling as though this was one more thing Lotor had taken from her.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Amanda, thanks! Happy to read someone is excited for this story! I hadn't abandoned or forgotten about it...but one was the lack of inspiration, and two the more major delay was...well I was scared to try this story since I knew that at some point they would actually end up in a courtroom. I feared writing those scenes, since I really don't know much if anything about courtroom shenanigans. Oddly enough though, the scenes weren't as difficult as I had worried..I won't say they were a pleasure to write, but at least I got the courtoom stuff over and done with. I think I even earned a giggle or two from me rereading some of the courtroom stuff. Fortunately the actual trial stuff was only two, maybe three chapters at most. I try to never abandon my stories, though sometimes it might take months or even years before I get to continue/finsih. My first VP story, I wrote the first chapters and then didn't get inspiration to continue until about four years later. But I did manage to finish. There's a handful of stories I would like to abandon but I can't stop thinking about them. Course it's easier to continue when I find inspiration..Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

With the help of the burly, castle guard Jensen, Nanny had been moved to more comfortable surroundings. Allura had gone with her, clutching the pitcher of water Pidge had given her. The young pilot hadn't stuck around for Nanny to revive herself, the boy eager to join his team mates out on the battlefield. Allura had wished him good fortune with all the sincerity she could manage, the princess more than a little envious of the fact that he could still fly a lion and she couldn't.

She felt guilty for that bit of envy, but felt it all the same. And not just envy, but a whole myriad of other emotions, Allura mourning the loss of her life as a pilot. There was grief, and there was anger, though she never turned that anger inwards. Certainly not towards the child she carried inside her, Allura knowing it was innocent of all that was happening around her. No, if anyone was to be blamed, if anyone was to be hated, it was the child's father.

Allura had been quietly dealing with a lot of negative emotions towards Lotor and what had happened between them for months now. She had had no one to confide in, not even with Pidge had she wanted to reveal every intimate detail of her drugging and rape. It was a lot to deal with, a lot to accept, and Allura was surprised she hadn't broken down yet in tears.

Nor did she feel relieved of the burden that came with keeping such a secret. It was simply too soon, Allura unsure of how the others would cope with what had happened to her. There had simply been too little time for them to process what had happened, save for instant reactions of anger. And beyond that anger, a practical side had emerged, near ruthless when the suggestions were made that she abort or abandon the baby she carried.

She had of course refused to even consider such acts of cruelty. Her friends had seemed to accept that, though Allura couldn't know for certain. The only thing she could believe in for sure was their anger, Allura witnessing how a killing rage had seemed to fester within the members of the Voltron Force. They all wanted to make Lotor pay for what he had done to her. Allura had thought she had talked them down from such a dangerous action, but she had been wrong. At the first available opportunity, Keith had taken off, determined to end Lotor's miserable life.

She had sent the other pilots after Keith, more concerned that the captain of the Voltron Force would instead get himself killed. It looked very much to be a suicide's run, Lotor's ship flanked on all sides by many of the larger Drule vessels. It seemed near impossible to reach him, and even more so to fight one's way back to freedom once one was caught in the midst of all those ships.

There was another concern. One that was almost as horrible to contemplate as Keith going out in a blaze of glory. With a direct attack on the flag ship, Lotor's curiosity would be roused. He would become suspicious, wondering why any of the Voltron Force would attempt such a suicidal maneuver. He would go digging for answers, send his witch spying out the truth. It would be a disaster to have Lotor discover just what was happening to Allura.

Of course she realized they couldn't put off Lotor finding out forever. But for now, they had time. The time needed to make plans. Would it be enough to keep Lotor from taking the child, from claiming Allura and Arus as his? She did not know, and that had her shaking. Allura did not want to be Lotor's. In no shape or form, not even as his wife. Nor did she want the claim he had on her to jeopardize Arus any further, Allura wanting her planet free of Doom's control.

It was bad enough he had forced her to sign documents that technically gave him control of Arus. She sincerely hoped a case could be proven that those documents weren't binding nor legal. And all because she had signed them under extreme duress. But with a court date continuing to elude them, Allura wondered if they would ever get a chance to present Arus' case before a judge.

She sighed, thankful that at least Garrison was on Arus' side. Neither Garrison nor the Alliance wanted Doom to gain control of Arus. Her planet might no be very significant seeming, but it did hold the rights to the robot Voltron. As part of the documents she had signed, Voltron along with Arus, now technically belonged to Doom. The Denubian Galaxy would never be the same if the Doom Empire was free to use Voltron for it's evil.

Allura wished she could turn back time, and undo the events of that horrid day. Allura didn't think she could prevent the sex from happening, but at the very least she could have delayed the signing of those documents! She felt very much like all that was happening to Arus was HER fault. And she would continue to feel that way should Doom get it's way, and it's hands on Voltron. In a single stroke of a pen, she may have damned the entire galaxy!

She was grimacing at the upsetting turn of her thoughts when Nanny moaned. Allura immediately focused on the woman's face, perching on the edge of the couch that Nanny had been laid out on. The woman's face was pale, her eyelids started to flicker open. All of Allura's earlier anxiety came flaring back to life, the princess caught in the grip of her fears once more. And all because Nanny mattered to her, especially the woman's opinion of Allura and the situation she found herself in. Allura didn't dare hope for Nanny's approval, but she had hopes for Nanny to show her an understanding side.

Another moan, the woman turning her face to the side. Her troubled eyes were revealed, Nanny looking as sick as Allura felt. "Oh..." She said, eyes noticing Allura. "Oh. What happened?" She looked confused, struggling to sit up. Allura reached out to help her, easing her slowly into an upright position.

"Don't move too quickly.' Allura advised. "You had a nasty fall."

"Fall?" Nanny's brow furrowed, the woman looking around the room. It was one of the receiving chambers, where Allura often entertained the few but important guests that came to planet Arus. This room in particular had been located close to the Jonias conference room. It had been chosen for the fact that it had a couch in which they could lay down the unconscious woman.

"You fainted." Allura clarified, and saw Nanny frown. "Don't you remember?"

Nanny started to shake her head no, then seemed to think better of the action. "I..." She licked her lips, still frowning. Allura stood up, and went to pour the woman a glass of water from the nearby pitcher. "I had an awful dream." Nanny said at last. "A nightmare..."

Allura knew that it was no dream, her hands starting to shake as she began pouring the ice cold water into the glass. "Oh?"

"Yes." Nanny continued, but she sounded uncertain. "Such an awful dream...no doubt brought on by the siege Doom is forcing us to go through..." Allura turned back to Nanny in time to see the woman shudder. "Those terrible Drule! I wish they would leave us alone..."

"That's unfortunately not going to happen any time soon." Allura said, handing Nanny the glass. The woman's own hands were shaking, nearly spilling the water as she attempted to drink it. "Doom is set to be a permanent part of our lives...now more than ever..."

"It's only until we can get a court date!" Nanny exclaimed. "A judge will surely dismiss those documents that fiendish prince forced you to sign..." Her gaze lowered, Nanny glancing at Allura's stomach. She shuddered again, surely trying to dismiss what she had heard as nothing more than a dream. Allura held back her sigh, realizing she would have to break the news to Nanny all over again. Force her to accept the situation as reality and not the imagining of a dreaming mind.

"It's more than just those papers you know." Allura began, nervous and slow. Nanny gave her a quizzical look, her frown not diminishing. "Those documents aren't the only reason..." She shook her head, fumbling for the right words. "They won't be the only hold Lotor has on Arus now."

"What do you mean, princess?" Nanny's look was uneasy. "What other hold could Prince Lotor possibly have on our world?"

Allura blew out a breath, wishing she could delay the news even for a second more. "It has to do with my condition..." Nanny began to shake her head no. "It has to do with the child I am carry-"

"No." Nanny grit out in interruption, then spat the word out louder. "NO!"

"Nanny, you have to hear this!" Allura exclaimed, watching as the woman's agitation increased ten fold.

"No, it's not true!" Nanny continued, looking everywhere but Allura. "It was just a dream, a nightmare!"

"I wish it was just some dream. But it's true, and no matter how you try to deny it, it won't change the fact that I am pregnant!" Allura cried out at the exact moment Nanny began to wail.

"NO!" She actually threw the glass down on the floor. It shattered, the water soaking into the carpet. "No! I won't accept this! This can't be real!" Allura couldn't help but be aghast, knowing how careful Nanny usually was not to break anything. "How...no, why did this happen?" Nanny began to cry, covering her face with her hands. She hadn't yet worked herself up to great panting sobs, but her shoulders shook all the same. "Why did this have to happen to such a good person?"

Allura didn't know how to answer that question, the girl shrugging though she knew Nanny couldn't see. She stared down at the wet spot on the floor, feeling as though Nanny's tears would make her break down in response.

"He's a monster." Nanny continued. "Forcing himself on you. On making you carry his child!" Her crying rose in pitch, Nanny overcome with emotion. "I never thought this would happen...where was the Voltron Force? Why didn't those boys protect you?"

"They couldn't be around me all the time." Allura pointed out. Nanny sniffled loudly, hardly mollified by the answer. "Nanny please...calm down..."

"How can you ask me to be calm? You were violated...!" She exclaimed loudly, and Allura was grateful the door was closed. If only to keep from drawing any further curiosity from the castle staff. They were already wondering the reason behind Nanny's collapse, their tongues sure to be wagging with speculation. The last thing Allura wanted was the gossip hounds to get wind of her pregnancy, especially not this soon.

"Violated..." repeated Nanny, her voice a soft whisper now. She shuddered again, lowering her hands though she couldn't quite meet Allura's eyes. "It must have been awful for you..." Another shudder. "How badly did he hurt you?" She started to reach out to touch Allura's arms, then thought better of the gesture.

"He didn't hurt me in the way you think." Nanny let out a scoffing sound, Allura hurrying to explain. "I was drugged at the time."

"DRUGGED?"

"With Haggar's potion. It made me...act different." Allura explained, cringing. She didn't want to get into explicit details, especially not with her Nanny! But the woman was staring at her, questions in her eyes. Questions that would be voiced, Allura inwardly sighing. She had known that sooner or later someone would want to know the details. She had thought she had been lucky in the conference room. Lucky that no one had pressed her for the exact details of her rape at Lotor's hands. But it seemed the luck ended now, Nanny holding this morbid need to know and understand.

"Different how?" Nanny asked, then shook her head. "Wait...this was the same potion that made you lash out at me...I had almost forgotten all about that incident..." She gasped. "What did it make you do?"

"It changed my nature..." Now Allura couldn't look at Nanny. "It made me want Lotor..." She remembered how she had acted around Lance and Keith, eyeing them with interest. "I think it would have made me want any man really...Lotor just happened to be the nearest target at the time."

A strangled sound from Nanny, the woman trying not to process the thought of her princess jumping any man that was near. "Whatever the case." Allura continued, playing with the baggy front of her shirt. "I...I didn't fight him. It meant he had no reason to hurt me to gain my compliance." She shivered, feeling her eyes grow wet as she tried not to remember. But the memories insisted on coming, the second time she had lain with Lotor most potent in her mind.

She hadn't wanted to do it at first, fighting the potion's effect on her. But the documents had been before her, Lotor insisting she add her signature to them. Allura had known once the potion took effect, she might very well do anything, even sign the documents in order to bed Lotor. So she had thought to take control of the situation in the only way she could. She had seduced him, cringing inwardly until the onslaught of the potion's effects had made her want and enjoy Lotor's attentions.

The enjoyment hadn't lasted. By the time they were done, and she was free of the potions' effects, she had broken down in tears. Even though Lotor hadn't hurt her in the expected manner, she had still cried. For the loss of her innocence, the loss of her free will, and for the hopelessness of the situation. The violation of her body and free will had hurt almost as much as if he had beaten her. It made no difference that he had been gentle and affectionate, that he hadn't savagely raped her. Her choice had been taken away, her body used in a manner she couldn't condone.

"But he did hurt you." Nanny pointed out, voice surprisingly soft for all the emotion she was displaying. "He forced himself on you with the use of Haggar's potion. He took away your free will, he USED you." The tears could no longer be held back, slipping down Allura's cheeks in acknowledgment of what Nanny had said. "Oh child..." Nanny sighed, and pulled Allura into a big bear hug. Allura began to cry harder, pressing her face against Nanny's shoulder but making no attempt to muffle her sobs. Nanny began to stroke Allura's hair, trying to comfort her as best she could.

She made no effort to hold in her hurt, the build up of three months of enduring her pain in silence exploding in Nanny's arms. Allura would cry and grow red faced, nearly hyperventilating from the force of her tears. Nanny would hold and rock her, whispering soothing sounds though she had no real words of comfort. It was enough to be held, Allura clinging to Nanny's dress as she cried in a way she had never before done.

Allura didn't know for how long they stayed that way, sniffling and sobbing as her Nanny held her. But her voice was hoarse sounding by the time she calmed down, Allura asking a question that had been long on her mind. "Oh Nanny, what am I going to do?" Nanny was quiet, just stroking her hair. "Lotor will want this baby...if only because of the claim he'll be able to have over me...He'll try to use the baby to manipulate me, to gain the advantage over me and our planet..."

"We won't let him." Nanny said fiercely. "We will protect you and the baby!"

Allura was grateful that Nanny had included the baby in on that protection, even if she doubted they could keep them safe from Lotor. A hiccup of sound escaped her, Allura lifting her head to gaze up at Nanny's face. "You don't want me to give up the baby?" Her voice was uncertain then. "Or to...to..." She couldn't even finish, the thought of an abortion so abhorrent to her.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Nanny told her. "You've had enough of your choices being taken away from you!"

Allura thought she might start crying again. "I think the others don't yet understand that. They don't see this baby as half of me. They just see it as proof of Lotor's crime." She shivered. "They're so angry..."

"They're not angry with you." Nanny said quickly. "I'm sure of it."

"I know that." Allura assured her. "But it doesn't change what they feel. They want to kill Lotor!"

"I would like to kill that fiend myself!" Nanny muttered.

"You don't understand...After you collapsed, Keith took off! He went after Lotor in black lion...he's jeopardizing everything! Lotor will become suspicious...he'll find out about the baby...it's too soon for that. We have no plans in place to protect it or Arus! Keith is going to ruin everything!" Allura wailed that last sentence out, and Nanny scowled.

"The captain is being a hot head. I ought to slap some sense into him when he gets back!" Allura couldn't even muster a weak smile at the thought of Nanny badgering Keith.

"The others have gone after him." Continued Allura. "I pray they can talk him down, and back to the castle."

"I'm sure they'll manage." Nanny sounded confidant. "Cooler heads will prevail." She reached into her apron's pocket, pulling out a lace handkerchief. "Here. Dry your face off." Allura grateful took the handkerchief from Nanny, wiping her face down with it. "Now, as pressing a concern as the captain's actions are, there are other things to consider..."

"Consider?" echoed Allura, confused.

"Yes, the baby's health." Nanny explained. "I take it you've kept this a secret from everyone, including Doctor Gorma. You need to get checked out." She hesitated. "I've heard rumors about Drule pregnancies. How they are much more difficult for a human to carry to full term." Allura blinked, not even having thought of that. "I'd feel better for you both once you are under the doctor's supervision."

"Me too." Allura said.

"We have to make plans, you're right. We have to find out how and if we can retain sole custody of the baby." Continued Nanny. "We have to make sure Doom can't claim Arus if you name this child your heir to the throne." She sighed. "I dearly hope the captain is brought back before that Lotor gets wind of your condition."

"So do I." Allura said. She hugged Nanny one last time, then pulled apart to stand up. Nanny also stood, though seemed a little shaky on her feet.

"I can't imagine how rough these last few months have been on you. Keeping such secrets form us." Nanny sighed. "But there is no need to hide anything more form us. We will all be here for you..."

"I don't know if that's true..." Allura confided, thinking of the boys' anger. "They were so angry..."

"With Lotor, not you!" Nanny quickly retorted. "Never with you..."

"I just hope they don't let this anger blind them towards loving my child." Allura said, placing a hand on her belly. Nanny tried to hide her worry, but Allura saw it all the same.

"It's a part of you...how can they not love the child?" She asked, just as a rumble shook the castle. Both women turned unsteady on their feet, the ground shaking as though an earthquake had hit the castle.

"What was that?" Allura exclaimed, putting out her hands to prevent Nanny from falling.

"I don't know." Admitted the older woman. "But I think we better get to the control room and find out!"

With that, it was decided, the two women rushing out of the room. The castle would shake again, rumbles making everyone unsteady. Allura had a bad feeling about this, knowing the castle wasn't on any fault line. Whatever was shaking the castle had to be an unnatural cause, and her sinking suspicions had her looking towards Haggar and Lotor as the culprits. She didn't want to be proven right, Allura thinking they had enough to deal with, without another trick of Doom's adding to their troubles.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	5. Chapter 5

The shaking would continue, every few seconds some new quake seeming to rock the very foundation of the castle. Allura, accompanied by Nanny, would make her way to castle control, her anxiety apparent as she shouted out a question to Coran upon her arrival.

"What's going on? What is responsible for the shaking?"

Coran was standing with his back towards them, bent over the console of the main computer screen. At Allura's questions, his fingers began typing out commands. The view screen's image would flicker, going from monitoring the situation in Arus' air space, to a scene in the nearby forest. It was there that she saw it, a large creature that was marching determinedly towards the castle. With every step, the ground seemed to shake, vibrations reaching the very castle's grounds. Trees were knocked over in the wake of the monster's forward progress, wildlife fleeing in a panic to avoid being flattened by the creature's feet.

"A robeast!" She heard Nanny exclaim from behind her. Allura found herself nodding, staring at the creature as she looked for it's weaknesses. She couldn't see any, but then the view of it was from a distance. Maybe up close, and in a combat situation, the key to it's defeat would be revealed.

"Where is the Voltron Force?" Allura demanded. "Why have they not engaged that monster?" She wondered if she paled. "Don't tell me they are still trying to talk Keith down from attacking Lotor's ship."

"Not quite." Coran admitted. "Black Lion made it deep into Doom's territory. And though he's given up on Lotor for now, we are having trouble extracting the lions from amidst all those enemy ships. Garrison is lending assistance, but even with their help..."

"They might not be able to pull out in time..." Allura was horrified. And so was Nanny, the woman actually cursing.

"That damn fool!" She exclaimed, meaning Keith. "He endangers us all!"

"How long until that robeast reaches the castle?" Allura wanted to know.

"Our estimation of it's current speeds gives us a full fifty minutes before we become a target." Coran answered. "Doom is already gloating, calling for our surrender. With the lions otherwise engaged, even if Garrison diverts it's fleets to concentrate on the robeast, it doesn't look good for us."

Her hands clenched into fists, Allura glaring at the view screen. She couldn't believe it might end like this, before they had even gotten their day in court. "No." She whispered, trying not to picture Lotor's smug smile. "NO!" She said louder, and took a determined step forward. And then another, until she was all but running towards the chute that would lead her to blue lion's lair.

"Princess!" Nanny cried out after her. Coran added his voice to the cries, his voice a reminder Allura did not want.

"Princess Allura, you cannot go out there! Not in your current condition..."

Her nails dug into her palms, Allura feeling helpless. "If I don't...Arus will fall..."

"One lion, even with the back up of Garrison ships cannot hope to stop a robeast!" Coran retorted. "You would merely be going out on a suicide run if you tried to fight by yourself."

"I wouldn't die." Allura protested, tone turning bitter. "There's no way Lotor would allow one of Haggar's monsters to kill me!"

"He won't go easy on you though." Coran pointed out. "He's not above exerting enough force to bring your lion down to disable it...you can't take that risk. Especially not now..."

The castle technicians inside the room were seated before their computers, fingers busy on the keyboards. By the way it had gotten quiet in the room, she knew they were listening intently to the exchange between Coran and their princess. She appreciated her advisor's tact, Coran being sure not to mention the exact reason why she couldn't go out in her lion. And all because the more people who knew about her pregnancy, the easier the chance that the news would reach Lotor's ears.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Allura cried out. "Just stay here as a sitting target for that monster's attacks?"

Coran had no answer for that but Allura no longer tried to walk to her lion's chute. The technicians continued their work, monitoring the lions that were in the midst of the Doom fleet. Occasionally she'd hear over the airwaves, the roar of the lions fighting. They were facing superior numbers, and even with the speed and maneuverability of the lions, they were starting to get overwhelmed.

"It can't end like this." Allura repeated, as another violent tremor shook the castle.

"This is all Captain Keith's fault." Sniffed Nanny. "If he had just controlled himself, ignored his first impulses...we wouldn't be in this situation now!"

No one tried to reprimand Nanny, or argue that Keith wasn't to blame. Not with the situation so grim. The image on the view screen split into two, one half monitoring the lion's progress, the other the robeast. Allura watched as the lions fought against the ships that surrounded them. The sky in that sector was thick with Drule vessels, leaving Allura to wonder if Doom had purposefully opened up a path in order to trap the lions.

The flag ship which Lotor resided on, wasn't even anywhere near the lions. About a hundred ships, both large vessels and the smaller star cutters, stood between Lotor and the Voltron Force. With the space bloated with Doom's ships, it didn't look like the lions even stood a chance of getting near the prince of Doom. The ships from Garrison were flying near the edge of this, lasers attempting to pick off any Drules out on the fringe of the crowd that surrounded the lions. Occasionally a few ships would catch fire, trailing smoke as they began to spin out of control. Magnificent explosions would usually follow, the ships blasting apart before they could touch down on Arus' surface.

Even with the added assist from Garrison, it didn't look like enough was being done to bolster the lions' chance of escape. Allura's fists weren't the only thing clenching, her teeth grinding together in agitation. The situation made her doubt what she had done, Allura wondering if she should have kept quiet about her condition just a little longer. Maybe then they wouldn't be so close to losing against Doom.

More than a hundred of Garrison's fighter jets had surrounded the robeast. Allura watched them, lasers torpedoing into the monster's flesh. It let out an occasionally roar, snarling as it batted ships out of the sky with it's meaty fists. To the robeast, the Garrison ships were as insignificant as flies.

Allura didn't like the helpless feeling that settled within her as she watched the battles on the view screen. Nor did she like the choices she was being presented with. She knew Coran was right, she couldn't, shouldn't, go out and fight. Not when she was carrying a baby. It changed everything for her, made her conscious of how easy it would be to lose the child should she get battered too badly in a fight. It was both a new responsibility and a burden, Allura having to make sacrifices and change in order to prepare for the precious life she would one day give birth to.

Nor did she want to think what would happen to them all, if Doom won the fight this day. Even with Garrison trying to run interference, if the lions went down, and the castle was taken, no one would be able to save Arus from the Doom Empire. Allura tried not to think what that would mean for both her planet and her people, and especially tried not to think what would happen to herself as Lotor's prisoner. If she did, she might start breaking down, and right now tears wouldn't help them.

But what would help? Allura frowned, her mind picking away at possible solutions. It was slim pickings, Allura dismissing each suggestion almost immediately. The lions were needed, blue lion in particular. They needed all five to form Voltron, and they needed to get the other lions clear of the Drule ships to do that. Her mind kept coming back to the point that blue lion was missing from battle. She knew Lotor would notice and wonder why she had abandoned her teammates, and then it hit her.

"Coran!" Allura stepped away from the chute, excited. "Get a pilot in here fast! Anyone will do, so long as they have the necessary training to fly!"

"You've thought of something?" Coran asked, then shouted at the present technicians. "Check the roster, see who is still inside the castle."

"Yes, sir!"

"I have!" Allura exclaimed. "It's not the best idea, but it's all we got." Quickly, she began to explain. "We need to launch blue lion..." Nanny and Coran began to protest, Allura talking over them. "I won't be flying it...but I will be giving instructions to the pilot that is. Coran, secure a direct line to blue lion. Make sure it's private. I don't want Lotor and his men suspecting that it's not me inside that lion."

"Princess, what are you planning?" Asked Nanny. "No one else has the training to fly a lion. No one on Arus that is..." She was thinking of Sven, the original pilot of blue lion, who currently lived on her cousins' planet.

"And that has been a grave error on our parts." Allura retorted. "We should have never guarded the secret to piloting the lions so zealously. It may have cost us our freedom...but if it hasn't, I intend to make up for that mistake. It won't just be blue lion who we need to train a pilot for. I intend to train pilots as back ups for all the lions, in case something happens to any of the members of the Voltron Force. We've been lucky Doom has never capitalized on this weakness of ours."

She shuddered, remembering how she and the other members of the Voltron Force had piloted the lions in all manners of conditions. From broken arms, to deep chest wounds inflicted by a sword. Even when bedridden with a near fatal illness, they had all ignored their health and conditions in order to pilot the lions. It was a miracle they had been able to fight well enough to win those battles.

They couldn't rely on miracles anymore. They had to prepare for any eventuality. They could start with training replacement pilots. But right now, she intended to help whoever it was that was about to get a crash course introductory to the inner workings of blue lion.

A pilot was found, a veteran of several battles with the Doom fleet. Allura was delighted to see him, knowing how fortunate they had been that the man had been inside the castle, rather than up in the sky fighting. But everyone had to rest sooner or later, be they human or Drule.

"Princess, allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Alfred." Coran gestured to the man, who was a handsome youth with dark gold hair. He wore thin wire frame glasses, and was dressed in the clothes that were colored the castle's colors. Light gray and powder blue. On his breast was a medal, some token awarded for daredevils done in battle.

"Thank you for coming Alfred." Allura said, offering her hand for a shake. He took it, blue eyes curious behind his glasses' pane. "I'm sorry we had to wake you, but your assistance is desperately needed."

"It's no problem, your highness. I'm ready to do anything I can to help." He kept looking at her, save for a brief ascertaining glance at the view screen's monitors.

"Glad to hear it." Allura managed a smile. There wasn't as much time to explain as she would have liked, Allura leading him over to her lions' chute. "You know what this is?" She asked, and he nodded.

"The chutes that lead to the lions."

"Yes. This one in particular leads to blue lion." She gestured at the view screen. "Four of the five lions are already on the battlefield, trapped in the midst of the Doom fleet. A robeast has been unleashed...and will soon be before the castle...we need blue lion launched. We need it now. But I..." She trailed off, fighting not to touch her stomach. "I am in no condition to fight..."

His eyes widened behind his glasses, Allura wondering what if anything Alfred had heard about her mysterious illness. "We need you, Alfred." She continued, looking imploringly at him. "We need someone with your training to pilot blue lion in my stead. The fate of Arus and the Voltron Force depends on blue lion." Understanding dawned in his eyes, the man looking a little awed at the thought of stepping into the pilot seat of blue lion.

"I won't force you to do this." Continued Allura. "Nor will you be completely on your own. I intend to give you all the help I can via the airwaves. Piloting a lion is very different from the ships you are used to. But we don't have time for you to get more than a rudimentary familiarity with the lion's controls."

"I understand." Alfred answered. "And I'm ready to play my part in today's battle."

Allura couldn't give in to relief, smiling weakly at him. "Then if you're ready..." She reached into her pant's pocket, and pulled out her lion's key. It was something she had always kept on her, ever ready for the chance to pilot the lion no matter the emergency. Alfred held out his hand, palm up, for the key. Allura actually hesitated, knowing once she turned them over, her life as a member of the Voltron Force was truly over with.

"Princess?" She had hesitated too long, Alfred turning confused.

"It's nothing." She said, and forced her fingers to let go of the key. His fingers closed around it, and in response, her chest let out a pang. "Go now." Allura urged him. "Take the lion. I'll be monitoring you closely...you must be careful not to betray to the Drules that you are inside the lion. The plan is dependent on Lotor believing it's still me that pilots blue lion."

It wouldn't always be the case. Once word got out that they were training replacements for the lions, Lotor would adjust his attack patterns. Especially towards blue lion, the prince no longer having to show care towards preventing the pilot from being injured. But for now Allura was counting on Lotor to assume it was still her inside the lion. And to react in a predictable manner.

Bowing once, Lieutenant Alfred took a running leap into the chute. At the last possible second, his hands locked around the swing. It immediately began to descend with his weight, Allura watching until he disappeared from sight. She then turned briskly towards her advisor. "Coran. Have you got a line secured?"

"Yes, princess." He confirmed, and made room for her over at the computer console. She took his seat, pulling it as close as possible to the console and began adjusting the microphone's volume. One eye on the battle, she noted the screen had split a third time, showing the inside of blue lion. All too soon Lieutenant Alfred was inside, the young man looking around the cockpit with interest.

"There's not much time to spend looking." Allura chided gently. The Lieutenant seemed to jump at the sound of her voice, expression turning sheepish.

"Sorry." Came his apology. "Never thought I'd be inside a lion."

"I know. It's exciting the first time, isn't it?" Allura actually smiled, remembering the first time she had gotten to pilot blue lion. "But you have to set aside the excitement, and get ready for battle."

"Of course." He nodded, and following her instructions, keyed in the proper sequence that would open up a hidden panel. Inside that panel would be the slot for the lion's key, blue lion coming to life with a roar. It's eyes started to glow, Alfred's hands moving as Allura instructed him on how to launch the lion. A melancholy mood filled her as she watched blue lion lift out of the castle's lake.

Drule ships immediately went to engage the lion in battle, the star cutters raining a smattering of laser fire against it's shields. It wasn't as fierce an attack as they had lobbed against other ships. Lotor wanting to disable blue lion not blow it apart. That worked in their favor, Alfred dodging the ships and their attacks as best he could. Allura prayed Lotor wouldn't notice how different the lion's flight patterns were, Alfred flying slow, a lot like Allura had her first time.

Under Allura's guidance, Alfred would fly blue lion towards the Drule fleet. Lotor would take the bait, his ships parting to allow blue lion passage through. Unfortunately for him, a few of Garrison's ships would follow. It still wasn't enough to come close to evening out the odds, but it left the Drule ships distracted with dealing with this new threat. Blue lion would continue forward, practically unmolested as it flew towards the other lions.

Allura could hear the surprise in the pilot's voices, the Voltron Force admonishing her for risking herself in this way. Alfred wisely did not respond, keeping up the charade that it was the princess in their midst. The Voltron Force began to fight with renewed vigor, as though desperate to protect blue lion. They still couldn't get free to form Voltron, but Drule ships were getting damaged. Between the lions assault, and Garrison's attack, a pathway was opening up.

Blue Lion would roar, diving towards the opening. The other four lions would follow, remaining close to it's side. So close, the other ships didn't dare fire upon them for fear of hitting blue lion. It didn't stop the lions from attacking, even as they made their bid for freedom. Laser fire was exchanged, tail blasters activated, steel claw tips being ejected. They would score direct hits on many of the Drule ships, although some were too big to suffer anything more than a minor inconvenience.

Shields flickering on all the lions except for the blue one, the group of five finally were free of the Drule ships. Excitement coursed through the air of the control room, hope renewed to the people gathered there. But Allura wouldn't relax, not until she saw for herself the five lions formed into Voltron. It would take some time, the five flying towards the robeast which had nearly reached the castle's gates.

The lions began to do battle with the robeast, trying to force it back from the castle. Their attacks seemed to confuse the monster, the creature roaring as it took an uncertain step after black lion. Garrison ships continued to fire down upon it's flesh, though they had retreated some in order to allow the lions free range to have at the monster.

Continuing to scream, the robeast began an attempt to knock the lions out of the sky with it's fists. More trees fell over, the robeast actually lifting up a large oak and swinging it like a bat. It hit the slower moving blue lion, which was battered against the castle's wall. Allura could hear the panic in the Voltron Force's voices, they screamed out concerns as green lion landed next to the fallen lion.

"Alfred, it's time to end this!" Allura cried out over the secure channel. "Just hold on until they form Voltron."

"I am okay princess." Came the blonde man's quick reassurance. "Just a little shaken up."

Allura hoped that was true, practically holding her breath as she watched blue lion stand up. There was no sign of the abuse it had endured, the white and blue metal free of dents. Green lion continued to hover protectively over it, occasionally shooting ion blasts in the direction of the robeast. Blue lion would began to run forward, each step bringing it closer to lift off. By the time it reached the robeast, it was in mid air, water cannon firing under Allura's direction.

Getting a face full of water, the robeast seemed to sputter and choke under the assault. Yellow lion released a thick cable, wrapping it around the monster's legs while it was distracted. When it tried to take a step forward, it's legs became further tangled, causing it to topple backwards. It just narrowly missed crushing a carriage that stood parked in the castle courtyard.

With roars of triumph, the lions left Garrison to continue the assault on the downed robeast. Black lion in the lead, the other four followed in the formation that would allow them to transform into Voltron. On the view screen, Alfred's face showed his strain, the man trying to keep up with the super fast speed of the other lions. Sweat seemed to bead on the sides of his face, and Allura could only watch in pity. It was always rough, those first times using the maximum speed of a lion. Only continued exposure would make it possible for one to grow used to it, and Allura wondered if Alfred would try to become a replacement pilot in order to get that experience.

The lions were changing, green and red becoming arms that attached to black lion's body. Yellow and blue would go through a similar change, becoming the feet of the mighty robot Voltron. Once all four were connecting to black lion's body, the jaws pealed back, revealing the face of Arus' sacred defender.

Leaning back in her seat, Allura sighed, feeling relieved. It would soon be over. Voltron would take care of the robeast. With the lions connected together, Alfred no longer needed to worry about piloting an unfamiliar ship. Keith and the others would pick up the slack of his inexperience, and together they would gain another victory for Arus. Allura just wished it was a victory that would put an end to the siege. But she knew a dead robeast wouldn't put an easy end to the fighting between Arus and Doom. No, Haggar would continue to make robeasts, actually going so far as take Allura's own people as her test subjects. More ships would come, making up the losses Doom had suffered in this battle today. The Empire would continue to try and overwhelm Arus, to break down the planet's resistance until Allura had no choice but to honor the documents she had signed. Their only hope lay in a fair hearing, but Allura feared the trial would never happen. She might have been right, just hours earlier. But that was before Lotor's latest scheme, the prince plotting to use the hearing as the grounds to kidnap his heart's desire.

Eh...unsure about the ending line...couldn't really find one that satisfied me. Chapter felt like it wanted to keep going and going with no end in sight. X_X

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	6. Chapter 6

It was over. The robeast had been destroyed, severed in half and then cut a third and fourth time, pieces of it landing in the castle's courtyard. Flames had licked along the ruined flesh, a result of the explosion that had follow blazing sword's final thrust. Before the flames could spread to the castle walls, her people had attacked the burning remains, their hoses firing thick streams of water onto the flesh. Clean up would come eventually, her people laboring to remove the fleshy remains with fork lifts.

Voltron had lingered for a moment after the robeast's death. It had gazed up at the sky, towards the battling fleets of the Doom Empire and Galaxy Garrison. Allura had had the awful suspicion that Keith had still been contemplating Lotor's death, but at a terse order from Coran, the lions had disassembled. No Drule ships had come near, allowing the lions to return to their lairs unmolested.

Enough time had passed that any minute she should hear the boys' return. She paced as she waited, ears listening intently for their voices. In the background, Coran was giving orders to the various castle control room technicians. His orders were being repeated, sent to the clean up crew and the ships that were currently circling around the castle. The Arusian ships were few in number compared to that of Doom and Garrison's forces. But then Arus had never needed large numbers so long as the lions were active.

She nearly jumped in fight when Coran came up behind her. His expression was as grim as ever, as though Arus had not just won it's latest victory against Doom. Allura found herself frowning as she reminded herself that it was just one battle in a war that seemed never ending. Until they could find a way to win the war, these wins meant little in the long run.

"What is it, Coran?"

"Doom has ceased calling for our surrender." Allura didn't feel relief, knowing that at best the Empire had merely pulled back to lick their wounds. "However...a rather sizable amount of ships have broken away from the main fleet..."

"What are they up to now?" demanded a frustrated Nanny. Coran could only shrug, showing he was as in the dark as any of them were.

"Keep a close eye on them." Ordered Allura. "At the first sign of trouble, we'll launch the lions."

"Yes, princess." Coran turned, his voice brisk as he began giving orders to the crew inside the control room. Allura couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside her, the princess wondering just what Lotor intended to do next. How much more would he make the people of Arus suffer? How much more could they all take before breaking, Allura included?

"It'll be all right." Nanny had noticed the way Allura was shivering. "The boys will stop whatever Doom has planned." Allura flashed her a small smile, the most she could muster up in gratitude. But inwardly she had her doubts, especially after today's performance. A bad performance that could be blamed on one pilot in particular, Allura feeling her temper flare as she heard the voices out in the hall. It seemed the Voltron Force was back, and more than a little bewildered by the new man in their presence.

By the time the doors opened to castle control, Allura was striding forward. She wasn't quite sure of her intent, her anger boiling as she took in the sight of Keith in his pilot's uniform. The red and white spandex was pristine, his helmet tucked under his left arm. Allura found her hand raising, as though she might strike the captain across the face.

But somehow she controlled that impulse, instead gritting out a question through clenched teeth. "Just what were you thinking?"

He had come to an abrupt stop before her, eyes locking with hers for one brief second of defiance. And then hurt flashed in them, Keith looking away as if the very sight of her pained him. "I..."

"He wasn't thinking, that's the problem." Nanny grumbled, the woman having followed close behind Allura. Keith's head jerked, his eyes angry now as he glared at Nanny. The other pilots, including Alfred, had come to a stop just on the threshold of the room's wide doorway. They looked uncertain, though Alfred's eyes were blazing with curiosity.

"You came close to jeopardizing us all!" Allura exclaimed, and Keith snapped. Still not looking at her, he growled out an excuse.

"I was moving to eliminate a threat!"

"You know killing Lotor won't end this." Allura told him. His jaw seemed to clench in reaction. "If anything, it will make Zarkon dead set on revenge. We kill Lotor, Doom will never go away..."

"We have to kill the monster in it's lair." Hunk added. "We have to take down the Doom Empire at it's heart..."

"Yeah, but to do that we'd have to leave Arus..." Lance pointed out. "And with the Doom fleet running interference, I doubt we can get off planet. And even if we did, without the lions here to protect Arus, the Drules would run wild."

"So we what? Just sit here, and wait for them to finally win?" demanded Keith. Now he looked at her, eyes angry. "You'd be safe if Lotor was dead."

"Depends on your definition of safe." Argued Hunk. "Lotor might not be able to touch her, but without him to run a buffer between Zarkon and Allura..."

She tried not to shiver at that, understanding Zarkon would be after her, especially once he learned she was pregnant with his grandchild. Zarkon would want the baby she carried, all to better pervert it into as evil a being as he was. She knew Zarkon would probably do away with her once she had delivered the child. All to prevent her from influeincing the baby towards the side of good.

"So you think I should allow Lotor to live just on the off chance he can protect her from his father?" Keith demanded hotly. He shook his head, scowling. "No. He's as bad as Zarkon...worse. You know what he'll do to Allura if he gets his hands on her again...he'll..."

Coran cleared his throat. "This is not a conversation suitable for the public to hear." Keith seemed to flush as red as the color on his uniform.

"Coran is right." Nanny said, tone disapproving. "If you must continue with this line of talk, then we shall do it in a private setting."

"Fine." Grumbled Keith, and turned his back on them.

"Keith. Wait for us in the Jonias conference room." Ordered Allura when the pilot tried to walk out of the room. He didn't issue a reply, shoving past his teammates when they didn't move fast enough to get out of his way. They all exchanged looks after Keith was gone, expressions strained with the difficulty of their emotions. But no one was quite as angry as Keith was. It left Allura relieved she only had one hothead to deal with.

Alfred's eyes were still brimming with curiosity, though the blonde man didn't give voice to the questions he surely had. Allura forced herself to smile at him. "Lieutenant, you performed admirably today."

Was that a faint hint of blush on his cheeks from her praise? "I merely did my duty." He said, trying to play off his heroics.

"Still, you exceeded my hopes." Allura told him. "Given the circumstances, you handled blue lion well. Better than my first flight inside it." Now he was outright blushing, embarrassed by her praise. "I hope you will consider applying for the chance to be a permanent replacement for blue lion."

"Permanent?" He seized on that word, but she didn't give him a direct answer. Instead she glanced towards Lance and the other pilots, knowing they wouldn't like what she had to say next.

"We're going to start training replacement pilots for ALL the lions." She explained. The Voltron Force trio immediately reacted, expressions shocked and more than a bit angry.

"Princess!"

"Is that really necessary?" Hunk wanted to know.

"Yes, it is." Allura said firmly. "Too often have we endangered the safety of Arus in jealousy guarding our pilot positions. How many times have we had to fight, injured, sick, even on what could have been our death beds?" She demanded when Lance tried to raise his voice in protest. "How many times has one of us bled our life's blood on our lion's controls, trying desperately to keep together long enough to form Voltron?" Allura shook her head then. "No longer. More will be trained on the lions."

The boys didn't look happy to hear that, not even when her advisor, Coran began to speak. "We are all only human. The strain is too much to expect the same group to be on constant stand by, to fight without ever taking a break."

"We can manage." Insisted Lance.

"You shouldn't have to!" snapped Allura. "I am not meaning to replace you. You will still be the main stand by team of Voltron. You will still get first shot at missions." She could see it would take some coaxing, especially with Lance who seemed the most resistant to having another pilot for red lion.

"Keith is not going to like this..." muttered Lance.

"The Captain will have to adjust, just like the rest of you." Nanny retorted. Allura touched her shoulder in an attempt to silence her.

"You will also have to get used to fighting with a new teammate." She tried not to choke on the words, knowing it was painful, the thought of being replaced. "Ideally we don't want to break up the team...You four work well together...we just have to find a fifth pilot that will fit in with your fighting style." Allura glanced at Coran. "Make the proper inquiries to any one you think might be interested within the castle. The only requirements needed is some advanced piloting skill, and the ability to follow orders." She stressed that last one, Allura knowing they didn't need someone who would question commands at any turn.

"Of course princess." Coran acknowledged.

"This doesn't go further than this room." Allura continued, and cast a glance at the eavesdropping technicians. "We have an advantage so long as Doom continues to believe I pilot blue lion. I mean to keep fueling that deception for as long as possible..."

"That makes sense." Pidge said. "It'll give the new pilots time to get used to fighting in blue lion so long as Lotor is having his men go easy on that ship." Nods followed, everyone agreeing with that.

"Then if that's agreed..." Allura began inching towards the room's exit. She wasn't exactly eager to go and have a confrontation with Keith, but she knew they all needed to have it out.

"Princess...what should I do with..." Alfred was now holding blue lion's key. He hadn't yet earned the right to keep it. She hesitated, wanting to snatch it from him, even as Allura knew her life as a pilot was over with.

"I'll safe guard this until a new pilot is found." Coran took the key from Alfred's hand. The man nodded, then bowed once to Allura.

"It was a real honor to have been chosen for this mission."

"You were instrumental in Doom's defeat this day." Allura told him. "The honor is all ours." With that she walked past the Voltron force, trusting them to follow her to the conference room. Nanny was besides her, the woman's expression fierce as though she prepared herself for a battle. It might very well be a fight, Keith having turned hostile the instant he had learned what had happened to Allura.

Allura repeated that Keith wasn't angry with her, even if sometimes that anger seemed directed her way. She couldn't know for sure what was going on in his mind, though she wondered if a part of that anger had to do with how he felt he had failed to protect her. However, failing or not, it was something he would have to get over. The anger wasn't helping him, her, or Arus.

Keith wasn't sitting when she entered the conference room. He was actually at the far wall, passing the short length of it. He didn't look her way when she entered, nor did he glance at any of his team mates when they shuffled in. Allura took her seat at the head of the table, and for one brief moment just sat there with her eyes boring into Keith.

"This can't go on." She said at last. "This anger is not healthy..." Keith snorted but did not say anything. "Keith, anger won't solve anything. It won't change the past, and it won't help us now."

"She's right Keith." Spoke up Lance. "You nearly got yourself killed today. Hell, you nearly got your team killed..."

"We didn't die." Grumbled Keith, and Hunk sighed.

"We were lucky. We were surrounded and outgunned even for ships as powerful as the lions."

"Our shields were failing!" Added Pidge. "The lions will have to spend days recharging them..."

"Days we might not have." Allura pointed out. "How long until the next robeast is launched? We don't know...but we can't afford to put the lions in any situations where they can be damaged! We don't have time or the luxury for repairs...even with Garrison's help! We need you...all of you, to keep a level mind. A control on your emotions. We need focus...we..."

"How can you be so calm?" Keith suddenly demanded. He whirled to face her, slamming his hands on the table. Allura was left blinking in confusion at him. "You're acting as if nothing happened, as if Lotor doesn't deserve to die for what he did!"

"I can't think about it all the time." Allura said at last. She'd go mad otherwise. Or at the very least be unable to function.

Keith looked frustrated by her answer. "And I can't stop thinking about it." His voice was low, a whisper so soft she almost thought she had imagined it.

"Keith..."

"He had his way with you Allura..." Keith continued. "He put his hands all over you, got you pregnant and..."

"Don't!" She snapped out. "Don't think about it...don't try to imagine what happened...don't..."

"I failed you." Continued Keith as though she hadn't spoken. "It's my fault this happened. My fault that..."

"Don't make this all about you, Keith!" Allura nearly snarled. "I'm the one who this crime was committed against. Not you, not them, not anybody else. ME!" He stared at some spot past her shoulder, though his eyes weren't vacant. "I'm the one who asked, no demanded to be alone with him. I put myself in that situation, and am now reaping the consequences..."

"Princess, you were drugged." Pointed out Nanny.

"We should have never left you alone with him." Added Lance. "Even if you gave a royal order..."

"I should have never walked out on you..." said Keith.

"This was going to happen, whether you stayed or not!" Allura exclaimed. "Yes, I was drugged. And it made me unreasonable...I would have still gone to the interrogation room without you...still would have been taken prisoner by Lotor. I enabled his escape, it was my fault that not only I, but Pidge got taken prisoner." Her shoulders sagged. "Everything is my fault, including what is happening to Arus now!"

"It's not your fault.." Nanny soothed, hand touching Allura's. "You didn't ask for that monster to...to.."

Allura lowered her eyes, listening as Nanny struggled to finish that sentence. "But I did in a way." She whispered. She couldn't look at the people in this room, remembering how the potion had made her act. But more than that, Allura remembered how she had initiated the sex. Before the drugs had taken hold of her personality. Yes, it had been to save Arus, but in the end she had done the unwanted act, and still had been forced to sign the papers. "I did..." She repeated, hands clenching into fists. She would not start crying, would not break down in this moment.

Keith made a sound, resuming his agitated pacing. "I'm going to kill him." He was heard to be muttering.

"We have to come up with a solid plan." Pidge's voice was loud, trying to muffle Keith's threat. "I say we take this fight to planet Doom."

"Sure, makes sense." Lance said. "Except for one thing. No, make that two. First we can't leave Arus right now...and two, even if we got to Doom, how are we gonna get past their shielding to launch an attack?"

Everyone's shoulders seemed to sag at the reminder of the planetary shielding Doom employed. It made it near impossible for any ships to come close enough to the planet to do any damage to it's surface. It was one of the reasons why Doom continued to prosper, protected by it's shield. That shield only ever turned off long enough to allow ships with the proper clearance through. Very few if any Alliance ships had ever made it pass it, save for a few spy probes.

"We can blow as many Drule ships out of the sky as we want too." Added Hunk. "But until they stop sending reinforcements, we won't ever run out of targets."

"We're just lucky Garrison hasn't given up the fight." Pidge adjusted the glasses on his face. "We'd surely be overwhelmed then, even with the lions."

"The situation is grim, any way you look at it." Allura sighed. "We need the siege to end, and we need a hearing date set..."

"Like that will happen anytime soon." Scoffed Lance. "Not with Doom's bribery and threats."

Allura frowned at him, but it was Hunk who spoke. "There's gotta be a judge out there who isn't greedy or frightened off by the thought of dealing with Doom..."

"We've seen how difficult it is to FIND one." Lance grumbled.

"Doom is determined to wear us down before this ever reaches the courts." Pidge sighed, flashing Allura an apologetic look for a truth none of them wanted to hear. It was made all the worse with how close they were to breaking already. So much riding on Arus' shoulders, on the planet's ability to remain free of the Doom Empire. But Arus was suffering, the siege not only weakening the people's resolves, but dwindling down resources.

Further damages were about to happen, the view screen activating inside the conference room. Coran appeared in the center of it, expression angry as his mustache twitched. "Pardon for the intrusion, your highness."

"What is it, Coran?"

"Those ships you asked me to monitor? There is activity on that front." From his expression and tone, Allura already knew it wasn't good news.

"What is Doom doing now?" demanded Nanny.

"They're concentrating their assaults on several farmsteads." Coran revealed, everyone gasping and lurching up out of their seats. "Whole crop fields have been set ablaze, months of work ruined in an instant. Garrison has sent some ships to defend the remaining farms, but the fights that broke out between both sides...well...this near to the fields, stray laser fire is bound to start a blaze or two."

"NO!" Allura exclaimed horrified. They were already so low on resources. To have a prime source of food destroyed, it was almost more than Arus could survive, even with Garrison's aid.

"Coran, prep the chutes." Keith told him. "The Voltron Force will go out and..."

"And what Keith?" demanded Allura. "Even if you take down those ships, more will come." She was fighting not to sag, feeling how hopeless it all was.

"We can't let these attacks go unchallenged." Pointed out Keith. "Even if the fighting is ultimately futile, we have to send a message. One that says we won't simply roll over and take what Doom deals."

"He's right princess." Hunk spoke now. "We have to do this."

She covered her face with her hands, not wanting to look at them as they hurried past her. Nanny put an arm around her, trying to lend her comfort as Allura fought not to moan. She repeated to herself to be strong, knowing tears would do nothing to help the situation. "Coran." Lowering her hands, she met the advisor's sympathetic eyes. "Get in contact with our men at the Alliance Headquarters. Find out what the latest delay is with the hearing. Make it known I will not accept any more excuses."

"Of course princess." Coran bowed his head in acknowledgment, than the screen went blank. Nanny continued to do an awkward one armed hug, Allura relaxing into her side.

"It will be all right." Nanny's voice lacked conviction. "The boys will save the farms..."

"What's left of them you mean." Allura whispered. She knew even if the farms were saved, the crops were most likely ruined. Her people's hard work destroyed, the very food they needed to sustain them gone. It was blow as crushing as if the lions themselves had been destroyed, and Allura did not know how or if they could make a come back from this loss.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in months, Lotor smiled. It was a self satisfied smirk, the pleasure reaching his eyes. It seemed to magnify with every explosion, the prince staring enrapt at the bridge's view screen. It was a beautiful sight revealed to him, ships from both sides of the siege battling it out over the burning remains of what had once been rich, fertile farmland.

The blaze had eaten away at the crops in a manner of seconds, the wind stirring up the embers and carrying them far. Months of hard work and waiting ruined, destroyed before Garrison's ships had even suspected what Doom's true intent had been. Lotor thought them all fools, both Arus and Garrison. And all because they had allowed some of Doom's ships to break away from the main fleet. Lotor knew if he had been in charge on Garrison's side, he would have concentrated on blowing those ships out of the sky. Shot them down long before they could get near one kernel of corn.

He felt smug, thinking the Drules were superior to these slowwitted humans. Garrison tried to make up for it's earlier inaction, firing repeatedly on the Drule ships. Shields were flickering on both sides, ships doing wild maneuvers to avoid the laser fire. But some blows were inevitable, lasers scoring on metal hides, causing smoke trails to blossom.

It wasn't just one farm that had been ruined. Dozens upon dozens had been destroyed, and more would follow. The bridge's view screen was split into several views, each segment showing a different battle or farm. It was glorious, the carnage he saw. Stretching out as far as the eye could see. Whole fields of orange and red, burning without hope of stopping any time soon.

The one farm in this sector that had yet to be set on fire, was in danger. Even with Garrison trying to protect it. The ships flew so low over the fields, that whole stalks of wheat bent and swayed in the winds their passage stirred. All it would take was a stray laser, and the crops would catch on fire. All of Garrison's efforts in vain, the humans helpless to do anything but watch as their precious food sources burned.

He hoped Allura felt that same helplessness. Hope she felt it and despaired. Maybe then she would reconsider the pointlessness of fighting him, fighting the pull between them. Lotor relished the thought of her surrender, the prince anticipating that one day soon Allura would be back where she belonged. In his bed, and in his embrace. How much her people suffered was all up to Allura. For every continued defiance, another attack would be lobbed upon her planet.

_~You can put an end to this Allura.~_ Lotor thought to himself. And all she would have to do is answer when the call to surrender came. But of course, she wasn't that easy. Allura liked challenging him, enjoyed forcing her people into the role of martyrs. She'd drag this out for days, weeks more before her people's breaking point came. He didn't understand it. Was being loved by the prince of Doom really that horrible a fate?

Lotor almost scowled then, losing any pleasure he had felt as he watched the farms burn. He had been good to Allura, as kind as he could be given the circumstances of their relationship. He had been loving and affectionate in bed, had made a document that catered to much of the princess' wishes for her people. He had even made provisions for those damnable pilots, seeing that no harm would befall them when by all rights their lives should have been forfeit. And still Allura spurned him, acting as if he was some detestable monster she could not abide.

So what if their initial coming together had been engineered by Haggar's potion. He had done nothing to harm Allura, done nothing but love her. Lotor didn't understand why Allura couldn't see what a good catch he was. Why she couldn't recognize what he felt for her was love in it's strongest form. A love that made him go to great lengths to capture her, to strip away her defenses, and block off all routes of escape until Allura had no choice but to love him back.

Every thing he did on this battle field, every move, every maneuver, was all strategy working towards his goal of attaining Allura. The planet Arus was just a bonus, another world to add to the Empire's vast territory. The riches and resources couldn't compare to the treasure that was Allura. She shined brighter than all, beckoned him closer with her every resistance.

It would amuse him to break the last of that resistance of hers, Lotor smirking as he watched photon bombs burst. The explosions startled a group of cattle into a stampede, the terrified creatures unsure of where to run with the fires so close to them. They panicked even further, getting in the way of the few farmers who braved the danger to confront the fires.

It was a similar sight on each screen, people running about the blazing farms. They carried heavy, water hoses with them, dodging the laser fire from overhead in order to try and put out the fires. There was Drule ships flying about, ready to shoot them down. Garrison tried to run interference, drawing the Drule's attention towards their ships instead. It mattered not what they did, the fires had already consumed anything of worth in the crop fields.

In the midst of this chaos, the loud roar of a lion was heard. That sound made Lotor sit up straighter in his chair, a keen look of anticipation on his face. Was it Allura's lion he heard? It would make sense if she was among the first to arrive. After all, blue lion was water based in it's power. Lotor had no doubt blue lion would have no difficulty in putting an end to the fires his soldiers had set.

He felt disappointment go through him when instead black lion appeared on the screen. No sign of the other lions, leaving Lotor to wonder just what the delay was. Were they still recovering from their earlier fight with the robeast? Or was black lion off on another suspicious solo mission? Earlier, the lion had behaved in a most peculiar manner, going so far as to jeopardize itself and with it, the safety of the planet.

Lotor did not know what had spurred the lion's pilot to attempt what was in effect a suicide's mission, but he had attempted it all the same. Black lion had launched, unexpected and uncalled for, tearing through the skies towards the Drule fleet. There had been no robeast afoot, and the Drule ships hadn't done anything to especially warrant the attention. And yet it had gotten it all the same, black lion diving into the fleet, fighting it's way deep inside in a near frantic manner.

At first the Drules had panicked, ships moving about, lasers firing erratically. It had been pure chaos, the black lion the heart of it. Lotor had called for calm, the Drules reacting to his orders. They then allowed black lion to move deeper into the territory they had seized, and then closed up any route for escape. By the time black lion had realized it was trapped, the other three lions had arrived.

Lotor had to admit he was curious. Especially about what had provoked black lion's pilot to do an unprecedented attack. They had tried hacking into the communication grid the lions shared, but security was too tight on that channel. It left them all in the dark as to the motives behind black lion's attack. But one thing was apparent by the hesitation in the other three lions. They weren't sharing their captain's eagerness to fly into the heart of the Drule fleet. They had even gone so far as to linger on the fringe, putting down a covering fire as black lion continued to fight it's opponents.

Eventually black lion was too ensnared in the trap to be able to extricate itself. The other three lions had been forced to come to it's rescue, only to find themselves caught as well. For a good portion of the hour, Lotor had believed that Doom was about to finally get it's victory. After all, four of the five lions were trapped, and with a robeast heading towards the castle, the odds had never looked better.

Blue lion's absence from that earlier fight had been suspicious, but not completely surprising. Lotor and the other Drules had not failed to note how Princess Allura was entering the battles less and less. They just didn't know the reason behind her sudden reluctance to fight. It was strange, especially given the princess' strong love of flying her lion no matter the situation. A war zone shouldn't have made her think twice about flying, especially when it was in defense of her planet.

And now she was missing from battle yet again! Lotor leaned back in his seat, mulling over this puzzle as black lion began tearing apart one of the larger Drule ships that hovered over the burning fields. He didn't think it's pilot would be stupid enough to lure into a second trap, and indeed black lion was remaining on the border between Garrison and Doom's ships. It's shield was flickering, it really hadn't had time to recover from the earlier fight. The fight it had exhibited earlier, the intensity was gone from the lion, the captain no longer piloting it like a man possessed. Whatever had happened between the two battles, the man had had time to calm down. Lotor would dearly love to know what had fired up captain Keith in the first place, but for now he settled on watching the fight, hoping for a weakness to capitalize on.

Another roar was heard, spy cams maneuvering to get the latest arrival on the screen. It was not blue lion, but then Lotor was hardly surprised at this point. Nor would this lion be particularly useful against the fires, it's powers being flame based in nature. It was because of those powers, that red lion was easily dismissible, Lotor instead keeping an interested eye on black lion.

He'd still be studying the captain's attack patterns right up until green lion and yellow lion appeared. Green lion's wind based powers would only stir up the fires, help them spread their embers faster. But yellow lion? It carried sand to smother the fires. It would do so, green lion laying down a barrage of laser fire as it stood guard over yellow lion. The sand dumped onto the fields wasn't as fast acting as blue lion's water cannon would have been, but it was getting the job done. Too bad for Arus it was too late to salvage the crops.

Yet he didn't feel victorious, more concerned over Allura's whereabouts. What could possibly be keeping her from this fight? This was a moment of crisis for her people, they needed the lion of water to help save them. And yet she continued to be a no show. This worried him, a feeling he didn't like experiencing, the prince sitting up with a brusque order.

"Someone find Haggar."

"Yes, sire!" Came the answering shout. The onboard technicians immediately began the locating procedures, tapping into the security cameras that were spread through out the ship. For security reasons these cameras covered nearly every room and corridor in the ships, including the soldier barracks. They didn't extend to Lotors' cabin, the prince valuing his privacy as much as Haggar valued hers. So long as the witch wasn't inside her private rooms, tinkering with one of her experiments, she would be spotted by the cameras.

Lotor drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair, his every move screaming impatience. People gave his seat a wide berth, trying to avoid the prince's notice. It was busy on the bridge, the elevator constantly dinging with new arrivals. His impatience seemed to mount every time some insignificant soldier stepped off the platform. Haggar was taking her sweet time, letting a full twenty minutes go by before she deigned to present herself before him.

"Ah, Haggar. So good of you to join us." He didn't bother to stand up as he greeted her, but then the witch hardly seemed affected by his lack of respect. No, the annoyance in her eyes was for something else, the prince having noticed the green colored goo that lay splattered on the hem of her robe's sleeves.

She noticed where his attention lay, but gave no explanation for her normally pristine robes messy state. Instead she turned a curious eyes towards the view screen. Was that a smile that played on her lips? "It's about time you stepped up your game." She at last said, Haggar's voice rife with approval. The flames seemed to reflect in her eyes, Haggar delighting in the scene the view screen showed her.

Lotor hardly cared for her approval, inwardly seething at her next words. "I had feared your feelings for this planet's princess was making you go soft." Just then an explosion boomed, the sound seeming to thunder within these very walls.

Trying not to scowl, Lotor narrowed his eyes at the witch. "I am anything but soft. Especially where Allura is concerned."

"I stand corrected then." Haggar murmured, then let her eyes roam over Lotor's expression. He wondered what she saw, the witch's smile becoming more pronounced. "You seem in a better mood." A cock of her head to the side. "Better than you were this morning at any rate." She tsked.

He didn't feel any remorse for the display of temper he had shown Haggar that morning. Especially not after her attempts to sick some unwanted wench into his bed. "Haggar, have you noticed?" His hand made a gesture at the view screen, the witch turning her eyes towards it once more.

"Noticed what?" Haggar smirked. "That a lion is missing from the battle?" She scoffed. "It's a common enough sight these days. That princess of yours, hiding."

"I find that strange, don't you?" Lotor demanded. "Allura is not known for cowardice. She'd never simply stand by and let the others do the fighting for her. Not without a good reason."

"And you think I would know that reason?" Haggar asked, and he nodded. "Prince Lotor, you flatter me."

"Hardly."

She ignored that. "But even with all my powers, I am not all seeing. Especially now when I cannot set foot on Arus, cannot get my familiar close enough to ferret out Allura's secrets." She sighed then. "Garrison is becoming a pain."

Lotor could agree with that. Ever since Galaxy Garrison had arrived to safe guard the planet from Doom's take over, the Drule ships had been unable to land on the surface. Garrison might not be able to force a retreat of the Empire's fleet, but they were able to make sure not so much as one Drule ship landed on Arusian soil. Garrison was all too quick to blow those ships that tried to smithereens.

"There must be some other way you can use your magic to find out what I want to know!" Lotor said out loud.

"Without so much as a lock of Allura's hair, I'm afraid it's hopeless." Haggar told him. He gnashed his teeth together, jaw clenching in response to that. Haggar pretended not to notice, her eyes once again viewing the fires ravaging the fields. "This will make Arus desperate. If we wipe out all the farms, Allura will have no choice but to come to you. To honor the papers she signed."

"It would be nice if it was that easy." Lotor grumbled. "But I don't know if even her people's imminent starvation is enough to make her cede defeat..."

"She would be a pretty heartless ruler if that is the case." Chuckled Haggar.

"Heartless, or just that desperate to avoid me?" Lotor wondered. Haggar wisely did not comment on that. "The day this all ends cannot come quick enough for me."

"Careful your highness." Cautioned Haggar. "Do not let your haste lead us astray. It poses as a big a danger to our defeat as that desire you have for Allura."

"I won't let either one cost me my victory." Lotor assured her. The look the witch gave him was disbelieving, but she held her tongue as another approached them. "Ah, Commander. What news do you bring me?"

Commander Cossack held a data pad in his hands, fingers tapping slowly on it's keys. "I got the word out." He said, eyes still on the data pad. "We've since stopped funding on all attempts at bribery." Haggar let out a hiss of sound, her back going ram rod straight in reaction to the commander's words. "All those judges we paid off? They are about to find their accounts emptied of a few millions of credits."

"Excellent." Lotor allowed a pleased smile to cross his lips, even as Haggar cried out in protest.

"What have you done?" She demanded, glaring at Lotor. "This is the surefire quickest way to get those judges clamoring to rush Arus' case to court! They will practically be fighting over the privilege to precede over the trial!"

"Settle down Haggar."

"Settle down?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"It's all part of the prince's plan you see..." Cossack began. "He's going to kidnap the princess during the trial." Haggar's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. She was speechless, a rare moment in time for her. Cossack continued as though oblivious to the witch's shock. "It's perfect, don't you see? Since we can't get to Allura on Arus, we'll nab her when she arrives for the court hearing."

"Y...you..." Haggar began to sputter. "Of all the...irresponsible, stupid..."

"Mind your words witch!" Snapped Lotor.

"You are jeopardizing everything for this girl!" Haggar screeched.

"No, I am moving to end this siege before it drags on any longer." Lotor retorted. "It is a drain on our time and resources. Arus is already ours, I have the documents to prove it."

"There's no guarantee those documents will hold up in court!" protested Haggar.

"Which is why I intend to take Allura before the trial can reach a conclusion." Lotor was calm. "It won't matter what the judge decides once I have Allura in my possession. As my bride, Arus will become Doom's by default. And there will be nothing Garrison and the Galaxy Alliance can do to stop it!" He began to laugh, his voice holding a mocking quality to it. Cossack mimicked his laughter, but Haggar stood there scowling.

"And just what would your father think of this?"

"I'm sure you'll find out when you report back to him." He smirked at the stunned look on the witch's face. "I'm not stupid Haggar. I know you've been sent here partially as a spy for my father."

"He's only concerned for you..." She began, not denying the accusation.

"He is concerned that I will bungle this mission somehow, and cost him Arus." Lotor corrected her. "Rest assured I won't. Not this time."

"It's going to end no different from any other time. And all because you insist on chasing after that princess!" Haggar snapped. "When will you open your eyes and see, she brings you nothing but trouble and lays defeat upon defeat upon you?" She turned imploring. "There's still time. Return the money to those accounts, continue to pay off the courts and kill off those who won't be bribed. It may take a few more months, but eventually, with her people suffering, Allura will have to give in."

"You may be content to waste this next few months fighting Garrison's ships, but I am not!" Lotor rose from his seat. "This is going to happen Haggar, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it!" He felt satisfied to watch her storm off in a huff, the witch nimble and fast as she headed for the elevator. Lotor had no doubt her next move would be to contact his father, but he would not be swayed from this course of action. The trial would happen, and within hours of it's start, he'd have Allura right where he wanted her. Completely at his mercy.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

There was the faintest of hums as the window's protective covering rose. Sunlight began creeping into the room, though it couldn't brighten the well lit surroundings any farther. As the covering disappeared into the ceiling's slot, her hair seemed to gleam it's full brilliance. It was a direct response to the sun landing like a spot light on Allura. She didn't seem to notice how the men nearest to the window stopped to stare at her, mouths parted just a little in awe of her beauty. Her eyes were not for them, the princess just a bit grim faced as she sought out the sight of the lions roaming this side of the castle's courtyard.

Each of the five lions was present, though Allura's eyes immediately sought out the one that was blue. It was padding about on shaky feet, as though it's pilot was just getting used to it's controls. She inwardly winced at how awkward the current pilot maneuvered blue lion about, Allura thinking it was plain to see to anyone that it was an inexperienced hand behind it's controls.

"They are going to know." Allura didn't mean to voice these thoughts out loud. Perhaps it was her upset that made her talk so. Though she wondered what was the more powerful emotion, her upset, or her jealousy over someone else being inside what had once been Allura's lion.

"I'm sure they will figure it out eventually." Coran began, coming to stand besides her. "Of course, the deception will work all the easier if you're not seen while blue lion is active..."

She managed not to flush in guilt, Allura turning away from the window. She knew it was imperative that Doom continue to believe that the princess of Arus was the pilot of blue lion. It gave the Voltron Force an advantage on the battle field, limited though it was. As long as Prince Lotor thought Allura was in blue lion, he held back some of his attacks. It was an advantage the new pilots surely needed.

Coran took her silence as a signal to lower the window's covering. She kept her back to him, listening to the hum. "It won't matter..." She decided out loud. "Soon enough they'll know..."

"Even one more day is a boon." Coran corrected gently.

One more day was all they really had, and then Allura would be leaving Arus. She would not be taking blue lion with her. Would not be taking any of the lions as part of her entourage. And all because she couldn't leave her planet defenseless. Arus needed the lions, needed them more than their princess did. She worried what would happen if Doom attacked during her absence. If the attacks were such that blue lion was needed. All their careful planning and deceit would be done for, the Drules realizing there was a new pilot for blue lion.

It wasn't just blue lion. All five lions were currently in the midst of training replacement pilots. Keith and the other members of his team, went out every day. And each day, there was someone new joining them in the lion's cockpits. The first two days, the newcomers had simply watched as the more experienced hands piloted the lions. By the third day, that all changed, the rookie pilots getting their chance to control the lions under the watchful eyes of the original pilots.

The rookie pilots were gaining the experience needed, sometimes learning in the midst of an active battlefield. It would take time, many months before they were accomplished hands at controlling the lions. But Arus didn't have the time to wait, and so what was a year's worth of training was being condensed into a week's long lesson.

Of course, they hadn't settled on any one in particular becoming a permanent replacement pilot. They had enough volunteers to make four more teams of pilots. Soon that twenty would be whittled down to a dozen, and then from among those twelve, a team of six would be picked. Lieutenant Alfred was among the twenty who was learning how to pilot the lions. He showed a lot of promise on blue lion, and more than a few of the candidates felt he had an unfair advantage over them from his earlier experience with Voltron.

Allura felt pretty confidant Alfred would become one of the two slated for blue lion's pilot. Allura just wished she could chase away feeling of bitterness and envy when she saw blue lion under the control of someone else. It was a week since she had been forced to give up her pilot's status. A week and it hadn't gotten any easier to accept that her life as a pilot was over with.

Allura felt an ache in her heart whenever the call to arms came, her former team members dropping everything to rush to their lions. Those first few days, she had had to fight not to run with them, Allura wanting desperately to feel blue lion's power all around her. She had had to settle with watching the fight from the castle's control room. It just wasn't the same feeling, no high associated with watching another fight.

There was talk circulating through the castle. The people present had noticed their princess' depression, and though they tried to keep it a secret, someone had talked. The whole castle seemed to know Allura was no longer piloting blue lion, though they had yet to discover the reason why. And she would keep that a secret for as long as she could manage, Allura glancing down at her stomach now. It was still barely noticeable, especially in the baggy clothing she wore.

Stomach still small, Allura wondered if she was eating enough for the baby growing inside her. Allura feared she was not, but outside circumstances were preventing her from over eating. Stress was a huge factor, it came from keeping the child's existence a secret for so long. There was stress in the siege that assaulted Arus daily, the never ending war Doom waged on her planet. Perhaps the biggest stress came from her worries over Lotor finding out she was pregnant with his child. It made her fearful, Allura wanting Lotor to have no claim on her, her planet, or especially the child.

There was another reason for her lack of appetite. It was about a week since Doom's ships had attacked a number of farms, setting them ablaze, and ruining the season's harvest. Food was in low numbers, even with Garrison sending down care packages. Conscious that every one of her people had to limit how much they ate, Allura herself couldn't bring herself to eat more than what she thought was a fair share of the food.

Of course, those closest to her, the ones who knew about her condition, frowned about her eating habits. She found more often than not, the Voltron Force members were trying to give her portions of their meals. Especially Hunk, who was normally notorious for his large appetites. And yet he was the most generous, heaping her plate full from his. Allura hated to turn him down, but so long as her people went hungry, she couldn't eat. The food held no taste for her, thanks to stress and worry.

The lack of a good meal was making her feel weak, Allura more prone to dizziness these past few days. She badly wanted this nightmare over with, and yet had a feeling it would never end! Even with the sudden, and welcome news that the Alliance had come through. A judge had been found, one willing to ignore Doom's bribes, and death threats. In fact several judges had stepped forward, suddenly overeager to precede over the Arus-Doom case.

The Alliance had carefully reviewed the different judges' histories and courtroom tactics, intent on picking one that would be fair to both sides. Allura had nearly fainted when word came that the judge was ready, the case being rushed to court. Come tomorrow, she and her entourage would be leaving for planet Amestris. It was a neutral planet, free of both the Empire and the Alliance's influence. Amestris was deemed the perfect site for what was looking to be the trial of the century.

Allura found her nerves were increasing as the hour of departure loomed closer than ever. It didn't help that she was increasing the number of meetings with her lawyers, the trio all but interrogating her on everything that had happened while she was Lotor's prisoner. Of course, the truth had come out. Allura had had to reveal that not only had she slept with Lotor, but that she was pregnant with his child. To say that complicated things was an understatement, and the news had sent her lawyers into a frenzy.

That frenzy was still there, even days after processing the news. Her lawyers had turned determined, ready to search out any loop holes that would keep Lotor and Doom's hands off of the child Allura carried. However, with the court date looming ever closer, the current case was the more pressing manner. Her lawyers had taken an aggressive stance with Allura, downright badgering her at times.

That included this morning, her lawyers filing into the room, led by her assistant. Miranda had been let in on Allura's condition, the woman as shocked as anyone else had been to learn she was pregnant. Miranda wondered how she hadn't realized it sooner, having worked so closely with Allura these last few months.

Nanny had also been present for this meeting, the woman there partly as moral support. But there was another role she played, as did Coran and Miranda. Allura and her lawyers wanted to see how the princess could stand up to a strict interrogation, if being badgered by embarrassing questions in front of friends could break the princess down. As her lawyer Donovan had pointed out, Doom's lawyers would be absolutely merciless once they had her on the witness stand.

Everyone understood how difficult this was for Allura. Even just in the privacy of this room, with only six people to hear of her shaming behavior, Allura had found it hard to talk about what had happened. Just as hard as Nanny had found it to listen to the intimate details of Allura's encounters with Prince Lotor. The woman had gone pale, all the color fleeing her face with every incriminating word. If she hadn't been sitting down, Nanny surely would have collapsed just listening to Allura speak.

Allura could understand Nanny's reaction. She felt mortified, embarrassed beyond belief at talking about what had happened with Lotor. She felt shamed and humiliated, her lawyers acting cold and impersonal as they questioned her about all manners of things. It was downright brutal, Allura wondering if they would really ask for such details at court.

To her dismay, the answer was yes. Donovan had explained that the Drules would set out to discredit Allura, maybe try and embarrass her to the point she gave up fighting. Even her own lawyers had questioned her, wanting to know if she was sure she wanted to take this to court. And all because the sex, her rape, would come out. Scandal would surely follow, even before the existence of the child she carried became public knowledge.

As frightened as she was by the thought of that, Allura had forced herself to be brave. She didn't want to lose Arus to Doom's control, not even if it meant she'd be saved some embarrassment. What was another dose of humiliation, if her people could remain free of Doom's tyranny?

It didn't make what she would have to do, what would happen at court, any easier. Allura found herself praying at her father's tomb, asking for him to lend her some of his strength. The strength to be strong, to be brave. The strength to survive what would happen at the trial. She didn't know if anyone would answer her prayers though, Allura not feeling any braver.

Coran continued to follow her around for most of the day. A thick file of papers was in his arms, Coran going down a check list of worries with her. "The ships from Garrison are set to arrive first thing tomorrow morning...Gods willing Lotor's fleet doesn't prevent their landing."

"He might try." Warned Allura. "Doom is desperate to keep this from reaching trial." Coran seemed to sigh, frowning down at the document he held. Allura could echo his annoyance, knowing Doom would be near unpredictable in the coming days. There was a worry that Allura wouldn't be able to get off Arus in the first place, that Doom would be relentless at attacking Garrison's ships.

"The lions will run interference as needed." Coran told her. "With their help, you should be able to make it off the planet without incident."

Should wasn't a guarantee, she knew that. It was why they were trying to leave with so much time before the actual trial. It might take numerous attempts to get off planet before they were successful. They had to figure that in, as well as the time needed to travel to Amestris.

"I wish I could go with you." Coran sounded frustrated then.

"I know. But you are needed here." Allura told him. The advisor would be remaining behind to oversee the planet's defense when Allura left for planet Amestris. He would be acting as ruler in Allura's stead, the important decisions falling on his shoulders. "I will be fine." Allura added, forcing a smile. "Nanny and Miranda will be with me."

"Thank goodness for that." Coran murmured. "I know you will rely heavily on them for emotional support during these trying times."

"Yes." Agreed Allura. "Has the Voltron Force decided on just who will accompany me as part of my guard?"

"Keith is adamant that he be one of the two that travel with you to Amestris."

"Keith?" Allura frowned. "Will he be able to control himself? Especially listening to the details of my encounter with Lotor?"

"He says he will manage." But Coran didn't look like he believed that.

"What about when he sees Lotor?" demanded Allura. "Will he be able to keep from attacking the prince?" As shrug from Coran hinted that her guess was as good as any. Allura continued to frown. "I really think Keith should stay on Arus. Hunk would be a better choice to attend the hearing." There was no question as to who would be the second pilot to accompany Allura. Pidge, pilot of Green Lion, was one of the requested witnesses to be subpoenaed to attend the trial. No one was better equipped to speak on what had happened, then Pidge. And all because Lotor had taken the young man hostage when he had captured Allura.

"I think we need to stress to Keith how he should remain on Arus." Allura said. "After all, who better to watch over the trainees than the captain of the Voltron Force?"

"I think the captain won't like whatever reason we give him." Coran sighed. "He wants to be at this trial...to the point I fear he is plotting something stupid."

"Stupid? Like what?"

"I can't say for sure. It's just a feeling I have. But his anger may lead him to jeopardize everything. You are wise not to allow him to be part of your entourage." Coran looked approving then.

"I wish Keith could see the wisdom to it." Allura was sad then. She knew Keith was seeing everything Lotor had done to her, as a personal insult to himself. A failure,

the man still having a hard time coming to grips to what had happened to Allura. It made him angry and violative, and Allura truly feared what would happen if Lotor and Keith crossed paths any time soon.

"He needs time." Coran said wisely.

"How much more time am I to give him?" Allura retorted, then sighed. "That's unfair of me. I know everyone has a different way of coping, a different amount of time needed before they can accept such news. But I wish he would take into account the effect his behavior is having on me!" She shook her head, then tried to change the subject. "Has everything been prepared for my departure?"

"Nanny is working the staff over time to get everything ready." Coran told her. "Your bags are already packed and ready to be loaded onto Garrison's ship."

"Good." That much pleased Allura. They weren't sure though, how long this trial would take. It might play out for a few months. Allura tried to imagine being away from Arus for that long. It wasn't a good feeling that came with the imagining, the princess knowing she would grow homesick pretty quickly.

"Everything is proceeding according to plan." Coran continued. "I suggest you call an early night, and get as much sleep as you can."

"I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep." Allura admitted. "My nerves are wound up too tight!"

"Please try." Insisted Coran. She could only nod, knowing it wasn't as easy as the advisor made it sound. She had a lot of restless energy, in addition to being nervous. Allura knew what might have worked to calm her down, but flying blue lion was now barred to her. She inwardly groaned, not looking forward to the long night that awaited her. Or the traveling she would have to do to reach planet Amestris. But she kept on telling herself it would be worth it in the end. That the Gods willing, Arus would be a free world once more.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	9. Chapter 9

Amestris was an industrialized world, it's vast number of cities taking up much of the land. The few acres of land that remained undeveloped was allocated towards farming, although much of Amestris relied on importing the foods and medicines it's people needed. It wasn't a green world, all concrete and plaster. Building upon building fitting cramped against each other. They were tall, the people of Amestris no longer having room to build outward. Instead they built up, tall skyscrapers that were towering monstrosities, and always the upper levels under constant construction.

The buildings were so tall and so many, that ships couldn't fly in close to the city. Instead they had to land at one of the designated space ports, a strip of land that was built in mind with all the ships that came and went from Amestris. Included among those ships was the faction from Doom, a small but impressive amount of Drule ships taking up residence in the space port.

Garrison's ships would be at another space port, one located to the east of the city where the trial would be held. The Alliance had wanted no chance of the two groups meeting before their arrival at the court house, as if that could prevent fighting from taking place. Lotor smirked at the thought, thinking the Alliance fools. If he wanted a fight, it would happen, regardless of the precautions the Alliance took.

But for now he behaved himself, leaning back in his seat. It wasn't as luxurious a surrounding as he was used to, this transport the Amestrians had provided. But it was large in the rear, able to sit comfortably at least eight people. With only Haggar and Cossack present, it was more than enough space for Lotor to stretch out his legs. If he glanced towards the cruiser's windows, he'd see his reflection on the glass. A reflection that would show a secretive little smile on his face, his eyes filled with anticipation. There was an air of smugness about him, Lotor feeling as though Allura was already in his possession. Of course they still had to get to court, still had to get key players into place.

That included whoever had been chosen to accompany Allura to the courthouse. His spies onboard the Garrison ships, had managed to procure a list of names for him. He was pleased to note the captain of the Voltron Force wasn't included on that list. It was one less complication to his plans, though he had made one should Keith have accompanied Allura to court.

Lotor had many plans, many back ups should his main one fail. But to his relief, the name he had been hoping to see, had indeed been on the list. He smirked then, thinking who better to use against Allura than her. With that woman poised to fall into his hands, it was now just a waiting game. Lotor knew he could be patient just a little while longer, although he hoped he wouldn't have to endure too much of the trial.

The trial was looking to be a long drawn out affair, one that would prove as tiresome as it was trouble. He very much looked forward to escaping at the first opportunity that presented itself. Lotor was a man of action, more prone to the battle field, than fighting it out with lawyers. He would have preferred to have captured Allura before coming to Amestris, but Garrison had made that impossible. There had simply been no way to get to Allura if they had remained on Arus.

Of course, even with his eagerness, Lotor had put on a show of resistance. When Garrison's ships had taken a board Allura and her entourage, he had had his ships attack. He knew they would have been suspicious if Doom had allowed Allura to leave Arus without a problem, so had forced an encounter between the two sides. Many ships had been destroyed, though the Drules had been careful not to attack the ships that were escorting the princess of Arus.

The lions of Arus had been quick to join in the fight. Lotor let them think they were distracting his men from Allura. It was almost amusing how fast Garrison scurried the princess away, the ships flying at top speed to escape the planet. Lotor would follow a day later, accompanied by a more sizable entourage than the one Garrison had given Allura.

It would take three days to reach planet Amestris from Arus. And during that time Lotor's blood boiled, the prince angry and impatient. He felt as though the closer he got to accomplishing his goals, the more volatile his mood became. Part of it might have been nerves, Lotor well aware of all the things that could go wrong. And the punishments that would await him if he lost Arus yet again.

He tried not to scowl as he glanced at Haggar. The witch was talking quietly with Commander Cossack, seeming unaware of the dark look her prince was sending her way. Haggar had not waited to contact King Zarkon, filling Lotor's father in on what she had learned. To say the king had been displeased was understating his anger, the Drule livid that Lotor would jeopardize things yet again to capture the girl that was his obsession.

Lotor had come away from the talks with his father, feeling his very neck was on the line. The trial couldn't be allowed to play out to the end, he had to get Allura away before the judge made a decision. And all because he had gone too far, pushed past the point of no return as far as his father was concerned. Zarkon didn't understand why Lotor was still infatuated with Allura, why he would risk everything for a girl who had humiliated him at the altar. His father's disappointment was keen, the man disgusted that Lotor still wanted her. Especially when that want had nothing to do with making her pay with her life for the embarrassment and betrays he had suffered.

But as angry as Lotor was, he couldn't imagine hating Allura. Hating and wanting to kill her. It would hurt something in him to see the princess' life snuffed out, especially by his hands. He wanted revenge though, wanting to make her suffer just a bit so that she regretted the betrayals she had given him. Apparently the onslaught of attacks Doom had lobbed against Allura's planet, hadn't been enough to make Allura learn that regret. But there were other, more sweeter ways to make her become appreciative of all Lotor offered her.

Just thinking of that sweetness lessened his angry scowl. It was difficult not to lose himself to fantasy, though he made the effort. He couldn't afford to arouse himself, especially when they were set to arrive at court any minute now. The transport was slowing down, the streets growing more crowded the closer they got to the courthouse. It wasn't just street traffic, there was people on foot, everyone wanted to see the arrival of the key members involved in the Arus-Doom case.

Reporters lined both sides of the street, making a sizable crowd on their own. Camera men stood ready, the crowd trying to converge on each transport that pulled up before the building. Over thirty Drule guards were already present, trying to hold back the crowd. A keen sense of disappointment went through the reporters when the first transporter revealed the half dozen lawyers Doom was employing.

"Is everyone in place?" Lotor asked, as they waited for their chance to exit the transport.

"Yes, sire." Answered Cossack. "We got our mercenaries spread through out the courthouse, just waiting for the chance to seize her!"

"Excellent." He nodded approval, then noticed Haggar's scowl. "Smile Haggar. This is going to work."

"If it doesn't, you'll be a dead man." She retorted. He tried not to flinch at that reminder. "I know you think she's worth it, but no woman, no matter how good a fuck she is, is worth throwing your life away."

"It's too late now." Lotor told her. "Even if I wanted to stop this, we're here. This trial is going to happen."

"At least no one will be able to say you didn't throw your full being into this plan." Haggar grumbled.

"I never do anything half hearted where Allura is concerned." His words made her snort, Haggar looking ill at ease. But there was no time for any more snide retorts, someone opening the transport's doors. Immediately lights flashed, the cameras going wild. He heard his guards growl at the reporters, telling them to stop with the flash photography. Lotor smiled at the crowd, though inwardly he seethed, hating how the bright lights hurt his dark sensitive eyes.

He stepped out of the transport, and Cossack would follow. The commander was sticking close to the prince, eyes intent on the crowd to make sure no sudden attacks were lobbed towards Lotor. Haggar seemed forgotten behind them, though the witch was ready to work her own magic should something unexpected happen.

"Prince Lotor, Prince Lotor!" The reporters cried, pushing against the Drule soldiers. Microphones were thrust towards Lotor, the crowd eager to gain an interview. Lotor couldn't resist stopping and posing for the holo recorders, hoping they were capturing his best side.

"Just one question prince Lotor!" A reporter begged. He knew it wouldn't be just one, they would continue to badger him for as long as they could. All in order to get a news worthy sound bite for the evening news.

"Please, your highness, a moment!" Another shouted. "Is it true you were alone with the princess of Arus for hours?"

"What did you two talk about in that time?" Came another question. Just as quickly, a snicker was born, one of the gossip rags lewd in her questioning.

"Did you even have time to talk? Or were you too busy ravishing her?"

Suddenly one of his lawyers stepped before Lotor. She was strict looking Drule female, head nearly bald save for the prominent sharp tipped head ridges. She wore a navy blue business suit, without a stray wrinkle to it's stiff fabric. "Rumors of any alleged ravishment is just that. What the prince and the princess did onboard his ship was completely consensual."

The Drules weren't trying to hide that Lotor and Allura had had sex. They weren't intending to spare Allura any embarrassment on that front, though frankly Lotor couldn't understand how the princess could find sex with him humiliating.

"It is said Princess Allura would never willingly lie with a Drule." Persisted the gossip monger. "What..."

"No one ever expected Princess Allura to sign over control of Arus, and yet she did that too." Retorted his lawyer. "Things change. They change all the time, especially people."

"Is that not why you have come to court?" A more reputable reporter demanded. "Because the princess wants to contest that the papers she signed were signed under duress?"

"Yes, that is the princess' story. We are here to get to the truth of the matter." The crowd of reporters snickered at that, as though the idea of Drules and truth was something funny. "Arus will have it's day in court." Continued Lotor's lawyer. "It matters not what they do, justice will be served."

"And you think justice will side with you?" asked a reporter.

"It's an iron tight contract." The lawyer insisted. "Arus can try to deny it all it wants, but the fact of the matter remains. The documents are legal and binding."

"What will you do if the judge awards Arus to Doom?" It was the gossip rag's reporter. "Will you take Princess Allura as your bride?"

"My client has no comment regarding that." His lawyer answered quickly before Lotor could open his mouth. A kind of disappointed murmur went through the crowd in response.

"Princess Allura left you at the altar!" The gossip reported reminded. Lotor fought not to scowl at that, knowing such an expression would be recorded. "Would you still even want her after the humiliation she caused you?" Once again he was blinded by lights, flash photography going off as they tried to capture a betraying expression off his face.

"Again, my client has no comment for that." His lawyer insisted. Under her breath, she hissed a command to the guards. "Get him out of here!"

But the reporters weren't moving so easily. Every step was a hard fought battle, more questions being lobbed Lotor's way. Cossack was grumbling something under his breath, uneasy at keeping his prince out in the open so long. Haggar was surprisingly silent, the witch ignored by almost everyone save for the courthouse guards.

The questions continued, Lotor's party almost to the courthouse doors. A new transport had arrived, and Lotor assumed it was a back up contingent of Drule soldiers. It was looking like they would need them for crowd control after all.

The transport's side door opened. Lotor's back was to it, but he heard the excited roar that went through the crowd. The excitement was such that he turned, curious and got the shock of his life. It was the group from Arus that had arrived, two of the Voltron Force pilots standing grim faced before the transport. Lotor instinctively knew that Allura was inside it, and he had to fight every impulse to go running towards the transport.

The lights were going off again, the reporters knowing this was a momentous occasion. The first meeting between the prince of Doom and the princess of Arus in over three months' time. They wanted to get every second down on film, wanted to capture the two royals reactions to each other.

But Allura wasn't emerging from the transport just yet. It seemed the two pilots didn't want to let her out, didn't want her so near to Lotor. The prince would turned inwardly amused, especially when he heard Allura's voice.

"We have to face Doom sooner or later." The princess sounded annoyed. "We might as well get this over with now."

"But Princess." The pilot dressed in yellow and white protested. "There's no need to put yourself through any added unpleasantness."

"As long as Lotor is around, it will always be unpleasant." Grumbled the runt of the Voltron Force.

"Pidge, Hunk, move." Ordered Allura.

With grimaces on their faces, they did as she commanded. A dozen reporters rushed towards the transport, eager to question the princess. But she had yet to emerge. Instead two woman stepped out. That Nanny of hers, the woman with the hazelnut colored hair, who was dressed in a rust red business suit. Next to her in white, with a powder blue undershirt was the woman rumored to be the new secretarial assistant to the princess.

Fighting impatience, and ignoring his lawyer's attempts to drag him towards the courthouse doors, Lotor waited for Allura to emerge. She appeared, her business suit a pale pink salmon color. She wore a knee length skirt, that was straight and narrow against her legs. He couldn't see what the top half of her suit looked like, for she wore a darker pink jacket, that was as bulky as it was baggy. She practically swam in it, and Lotor couldn't fathom the need behind wearing something that had enough material to fit a much larger woman.

He inwardly shrugged, his eyes continuing to look Allura over. She looked a bit pale, and Allura seemed determined not to make eye contact with him. He narrowed his eyes at her, inwardly daring her to look at him. To the outside viewer, his expression was one of pure challenge, none of the desire he felt for her showing. And all because Lotor wouldn't give them the satisfaction of recording just how badly he still wanted the princess.

"Princess Allura, how does it feel to come face to face with the Prince of Doom after all these months?" Someone shouted. That set off a barrage of new questions, some downright obscene.

"Princess Allura, is it true you slept with prince Lotor before signing the documents?"

"What's Prince Lotor like in bed?" demanded the gossip rag's reporter. "Is he as big as they say he is?"

"What will you do if the judge rules in favor of Doom?" Another wanted to know.

"I...I..." The princess seemed overwhelmed, and her attempts at speaking merely drew the reporters on her like vultures.

"Is it true, under the documents that you signed, you've would lose all power if you didn't marry Prince Lotor?"

"Stop badgering the princess!" Nanny suddenly said, her voice shouting over the reporters'. "She doesn't have the time nor the desire to answer your rude questions!" And yet Allura and her entourage couldn't move forward so long as Lotor's was blocking the courthouse doors. He nearly smirked then, crossing his arms over his chest, a clear sign of how he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"This is bad..." He heard Cossack mutter to Haggar. "It's like a feeding frenzy out here..."

"Heh...and the pretty princess is the meal!" The witch cackled softly under her breath.

The questions continued, the reporters sensing a weakness in Allura that they wanted to capitalize on. They continued with their questions, Allura looking like a terrified animal caught in the spotlight.

"Where is Donovan?" Nanny was heard to demand. Lotor knew that was the name of one of the three lawyers Arus had in it's employment. "He should be here..."

"I think Donovan and the others are already inside the courthouse." Murmured Allura's assistant.

"Enough of this!" Hunk decided. With a gesture, he and Pidge took up position in the back and front of the princess. Sandwiched between them and the two women, the group began moving Allura forward. Lotor lifted a brow in surprise, not having expected them to risk approaching him even as they grew desperate to escape the reporters' questions.

He gave a signal of his own, ordering his guards to help Allura's escort forward. That group of hers reacted in surprise, but no gratitude was sent his way. With the Drule soldiers' help, they nearly reached the courthouse doors. His own lawyer was trying to urge him inside, saying it wasn't a good idea to speak with Allura's party before the trial. But Lotor ignored her, eyes boring into Allura as her group tried to ease past him.

"Don't even look at him!" Came Nanny's advice. "Just pretend he doesn't exist."

And yet Allura's eyes briefly darted towards Lotor, the little color left in her face seeming to drain further. Lotor stared at her, unsmiling, enjoying the way she seemed to cringe in response. If she was squirming just from one look of his, he couldn't wait until later. When he separated her from her friends and support, forcing her to deal with him all on her own.

The look between them was over with too quickly, Allura's group hurrying her inside the courthouse. There was really no more reason to linger outside, Lotor at last giving in to his lawyer's urgings. She was wearing a displeased frown, not liking that little moment between her prince and the princess of Arus.

"Man, not even a thank you from her." Cossack was heard grumbling about Allura.

Gratitude was nice, but not really what Lotor wanted from Allura. At least not at this moment, the prince entering the court house. Allura's group had pulled apart to give the princess some space. He stared at her back, and she seemed to feel it, a pale faced Allura turning to glance at him one last time. Her eyes were troubled by what she saw, and she seemed to shudder in response before turning away. He knew Allura couldn't possibly suspect what he was planning to do. She was simply spooked by the mere sight of him. And that suited Lotor just fine.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Falynn07, thanks! Glad to know someone is liking the story, and happy to see it continued! I intend it to be a three parter. Though by the time I finish A Pregnant pause, I'll need a break from this universe...not to mention need to think up a third subtitle for the final part. XD But thanks again! Your support and enthusiasm is much appreciated!

Lotor Sincline, hello! Long time no chat. Thanks for taking time to continue reading. :D I will certainly try my best to keep up the good work. :) And yes! Keith wasn't thinking clearly. Let his emotions cause him to act first, rather than think things through. Luckily for him he didn't get killed, and didn't totally tip off Lotor to what was going on at the castle with Allura! XD Aw, the nice Nanny. I was thinking it might be a nice change, and that Allura could use some emotional support. ^_- I'm glad you liked the battle sequence! And Alfred is one of the people trying out to be a permannet replacement for Allura. But also it's not just blue lion, but the other lions are supposed to have trys out to have back up pilots. I think I said it in the fic, but I'll repeat it here. When you think about it, it's kinda dumb that they limtied themselves to one pilot per lion. Doom could have, SHOULD have won, given the times Allura or Keith were out of commission, and could barely fly their lions. So to me, it makes sense that they have backs up in case of emergencies. Course the original V-Force is not thrilled to let someone else fly their lions! XD Heh...the trial actually turned out to be a fun chapters to write. That was one reason I had delayed working on this fic...I was intimadated at the trial part...I'm no lawyer or judge, so feared I would really stink at those kind of scenes. So i was surprised when I had fun writing them. I think the trial starts in chapter 10...and of course there are twists and turns that happen during it! XD

DimerasLover, thank you! You review had me giggling. Lotor is foolish and didn't learn his lessons from the first story. This is meant to be a three part series...though I can't spoil what happens in two to earn it a third part. XD But be prepared for a bumpy road! Allura I imagined is only three months pregnant not on in the story, I believe I state the exact number of weeks. I wanted her to have just a barely noticeable baby bump she could hide. And yay, I believe she's underweight, cause she's been scared and stress and not eating right. And Lotor burning up the farms didn't help with the eating matter! D: Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

The situation outside the courthouse had been a kind of nightmare. Reporters crowding in close with their rude and demanding questions. As bad as they had been, nothing could compare to coming face to face with Prince Lotor after so long. To end up the focus of that sharp, demanding gaze. His eyes had bored into her, a challenge in them as he looked her over. She had felt panic when his gaze touched upon the bulky jacket she wore over her suit, Allura fearing he would see through it to the belly underneath.

Not that her stomach was all that large. At just over three months pregnant, she had yet to put on that much noticeable weight. There was only the slightest of bumps there to be had, easily hidden by baggy clothing. She knew though that Lotor wasn't stupid, and she had a moment of real fear that he would put together what the clothing tried to hide.

But his expression hadn't changed, Lotor dismissing the curiosity of the jacket to try and catch her eyes. She had done her best to avoid looking at him, but sometimes a shared gaze was unavoidable. And what she saw made her squirm, Allura sensing a wrongness about Lotor's expression. She was sure he was plotting something, though as to what she couldn't guess.

She tried not to worry about it too much, knowing she needed to be focused on the trial taking place. But every so often she felt a prickle of unease, a sensation she had come to associate with the knowledge that Lotor was staring at her once more. Allura forced herself to remain rooted to the spot, looking towards the witness stand rather than turning to meet the prince's eyes.

Court was in session, the room crowded with people. Even with most of the reporters and their camera crews forced to wait outside, every seat was taken in the stands. It seemed many an interested person had come to view first hand what had been dubbed the trial of the century. Allura had the dark thought that the courthouse should have charged admission, the spectacle was drawing that big a crowd.

Allura sat at a table in front of the stands, her three lawyers around her. Behind her, in the first row of the stands were Nanny and her assistant Miranda. They were close enough to touch, and every so often Nanny would place her hand on Allura's shoulder in a show of support. It was appreciated, Allura feeling she needed every ounce of strength she could muster for the trial that was happening.

Opening arguments had already been made, both sets of lawyers eloquent and persuasive with their words. The judge had listened with an impassive expression, leaving Allura to wonder and worry what way the man possibly leaned towards. The jury was no easier to read, a mix of humans and Drules that had been chosen presumedly for their impartialness. But Allura wondered how impartial a Drule could be towards Doom's affairs.

She knew that wasn't a fair thought. The humans might be just as biased as the Drules. And all because they were well aware of what would happen if Doom won this case. The Empire would take possession of Voltron, and with it set out on a rampage. The free worlds would be in even more danger, and even a neutral world like Amestris might be invaded. How could any human dare give such power to the Drules?

And yet, how else could they have a fair trial if both Drule and humans were unable to put aside their leanings during this case? She held in her sigh, feeling Nanny pat her shoulder once more. She couldn't wait for a break in the trial, Allura wanting badly to get up and stretch her legs. Allura felt full of nervous energy, her anxiety mounting every time she thought she felt Lotor looking at her.

Again she fought the urge to look his way. She didn't need him intimidating her with looks. Her eyes stayed riveted on the witness stand, the pilot who sat there nearly dwarfed because of his small height. Pidge was being questioned by one of Doom's lawyers, the boy struggling with his anger. He didn't like the questions he was being asked, didn't like how the lawyer tried to twist around the answers he gave.

Allura felt the same way, humiliation creeping in on her as the situation of that day was revealed to all. "What happened after Princess Allura got to the castle?"

"Well...we were concerned about her. Prince Lotor had focred her to drink one of Haggar's potions..."

"Allegedly forced her to drink the witch's potions." Interrupted the lawyer. It was all Allura could do to keep from snorting, seething with anger. The Drules were insisting there had been no potion involved, trying to paint a picture that Allura's actions had been all her own. She feared her reputation would be ruined, that people would actually believe she had willingly acted so shamelessly.

"Allegedly nothing!" Pidge exclaimed, eyes flashing with the same anger Allura felt. "He forced it on her..."

"Did you see him force anything on her?" demanded the lawyer. "Did you see the princess drink anything the prince had given her?"

"Well...no..." Pidge reluctantly admitted. "But I saw the witch hand him a vial of the potion!"

"We'll get to what you saw and didn't see soon enough." Retorted the lawyer coolly. "For now, tell me about what happened at the castle."

"We were worried about the princess." Pidge sighed. "She told us what had happened with Lotor, about the..." He made a face, showing how disgruntled he was with the word. "Alleged potion. We insisted she get checked out by Doctor Gorma."

Doctor Gorma was present at the trial, his findings from his examination being presented as evidence. The lawyer picked up a sheaf of documents, glancing over the paperwork. "I have proof right here that your doctor could not find anything in the princess' system. She was unharmed by this alleged potion..."

"The hell she wasn't!" Pidge snapped. "It made her act crazy, do things she would never do! I dare say the potion caused plenty of emotional damage to the princess!"

"If you keep up the attitude, I will move for a motion to have you considered a hostile witness." Warned the lawyer. Pidge's face was still angry, the boy fighting for control. "Now, as I was saying. There is no medical proof that anything was inside the princess' system. There was nothing to affect her judgment, to make her behave the way she had, other than through her own desire."

The anger seemed to racket up several notches in Pidge's eyes, but somehow the pilot controlled himself. The lawyer's frosty gazed assessed him a moment, before she set down the papers. "It is my understanding that within hours, another...battle took place."

"You mean another attack by Doom." Pidge corrected none too gently. "And yes...there was hostile Drule activity. They had unleashed a robeast." Allura felt oddly satisfied the lawyer couldn't deny what Doom had done in regard to the robeast and the invasion. "It was running wild on the surface...we quickly launched the lions..."

"We being the Voltron Force?" interrupted the lawyer. Pidge gave a curt nod. "And that included Princess Allura?"

"Everyone knows Princess Allura is the pilot of blue lion!"

"Ah, and what did the princess do once out in her lion?" asked the lawyer.

Pidge hesitated a moment. "She...she ignored orders."

"Is that a common thing for the princess to do?" The lawyer wanted to know.

"No. She's normally good at following orders in a fight." Pidge's gaze turned challenging. "Something was affecting her judgment!" The lawyer ignored that, asking another question.

"And what happened when she ignored orders?"

"All kinds of things..." Hedged Pidge. He was asked to clarify. "Well, for one thing my lion was nearly damaged in the fight...and that was before blue lion took off after Prince Lotor."

"You mean to tell me, the princess of Arus willingly went after the prince of Doom?" demanded the lawyer. Pidge nodded, clearly unhappy. "And what happened then?"

"She...she caught his ship, bringing it and the prince back to the castle as her prisoners. BUT!" Pidge was quick to add. "She went right back to the fight, and helped us defeat the robeast."

The lawyer seemed not to care about the robeast, turning to look at the jury. "Let the record show it was the princess of Arus who initiated the second encounter." She turned back to Pidge. "What did the princess want to do with Prince Lotor?"

Pidge seemed loathe to reveal this. "She wanted to meet with him in the interrogation room. Alone."

"Alone?" The lawyer arched an eyebrow. "She was not scared of the prince?"

"No. It was as though she had gone through a transformation. She was adamant she meet with him alone."

And did you let her?" inquired the lawyer.

"There was no way we could stop her!" Pidge cried out, frustrated. "By the time we got to the interrogation room, the door was locked." He bit his lower lip then, surely thinking he had offered too much. The lawyer seized on what he revealed, practically gloating then.

"You mean to tell me the princess of Arus locked herself in a room with my client?" Miserable, Pidge nodded. "And do you know what happened inside that room?"

"No..." Pidge admitted.

"And why not?" The lawyer prodded.

"Princess Allura...had...had disabled the cameras." Excited murmur from the audience, the judge pounding his gavel for silence.

"Now why would she do a thing like that?"

"Motion to dismiss the question." Donovan, Allura's lawyer had stood up. "Witness is being asked to speculate about the princess' actions." The judge granted Donovan the motion, but it wasn't that big a victory.

Lotor's lawyer accepted the loss with gracious ease, moving into her next line of questions. "How long was the princess alone with the prince?"

"Little more than an hour." Pidge replied. "We were determined to not allow Princess Allura to be alone with Prince Lotor longer than necessary. We were working to force open the door when it opened from the other side."

"And just what did you see?" prodded the lawyer.

"I saw...Prince Lotor with Princess Allura, his sword in his hand!" Pidge exclaimed. "He quickly threatened her life, forcing us to allow them both passage past us."

"And you believed he was serious?"

"Well...no..." Pidge admitted. "We felt he was bluffing. But we couldn't take the risk! We had to do as he said!"

"And that was what?"

"He forced us to allow him into the castle's control room. It was there he would demand one of the lions!" Pidge's voice was raising in pitch, proof of his agitation. "He'd get it, we didn't want to run the risk of anything happening to Princess Allura. He'd then take me prisoner...I was to be a hostage towards Allura's good behavior!"

Again that clamoring from the audience, the court in an uproar. The judge cried out for quiet, then motioned for the lawyer to continue with her questioning. "Hostage? You were not a guest of the prince?"

Pidge snorted. "As if I'd ever go anywhere with that bastard!"

"Watch your language!" snapped the judge.

"It's the truth though! Neither Princess Allura nor myself was there willingly. He played us off each other, our fear for each other's safety making us do as he asked."

"And it was this supposed fear that led you to pilot your lion to the prince's command ship?" asked the lawyer. Pidge nodded a yes. "And what happened once you were onboard the command ship?"

"The prince men surrounded us. I tried to fight them...I was winning too...right up until Allura screamed." His expression practically dared the lawyer to ask the reason behind the princess' scream. But she didn't, glossing over that tidbit of info.

"And what happened then?"

"I was surrounded, my arms taken hold of." Eyes narrowed, he looked towards Lotor's table. "It was then the prince ordered me to be thrown out the airlock!" Someone in the room gasped, but the crowd controlled themselves this time.

"And yet here you are." Pointed out the lawyer. "No worse for wear."

"Only because Princess Allura negotiated for my life!" Pidge retorted. "That...bas...Lotor made her agree to obey him unquestionably. I begged her not to, I knew what he would try to make her do, and I couldn't allow that to happen. But she...she agreed anyway. She compromised herself for my sake..." Pidge's eyes looked wet then, his hands clenching into fists.

"Compromise?" The lawyer sounded skeptical. "And did you see any of this compromise take place?"

"Well...no...but I heard about it!" Pidge exclaimed. "I heard what Haggar the witch and Prince Lotor talked about. I saw when the witch gave the prince more of that potion...I saw..."

"Enough questions for now, your honor." The lawyer cut Pidge off mid sentence. The judge nodded, and glanced at Allura's table. Donovan rose.

"Permission to cross examine the witness."

"Permission granted." Allowed the judge.

Donovan did not smile though, his eyes serious as he approached the witness stand. "Tell me about Prince Lotor and Haggar the witch."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"You spent time with them when you were a prisoner on board the command ship?" Lotor's lawyer immediately stood up, an objection ringing out.

"An alleged prisoner!"

"Oh of course. When you were an alleged prisoner." Donovan's lips seemed to twitch, as though he was fighting back a smile.

"Well, I spent more time under Haggar's watch, then I did with Prince Lotor." A sour look on his face then. "The Prince quickly took the princess out of my sight." A soft murmur from the crowd, but then everyone had expected that sooner or later the trial would get to Lotor and Allura's private encounters.

"But you did spend some time with them both?" Pidge nodded. "And what was the mood like?"

"Celebratory." Pidge answered immediately. "They were both practically gloating, thinking the Doom Empire's triumph was at hand. They felt that with the capture of two pilots and a lion, victory was unavoidable." He looked over at Lotor's lawyers. "And there's no alleged about that! I heard with my own ears Haggar gloat about her prince capturing me and the princess of Arus!"

Lotor's lawyers didn't seem to have a comeback to that. Allura risked a look over at Lotor's table, seeing the six sitting there with tight faced expression. They weren't pleased with what Pidge had said.

"Ah...aside from that, what else was said?"

"Well..." Pidge frowned, trying to remember. "I remember Haggar being upset upon the discovery that Arus had yet to officially surrender. Prince Lotor would excuse himself from the room, speaking on how he intended to negotiate with Princess Allura the terms of her planet's surrender. I would not see her again until the wedding, although Prince Lotor would be in and out of the bridge."

"And it was then that you saw the witch give Prince Lotor the alleged potion?" asked the lawyer. Pidge nodded.

"The witch gave him a vile of the stuff right before he left with Princess Allura! She said it would make the princess more agreeable to everything Lotor asked of her." Pidge lowered his eyes, embarrassed. "Prince Lotor felt confidant he would not need it."

"So he what? Left the alleged potion behind?"

"No, he took it and Princess Allura with him!" Pidge was turning upset, much of his anger gone to frustration now. "I would be left under Haggar's care...fearing for the princess...for what he would do to her sexually."

"Objection! Witness is speaking on mere speculation of supposed fears."

"Duly noted. Strike that last comment from the record." The judge said, then glanced at the jury. "You are to ignore what was just said."

"They can ignore it all they want, it doesn't change that my fears came true!"

"Counselor, control your witness!" ordered the judge, face angry over Pidge's outburst.

"Pidge...please...stick to the facts. When was the next time you saw Prince Lotor?"

"A little over an hour later. He was shirtless and agitated." Pidge frowned. "No, agitated is too mild a word for what he was. The prince was absolutely livid!"

"Do you know why he was so upset?"

"Yes. He confronted the witch. Said Haggar had made a defective potion. The witch seemed not to care, saying what did it matter so long as the potion made Princess Allura have sex with the prince."

Allura's cheeks turned red with humiliation at that, the crowd going wild. The judge began poudning his gavel, and when the crowd did not calm down immediately, he grew angry. "QUIET!" His voice boomed out. "There will be quiet in my court, or else I will empty this room of everyone except those essential to this case!"

That got the crowd to hold their tongues, though Allura heard the scribbling of pens. It was surely the sound of the reporters writing down what Pidge had said. Allura just knew this would be all over the news by the time court adjourned.

Donovan looked uncertain then. "So this alleged potion was rumored to make the princess want to sleep with Prince Lotor?" Pidge nodded a yes. "And yet..." Donovan hesitated, looking like he didn't want to bring up this point. "Did Prince Lotor actually say he had had sex with the princess?"

Pidge hesitated an instant, his eyes seeking out Allura's. They were apologetic in the moment, the boy sighing. "No." Allura didn't know if she should be relived or not, knowing that sooner or later the details of the actual sex would come out. All it would take was either Lotor or herself on the witness stand.

"No more questions your honor." Donovan said, his face hiding his emotions once again. Immediately one of Lotor's lawyers stood up, her intent to cross exam Pidge once more. Pidge's expression was hostile as he gazed at the Drule female.

"What else was said when the prince confronted Haggar the witch?"

"Nothing really." Pidge said, shrugging. "Nothing important. They just argued about love and lust and the way the alleged potion actually works."

"And what did the prince have to say about love and lust?" demanded the lawyer.

Pidge hesitated, another apologetic look cast Allura's way. "Prince Lotor...he said...he didn't want Princess Allura just for sex. That he wanted her for love too..."

Lotor's lawyer seemed smug. "No further questions your honor."

Pidge was dismissed from the witness stand, the young pilot walking past Allura's table. She heard him whisper softly to her an apology for not being able to present their side with evidence that would damn Doom's bid for the planet Arus. She nodded at him, giving him a weak smile of reassurance. It was still early in the trial, there were still some people to be called to the stand.

Doctor Gorma was called to the stand next, Lotor's lawyer descending upon him with her many questions. Allura could only listen as they discussed her medical history prior to her drugging. It made her tense, the princess hoping no one would ask about her current condition for that would surely be disastrous!

"The princess was in excellent health prior to being drugged." Doctor Gorma was saying.

"What about after she was allegedly given the potion?" demanded the lawyer.

"I saw no sign of any drugs in her system." Gorma admitted. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't there! There are certain poisons that are nearly untraceable if one doesn't know to look for them, and a dozen more that are indistinguishable once administered. There is no doubt in my mind that the princess could have been given a potion that mimics those traits."

"This is all pure speculation Doctor." Pointed out the lawyer.

"Well, yes, but I do not doubt my princess' word. And given the history between Arus and Doom, the ruthlessness the Drules have exhibited in trying to invade our lands, I know they are not above such underhanded tactics!"

The lawyer immediately demanded the Doctor's comments be purged from the record. The judge allowed it, to Allura's disappointment. Doctor Gorma looked as disgruntled as Allura felt, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed at Lotor's lawyer.

"And after?" The lawyer wanted to know. "When Princess Allura and the pilot Pidge were returned to the castle, did you exam them?"

"Yes, of course I did." Doctor Gorma said. "I ran checks to make sure they were in good health, and to try and determine if the alleged potion was still affecting the princess." A sour look then. "But there was no signs of anything wrong."

"And while you were examining the princess...did you conduct a rape kit?" There was a stir from the crowd, everyone seeming to lean forward, intent on the doctor's answer.

"No..." Gorma admitted, upset. "But there was a reason! The princess hadn't indicated to me that there was any need for such an examination!"

This time the judge lost all control of his court, everyone going wild and talking loudly. The judge continued to scream for silence, banging his gavel again and again to no avail. The bailiff began calling for reinforcements, determined to force obedience into the crowd. Allura looked around, catching Lotor's smirk as he gazed at her. Her cheeks heated, and she quickly looked away, fighting tears. Forget about this morning, the trial was proving to be a nightmare a million times worse than the reporters' questions!

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

DimerasLover, thanks! Thanks so much. Glad it feels that way. I was very intimadated to actually get them to this point in the fic. It's why it took so long for me to write this sequel. I was very scared I'd stink it up, my attempts at courtomm stuff. Surprisingly, this chapter was almost fun to write! But I worry it's boring to read, for those who are familiar with the first Lusting Effects events since it recaps so much. X_X Wow...I had never on my own consider the thought of Lotor not being able to father a child. That's a fun concept to play with, maybe in a different story! Lotor is such a...a doofus in this story. He'll probably make you want to throw stuff at him before this fic is over. XD

Falynn07, wow thanks! I think you're the first person to ever get so inspired by one of my stories to dream about them! I sometimes come up with my ideas cause I have these Lotor Allura dreams. Sometimes they seem like good ideas or scenes, but other times by the time I awake, I realize they weren't that good. I tend to wake up, and the first thing I try to do is write down the dreams...I've turned a few into actual scenes or whole storylines. Other times it's not that I'm dreaming, but I'm having difficulty falling asleep, so I think up plot ideas. And then I have to get up and write them down cause I fear I will forget my ideas by the time I do sleep and wake up again! Ah...I worry though you'll be disapointed if this story doesn't match up to your dream now. X_X I'm trying to wrap this story up by chapter 30...I've got quite a few chapters already written before I had to take a break. I'm actually going to reread both Lusting Effects to refresh my memory, and try and get my inspiration back to work on finishing A Pregnant Pause. Wish me luck! :D


	11. Chapter 11

The court room was decidedly less crowded, the judge having cleared it of those who were nonessential to the case he was presiding over. That included the reporters, the large group of them waiting just outside the closed doors. They were clearly unhappy with being kicked out, but there was nothing they could do, their behavior had brought this banishment upon themselves.

The stands were nearly empty. Only a few people on each side of the court remained. That included Allura's entourage, though Nanny and her assistant Miranda were decidedly absent. The two women had taken advantage of the brief break to excuse themselves, the pair heading off to the nearest restroom. They had yet to come back, a fact that had Allura worried. But she wasn't given the chance to go looking for them, the judge deciding to continue the trial.

Currently witch Haggar had been called to the witness stand. She seemed very put out by the whole experience, a permanent scowl on her lips as she was questioned by Allura's lawyers. Her cowl had been forced back so that her face could be seen. She was not allowed to hide her expressions in the shadow of her hood. This served to further agitate the witch, the woman's expression had been practically murderous as she complied with the order.

"So...tell me about the potion."

"Potion?" Haggar questioned Donovan sharply. "Which one?"

"How many have you got?" a puzzled Donovan asked.

"Making potions is a hobby of mine." The witch admitted, voice turning prideful. "You could say I am as good at them as I am at crafting robeasts."

"Duly noted. But tell me about the potion, the one you allegedly made for princess Allura."

"Dearie me, did I make a potion for the pretty princess?" Haggar frowned. "I simply can't remember."

"Try harder." Donovan urged. "This is the same alleged potion we've been talking about since the trial began. The one the pilot Pidge claims would have made Princess Allura have sex with your prince!"

"Ah, that potion." Haggar tsked. "Magic can do many things, but do you really believe there is one that can force a person to love another?"

"The issue isn't about Princess Allura loving Prince Lotor!" Donovan seemed exasperated. "It's about whether or not you manufactured a potion that was akin to a date rape drug!"

"Please." Haggar scoffed. "Have you seen Prince Lotor? He has no need of any such drug, women throw themselves at him." She smirked then. "I dare say even the princess of Arus lost her head once alone with him."

Allura couldn't quite contain the mortified gasp that escaped her. She was doubly glad the reporters weren't present to hear what Haggar had said.

Donovan touched his temples with his fingers, as though trying to ward off a headache. "Haggar...just answer the question. Did you or did you not make a potion for Prince Lotor to use on Princess Allura? A potion that would allow him to seduce her easily into his bed?"

"No, of course not. I'd be a rich witch if I could do that."

"Haggar, you are sworn to tell the truth!" Reminded Donavan, and one of Lotor's judges stood up.

"Objection! He is badgering the witness!"

"Sustained." The judge said, and glanced at Donovan. "Be careful with those accusations, counselor."

Donovan seemed to grind his teeth, especially when Haggar said the following. "I swore an oath to tell the truth. I do not take those things lightly." She looked past Donovan to catch Allura's glare. "If you slept with Prince Lotor, it's because you wanted him."

Allura couldn't take it anymore, slapping her hands on the table as she lurched to her feet. "You're lying!"

"Princess Allura!" Several people, including the judge and her lawyers shouted at once.

"You made that awful potion!" Allura continued, practically growling. "You made it so I would be amiable to Lotor's advances. Made it so I wouldn't fight him when he raped me!"

"Princess Allura! Control yourself!" shouted the judge as one of Allura's lawyers tried to force her to sit back down. She remained standing, glaring at Haggar as though that would force the witch to admit the truth.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it princess?" Haggar wanted to know, purposefully antagonizing Allura. The judge shouted at the witch to be quiet, then turned to glare at Allura who shrieked."

"I hate you! You evil, evil bitch!"

"Counselor, get control of your client before I hold her in contempt!" The Judge roared. Allura was still standing, shaking from head to toe from how upset she was. Suddenly hands were on her shoulder, a male voice in her ear.

"Don't let the witch get to you, princess." Hunk advised her. He was trying to ease her back down to her seat, but Allura was still rigid in place. "You only play into their hands when you lose control like this..."

Allura let out deep breath, trying to regain her calm. It was difficult with Haggar still smirking at her, the witch's eyes gleaming with amusement. Allura had to close her eyes to block out the sight of Haggar, the princess letting out a few more breaths before she nodded. "You're right Hunk, you're right. I'm sorry." She slowly sat down, and looked at the judge. "Please excuse my outburst..."

"I won't tolerate another." Warned the judge. "I'm prepare to fine you a fee if you disrupt this case again, and a third offense will land you a night in the county's jail."

"I...I understand." Allura's voice was weak as she responded.

"If we're done with the dramatics, can I step down?" Haggar wanted to know.

"Your move counselor." The judge said.

"I move to dismiss Haggar as a witness and call castle guard Jensen to the stand."

"Finally." Haggar complained, shrugging off the bailiff's attempt to help as she stepped down from the witness stand. Allura made sure not to look at the witch when Haggar walked past her table, the girl still feeling uneasy and upset. It was heightened by the rush of sickness that came on suddenly, her stomach upset. She feared it was morning sickness that was plaguing her, and wondered if the judge would allow her to leave for a quick bathroom break. Probably not, given how she had upset him with her earlier outburst.

The guard Jensen took his seat upon the witness stand, his expression nervous. Allura wondered what her lawyer intended to ask the guard. Donovan walked over to him after Jensen had been sworn in, and immediately began questioning him.

"You were part of the operation to rescue Princess Allura and the pilot Pidge, were you not?"

"Ye...yes..." stammered a nervous Jensen. "Yes I was. I was approached by the Captain of the Voltron Force himself."

"And what were the requirements to take part in this mission?" asked Donovan.

"Mainly, anyone who could fit into the second dress could take part." Jensen launched into an explanation. "The Drules were looking for a priest...in order to marry their prince to Princess Allura. Father Deacon was chosen from a nearby village...and we, that is Captain Keith and myself, would accompany him disguised as nuns."

"And what did you see once you were brought onboard the Drule command ship?" Donovan wanted to know.

"Prince Lotor and Princess Allura, side by side. The prince had just given the princess flowers and was preparing to walk her down an aisle composed of Drule soldiers."

"Did the princess seem happy about what was happening?" Jensen's reaction was immediate, the man shaking his head no.

"No sir. The princess seemed sad, almost depressed. The sparkle in her eyes was gone, and she had to be urged by Lotor to approach Father Deacon."

"Just what is the point of all this?" One of Lotor's six lawyers demanded.

"I am merely trying to establish that the princess was reluctant about marrying Prince Lotor. It is my intent to make a case that he was forcing her down the aisle, just as surely as he had forced her to sign over control of planet Arus."

"Objection! Counselor is trying to lead the witness and the jury into a belief of his."

"Tread carefully Counselor." Warned the judge.

"Noted." Donovan replied. "Jensen, what happened during the ceremony?"

"There wasn't much of a ceremony."

"And why is that?" asked Donovan.

"Well...before Father Deacon could get out more than a few words, I let loose with a flash grenade. It blinded the gathered Drules, allowing Captain Keith the chance to pull the princess away from Prince Lotor."

Allura could remember the relief and surprise she had felt when Keith had revealed himself to her. At that moment, her hope had not been restored, the princess telling Keith how he had been too late. The Captain hadn't cared, adamant that his number one priority was rescuing her from Lotor. Allura had been grateful even as she felt shame to think she had given in to Lotor's demands.

Jensen, under Donovan's prodding, was relaying the scene that had happened onboard the command's ship's bridge. How they fought their way to freedom, taking Allura and the captive Pidge with them. She remembered that moment well, and the feelings associated with her rescue and escape in green lion. She had done some of her best flying ever, managing to evade the Drule ships until red lion and yellow lion had arrived as back up.

The courtroom doors opened, Allura hearing the reporters shouting questions. She turned in time to see a pale faced Miranda enter. The woman looked to be in a state of shock, walking almost in a daze. Nanny was nowhere to be seen, and Allura frowned as she met Miranda's eyes. The woman did a subtle shake of her head no, but Allura couldn't guess as to what that meant.

Allura turned her attention back to the front of the court. Jensen was still talking about the trip back to the castle, how Lotor's ships had tried to shoot green lion down. As she listened, Miranda tapped her on the shoulder. "Princess..." Before Allura could turn to look at her, a note landed before her hands on the table. Curious, Allura pulled the note onto her lap, and began unfolding it.

She went as pale as Miranda when she read the words printed neatly on the paper. She must have made some sound, the lone female lawyer on her team leaned into Allura. "Problem princess?"

"N...no..." lied Allura, glad her shaking hands were hidden under the table. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Her lawyer didn't look reassured, but went back to paying attention to the exchange between Jensen and Donovan. Allura glanced down at the note again, as if hoping the words would have changed in the seconds she had looked away. But they had not, the threat there apparent. The Drules had taken Nanny prisoner, and were threatening to kill her unless Allura left the courtroom at the first available opportunity.

She bit her lip, and turned to look Lotor's way. For once he was studiously ignoring her, his eyes intent on the witness stand. Allura couldn't even muster up the energy to hate him in the moment, she was simply that frightened for Nanny.

Crumpling the note, and then pocketing it, Allura continued to chew at her lip. Her nauseous feeling increased, and the room seemed to spin about in an alarming fashion. For an instant Allura thought she might faint, and then wondered if she shouldn't go along with that impulse. But fainting wouldn't get her to Nanny any sooner, Allura practically vibrating in her seat as she waited for the judge to dismiss them all for a lunch break.

The lunch break couldn't come fast enough for Allura, the princess being among the first to stand up. Hunk and Pidge were behind her, talking about where they should go for lunch. Hunk had spied a sidewalk cafe not too far from the courthouse, and thought the food he had seen looked promising. Pidge was arguing that they should order something to be brought to the courthouse.

"It'll let us avoid the crowds and most of the reporters." Pointed out the boy.

"Makes sense." Hunk said. "Let's ask the bailiff if he's got the number for a good place that does take out."

"Sounds like a plan." Pidge smiled. "Princess, do you want anything in particular?"

"Hmm...what?" Allura feared her distraction was showing. "Just...just order me the house special."

"Will do!" Pidge assured her. They walked over to talk with the bailiff, passing by Jensen who approached Allura.

"I'm so sorry, princess." He began, though she couldn't imagine for what. "I wish I could have been a bigger help..."

"Don't worry." Assured Donovan, clapping a friendly hand on Jensen's back. "Your testimony was pretty incriminating as is."

"You think so?" Jensen seemed to perk up at the lawyer's nod.

"Of course you have to be prepared to be cross examined by the Drule lawyers." Donovan sighed. "They won't hesitate to twist around everything you said."

"Don't worry, I won't let the princess and Arus down!" Jensen vowed, but Allura hardly heard him. She was gesturing for Miranda to approach her, the princess making excuses.

"I need to go freshen up." Allura said.

"I'll come with you." Jensen began.

"No need. Miranda will be with me." Allura quickly told him, conscious of that the note had ordered her to not share it's contents with anyone. She figured Miranda was okay, since it was the woman who had given her the note. It was Miranda who would lead Allura to where the Drules were waiting.

"Are you sure about that?" Jensen asked. His eyes did a subtle shifting towards Lotor's group. "I mean..."

"They wouldn't dare try anything in a crowded courthouse." Allura forced a laugh. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Jensen still looked ready to protest, but then Hunk was asking him what he wanted for lunch. By the time he was done deciding, Allura and Miranda had already left the courtroom. They walked stiff legged past the crowd of reporters, the men and women shouting all manner of questions at the princess. She ignored them, staring straight ahead as she followed Miranda.

Once they were clear of the reporters, Allura turned to Miranda. "What happened?" She demanded, voice an urgent hiss. "Where's Nanny?" Miranda had yet to regain the color to her face, cheeks so pale as she turned frightened eyes to the princess. Her lips opened and closed the woman stammering.

"I...they...that is."

Allura fought the urge to reach out and shake the woman by her arms. "Calm down, and tell me what has happened!"

Miranda swallowed, then licked her lips. "We were in the ladies restroom when they came in."

"They who? The Drule?"

"No." Miranda shook her head. "These were humans." Allura stepped back, shocked. "Dressed as courthouse guards. There was no one else in the room with us...they had sticks, ones that shoot out a low level of electricity. They used them on us before we could scream..."

"They tasered you!" gasped Allura, and Miranda nodded, miserable in her agreement.

"They slapped and kicked us when we were down. They LAUGHED while they did that." Miranda shuddered. "Nanny was taken into a stall, her hands cuffed behind her. Her mouth was gagged. They told me to deliver the note to you, unless I wanted to watch Nanny die." Miranda used the back of her hand to wipe at her wet eyes. "They said they would shove her face first into the toilet and hold her down until she drowned!"

"NO!" gasped Allura, voice coming out louder then she would have liked. Several people turned to look her way, but she ignored them.

"I had to do what they said..." Miranda continued in a hushed whisper. "I don't want to deliver you into their hands, but how can I let Nanny die?"

"Whatever happens, it won't be your fault." Allura whispered back, her expression grim. "It will be Lotor's." She had no doubt these women were working for Prince Lotor. Her only question was how he had found courthouse guards willing to work for him.

"What will we do?" Miranda wanted to know. "They are set to kill Nanny if you don't do as they say."

"What can we do?" Allura asked, then sighed. "We've no choice but to obey." Miranda gave her an unhappy look, needing Allura's prodding to continue to the rest room. A courthouse guard was standing in front of it, directing women to the next nearest bathroom. An out of order sign had been placed on the door, but Allura knew there was nothing wrong with the bathroom.

"Good, you came." The black haired woman said, a snide smile on her lips. "Get in there." She added, pushing open the door. Allura was forced to duck under her arm to enter the room, Miranda following. There was a redhead inside, leaning against the sink. Her night stick was in hand, end crackling with bursts of electricity. Nanny was down on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Nanny!" Allura exclaimed, and tried to rush forward. Miranda grabbed her, the assistant far too aware of the pain that waited at the touch of the guards' nightsticks. "What have you done to her?"

"Bitch was trying to get away." The red head said. "I gave her a little taste of pain as punishment." She looked Allura over. "You know what will happen if you don't do as we say?"

"I know you'll kill her." Allura retorted, her face angry.

"Don't give me such a look princess." Laughed the red head. "It's just business, nothing personal."

"Not to me." Allura told her. "You made this personal the minute you threatened Nanny!"

"Ah well, I can live with a princess' hatred." The woman shrugged, then glanced past Allura at the black haired guard. "Watch that they don't try anything funny. The princess and I are going to be busy for a minute."

"Busy?" Allura asked, as the black haired woman began tying up Miranda with restraints. "Busy doing what?"

"Nothing too strenuous. Just got to change your appearance a bit to sneak you past all those reporters." Explained the red-haired woman. She reached for a bag that lay just out of reach of Nanny. It contained several things, make up and an auburn colored wig chief among them.

"What are you planning?" Miranda demanded and was tasered as a reward for her question.

"Oh nothing much. Just going to hand deliver your princess to the prince of Doom." Smiled the red head. "Now come here!" The woman ordered Allura. The princess felt she had no choice but to comply, though she did it grudgingly. The woman reached out to snag Allura by the chin, turning her face this way and that. A shrewd look was in her eyes, the woman hazarding a guess on what was needed to change Allura's appearance.

Allura would find her long blond hair bunched up underneath a cap. The much shorter auburn wig was then placed onto her head. Brown contact lens were brought out, altering Allura's eyes from their normally sparkling blue color. Even a pair of dentures was given to Allura, and once in place the teeth drastically altered the shape of the princess' face.

Allura stared in the mirror, watching as the woman darkened her skin with some bronzer. It really was shocking, the transformation that took place. Allura looked like a completely different person, someone no one would ever expect of being the princess of Arus.

"Now what?" Allura demanded when the make over was finished with. "You can't possibly think to get away with this! They'll notice I'm missing!"

"Not our problem. We just have to deliver you to the designated area. Prince Lotor will take care of the rest."

"How can you do this?" Allura asked. "How can you hand me over, knowing what is at stake? Arus will become part of the Doom Empire, Voltron will be used to increase their territory. No world will be safe, including yours!"

It was like looking into a shark's eyes, the red head so unfeeling. "We've turned our back on our home worlds long before you came into the picture princess."

"Carla!" hissed the black haired woman. Clearly she felt the redhead had shared too much information.

"It's the truth though." Carla the redhead said. "What do we care about that dustball of a planet."

"Now is not the time." Cautioned the black haired one.

"You're right...Let's go." Carla grabbed Allura by her arm, intent on dragging her out of the bathroom. The black haired guard seemed intent on remaining behind to guard over Nanny and Miranda.

"Wait!" Allura cried out, trying to drag her feet. "What about Nanny and Miranda?"

"Relax...they'll be fine so long as you behave. But if you don't..." Carla didn't need to finish her threat, Allura shuddering.

"I won't cause you any problems." Allura assured her. Her last sight of her friends was that of the other guard goading Miranda into one of the bathroom stalls. Presumedly Nanny would join her, the two being hidden from sight once the door was close. Nanny was still half out of it, her body seeming to shudder and shake from the electrical currents that had washed over her body. Miranda was openly crying, her eyes just as frightened now as they had been earlier. Allura prayed that there wouldn't be anything else to add to the woman's fright, even as she had the stray thought that she should be more worried for herself.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Falynn07, it's more than fine to repeat it! *giggles* It makes me happy to know someone else might be so happy by this story being written! So thank you! *hugs*


	12. Chapter 12

The scenery outside the transport's window seemed to blur together, a haze of concrete and gray metal blobs that were formless. It was making him dizzy to watch, and for one moment Lotor wondered how the driver was faring. It was nervous business, traveling this fast. Any wrong move would have them end up a stain on the side of the road, and wouldn't the reporters have a field day with that kind of story.

And yet he wouldn't have it any other way, Lotor insisting they break new records of speed as they traveled to the space port. And all because they had a limited window of time to get there. The clock had begun ticking the instant Allura had left the courtroom. It wouldn't take long for people to notice the princess' absence, and before that could happen, Lotor and his group had to be gone from the courthouse.

They had left under the pretext of going out to a nearby restaurant for lunch. They actually got as far as inside the building, before they snuck out the back entrance. A new transport had been waiting for them. One with a driver Lotor had personally picked out himself. The man was known for daredevil feats when it came to driving, having made a career on the race circuit of a planet where the sport was still popular. The man had been paid well enough to know not to ask questions, to just drive when told to.

They were breaking all kinds of speed limits, the local law enforcements not able to keep up with the special engines that were built into this transport. Even the fastest ground based vehicle on Amestris wasn't equipped to keep up with a transport that was modified for the race track.

Lotor had done some speedy driving himself, but nothing that could compare with today's feat. He was more than a little uneasy, a feeling that didn't go entirely away once the transport slowed down. They had reached the space port in a matter of minutes. Even Haggar looked unsettled, her skin seeming to turn green in response to the queasiness she felt. Cossack had his eyes closed, as if that could ward off any sick feelings.

The ride through the space port was almost boring, the slowness awkward in comparison to the jarring speed they had traveled with earlier. And yet Lotor couldn't complain, much preferring to be able to make out his surroundings than view shapeless blurs.

The ships from Doom came into view. The largest, his command ship, had it's ramp lowered in anticipation of their arrival. Lotor would not be the only one to be boarding. If all had gone as planned, Allura would be delivered as well.

The ride up the ramp was smooth, the transport's engines still humming from their earlier exertion. The three in the rear of the transport didn't evacuate immediately. All were in need of regaining their senses. When Lotor finally exited the transport, he found his legs were shaking, a sure sign of how affected he had been by the speed they had traveled at.

No one commented on Lotor's awkward walk. Behind him, Haggar was stumbling, Commander Cossack putting out his arms to catch the witch before she fell. She immediately began complaining about the way they had traveled, thinking it was an unnecessary risk Lotor had forced upon them. The prince ignored her, walking through the belly of the ship. Drules scurried about, some checking on the transport, others calling out orders. One in particular would approach him, though he waited until Lotor acknowledged him to speak.

"The princess of Arus has now been missing for twenty minutes." Lotor was informed. "They are begginning to get worried."

"As they should be." Smirked Lotor, loosening the cuffs of his sleeves. "Are they doing anything to find her?"

"Our spies at the courthouse say they are doing a room to room search. They have yet to stumble upon the hostages hidden in the bathroom."

Lotor smiled at that. "No doubt all hell will break loose when those two are discovered. It won't be long before they come here..."

"We have to be gone by then."

"We will be." Lotor assured him. "Have Carla and Anya arrived with the princess?"

"Not yet. But she has been secured, and removed from the courthouse. It shouldn't be much longer..."

"It better not be." Lotor warned, though the man he was talking to would not be the one at fault for any delays.

"It won't be long before they put out a warrant for our arrest." Haggar grumbled. "You know that maid of hers will talk. She tell them everything they need to know to

throw the book at you."

"It won't matter. We'll get away, and Amestris and the Alliance won't be able to touch us." Lotor said, unconcerned.

"I would have had them killed." Haggar continued. "What's one more murder charge considering all you've already done." She paused, her look shrewd. "Or are you thinking the pretty princess won't like you if you kill that Nanny of hers?" She tsked at Lotor's silence. "Oh Lotor. Honestly. You've done how many wrongs to the girl? It's a little too late to think she could ever play nice with you."

"I refuse to believe it's too late." They had entered into the main corridor of the ship, and were heading towards the bridge. "Besides...you're assuming I want to make nice with Allura."

"Don't you?" challenged Haggar.

Lotor gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "It's complicated. She has much to make up for."

Haggar chuckled. "They say there is no fury like a Drule scorned. But I wonder if a halfling like you can really maintain his anger."

Lotor growled, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I am more Drule than human. Never forget that witch!"

She rolled her eyes. "At least this vengeance of yours got us out of court. I don't think I could have stood listening to anymore eye witness testimonies."

"Actually..." Cossack began. "After that guard of theirs was done being cross examined, rumor had it they were gonna have some expert debate the legalities of the documents the princess signed."

"Gods, that sounds boring." Grumbled Haggar. Lotor could only agree. Although it had been amusing to watch Allura and her friends get upset as his lawyers twisted around everything that was said, court had still been as boring an affair as Lotor had expected. He was glad to be washing his hands of the whole mess. He was a man never meant for the courts, Lotor preferring to make his own laws and deal out his own brand of justice rather than listen to some judge.

They squeezed into the elevator that would lift them to the floor of the bridge. Another Drule was waiting for them when the doors opened. "Your highness." A quick bow, the man's face looking anxious. "Someone leaked the princess' disappearance to the news casts. It's on every channel...as is your absence from the court."

"What now Lotor?" Haggar demanded.

"I'm not concerned with that." Lotor announced. "They can speculate all they want that my absence has to do with Allura's disappearance, but they have no proof. Nor will they be able to do anything any time soon." He smirked. "As far as they know, we are just taking a late lunch. No need to be concerned until they get real proof of my doing something underhanded."

"I hope you're right..." muttered Haggar.

He frowned. "You've been decidedly pessimistic ever since we got to this planet. I don't like it."

"With a track record like yours, can you blame me?" demanded Haggar. That only made Lotor scowl. "I won't be able to relax until we're long gone from Amestris. And if you had any sense, you would feel the same way!"

"Oh, I'm hardly relaxed." Lotor told her. "I'm just a bundle of nerves, waiting for Allura to be delivered." Haggar gave him a doubting look. He shrugged. "Get the crew ready. We are to start preparations to take off at a moment's notice."

"Yes, sire!" Cossack hurried off, ready to whip the crew into action.

"I don't like this..." Haggar stated. "There's too much to chance...and you're relying too much on humans. First that driver, and then those women..."

"They're loyal." Lotor insisted. "I've paid them enough gold to earn their obedience."

"They tried to kill you once!" Haggar cried out. "Need I remind you of that?"

"I haven't forgotten." His lips quirked into an odd little smile. He remembered when Anya and Carla had first come to him. They had been blonde back then, and dressed in the flimsiest scraps of silk he had ever seen. He had been told they were sisters, virgin pleasure slaves who had been trained specifically for the Drule in mind. They were to be his birthday gift, some token of admiration from a member of his father's court.

Lotor had been intrigued at the thought of virginal seductresses skilled in the art of pleasuring a Drule male. He had immediately taken them to the nearest available room, intent on testing out their skills. They had put on quite a show, nearly lulling him into a false sense of security. And yet for all the excitement he had felt, he had never let his guard down completely. Not even when they worked together to please him, one suckling the tips of his ear, while the other knelt between his legs. The dual simulation of his ears and cock being sucked had nearly turned him to liquid, Lotor struggling not to melt.

Thank the gods Anya had looked up at him while his cock had been in her mouth. She had been in the midst of deep throating him, when he saw the calculating gleam in her eyes. Worse yet, he saw Carla's reflection, the woman moving to stab into him with the smallest dagger he had ever seen. He wasn't even sure when or where she had gotten the dagger, and yet he had moved to stop her.

Struggling back from the lustful haze of having his cock and ear sucked, he had broken Carla's wrist. She had screeched, dagger falling harmless into his waiting hand. He had quickly brought the dagger's blade to the blonde's throat, the threat stopping her so called sister cold. Lotor had forced Anya to finish sucking him off, shooting his seed down deep in her throat.

His climax hadn't meant the end of the night's festivities. He had quickly restrained both women, and did a thorough search of their bodies. It was no coincidence they climaxed from his touch, the two proving to be weak to a masterful Drule. They had also turned out to be no virgins, just another lie on a heap of them. He had set out to seduce answers from them, denying them their climaxes as he interrogated just who had sent them and how much they had been paid. He hadn't been surprised to learn they weren't the pleasure slaves they had passed themselves off as, but hired hands. Assassins of the highest pedigree.

He could have killed them. But Lotor had been impressed with how they had gotten so close to killing him. He had tripled the gold they had been paid to assassinate him, and turned them loose on the one who had taken out the contract on his life. He continued to pay them, finding more and more jobs for them to do. Anya and Carla enjoyed killing, enjoyed the gold their acts of murder brought in to them. More importantly, they were able to blend in, to easily sneak about the humans. Just like they had blended in at the courthouse today, pretending to be guards employed there.

He had told them what to do, stressing Allura was not to be harmed. But he left Nanny's torture up to them, knowing they would be particularly inventive in the methods they used to brutalize the woman.

Haggar's scoffing sound brought him out of his reverie. The witch didn't understand why he hadn't killed the two the instant he had discovered their true intent. She thought he was letting his lust rule his thoughts once more. She didn't, wouldn't see the advantages working with humans could give them.

"Humans can be useful for more than just sex and hard labor." Lotor said out loud. Another snort from Haggar. She really thought humans were just too stupid to be of any real use. It was an opinion his father seemed to share, especially after the disaster that was his union with Lotor's mother. Lotor didn't know the full details of what had happened, but he knew there had been nothing but heartbreak and misery where his parents were concerned.

He refused to dwell on their past though, not on the eve of his triumph. Instead he looked for something to keep himself busy as he waited, Lotor striding to the nearest computer terminal. The news reports he viewed were all speculating on the missing princess and prince. They were very close to the truth with their speculation that Lotor had run off with Allura.

He smirked at as one reporter said the authorities were unable to do anything just yet. He'd continue to listen to the news reports, right up until the news broke that Nanny and Miranda had been found, bound and gagged inside a bathroom stall. It sent everyone into a frenzy, the reporters bringing in the details as they were discovered. They were in the midst of speculating on just what the rescued pair would reveal when the bridge's elevator dinged an arrival.

Lotor turned away from the computer in time to see his pet assassins make their way onto the bridge. They were still dressed as courthouse guards, uniforms neatly pressed. He lifted a brow in question, and the currently black haired Anya smiled. A tension he had not been aware of eased, Lotor shouting out a command. "Begin lift off procedures at once!"

Answering shouts, the Drules hurrying to do just that. The assassins sashayed over to him, their every move a planned seduction. He couldn't help but admire the way their hips swayed as they walked, though his desire was all for Allura.

"Well?" Haggar's screechy voice was a rude interruption. "Where is she?"

Carla spoke, but not before flashing the witch a dark look. "The princess is currently resting inside the prince's private chambers."

"You left her alone?" Haggar was aghast. Lotor supposed he couldn't blame her. Allura did have a history of escaping.

"She's securely bound." Carla retorted, annoyed. "She's not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"You've done good." Praised Lotor. "Expect a bonus in your bank accounts this month." The two assassins smiled, eyes lighting up with greed. They appreciated money like nothing else, and Lotor was always generous with his bonuses.

"Thank you, your highness." The pair spoke in unison, offering him deep bows of respect. The ship would begin to move, forcing itself free of the clamps that had secured it in place. Immediately outside alarms went off, the space port being alerted to an unauthorized take off. It wouldn't even take a full minute for space port security to contact the Drule ship.

Lotor took his time in responding, walking over to the command seat first. Once comfortable, he gave the signal to put the call up on the monitor. Immediately a man who was red faced with anger appeared.

"What are you doing? You've been given no permission to depart!"

"Oh my, did I need permission to do as I please? I hadn't realized..." Lotor was sarcastic, even as the man cut him off.

"You are to land immediately! You are not cleared for take off, and you are wanted for questioning in the disappearance of Princess Allura of planet Arus!"

"Allura is missing?" Lotor smirked. "I wasn't aware..."

"This is no joke!" The man exclaimed.

"Haggar, do you hear? The princess is missing."

"Then I suggest they put more resources into finding her, rather than harass an innocent Drule." Somehow Haggar managed to keep a straight face as she said that.

"Prince Lotor, incoming message from Amestris' local authorities."

"Let the call through." The view screen split to allow the new call. A woman was there, dressed in a burgundy colored military uniform.

"Prince Lotor...why am I not surprised to find you fleeing in the wake of a crime." She said. Lotor started to make some smart retort, but the woman talk over him. "We are prepared to shoot you down if you do not land your ships at once."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Lotor told her. "I'm sure you're aware, that would be an act of aggression against Doom. As such, we would be forced to retaliate, and my father would move to take over the planet. Are you prepared to risk that?"

The woman hesitated, and all the while the Drule ships continued their ascent. "Land your ships...let us settle this peacefully."

"I'm afraid peace is not an option for us." Lotor said. "Do it."

"Yes, sire!" A beam shot out of the command ship, exploding one of the smaller buildings that made up the space port. Rubble became airborne, flames licking at their sides. Even more alarms went off, another beam firing upon a different building.

"What are you doing?" The woman exclaimed. The man from space port security had disappeared from the monitor's view, but Lotor could hear him screaming orders in the background. "There are innocent people in the space port...!"

"Anyone is fair game when it comes to me getting my way." Lotor retorted. "We're prepared to burn this space port to the ground, innocents and all, should you make a move against us."

"You bastard!"

"Language miss." Chided Lotor with a laugh. The Drule ships continued to fire, taking out buildings and ships alike. "What will it be?" Lotor asked. "Will you let us go, or will you fight?"

"Damn you..." She shook her head. "Garrison will stop you..."

"I'm afraid Garrison will have it's own problems to deal with." Lotor told her with a smirk.

Her eyes widened. "What have you done?"

"Won't it be more fun to wait and see?" Lotor asked her. Her lips pursed together, the woman looking as though she had tasted something foul. "Consider yourself lucky this day."

"Lucky?" She sputtered.

"The loss of lives is minimal at best. It could have been much worse." He smirked. "Still can be. Walk away miss...this is not a fight you want to take part in." She was still sputtering in disbelief when the communication was cut short. Lotor leaned back in his chair, smiling. With the sabotage on Garrison's ships, and the threat against the space port, it seemed no one would be interfering with their get away. Everything was preceding according to plan, and this time Lotor wouldn't let victory slip through his fingers.

To Be Continued...

Ah for a while now I've wanted to do a story where Allura and Romelle were twin assassins sent after Lotor. I based the back story of Carla and Anya on my Romelle and Allura are twin assassins idea. I might still do it someday though...though they might be naughty spies instead of assassins...

And next chapter it gets extra naughty as Lotor and Allura are reunited and alone for the first time in months. Let's just say next chapter will earn the M rating. ^^;;

Michelle

Falynn07. aw how can I resist such an enthusiastic plea for more? So here you go! But I fear this chapter is boring...-_-


	13. Chapter 13

He found her waiting for him, just as he had ordered. Bound and blindfolded on his bed. From the looks of her rumpled clothing, Allura had struggled. The knots on her ropes would only pull tighter, chafing her skin with her every movement. Once he would have been enraged at the thought of even that hurting her, but now he felt nothing but a superior sense of gloating.

His moment of triumph was at hand, but Lotor did not rush it. Not when he wanted to savor it. Savor every moment that followed. The door hissed closed behind him, Allura's head turning in the direction of the noise. He didn't speak, content to let her worry build as she tried to guess just who had entered the room. Did she know it was him? Or did she assume it was her tormentors, Anya and Carla? But he hoped Allura realized just who she was dealing with, Lotor prowling towards her on silent feet.

She kept her face turned towards him. The blindfold hid her beautiful eyes, but left the rest of her face exposed. Her lips seemed to quiver, a betrayal of her nerves. Lotor felt a predatory smile spread across his lips. Her lips would do more than just quiver before he was done.

As he approached her, he noted the handiwork of his pet assassins. They had been careful with the bindings, tying Allura's hands behind her back, and binding her ankles together. She couldn't walk, and she couldn't bring her hands forward, leaving her as defenseless as she was immobile. It suited Lotor just fine. He wasn't ready for her to attempt yet another one of her infuriating escapes.

She inhaled deeply when he stopped in front her, nostrils flaring as she scented his after shave. He wondered if she remembered it, if she'd know it was him by the scents that clung to his skin. Her lips seemed to increase their trembling, she was frightened now. His mind purred out a good, let her embrace that emotion if it meant she'd become more compliant to what he wanted from her.

He drew out her tension, standing before her without any attempts at speaking or touching. Her chest seemed to heave, the movement noticeable even through that ridiculously oversized jacket she wore. He'd get rid of that garment soon enough, but for now he'd leave it alone. But he wouldn't leave it's wearer alone, Lotor at last moving to reach around her in order to remove her blindfold.

Chocolate brown eyes looked at him, the lids blinking rapidly as Allura tried to adjust her sight. She seemed to flinch back at the sight of him, but other than that she did not react. At least not outwardly, Allura seeming to build up her defenses, the girl ready to play the frozen maiden. As if her disinterest, her coldness, would somehow cause him to lose all desire for her. As if that could ever happen. Even now Lotor felt the familiar hunger, the pangs of desire stirring deep within him. As angry as he was with her, it was almost lost to the yearning he felt for her.

He might have frowned at that realization. But he kept his expression as cool as hers, the two of them studying each other intently. For all of Allura's intent to be indifferent to him, the fear she tried to hide kept her transfixed on him. She hadn't even tried to get a good look at the room, letting Lotor be the sole focus of her attention. He liked that, liked that his mere nearness could keep her so enthralled.

"I must admit, you've impressed me, Allura." Lotor finally broke the silence. She arched an eyebrow, but not before confusion flashed in her eyes. "Most women would be caterwauling to the skies over the situation you find yourself in."

"I don't think crying would help me any." She retorted, tone even. "It certainly won't get me free of these ropes."

"It certainly won't." He agreed, and let his eyes rove over her in quick study. "Gods, look at you!" He forced out a chuckle. "I'd never have recognized you if I saw you on the streets..."

Annoyance flickered in her eyes. "You won't get away with this." Lotor tsked at such a typical response. "They will notice we're missing. Nanny is scheduled to be a character witness for today. They'll come looking for us all..."

"They already know you're gone." Lotor told her. "There's several warrants out for my arrest." She kept her face calm, not even relief at that showed in Allura's eyes. "Not that it matters." He added. "Amestris has no real jurisdiction on Doom."

"And even if they tried to force the issue...it would only plunge them into war with the Empire." Allura said tonelessly.

"Clever girl." Lotor retorted. "And we all know how that war would play out. Even with the backing of the alliance, Amestris would lose. Especially now that Voltron is missing one of it's pilots." Allura was oddly silent to that goad. That was fine, he'd talk enough for them both. "Of course, I'm sure you realize by now, this entire farce of a trial was allowed to happen. I'm sure you can guess why." Still nothing. "I knew you'd come...just as I knew you'd be susceptible to any threats on the life of your beloved Nanny. Heh...you all played right into my hands..."

"Your...goons didn't harm her, did they?" Allura demanded. "She and my assistant are safe now?"

Annoyance flashed through him. "You should worry more for yourself then them."

"Just answer my question!" Allura sounded impatient now.

"They're fine, if a bit hysterical over your abduction." Lotor told her.

"Then they've been found?" She seemed to sag with her relief. "Thank Gods!"

"The Gods had nothing to do with it." Lotor reminded her. "It was all on you, whether they lived or died."

"Yes, I'm aware of the burden you placed on me." Her tone was frosty. A lesser man would have been chilled by it, but Lotor was used to dealing with Allura's attempts to freeze him out. What's more, he was confidant he'd melt her ice, and with it any last attempts at resistance soon enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lotor was snide then. "Do you find yourself troubled by what I have done? I'm sure you can't possibly understand how you brought this upon yourself, what with your betrayal of me!"

"Betrayal!"

"You made promises to me, Allura. Promises you backed out on." Lotor reminded her.

"Promises!" She drew herself back up. "Do you really think I owed you anything after you drugged and raped me? After you forced me to sign over my planet to your Empire? After you..."

"I treated you well, all things considering." Lotor interrupted impatiently. "I made a document that would see to the favorable treatment to your people. I even went so far as to agree to see to the well being of the pilots of that damnable robot of yours! I more than played nice for you. And yet you repaid me with deceit, abandonment, and betrayal!"

"Played nice?" Allura scoffed. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"I know more than you think." Lotor hissed. "And you'll soon find yourself yearning for my kindness."

"I cannot yearn for something I've never received from you!" Allura exclaimed. She was starting to struggle with the ropes around her wrists. Her eyes flashed with pain in response to her attempts to get free. Lotor stood back, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he watched her struggle. "Damn it all, are you just going to stand there? Untie me!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Allura demanded. "Where would I go once free? I'm still a prisoner on your ship."

"That didn't stop you last time from leaving." Lotor retorted.

"I had a little help last time." Allura reminded him.

"You'll get none this time." He stepped in close to her, watching her try to squirm back. "If even one of your pilot friends gets close, I will personally kill him." Did she pale under the bronze make up coloring her skin? He couldn't tell, but was appeased by the alarm in her eyes.

"The document you had me sign states the pilots of Voltron are to be unharmed!"

"Oh? Are we back to honoring that document?" Lotor asked her, voice mocking. "How convenient for you. Choosing to uphold it only when it suits you and your friends' interest. Well, Allura. I've half a mind to rend that document null and void and make Arus a slave planet for the Empire."

"You can't!" She cried out in protest.

"I can. Don't test me on this." A tightlipped smile was given to Allura. "You'll find that any benevolent whims must be earned before they're granted."

"Earned..." She repeated, then shook her head. "Just what do you want of me, then?"

"What do I want?" He held back from touching her, giving her a look as cold as the one she tried to give him. "I want your everything, Allura." Now he was sure she had paled, her eyes going huge with her fright.

"My everything?" She shook her head again. "What more can I give you that you haven't already taken?"

"You'll find out you've only tested the surface when it comes to what you can give me!" Lotor smirked then. "After three months of trouble, of misery and humiliation? The very least you can repay me with is sensual pleasure."

"You've cause me nothing but trouble too!" Allura spat back. "I even tasted humiliation at your hands, and during this trial."

"It's all humiliation brought on through your actions!" He snapped back in retort. "There would have been no need for your public humiliation if you had just married me like you promised!"

"I only promised to marry you because you were blackmailing me!" Allura's voice was raising in upset. It matched his in volume.

"It's a promise all the same!"

She glared at him a minute, then let out a scoffing sound. "You have a twisted idea of how binding a promise should be." Another struggle of her hands, and then she huffed out an angry breath. "Are you going to leave me tied up all day?"

"I've a good mind to leave you tied up until we reach planet Doom!" threatened Lotor. The gaping look of astonishment on Allura's face nearly made him laugh. "That's how little I trust you, Allura."

"Fine! I get that you don't trust me. The feeling is mutual!"

"It may be mutual, but now? I hold all the power." Lotor smirked, even as she made a face at him to show her strong dislike at what he had said. "And if you want to worm your way back into my good graces, you'll have to be a very good girl." Another once over with his eyes, his smirk deepening. "Very good. It's going to take a long while to build back the trust I had in you...if that's even possible."

Allura seemed to grit her teeth together, as though fighting back some nasty retort. "Don't expect it to be easy." Lotor continued. "I have been very hurt, very disappointed by your actions. You rejected me Allura. You left me abandoned at the altar. You didn't even take my calls."

"Excuse me for not wanting to talk to the man who had raped me!" Allura was sarcastic then.

"It wasn't rape!" Lotor snarled as Allura scoffed. "Not exactly. You were willing at the time..."

"Only because you forced one of Haggar's potions on me!" Allura exclaimed. "I would have never, ever done what I did otherwise!"

"Time will prove the falseness of that statement." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Allura, before I'm through with you, you will know desire. You will want me, and that want will lead you to do many things. You'll find the idea of bedding me less abhorrent than you find it now!"

"And just how do you intend to do that?" She demanded. "With more of Haggar's potions?"

"No. No drugs, no potions, no manipulations. Just you and me."

"It's impossible otherwise..." She said slowly. Was that a tremulous note in her voice? He smiled at hearing it.

"You're very naive if you think I can't make you want me just by touching you." She started her struggles with the rope again, the princess near frantic to get free. "You've felt the passion between us...I awakened in you once, the passionate woman within. You may have buried her deep, but I will bring her out again."

"No." She shook her head, still struggling. "NO!"

"Really Allura. Such an over dramatic reaction to what I promised."

A glare was tossed his way. "It's no less a real reaction to a proposed violation of my body!"

He forced himself to sound uncaring. "You'll get over it in time."

Her glare didn't lessen. "Time does not heal all wounds..."

"But it lessens the impact of them all the same." Lotor told her, still speaking in that bland tone. He dropped to his knees before her, hearing her gasp in response. He reached for her legs, his hands feeling the thin hosiery she wore on them. An exploratory slide up her skirt revealed them to be stockings that ended mid thigh. That knowledge pleased him, Lotor letting his hands smooth down the length of her legs. His fingers touched the coarse rope tying her ankles together. Allura stopped moving, and though Lotor did not glance up at her, he felt her eyes on him.

With his face devoid of expression, he began working the knots loose. There was many, and his fingers were more impatient than he would let on to Allura. He found himself fumbling over the knots, but did not give in to the desire to slice them open with a knife. Instead he took his time, letting his anticipation build as each knot was worked free.

Predictably, the instant the ropes came off, Allura tried to kick him. She wasn't fast enough, crying out as he grabbed hold of her ankles mid kick. "Don't try that again." Lotor warned her. She looked ready to be defiant, though some of that faded at his next threat. "Not unless you want me to tie you down to the bed spread eagle." Another gasp from Allura, the girl looking outraged at the thought. He might actually do it anyway, though right now he was intent on his prize.

Her legs shook. He wondered if it was fear that caused their trembles. Or maybe she was simply shaking from the effort of holding back her attacks. It mattered not to him, Lotor changing his bruising grip to one of beguiling touches. One leg was let go, though tension coiled within him in anticipation for an attack that might not come. His outward appearance was calm, as though confidant Allura would behave now.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when she did nothing more than sit there. Both his hands touched her right leg, stroking up and down the length of it. The stockings were silk smooth, and would easily tear underneath his claws if he wasn't careful. Perhaps later he'd be in the mood to damage her clothing, but for now he exerted care. Another glide up her leg, Lotor lifting it so he could press a kiss on her knee.

Not so much as a gasp from her. A look upwards showed Allura wasn't looking anywhere at him. She was staring past him, as though the room held more fascination than what he was doing with her leg. But Lotor felt sure that was all just a pretense. And one he would quickly shatter.

He resumed his stroking, each caress of his hands bringing them higher up on her leg. Until he was touching the fastenings that held the stockings in place. He quickly unfastened the garter, and then slowly worked the stocking down her right leg. Her flesh seemed to goose pimple in response, Allura shivering when he kissed the top of her bare foot.

Her skin was just as cool and smooth as the stocking had been. He remembered that the inside of her thighs had been soft, and with it came an eagerness. "Open for me, Allura." It was a command, Lotor already trying to pry her legs apart. She struggled with him, her legs remaining annoyingly closed. That annoyance spiked through him, Lotor sitting back on his knees with a sigh.

"So it's to be the ropes then?" There was no response, not even a blinking of Allura's eyes. He made a move for the ropes, and suddenly she reacted.

"No...no ropes..." Shamefaced and tense, Allura allowed her legs to part. She didn't do it wide enough for his liking, Lotor helping her the rest of the way. Her skirt rolled up, her panties being flashed to him. Delicate and plain, the white fabric was hardly one to excite a man's appetite. And yet Lotor felt excitement all the same, the prince settling in between the princess' legs.

He didn't go right for her panties, instead touching her thighs. His fingers caressed over the inside of them, and then he was pressing kisses there. He forced himself to linger there, learning her every taste and texture of her skin. Save for a relentless shifting of her body, Allura did not react. She was very much into playing the ice maiden, steeling herself to ignore what he was doing. He bit her thigh then, an angry thought following. _~Let her ignore this then.~_

She jumped, though the bite hadn't been harsh enough to break the skin. But it turned red from where his fangs had been, and would turn darker yet before he was through. Nails digging into her legs, Lotor began to suck insistently at the segment of skin he had just bitten. Her breath seemed to hitch in response to that, her restless shifting continuing.

When he was done, Lotor looked at the mark he had left on Allura. It was a perverse thrill that filled him, to see it in so intimate a place. His fingers caressed over the mark, the gesture almost reverent then. His eyes lifted higher, to the plain white panties she wore. There didn't appear to be any dampness on the fabric, but that would change soon enough.

Reaching to hook his fingers under the waistband of her panties, Lotor began drawing them down. Allura held herself absolutely still for this, legs not so much as twitching. He knew they wouldn't be still for much longer, she'd be shaking all over from his attentions. A hot flash of pleasure went through him as Lotor imagined Allura screaming her release with his head between her legs.

But he didn't go immediately for her revealed sex, instead kissing her other thigh. It was as much torture for her as it was for him, Lotor eager to sample her. To see if she tasted as good as he remembered. His cock had turned rigid in his pants, throbbing with need. He didn't let on to the fact he needed her that badly. It would be a mistake, one that would give Allura power over him. He could not allow it, could not let her know how easily it would be to rule him through manipulations of his body and his desire for her.

_~Control.~ _Lotor thought to himself, his breath huffing over Allura's sex. _~I have to remain the one in control.~_ How better to retain that control than to shatter hers? With that thought in mind, he moved forward to lick her. It was no shy, hesitant laving, but a long, luxurious lick. Immediately, the rich, heady taste of her filled him, far stronger than that of her skin. It was all he could do to stifle his moan, Lotor's nails digging in deep into her legs.

She was better than his memories of that time, more luscious and mouth watering than he could have dreamed. His tongue wanted to do furious motion, to bury deep inside her and seek out the nectar of her body. He controlled himself, forcing his tongue to move painstakingly slow along her slit. Allura made a sound deep in her throat. Lotor couldn't tell if it was protest or encouragement. Either way, it didn't matter, for he couldn't stop.

He feasted at her center like he was a starving man. Allura wasn't as immune to him as she would have liked to believe. Moisture began to pool there, and with the first tasting of her wetness, victory trumpeted through him. He licked again and again, occasionally pausing to draw on the pulsing center of her. This time when she moaned, he had no trouble interpreting the meaning behind it. Pleasure.

Elation joined the triumph. He used his entire mouth, tongue and teeth being called into action as he explored her cleft. Allura made another sound, she was trying to hold in her moans. It just made Lotor more determined than ever to wring those sounds out of her. She wiggled and squirmed under his hands' grasp, her body seeming to undulate under his mouth's torture.

A new tension had taken over Allura. One that had nothing to do with her anger and fear. Lotor knew how to read a woman's body. It was that same expertise that let him know all her tension was from an approaching climax. One he would give her, Lotor concentrating all his attention now on her clit. He sucked that tasty morsel between his lips, tip of his tongue tickling it over and over until Allura bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her scream.

Convulsions followed that strangled scream. Lotor didn't stop. Even as she quivered from her response, Lotor began building her up to another climax. He wanted her world to change, to remind her of all she had turned her back on. To make it so she never forgot him, to cast away any impulses she had to abandon him a second time.

The second scream she was unable to stop, her lip torn and bleeding as she gave voice to her glorious release. Only then did Lotor pull back, mouth damp with Allura's moisture. He wanted to smile in the moment, to laugh in cocky triumph. Try as Allura might, she wasn't indifferent to him. Her body would betray her again and again.

He slowly stood up, watching her eyes which were unfocused in the moment. His hands reached for the wig she wore, auburn hair and cap being tossed aside so her glorious blonde mane fell down her back in luxurious waves. He caressed fingers through that golden sunshine, and pulled herself closer to the edge of the bed. She was just coming back to herself when his tongue licked over her bleeding lip. The blood there was nowhere near as tasty as her climax, but he worried at her lip all the same. Allura let out a whimper in response, and then Lotor was kissing her, lips still damp with her juices.

The urge to fall on her was strong now. His erection threatened to tear through his pant's fabric. It would be so easy to pin her, to finish this. And then they'd be right back to where they started. He would be in her thrall once again. What's worse, she would know it, and use it to her advantage. This wasn't the way Lotor wanted things to play out. He wanted Allura to be the one needy and begging. To have her rendered so lost, she'd do anything to be with him. He could tell from the kiss she wasn't even close to that breaking point.

It took all of his strength to pull back from her. This time he was the one shaking. Shaking from the restraint he was exerting, and from the desires running rampant through his body. His cock didn't care if he ended up Allura's slave, it just wanted the satisfaction of her body. His pride wouldn't let him take that satisfaction, not yet at least. With a muted curse, he turned his back on her. She didn't even look dazed or confused, a fact that contributed more to his anger. Trying not to growl, Lotor left her to flee to the relative safety of the bathroom.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Amanda, thanks! Yeah he is. XD And thanks for the picture link! I'm glad in addition to liking Lotor and Allura, you also like my Sabbath paired with Romelle! :D 

Dimera's Lover, not quite. Not for this chapter. But soon...soon he will make quite the discovery! XD Pervert prince is right! XD And yes, he will want a healthy baby. One of the thoughts I had him have once he makes the discovery is that he inadvertnatly was starving his own child by destroying the farms and blocking them from brining in food from other worlds. He will also be angry about the danger Allura was in...he'll be thinking if he had known he wouldn't have focused on the war, but on kidnapping her. XD As for better results, who knows...especially after this second story in the series...Allura will be pretty pissed with him, that's for sure!

Falynn07,. thanks! Glad you like the story enough to fave and put it on alerts! That was a nice surprise to get those notices! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Allura waited until Lotor had left the room before she let out the shaky breath she had been holding in. With it's release, tears threatened in her eyes. But she wouldn't give in to them, refused to give Lotor the satisfaction of her breaking down so completely. Let him have one less victory over her this day. Even as she thought that, Allura couldn't keep the full body shudder from taking her over.

She was glad Lotor wasn't present to see how badly she shook. Allura needed to keep him believing she was unaffected by everything he said and did. But her body was treacherous, betraying her in ways she couldn't control. She shook again, remembering that devilish tongue of his, his mouth pressing insistently to her sex. He hadn't left her alone until he had wrung out not one but two damnable climaxes, a shame she thought she might never get over.

The sexual release had done nothing to rid her of the tension that plagued her. If anything Allura felt all the more wound up. She was frightened by her response to Lotor's molestations. She kept trying to tell herself it was just a body's natural response, and yet she hated herself all the same. There had been very little she could do to prepare herself for that kind of pleasurable assault. Her memories of three months ago were hazy at best, Allura having experienced sex with the filter of Haggar's potion. It was a filter that had let her remain detached, not associating so closely with any pleasure she may have inadvertently received at Lotor's hands.

Now she had no such filter, and it made her weak. Weak in ways Allura wasn't prepared to deal with. But Lotor would. He would revel in that weakness, try to use it to his advantage. Not that Allura could see what he hoped to gain from it. He already had her prisoner, and would use her to take control of Arus. Would Garrison still try to fight Doom? Of course. But there was little left that they could do, considering Lotor held both the damning documents and Allura in his hands.

Her only hope lay in the hands of the Voltron Force and their ability to get to her before Lotor took her to planet Doom. But with the lions engaged on planet Arus, she didn't think that would happen. Especially when Lotor's fleet was making it all but impossible for ships to break past their barrier. She sagged in place, trying not to let the hopelessness of the situation depress her.

But she didn't know what to think on, her every thought troubling. Her agitation only mounted by the fact she was in Lotor's bedroom, fresh off molestation, and left half undressed. It wouldn't have changed the situation, but it would have made her feel marginally better if Lotor had seen to pulling down her skirt before he left her. But he hadn't, and that exposure bothered her. She could think of a handful of reasons why he had left her in this vulnerable state, and not a one boded well for her.

She shuddered again, remembering the look in his eyes as he pulled back from kissing her. His desire had been apparent, but a storm cloud of emotion colored his eyes. He had been angry about something, perhaps her lack of response to his kiss. Whatever the case, he hadn't proceeded from molestation to outright rape. Instead he had stormed from the room, leaving her confused but relieved.

The confusion was almost stronger than her relief, and partly because Allura knew the inevitable was only delayed at best. Lotor had been shaking with need, and she hadn't failed to note the erection that had been straining against the fabric of his pants. He practically radiated lust, letting Allura know that for all his anger, he was still obsessed with her. Or at least with her body.

She began struggling with the ropes again, feeling how they chafed the skin of her wrists. Allura never believed Lotor wanted her for the person she was. She was certain he only saw her beauty, her body's pleasing shape. That he could gain her planet through her capture was just one more factor towards his wanting her, she was sure of it.

Her teeth grit in frustration, the ropes not loosening. Those women he had employed had done their job well, ensuring she could do nothing but hurt herself further each time she tried to get free of the ropes. Even Lotor had seemed to have trouble untying the ropes on her ankles, though bitterly she noted in the end he had still managed to get her legs free.

She couldn't even celebrate the limited freedom she had gained in the unbinding of her ankles. Not with her hands still tied behind her back. But she'd make good use of her legs, Allura inching off the bed's edge. She nearly collapsed, her legs feeling unstable on the heels of two powerful climaxes. Allura almost growled then, forcing herself to take one shaky step forward, and then another. She would not let anything stop her from her exploration of the room, even if her body wanted her to lay back in lazy relaxation.

The room was more lived in than she had expected. But then Lotor and the other Drules had been spending the last few months living aboard their ships. It stood to reason that they would see to making their surroundings as comfortable and home like as possible. Allura began eying her surroundings, looking for something, even a sharp edge of a desk, to work open her ropes.

No weapons lay out in the open, but then Allura hadn't expect Lotor to be that careless. She glanced curiously at the folders that lay open on the desk, but at a sound from the bathroom she hurried to rub her ropes against the desk's edge. The sound urged her to hurry, though what she would do once free, Allura did not know. But the fact that it sounded like Lotor had shouted, made her frantic, Allura having noted what sounded like anger in his voice.

"Come on, come on!" She whispered under her breath. The rope didn't seemed to be fraying, and she knew it was a lesson in futility if she did get her hands free. Lotor would most likely tie her up again. But as long as there was a chance he wouldn't, she was determined to try.

She was still working the rope over the desk's edge a few minutes later when the bathroom door opened. Allura didn't even try to hide what she was doing, though she did freeze in place at Lotor's reemergence. His eyes narrowed in anger, Allura feeling her defiance flare up.

"You couldn't possibly expect me to just sit there and wait for you to return to molest me further!"

"If you had any sense, that's exactly what you would have done." He growled out in response. The look in his eyes made her want to shrink back in fear. Instead she straightened her spine, standing tall and proud. Or at least as proud as she could considering her disheveled state of dress. "I don't think you quite realize the position you're in..."

"Oh I realize." Her tone was bitter as she interrupted him. "It's just not enough to keep me from..."

"From what? Trying to escape?" demanded Lotor. "Such a determined attitude does not inspire trust between us Allura. And until I trust you, the ropes won't ever come off."

"You can't leave me tied up for the rest of this trip!" He laughed at that. She didn't tried to hide how that laughter made her seethe in anger. "It's inhumane...!"

"It's justified." Lotor instantly retorted. "You have a history of escaping. I'm merely taking precautions to see that you stay put."

"Until you give me a reason to want to remain here with you, I'm afraid I will never stop trying to run away!" It was the wrong thing to say, anger spiking in him. To the point Lotor stalked towards her, a soft growl escaping him. Allura tried to back up, and came up against the desk's edge. He noted her frantic scramble to get away, and his eyes narrowed one brief instant before a wolfish smile appeared on his lips.

"You need a reason to stay?" He questioned in a careful tone of voice. It didn't betray what he was thinking, but Allura didn't trust it or the look on his face. "I can think of several." He reached out so that his fingers caught her by the chin. It was a firm grip, no matter how hard she tried to shake free Allura couldn't. She gave up trying, for the moment settling on glaring at him. It was a dare between them, a do your worst challenge.

It was a challenge the prince was more than ready to take her up on. Lotor leaned into her, eyes boldly staring as he went to claim her lips. Allura forced herself not to gasp, not to soften in any way. She knew he would capitalize on any weakening of her defenses.

It was no less a bruising kiss than the one he had given her earlier. Though this time he tasted different, any trace of Allura's climax wiped clean of Lotor's lips. She trembled against him, her tied hands forming fists behind her. He continued to press insistently against her mouth, trying to get her to respond. She refused to give him anything more than the slight shaking she was doing, Allura keeping her mouth firm against his.

It didn't seem to discourage Lotor, the prince pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He had released his cruel grip on her chin, using those fingers to trace along the line of her jaw. It was a gentle, teasing touch, like a feather ghosting along her skin. He kept on running his fingers over her skin, while on the opposite side of her face he was kissing his way towards her ear.

Allura found herself bending back against the table, trying to evade his attempts at affection. In response, Lotor's hand swept into her hair, fingers almost cruel as he pulled. She reluctantly gave in to his urgings, head bowing back as her throat was exposed. Lotor abandoned his quest for her ears to place kisses on the side of her neck. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore what he was doing. It was harder than she would have liked, Allura too aware of Lotor and the insistent way his mouth moved over her skin.

His other hand landed high on her leg, fingers so close to the spot he had ravished earlier. They began to knead on her thigh, Allura breaking out into shivers in response. Her damnable body seemed too eager for any hint of pleasure, a fact that should have made her growl. Instead she stumbled, tone almost breathless as she tried to protest.

"S...se..." To her embarrassment, he had her stammering out a reply. She grit her teeth, and set her lips in a thin line of disapproval. "Sex won't make me want to stay." If anything it would make her run all the faster.

"No, but I can leave you too tired to try anything." Was Lotor's murmured out reply. She was sure she flushed then, Allura mortified at the thought of what he proposed. For several long moments she said nothing in reply, feeling the sensations as Lotor began to suck in time to the pulse point in her neck.

"What...what you did before..." Further stuttering from Allura, the girl inwardly cursing her tongue for it's clumsiness. "I...it didn't make me tired...not in the slightest..."

"Oh Allura..." Lotor tsked, nuzzling her neck with the side of his cheek. "When I want to tire you out, you'll know."

She let that idea digest a moment. None of the imaginings it presented to her boded well, Allura scowling. "You'll soon tire of rape and compulsion." But she didn't sound as though she believed it.

"Oh I dare say I will." Lotor agreed, straightening up to look at her face once more. He smirked at the surprise in her eyes, but then his next words made her shake in anger. "But long before that happens, you'll be giving me everything I want. Willingly and with a smile on your face."

"And how do you propose to accomplish that?" Allura exclaimed. "With more drugs?"

"Now, now Alllura. I already told you I wouldn't need to resort to that." He actually dared to tap a finger on her nose, leaving Allura to blink owlishly at him.

"Then...then how?"

He didn't give her as direct an answer as she would have liked. "We both know you're not as immune to me as you'd like to believe." Allura made a scoffing sound in response to that. "Just minutes ago I made you scream with pleasure."

"That was just pure physical reaction...any man could have gotten such results!" Her claim didn't anger him as much as Allura had expected, Lotor not losing his smile.

"Any man? How little you know, dear girl." She found herself fuming in response. "It's a fact that I made you come, not once but twice. And I will make you come again and again. No matter how much you try to deny it, to tune me out, your body will respond. It can't help it. The fact of the matter is, you are not immune to me and what I do to you. And that knowledge will eat away at you like acid."

She was absolutely furious in response, glaring at him as she sputtered. "You...arrogant, over confidant...it was just chance...it..."

"If you really abhorred me...really hated the things I do to you, then you'd never be able to find any true enjoyment at my touch." Lotor's voice was smooth, as confidant as she had accused him of. "There's a part of you that likes me. I can use that part to make the rest of you compliant."

"Allow me to add overbearing to the list!" muttered Allura. But inside she was terrified, wondering if what he said was true. She didn't have much experience with sex. In fact, other than today, the only other sexual experiences she had had, had been with this man. And all while she had been drugged to act in a manner so alien to her normal nature. Maybe Haggar's potion had done more damage than she had realized at the time. Maybe it had left her so twisted up inside, she really would react in a favorable manner to Lotor's touches.

She couldn't know for sure, and Allura wondered if the witch would ever be forthcoming with answering any questions she might have had about the potion's side effects. Allura wondered if Lotor would even let Haggar near her. The prince seemed determined to keep her tied up at his disposal for the entire trip back to Doom. She shivered again, wondering what plans towards her rescue were being made.

Lotor smirked at her, seeming pleased by the way she was trembling. Allura would hiss and bare her teeth at him when he began touching her again, hands rubbing up and down the length of her arms. Another part of her wondered if what he had said wasn't just some attempt to manipulate her, to play on any fears and insecurities she might have had. And she was full of them, rapidly becoming insecure the more he touched her, the more she thought about the climaxes she had had.

But any doubts and worries had to be pushed aside, Lotor reaching for the top most button on her jacket. "Don't!" She cried out, trying to jerk away. But Allura was pinned between Lotor and the desk, and had little room to wiggle away.

"Now is not the time for maidenly shyness." Lotor said, one hand holding her still as the other worked to unbutton her jacket. "After all, I've seen it all before."

Her cheeks flamed at the reminder. "I'm cold." She told him. But it was a cold inside her that had nothing to do with room temperature, and everything to do with the discovery Lotor would make if her jacket was opened.

"I can warm you up." Lotor's tone was husky. He actually leaned in to kiss her again, and Allura debated the merits of kissing him back. If only to distract him from removing her jacket, and discovering her tummy.

Shaking, she closed her eyes, letting her lips soften and open to his tongue's prodding. But instead of distracting Lotor, her response made him frown, the prince pulling back from her. Nervous, she gazed back, frowning all the while. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"I'll never tire of kissing you." His admission was raw and honest. "But the fact that your suddenly eager for my kiss is something I find strange and suspicious."

"It's not that strange." Defended Allura. "You said it yourself. I respond to you..."

"I did. But you weren't ready to hear that, let alone accept it so quickly." Lotor's eyes narrowed. "There's something more going on here. Something you're not telling me..."

"Maybe I just realized it's useless to fight back..."

"Would that that were true." Lotor countered. His eyes seemed to dip down to her chest, the jacket barely unbuttoned that far. She felt panic when his hands went for the jacket, Allura trying to evade them. "Allura?" A questioning look, his hands grappling with her body. "Just what are you hiding? What don't you want me to see?"

She realized her behavior was only making him more suspicious, and that more determined to get the jacket open. But what else could she do?

"You're not hiding a weapon in there, are you?" He was half joking when he said that.

"No, of course not!" Allura exclaimed, still struggling. "I was searched at the courthouse, same as you!"

"There are ways to sneak a weapon past sensors, as I'm sure you're aware." Lotor retorted. "Now then, you're..." She went to her last resort, bringing up her knee to crunch painfully between his legs. Lotor's eyes seemed to cross as he howled in pain. The instant he dropped down to his knees, Allura lurched past him. She didn't know what else to do, the girl positive the door that led outside this cabin was locked.

She only got a few inches away when a hand grabbed her around the ankle. Lotor had recovered enough to yank her down to the floor. His face looked absolutely furious as he crawled on top of her. "That was stupid." He growled through clenched teeth. "And ultimately a time waster..."

"N..." Allura started to speak, but got no more than the first syllable out. Lotor's hands had gripped hold of her jacket, and with a mighty wrench, tore it open. The buttons went flying, the jacket ripped half off her so that even the sleeves had torn. Lotor had been looking at her face as he did that move, but now his eyes dropped down to inspect what the jacket had revealed. Allura wanted to cry as a look of astonishment crossed Lotor's face, the prince jerking up her shirt to expose her belly.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Falynn07, why thank you! I was nervous to post that chapter, due to the forceful nature of their encoutner. I didn't want people to get mad over it. Glad that doesn't appear to be the case. Explosive! I like that as a description for them! :D 

LostinNY, thank you dear! Glad you liked! 

DimerasLover, thanks! They do seem to get along sexually...somewhat. Somewhat...since Allura pretty much hates that he takes what he wants where she is concerned. Even if he can bring her to orgasm! XD Lotor is always so delusional and in denial, I'm sure he wouldnt see his actions as that of a stalker! No matter what anyone does to point otherwise to him. *smacks him* Well the baby bump is now discovered...toon in for 15 to see the twists and turns as they have it out over her pregnant condition!


	15. Chapter 15

Lotor had known something was wrong the instant Allura began acting so strangely about the prospect of removing her jacket. He hadn't believed her for one damn second that she was that cold. After all, the cabin's room temperature was pleasant, not too cold and not too hot. Perfect for lounging about naked.

He supposed Allura could have been trying to retain some semblance of modesty if not for the fact he already had her panties off, and her skirt shoved up high. It was ridiculous to think she would fight him so hard about the baring of her breasts when she was already so exposed to his eyes. And thus he began to suspect that she was hiding something from him. He had been right of course, but what he had expected to see was some sort of weapon. Or maybe even a communicator for her to radio for help. Something she could trouble him with. What he got was troubling all right, but in none of the ways Lotor had expected!

He had still been in pain, cock throbbing from the violent way she had slammed her knee into his groin. He had been aroused at that point, his damnable attraction to Allura affecting him even with a few kisses and innocent touches. It didn't matter that just minutes earlier he had tried to take the edge off his desire, Lotor masturbating a rough climax out of himself before returning to deal with Allura.

Lotor almost welcomed the pain of Allura's attack, if only because it quickly forced his erection to subside. The last thing he needed was such strong desire clouding his every thought, especially when Lotor was intent on hiding just how powerful his need for Allura had become.

And thus it was with that anger that he pulled her down to the floor, growling out hostile words as he crawled on top of her. He had meant to scare her, but more than that he had wanted the mystery of what was underneath her jacket solved. He had had little patience left when he tore open the jacket. The buttons went flying everywhere, the front of the jacket half detaching from it's sleeves. Lotor didn't care that he had ruined the garment, instead watching as Allura cringed underneath him.

Her eyes had been panicked, her lips soundlessly forming a protest. He didn't linger his gaze on her face for very long, Lotor gazing down the length of her body. Her clothes weren't as tight as she normally wore, and there was a wrongness about the way the material lay across her stomach. In an instant Lotor had realized what was wrong, a hint of roundness to Allura's belly.

He had quickly reacted to that, astonishment in his eyes as he jerked up her shirt. He didn't even care that he exposed her bra in the process, Lotor staring down at the princess' belly. It wasn't all that large, but it was noticeable enough for him to hiss. The weight gain was only in her stomach, no hint of fat elsewhere on Allura. He knew what that had to mean, Lotor placing one hand on the bulge of Allura's belly.

"Pregnant..." He gritted out, voice a soft rasp. Allura said nothing, seeming to sag in defeat beneath him. "How...how long? How long were you going to try and keep this a secret from me?"

He heard her exhale, but he didn't raise his eyes to her face. He was too busy examining her belly, eyes almost critical as he wondered if she had put on the proper weight for his child to be healthy at this stage of development. A part of him inwardly flinched as he remembered how he had burned down so many of Arus' farms. Had that affected how much Allura ate? Had he unintentionally starved his own child?

Anger flared inside him, both at himself and at her. She had tried to keep him from finding out about the baby, THEIR child. She had willfully let it and herself be in danger, for every day the siege on Arus had continued. It mattered not that she had flown blue lion less and less, for the few times she had gone out to the battle field, she had held the potential to be injured. To miscarry or even die.

Lotor thought now he would have done things differently in regard to Arus had he known of Allura's condition. He would have focused more on trying to steal her away from the castle, rather than work on attacking her planet. This baby, his child, was more important than any piddling planet in the galaxy. It was his heir, it's birthright the Doom Empire. And Allura had tried to keep it from him!

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Lotor demanded, at last looking up at her.

She started to chew at her bottom lip, then winced as her teeth ground over the spot she had injured earlier. Her eyes looked wet with unshed tears, as though the thought of his knowing about the baby left her distraught. "No." Allura said at last. His hand went still on her belly, Lotor fighting to control his anger lest he do something worthy of his father. "There was no need for you to know!" She added quickly, Allura having noted the way his eyes flashed with his anger.

"No need to know?" His voice came roaring out, Lotor unable to control it's volume. "How can you say that? It's MY child."

"It's...it's not yours!" Allura blurted out, and Lotor's vision turned hazy with red.

"WHAT?" One word, sharply asked through clenched teeth. She flinched, but stuck to her story.

"It's not...you're not the father..."

"Allura, I want you to think carefully on what you're saying." Lotor told her. "The last thing you want to do is tell me more lies..."

"I'm not lying!" She insisted, voice practically squeaking out. "You're not the father...I..you're not the only one I slept with!"

He was positive she was lying, even as insecurities filled him. He remembered how earlier she had made claims that any man could have brought her to climax. A claim he had dismissed as the princess' pure desperation. But now a moment of doubt had been born in him, Lotor wondering just who else she could have slept with. And with that wonder, came violent jealousy, a low growl escaping him as he imagined Allura finding fulfillment in another man's arms.

"WHO?" He demanded, his hands grasping her by both arms. He practically spit in her face as he snarled, eyes flashing as he fought to retain control of himself. "Tell me who else you laid with?"

"WHY?" Somehow she remained defiant, even in the face of her fear. "So you can kill him?"

"Yes." Lotor said, then changed his mind. "I'll do more than just kill him. I'll torture him first, until he's begging for death. Until he regrets ever torching you. Until he HATES you for seducing him into your bed!"

Her jaw dropped at that. "If you think I'd give you a name after that, you're crazy!"

Crazy with jealousy and the wanting of Allura. Because he still did want her, even pregnant and touched by another man. "Who was it, Allura? One of those pilots you surround yourself with?" She was shaking her head no, projecting rapid refusals at everything he said. "I'll just have to kill each one of them then...and every other man you came into contact with these last few months."

"You can't! That's insane!" Allura gasped as he shook her.

"What is insane is you thinking I would ever allow you to be with another man!" He shook his head, strands of hair settling wildly around his face. "As if I would ever let you waste your love on someone unworthy of it!"

"Unworthy?"

"I am the only one for you. The only one who can ever satisfy you, the only one who can truly love you!" Lotor continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You're mine Allura! All mine, and I will move the heavens and the earth to ensure you stay that way!"

"You're crazy!" declared Allura, shaking in his grasp. "No one can belong to another...not in the way you seem to think!"

"The Doom Empire would argue that you're wrong about that." He retorted coldly. "Our whole empire is built on people owning other people. On placing a monetary value on a life..."

"So you don't want a wife, you want just another bed slave!" Allura retorted, eyes narrowed in anger. But that anger couldn't match the intensity that was burning through him.

"If I wanted you as just a slave, I could have ended this months ago!" Lotor shouted at her. "This goes beyond mere possession, the need to own you, to master you. Damn it, Allura, I love you!"

"You are obsessed with me, nothing more!" She screamed at him. "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't do the things you do, you wouldn't hurt me the way you do!"

"My love is different from anything you know." Lotor countered. "It doesn't mean it's any less false just because I don't go about your human ways of courtship. You can't judge me based on your human standards. I am a Drule first and foremost, and we go to any lengths to keep what we want, what we love."

"You can only hurt me." Allura insisted. "I'll never be happy with you..."

He wasn't feeling particularly happy with her either. Lotor gave her a tightlipped smile, that held no humor or warmth to it. "You'll learn to deal."

"Is that the Drule way?" She was snide now. "To take what they claim to love, and damn it and everyone else to misery?"

"Why can't you accept me?" Lotor demanded. "I would be good to you...love and cherish you...you'd want for nothing..."

"You're a murderous, psychotic rapist!" She retorted. "How am I supposed to get over that?"

He wouldn't flinch at the words she had used to describe him. "You should love me despite my faults..."

"I don't love you at all!" She exclaimed.

"So, I've noticed." He was bitter then. "Tell me Allura, how long did it take before you went seeking out another's bed?" Another glance at her belly. "It must have been pretty soon after, considering how far along you are." Stone faced silence was his answer. "Come now, you should be eager to torture me with the details of your illicit tryst."

"I'm...I'm not that cruel."

He flashed her a bleak look. "Sometimes I think you're the cruelest woman I know." Her jaw dropped at that. Lotor let out a deep sigh, suddenly infinitely weary. He let go of her, and Allura immediately sagged against the carpet. Her stunned look slowly change to that of wary appraisal, the princess watching as Lotor got up off her. He ignored the way she looked at him, actually turning his back on her to walk over to the bar hidden in the corner.

It was then that Allura tried to sit up, her eyes boring into him. "Wh...what are you going to do now?" She finally asked, in a tremulous tone of voice.

"Now?" He began pouring himself a badly needed drink.

"About us...about this situation...?"

"I'm not letting you go, if that's what you're hoping for." Lotor told her, staring at his glass.

"Why would you still want me? I'm damaged goods...I'm pregnant with another man's child...that will surely bring shame to you..." She trailed off at his growl, Lotor quickly drinking down the brandy.

The brandy burned going down his throat. The drink didn't make him feel better in the slightest, Lotor scowling as he slammed the glass on the table. It splintered but did not break. This day had rapidly gone downhill with the discovery of Allura's condition. He should have been enjoying his victory over her, seducing her as he broke down all remains of her resistance to him. Hell, the baby she carried should have been his, right now he should have been celebrating with her it's creation.

"I need to think." Lotor finally said out loud. His voice was hoarse, throat hurting as though from all the shouting he had done. He didn't look at Allura as he walked past her, Lotor intent on leaving the room.

"Will you at least untie me?" Allura asked, voice small and plaintive.

He didn't answer her, at least not in words, Lotor walking out of the room. He heard her cry out in protest, and knew she was not sad he had left her. She just mourned the fact she was still tied. No matter, she'd deal with it. She'd probably ransack his room as best she could, all in an attempt to find something to free her of the ropes around her wrists. He didn't think there was anything there that would be of use to her in her quest. But then Allura was determined, a condition that always seemed to aid her in her escapes from him.

And yet he made no move to order someone to his room to watch over the troublesome princess. Not even his pet assassins were summoned. Lotor might wonder if he was tempting fate, if he wasn't in some way trying to enable Allura's chance to escape. But the simple fact was his mind was reeling, her revelations making him angry and tormented inside.

He wasn't kidding when he said he needed to think. And he needed to do it away from Allura. When he was close to her, Lotor lost all sense of reason. Desire consumed him, even when he was at his most angry with her. And he was angry, Lotor scowling as he stalked through the corridors of his ship. His thoughts tormented him, Lotor replaying the moment in his mind where Allura has insisted the child was not his. That had hurt, like a lazon dagger being stabbed into his heart. He didn't know what was worse. That she was pregnant with a baby that should have been his. Or that Allura had chosen to waste her affections on some other, unworthy male.

His look was absolutely murderous. Every Drule present in the corridors took one look at their prince, and quickly dove into the nearest room or side corridor. All to

avoid becoming victim to the prince's rage. Once Lotor would have been amused to see the way they feared his anger, but now he felt nothing but the rage burning in him. He was very close to drawing his sword, and leaving bloody path of destruction around him in an attempt to soothe the beast inside him.

He realized that it would do no good to turn his sword against his own crew. Not when the person he wanted to kill was Allura's mystery lover. But he needed an outlet for his rage, and thus he found himself in the ship's small gymnasium. Many of the soldiers present tried to clear out when they caught sight of Lotor's face. He growled and ordered them to continue their exercises, all the while intent on joining them in their sparring.

He tried to control his temper. He truly did. But bodies still ended up on the ground, bones broken from well placed kicks, and brutal blows. There was a body in front of him, the man leaning heavily against the wall. His face was both bloody and wet with sweat, the Drule wheezing. Lotor realized he had been pummeling the same man over and over for the last ten minutes. No one else was around that wasn't too injured to offer up a way to stop the prince from beating a man to death.

Abruptly he stopped, stepping back from the soldier. The man was still alive, but his ribs were most likely broken judging by the wet rasp of his breathing. It was beneath Lotor to offer an apology to a subordinate, even when he was in the wrong. So he said nothing, just walked past the fallen. Once inside the shower area of the gym, he'd radio for someone to come and bring the injured to the ship's infirmary.

Lotor didn't wait to see if anyone came to heed his commands. Instead he shucked off his clothes, and stepped into one of the shower stalls. The water came out freezing, but he made no adjustments to it. It felt good to be pelted by the cold water, Lotor wondering if this would be the balm that would at last take off the edge of his anger.

Unfortunately his anger was flaring every time he thought about Allura. Especially when he remembered the moment he had jerked up her blouse, and revealed her stomach. He had been shocked, but shock had quickly given way to upset. There had been no time for smug triumph, no time to revel in the fact he had gotten Allura with child. Too many worries and accusations had come to him, and in turn she had turned his world upside down with the claims that he was not the baby's father.

Anger and jealousy had filled him, and it was as though he had been unable to focus on anything else but the fact that Allura had lain with another. He hadn't questioned her anywhere as closely as he would have liked, the girl evasive when it came to giving him answers. Nor had he wanted to think what the child she carried meant if it really was a baby by some other man.

But he wondered. Was this really another man's child? It was as he said. Allura must have slept with someone else pretty soon after she had slept with Lotor. The timing was suspect, and Lotor wondered if some weak human's sperm could really have a better chance than his own seed at getting Allura pregnant. He stayed under the cold spray of water, finding that though his anger remained, he was starting to think more rationally. Allura could very well have slept with another man, and his jaw clenched at the idea. However, how could she be sure the baby was not Lotor's? Had she performed any tests? Or was she clinging to a hope she badly needed, unable to

face the idea of the thought of carrying the child of the man she viewed as a monster?

He hissed slowly to himself, nodding. There were ways to find out just who the father of the baby was. The tests were risky, but what was life without a little risk? Lotor needed to know for sure, needed to erase all doubts where the child Allura carried was concern. And he wasn't content to wait six more months, waiting to see if the baby came out blue and with pointed ears.

He'd still have to deal with the fact Allura may have been unfaithful. And if she had, her lover would pay for her mistake, whoever he was. He took no pleasure from the thought, for though Lotor would kill this mystery lover of Allura's, the truth of the matter remained. He'd much prefer if she had not slept with anyone at all. It didn't make him want her any less, it just made Lotor sick with jealousy!

The water was still pelting him, Lotor not yet shivering under it's icy assault. He tensed as he heard someone enter the room, but the person had made no attempts to hide their entrance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Haggar's familiar hiss demanded. Lotor scowled though she could not see him. "Those are good men you beat...at a time when we're low on soldiers no less! What would you do if we're attacked now?"

"Calm down Haggar, I only injured what? Over a dozen men? We have more than enough left over to man the star cutters should an attack come."

"Even a dozen could make the difference between a win and a defeat for us! You shouldn't be so careless!" Haggar growled.

"Considering the way I feel, I say a dozen injured is fortunate. I could have killed those men...and a lot more than just those twelve." Lotor told her.

"And do you care to share the reason behind this tantrum of yours?" Haggar asked, tone as snide as ever. When Lotor didn't immediately answer, she grumbled. "You have what you've been wanting for months now...One would think you'd be fucking the pretty princess until she couldn't stand rather than running about attacking people! Or is her tongue more tart than you remember? Is that it? Do you need one of my potions to make things work better between you?"

"I am not resorting to any potions that manipulate feelings and lusts." Lotor snarled. "That's how this whole mess started in the first place."

"Hmph!"

Lotor paused a moment, but Haggar had no more to say. "She's pregnant, witch." A sharp inhale from Haggar. It seemed the witch was as surprised as Lotor.

"Yours?" She wanted to know. He hesitated a moment.

"Might be." He grimaced. "Allura claims to have taken another lover...though she won't name names."

"That's a problem if she carries another man's child." Haggar's words made Lotor snort, the prince knowing all too well how problematic it was. "She'll bring disgrace to you if you marry her while she's pregnant with some human's brat."

"Our people won't accept a queen who cheats on their king." Lotor agreed.

"If it's not yours...we'll have to get rid of it." Continued Haggar. He said nothing, inwardly aghast at the thought of aborting a baby that was half Allura's. Even as angry as he was, the thought had never crossed his mind. "Lotor...you must know...must realize we can't allow a child that isn't yours to be born. Forget about the disgrace, the humiliation you'll suffer. Allura will be able to name the child the heir of Arus...and of Voltron...You won't be able to claim them through your marriage..."

"Right now, I've bigger problems than capturing Arus and Voltron!" shouted Lotor, switching off the shower.

"Your father won't tolerate your problems of the heart as having precedence over the Arus problem!" reminded Haggar. "You know what you must do."

"I know no such thing." Lotor lied, wrapping a towel around him.

"Forget about the child she carries. If you were smart, you'd abort it, and set about to making a new one with her." Again he saw red, Lotor lunging out of the shower towards Haggar. His sudden dash forward took her by surprise, her mouth open in an o of shock as Lotor's hands close around her throat.

"Don't you ever, ever suggest to me to abort a child that may just be mine." He hissed in her face. She was beating her hands against him, trying to pry free of his choke hold. "The child may be that of another man's, but there's just as big a chance it's mine. As long as that chance exists, I will never bring harm to it or Allura."

"Si...sire..." Haggar wheezed, gasping desperately for air.

"If I ever hear you so much as look funny at Allura or the child she carries, it will be the end of you. Do you understand me witch?" Lotor asked, shaking her by her neck. She gagged and choked out a feeble yes. "Good." He dropped her to the floor, Haggar landing on her knees. He heard her gasping on great lungfuls of air. "Keep this quiet from my father...and alert the crew...our destination's changed."

"Changed...but why?" Haggar couldn't sound as demanding as she surely wanted to.

"We don't have the proper equipment in the infirmary to run the tests I have in mind." Lotor told her. "We'll have to stop at one of the worlds the Empire holds...We are not returning to Doom. Not until I know one way or another whether Allura's baby is also mine!"

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Falynn07, it is a rather suspenseful situation. And here goes Allura making it worse with that daddy lie! :O

DimerasLover, thank you! :D Hope you like this chapter as well! Ah he didn't ask that question, he rightfully assumed he's the only daddy canidate. But now Allura has spoiled that, and cast doubt on the baby's paternity. So Lotor is going nuts! NUTS I say! XD


	16. Chapter 16

She was trembling, still tied, and kneeling on the floor of Lotor's bedroom. It was the stuff of her nightmares, and Allura couldn't get control of herself to stop her violent shaking long enough to spring into action. Not when her thoughts were turbulent, her heart beat racing. And all because of what had just transpired between her and Lotor. Forget about his molestations and threat of rape, the true danger might very well be in his reaction to her lies.

Closing her eyes, Allura let out a moan. She wondered what she had been thinking to blurt out such a thing to Lotor. To a man who was so obsessed with her, a man who was a possessive Drule with twisted ownership issues where she was concerned. She had seen the way he had reacted, the way he all but forgot about the baby to go off on a jealous tilt about her mystery lover. He wanted a name, a face to put to the corpse he wanted to make of this secret lover of hers. And if he didn't get one, Lotor had made it known how prepared he was to kill any and all men that had been near her.

That threat frightened her, as well as confirmed how insane Lotor truly was. She had always thought his grip on sanity was tenuous at best. Now it seemed the thought of Allura laying with another would be the final push that sent him spiraling into insanity. What's worse, she believed in his threat. Allura had read in Lotor's face how he had meant what he had said, and that left her shaking all the more with the realization she had placed a great deal of people in further jeopardy.

A jeopardy she might not be able to avert without at least some bloodshed. Allura knew what might calm Lotor down from a murderous rampage. But how could she give him a single name, even if it meant saving a great number of people from his wrath? Especially when there had been no other in her bed, not since Lotor had drugged and raped her!

She had dug herself in deep with her lie, Allura wondering if it would have been wiser to just admit that Lotor was indeed the father of her baby? But how could she condemn her child to a life with that monster? The baby deserved a better father, deserved a better life than the one it would have on Doom. As far as Allura was concerned, Lotor was nothing more than the donor, the Drule unfit as father material.

Especially with that temper of his! She could list a myriad of reasons why Lotor would not make a good father. It was close to the same reasons why she felt he would not make a good husband. For her, or for any other woman in the Denubian Galaxy! He was violent, jealous, possessive, and greedy. He took what he wanted, and damned any one who got in his way. Whole worlds had been ruined by Lotor and his people. What kind of values would a child sired by Lotor learn from the Drules? Nothing good, she was sure of it.

Allura felt she was in even more danger now than an hour earlier. And all because his anger and jealousy made him even more unpredictable. Add in a dash of delusional, and it was a dangerous combination to deal with. Allura understood she couldn't docilely sit here and wait for Lotor to return. Anything could happen then, and he might not show her much care now that he thought she was pregnant with another man's child.

But she couldn't stop shaking, Allura letting out deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She told herself to focus on one problem at a time, to concentrate on getting untied rather than any future dealings she might have with Lotor. She told herself to think of what would happen when she escaped, how she had temporarily bought a reprieve for her child, and Arus too. As long as Lotor didn't believe the child was his, Doom wouldn't be able to claim Arus through it. She could worry six months from now when the baby was born, it's Drule features making it clear just who the father had to have been.

Another shaky exhale, Allura forcing herself up off her knees. The room was much unchanged, but there was one thing new about it. Lotor had uncovered a hidden bar in the corner. There were many different color bottles laid out under the half open awning. Allura was determined to break one, and use it's shards to saw open her wrists' ropes.

Still trembling, Allura made a determined beeline to the bar. She caught the strong scent of some kind of brandy. Lotor had left it's bottle uncap. She eyed the bottles, and noticed the glass Lotor had drunk out of. It appeared fragile from how he had slammed it down on the table, the glass actually splintering in reaction to it's rough treatment. Allura thought it her best option, the girl grabbing the glass as best as she could. It was with an awkward throw, that she smashed it against the floor.

Over a dozen small shards lay on the floor. Two larger ones looked promising. Allura knelt down, and carefully felt around on the floor for one of the jagged pieces. She winced, and bit back a cry when the glass bit into her skin, tearing it open. But she did not drop the jagged piece, ignoring the pain and the way her blood slickened her skin as she began trying to saw into the ropes.

Occasionally she'd pause in her attempts to saw open the ropes. That was when she strained and struggled with her hands, trying to pull the rope open. It held tight, though it was fraying in the center. Allura just needed to keep at it, and hope she didn't cut open her wrists in the process.

Her nervous habit of chewing on her lip had her wincing anew, Allura forgetting herself to run teeth over the injured part of her lower lip. She hissed, and fought the urge to hurry, knowing speed in this moment would only lead her to become clumsy. She couldn't afford clumsy. It might cause her to saw past the ropes and into her flesh.

She had no sense of time. But eventually the ropes were frayed enough that a little struggle from her had Allura's hands break free of the rope. She thought about dropping the glass shard immediately, then chose to pocket it as a weapon. She wanted to see to her bleeding fingers and palm, but the first thing Allura did was fix her clothes so that she was presentable.

Her jacket was ruined, sleeves being ripped off the rest of the way so she could make bandages for her hands. She wrapped the fabric as tight as she dared around her fingers and hands, ceasing most of the blood flow. The floor was splattered with her blood, and glass shards were everywhere. Allura wondered if in one of the hidden compartments of the room, she'd find a weapon. Something better than glass. But Allura also wondered if she even had time to do a search of the room.

Deciding she didn't, Allura hurried over to the door. It was locked, and she kicked her foot against the door in frustration. And then she turned her eyes to the key pad next to it, wondering if she could somehow trigger the opening sequence. She was no expert hacker like Pidge though. Allura wouldn't know where to begin to work the wires into forcing the door open.

Allura kicked the door a second time, and then moved to prowl about the room. If Lotor had some kind of lazon blade hidden, she'd be able to use it to make the door malfunction. The lazon would fry the computer, and sever the wires that connected it to the door. And thus she began tearing apart Lotor's room, ignoring the pain in her hands to search for something.

She was head deep inside his closet when the door opened on it's own. She froze, but Allura did not try to hide what she was doing. She heard more than one set of footsteps, and it made her nervous. The muted sound of wheels accompanied those footsteps, and as she turned around, she spied Lotor with some other Drule. This unknown male had a covered cart he pushed deeper into the room. But at a gesture from Lotor he stopped, the Drule making sure not to look at Allura.

Lotor however, was all eyes for the princess. "Leave us." It was a simple command, one the other man instantly obeyed. He hurried out the room, and the door slid shut behind him. Allura stared back at Lotor, sure her eyes were defiant. She kept her hands at her sides, ready to slip one into her pocket and remove the glass shard just in case Lotor tried something.

But he wasn't doing anything just yet. Instead he studied her, eyes touching briefly on her wrapped hands. She let him look, figuring he ought to see what the desperation he had caused in her had led her to do. When he didn't say anything, Allura broke the silence, her voice practically a challenge.

"You had to know I wouldn't remain tied!"

"I knew you are resourceful." He acknowledged. Lotor hadn't looked to see just what she had used to cut open her restraints. "And desperate." A cold smile then. "Desperation leads to creativity, makes us go to great lengths to wiggle out of a trap. How unfortunate for you, it all amounts to nothing. You're still my prisoner."

"Only for now." Allura retorted.

"Perhaps." His cryptic answer made her frown. What was that to mean? Her suspicion must have shown on her face, Lotor let out cold laughter. "You assume the worse about me and this situation..."

"You've never given me a reason not to!" Allura pointed out.

"How wrong you are." Lotor said. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then he was explaining. "I treated you good, the last time you were my prisoner."

"Only if drugs and rape is your idea of a good time!" She shot back. His expression flickered, it seemed he was fighting exasperation with her.

"I gave you terms of surrender that would see the people of Arus treated well. I was ready to marry you, to lay the Doom Empire at your feet. I even saw to a clause that would prevent those damn pilots of Voltron from being murdered. What more could you want?"

He truly sounded puzzled then. "Everything." She said bluntly, but did not elaborate. "You won't get away with this." Allura added. "The Voltron Force will find a way to rescue me. They always do."

"I'm sure they will try. But even heroes have an off day." Lotor retorted. "All those wins...and all it takes is one defeat for them to lose everything. But I'm sure you're aware of that."

She was, and Allura hated that awareness. "Damn you!"

"Damn me? For what?" He sounded amused now. "For telling the truth?"

She couldn't answer, Allura was shaking again. Her trembles only increased when Lotor began to stalk towards her. Without even thinking she backed up, disappearing into the closet. The clothing hid her from sight, Allura fumbling for the glass shard in her pocket. But Lotor didn't enter the closet after her. Instead he sighed, and called out to her.

"This is foolish Allura. Come out."

"No." She tried not to tighten her grip on the glass shard, knowing it's sharp edges could just as easily tear through her makeshift bandages.

"I've had a nice meal made for you." He told her. "I'm sure you're eager to enjoy it...especially given your delicate state."

"I'm not hungry." She lied, though her stomach was ready to growl out it's hunger. She hadn't eaten a true meal since the night before. She had been so nervous about the court trial, she had only been able to pick at her breakfast. And Allura had never gotten to eat lunch, on account of Lotor's thugs for hire kidnapping her.

"You're honestly going to make me come in after you?" His voice was full of disbelief. "This is pointless. I'm bigger and stronger than you. I'll win."

She said nothing, nor did she make any move to come out. The clothes she hid behind gave her a slight advantage, Allura ready to use the glass shard against him. She heard Lotor grumble in annoyance, and then the prince was parting the racks of clothing. The instant before his eyes landed on her, Allura sprang forward with as vicious a cry as she could muster. And with it, her arm swung towards him, her intent to slash open his throat with the shard.

It never came close, Lotor letting out a startled cry as he reacted on instinct. His fingers closed around her wrist. Rubbed raw from the ropes, and Lotor's strength squeezing down on her, Allura was forced to relax her grip on the shard. The shard fell to the floor, Lotor's boot crunching it into ground glass.

"You little fool!" He hissed, eyes blazing with his anger. His lips pulled back, revealing his fangs as he snarled at her. "Are you even using your brain?"

"Let me go!" She said, trying to jerk away from him. Her free hand tried to smack him, but he quickly caught that one as well.

"Have you any concept what would happen to you if you had killed me?" Lotor demanded, immovable steel against her struggles. Allura was all set to hiss out a retort about how the galaxy would be a better place without him, but then Lotor was continuing. "You'd have nothing to look forward to but torture and death! You think what I did to you was rape? You don't know the true meaning of the word! But you would once my father and his men got through with you!"

"Let go!" She repeated, frantic to escape. "Nothing they do could be any less demeaning than what you did!"

"You truly are a fool if you think that!" Lotor snapped. "Shall I tell you exactly the ways in which a man can hurt a woman? In which a group of men can torture a woman, break her down until she is nothing but the receptacle for their lusts?" She was shaking her head no, but Lotor was merciless. "It's a lot different when a man who has no care for you, takes you to his bed. There are ways Allura, things I dare say you've never imagined that can be done...Some men view women as nothing more than

holes to be used...and they don't care which one they have...or if they share her with several other men at once..."

She couldn't help it, her eyes went wide at that. "I'm sure a woman of your status, of your virtue has never so much as imagined being penetrated in three different places at once..."

"Th...that's not possible..." She stammered, some of her fight leaving her.

"Oh it's possible." A grim look from him. "Just imagine it Allura. No rest, no breaks, one man after another. Once they expel their lust in you, a new group takes their place inside you...They'll use you, until you're nothing, until you're broken and bleeding, and covered in their come. And only then do they MAYBE grant you the mercy of death. And that's if they don't decide to whore you out for more money." He abruptly let go of her. "I dare say my father would enjoy selling you off to the highest bidders...Voltron and Arus have made a lot of enemies in the Doom Empire. Ones who would love the chance to pay back Alfor's daughter."

Allura thought she was going to be sick, eyes wide with horror and cringing inside from the picture he had painted. He hadn't even gone into vivid details, but that had

made it all the worse, her mind going wild as she tried to comprehend the things he had told her. She dropped to her knees, hands over her face, but she wasn't crying. She was just that sick. And with it, the urge to vomit came, Allura not holding it back as she began to gag over Lotor's boots.

Suddenly she was grabbed, Lotor lifting her up and all but running into the bathroom. He didn't quite make it to the toilet in time, Allura being sick on his shirt. The look on his face in response to the vomit was almost comical, but Allura couldn't laugh.

"Put me down..." She whispered. He obliged her, and quickly took off his shirt. He stared at it a moment, muttering something about it being expensive before throwing it into the garbage can. Allura couldn't remain standing, kneeling weakly on the floor. She couldn't even muster the urge to care that Lotor was shirtless and walking towards her.

She was almost unresisting when he began to undress her. Almost, save for weak slaps that did nothing to keep her shirt on. He'd quickly shuck off her bra and her

skirt, and even remove her one remaining stocking. He'd end up naked too, and carry her into the large tub. Keeping a secure grip on her, Lotor sat down in the tub, an almost limp Allura on his lap.

So limp she couldn't help but lean into him, Allura resting the side of her body against his chest. She wasn't so far gone as to rest her head on his shoulder, but it took a great deal of energy to hold it up on her own. She felt weak, energy drained and the first hints of the headache that often followed her more violent vomiting was already stirring in her temples. She was truly at a disadvantage, and Allura didn't know what she would do should Lotor's interest stir.

Of course in this position, it seemed inevitable that it would happen. How long could Lotor hold back his disgust over the mess she had made on his shirt, when he had her naked and seated on his lap? She shivered, and then realized the tub was filling up with warm water. Lotor hands were busy lathering up with soap. And all too soon those soapy hands were on her, the prince touching her waist's sides.

She made wordless protest, the sound not deterring him. He rubbed the soapy foam onto her skin, and slowly began a crawl upwards. She'd nearly jump when Lotor's fingers grazes the sides of her breasts, Allura frowning. This felt like nothing but trouble, and she immediately tried to stand up, weakness be damned. In response, Lotor secured a grip on her waist, hauling her tight against him. One arm remained around her, holding her in place, while the other hand began a leisurely cleaning of her breasts.

He lingered long enough for her nipples to grow tight and ache, as though they needed something more than just his soapy fingers rubbing across them. Allura refused to dwell on what that something could be, and she most definitely did not moan. Though out the corner of her eye, she caught a hint of smugness in Lotor's eyes in response to the stiffening of her nipples.

Certainly she tried not to think on Lotor's earlier claims of how her body responded to the things he did to her. But her cheeks began to burn with the blush of her humiliation, her head seeming to throb even more. It was a relief when Lotor began pouring water over her breasts, washing the soap away from her skin. He'd pay the same care to her arms and shoulders, raising goose bumps on her flesh as he rubbed and caressed the soap onto her.

But she couldn't relax, not even for a moment. Especially when Lotor began reacting to what he was doing to her. His erection began pressing insistently against her bottom, and Allura tried her best not to fidget. She was all too aware that all it would take was a slight shifting of her body, and then Lotor could slip inside her. She was determined not to allow it, not to even encourage it.

But he made no move to lift her up, to force her to straddle his cock. He continued as though he wasn't so visible aroused, the soap being washed away from her skin again. He bent his head downwards, grazing his teeth on a newly cleaned shoulder. Further prickles of unease went through Allura, and she tried to shrug off his bite. His arm pressed her more firmly against him, the other hand on her belly.

That hand was sliding lower, and a glance down showed it had been cleaned of all soap. And still he persisted, touching the golden curls that covered her mound. "Lotor..." An uneasy saying of his name, her upset increasing when he said her name in a level tone. "Stop...I'm clean enough..."

In response he bit harder on her shoulder, enough so the imprint of his teeth remained behind. She made a sound. It was supposed to be a growl, but came out more a helpless mewling. Again she tried to stand, and again he held her down, fingers trying to nudge between her closed legs. She realized he was going to have his way with her, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Not unless she could deceive him anew. So she began to gag, pretending the urge to vomit was strong upon her.

Abruptly his hands fled, Lotor hastily shoving her away from him. She nearly went under the water, ending up on the far side of the tub. His expression was twisted, Lotor intent on getting out of the tub. She continued to cough, maintaining the illusion until he was out, and had a bathrobe on. She placed a hand to her mouth, not sure her act wasn't set on becoming a reality after all.

He watched her as she tried to control herself. Somehow she just managed to keep from being sick. Lotor seemed to sigh, the sound holding exasperation to it. "Better now...?"

"I'll never be better." Allura told him. She gave him a bleak look. "Not so long as you hold me prisoner."

"That's not something that will be remedied any time soon, so you best learn to accept it." He was dispassionate then.

Now she sighed. "You're heartless."

"No, Allura. The problem is I have too much heart where you're concerned." He walked over to the cabinet over the bathroom's sink, and began rooting around it's contents. She watched him, sitting there shivering in the warm water. He'd find what he was looking for, Lotor approaching her with gauze and ointment in his hands. He'd set them down, and take hold of her hands, unwrapping the bandages she had made.

He hissed in displeasure at the sight of the cuts, and began running a cloth under the tub's faucet. The blood was cleaned up, and some kind of cleansing liquid was poured on the cuts. The liquid burned, making Allura grumble in pain. The ointment however was pleasant to the touch, Lotor massaging it into her cuts. "This will prevent any infection from setting in." He explained as he began winding the gauze around her hands.

She nodded and watched as he examined her wrists. There were no cuts there, but the skin still looked rubbed raw from her struggles. For good measure, Lotor rubbed the ointment onto her wrists. "You're damn lucky all you have is a few cuts."

"Would that my luck would hold up long enough for me to escape..." He had no retort for Allura's murmured out comment, Lotor abruptly standing. He'd go so far as to

leave the room without another world, and only once he was gone did Allura realize he had taken her clothes with him.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Dimera's Lover, you're right about that. Or maybe it's he thinks too much about her to the exclusion of everything else...he's got such a narrow focus. XD Ah...Haggar doesn't have much to do in this story. I figured Allura had enough to deal with, without Haggar trying to kill the baby! ^^;; As you'll soon see, because of Allura's lies, she has complicated EVERYTHING. Even if she tells the truth now (Which she won't.) Lotor NEEDS proof positive before he can bring her to Doom. Otherwise Zarkon would do like Haggar wanted, abort the baby rather than risk Allura giving birth to someone else's child. What a tangled web Allura has woven.

Falynn07, aw...it's a healthy obsession to have. I mean is reading really hurting anyone? XD

Ash-tray Girl, hello! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad if my story made you review for the first time. Yay! :D And thank you so much. Glad you liked how I handled the reveal. Ah...the baby paternity problem will be a big problem for Lotor and Allura. Now she's stuck, even if she tells the truth, even if Lotor himself believes her, he needs to have real proof to give his dad and Haggar that the baby is his...Yeah, Lotor is cracking up a bit...especially over the thoughts of Allura with another boy, oh boy...X_X Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 17

The water in the bathtub was rapidly cooling. It didn't help the shivers that was going through Allura's body, the princess lingering inside the tub. She was more than a bit dismayed to have discovered Lotor had left with her clothing. Even worse, he had yet to come back, not even to offer her an alternative to her clothing dilemma. She began to wonder if he meant to keep her from running in a different way, Allura knowing there was no way she would attempt an escape so long as she was naked. And with that thought she began to grow angry, feeling something very much like hate fester within her.

She found herself damning Lotor. It wasn't the first time, and she very much thought it wouldn't be the last. Any act of kindness he had done her in treating the cuts on her hands was now lost to her fury over losing her clothes.

When she sneezed, Allura decided enough was enough. It was time to get out of the cold bath. The room's door was closed, and she quickly began exploring, but not before she slipped a large towel around her body. Another one wrapped up her hair, Allura opening the cabinet over the sink and looking for something to use against Lotor. But he had planned ahead. There was no clippers, no scissors, not even anything with a spray she could pump into his face.

She found herself grumbling, searching around the bathroom for any other hidden cabinets. But the tub, grand and huge in size, took up most of the space. There simply wasn't much room for anything, hidden or otherwise to exist. Her expression turned disgruntled, Allura adjusting her towel around her as she glanced at the door. Lotor hadn't locked it, there was no reason for her to delay leaving the bathroom any longer. But she was loathe to face him, especially when she was at such a disadvantage.

In the end, Lotor took the decision out of her hands. Entering the bathroom, his eyes did a slow travel from head to toe and back again of her body. She seethed in response, giving him a stone face look at his blatant lack of respect. But why should she be surprised, he had always been so disrespectful when it came to her body!

"What have you done with my clothes?" Allura demanded, crossing her arms over the towel.

"Those frumpy old things?" Lotor asked. "I had them burned." Her jaw dropped, Allura shocked at his audacity.

"What am I supposed to wear then?" She wasn't reassured by his smirk, Lotor practically licking his lips as he looked her over once more.

"The towel is a good choice." He said at last. "Or perhaps you'd prefer the silk of my bed sheets?"

"Neither!"

He shrugged. "Of course you could always lounge about nude." A smile to show how much he liked that thought.

"I would never do that!"

"Why not?" Lotor asked. "I keep my room at a comfortable enough temperature. You wouldn't catch a cold."

"That isn't an issue as you're well aware of!" Allura exclaimed. "You can't possibly be thinking of depriving me of clothing this entire trip!"

A smirk, and then Lotor was turning his back on her. "It would certainly cut down on the escape attempts, wouldn't it?" With that he walked out of the bathroom. Allura's jaw dropped, and then quickly closed. Something very much like an angry moan escaped her, Allura fuming as she realized her earlier guess was right. She wanted to scream, to kick something. She settled for stalking out of the bathroom, and immediately glaring at Lotor.

"This is inhumane treatment and you know it! I have rights!"

"Inhumane? Hardly." Scoffed Lotor. "I've cleaned you, I've tended to your wounds, and I'm about to feed you. I'll even let you sleep a few hours in my bed provided you behave yourself..."

"Sleep?" Another suspicious look, one that made Lotor laugh. "With or without you?"

"With me of course." Lotor smiled, but she wasn't charmed by that expression. "'I'll hold you close, and keep you safe in my arms."

"Your arms is the last place I'd be safe in on this ship!" Allura exclaimed.

"Regardless of what you think, in my bed and in my arms is exactly where you'll be sleeping." Lotor was calm in the face of her agitation.

"You're not giving me any choices!"

"Oh? I wasn't aware prisoners had those." Lotor walked over to the table, the cart from earlier situated next to it. "Allura, once you would have been my honored guest. I would have turned the galaxy on it's head to please you...to cater to your every desire..." He began to uncover the plates on top of the cart, though at first Allura paid no mind to what he was doing.

"And now?" Even to herself she sounded anxious.

"And now, if I was you, I'd focus on rebuilding the trust between us." Allura scoffed at that. "Getting me to trust you is the only way you'll earn back certain...privileges."

"Like the right to wear clothes?" She demanded heatedly. He nodded, earning another scoffing sound from her. "You do realize how insane this all is?" He glanced at her, but his expression was devoid of any understanding. "You're not even treating me like a person but...but a thing...an object...some toy for you to do with as you please!"

"Maybe this experience will let you better appreciate what I have to offer you." Lotor was calm as he said that. "It's a lot better to be my bride than to be as you put it, a toy."

"Somehow I doubt it." Allura grumbled under her breath. Lotor was moving things from the cart onto the table, and now her eyes were drawn to the things he handled. And with it, her stomach practically growled, Allura's mouth watering as she realized it was food. And what a feast it was, all manners of delicacies on the cart. It almost looked as though Lotor had had the ship's cooks make a little of everything available onboard the ship, though surely that was an absurd thought.

"Come Allura...you must be famished." Lotor was smiling, having noticed her reaction to the food. She blushed in embarrassment, and quickly shook her head no.

"I'm not hungry."

A disbelieving look was flashed her way. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what you believe, I'm not eating!"

He frowned. "And what purpose would that serve?" He set down a plate, and began to walk towards her. "Allura, if you don't eat, you will become hungry and weak. You will suffer, what's more the baby you carry will suffer..."

"What do you care about my baby?" Allura asked. His lips flattened into a thin line. She could tell he was holding back some biting remark.

"I don't." He said flatly. "But I care about you." She scoffed again, and Lotor sighed. "If you don't eat, I will tie you up again."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped, though Allura wasn't that surprised. "You...you fiend!"

"I'll do it, Allura." Lotor warned. "And then you'll be truly helpless." His look was unreadable then. "Wouldn't it be better to have your hands and legs free. It would give you the illusion of being able to fight back."

"I'd fight you even tied." Though her voice sounded uncertain.

"I'll make a deal with you." Lotor began. "No more ropes for the remainder of this trip. And all you have to do in return is eat what I provide for you."

"How about you throw some clothes in on that deal!" Allura demanded.

"I don't have to make deals with you." He reminded her. "I could tie you up, and force feed you." She flashed him a dark, challenging look. It earned her a sigh. "Fine...I'll let you have bathrobe. But that's the best you'll get for now."

It wasn't her ideal solution, but a bathrobe would be infinitely better than a towel she had to keep adjusting. "Fine." She gave him a stiff nod, Allura walking over to the table. Lotor pulled out her chair, Allura rigid as she sat down on it. She ignored his closeness, and the way he paused to touch her bare shoulders. Instead Allura focused on the food on the table, inhaling the rich, tantalizing aromas. This time her stomach did growl, much to her embarrassment.

"At least your body is honest." Lotor murmured in her ear. She flushed even more.

"If I'm hungry, it's because some brute had me kidnapped, then neglected to feed me for so many hours!"

"That brute is working to amend that oversight." Lotor was unperturbed. He stroked down her bare arms with his hands, and she shivered. She continued to stare at the table, and eventually noticed there was no knife or fork for her to use. It figured Lotor wouldn't trust her with one of those, after her attack with a glass shard. Allura tried not to lose herself to fantasies of how much damage she could have done with a knife.

"And how am I supposed to eat?" Allura demanded. "I can't even cut the meat."

"I'll do it for you." He stayed pressed behind her, his arms having a longer reach than hers. A knife was procured from the cart, and he began slicing into some meat that was juicy, succulent, and well cooked on the inside. He didn't just carve slices off, Lotor went to the trouble of cutting them into smaller, bite size pieces. Ones she'd have no trouble handling with her fingers. But it made her angry to have to rely on her hands and fingers to feed herself, Allura sullen as she ate.

Lotor kept right on standing behind her, fingers caressing up and down her arms. It was distracting, Allura trying not to shiver in response. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Lotor asked, trying for an innocent tone of voice.

"That!" She exclaimed, when he nipped at the nape of her neck. She hadn't gotten all the drops of water off her, Lotor finding a damp spot and licking up the moisture. It made her sputter, Allura nearly choking on her drink. Lotor began rubbing her back, voicing concern about her reaction. "I'll be fine once you stop touching me!"

No voice response to that, though Lotor finally took mercy on her and came to sit besides her rather than stand behind her. Of course he sat too close, his bare leg touching hers. His loosely belted robe fell open, flashing a generous amount of thigh. Allura quickly averted her eyes before she saw anything else.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Allura asked, trying for a conversation topic that would be safe.

"Maybe later." Lotor demurred.

"You're not hungry?"

"Oh I'm plenty hungry." The way he drawled out those words had her glancing at him, Allura catching the sudden heat in his gaze. "But it's not for food."

She choked again, then stammered. "I..I won't sleep with you!"

"Going to sleep is the last thing on my mind." Lotor told her. He was trying to sound reassuring, but it had the opposite effect on Allura.

"Is sex all you think of?" She wanted to know.

"No, it's not." Lotor said. He seemed to be hesitating with something. She turned back curiously to him, but he offered no further explanation. She ate some more, feeling increasingly nervous. Her headache was coming back, stronger than the faint strains that had existed earlier in the bath.

She chewed another piece of meat, the silence lingering between them. It wasn't a silence she wanted to fill. So she concentrated on her meal, noticing everything had a generous amount of garlic sprinkled into it. It made her wonder if the Drules favored garlic for some reason, but she didn't ask Lotor that.

The silence was getting to her though, Allura finding her nerves were increasing during it. Especially with Lotor just watching her, his avid interest focusing on her mouth and the dainty bites she took of her meal. She noticed the way his eyes seemed to dilate when she licked up stray sauce, and it disturbed her.

To the point she started to talk, Allura scrambling for a topic. Unfortunately for her, the first thing that came blurting out of her mouth was hardly safe, Allura instantly gasping. "What did you mean when you said that sometimes you think I'm the cruelest woman you know?"

Lotor looked at her a long moment, as though carefully considering what he was about to say. "Does it bother you to think someone could find you cruel?"

"Yes." She answered honestly. He didn't smile though. The silence that followed made Allura fidget, the girl finding her tongue was made looser in the face of it. "I've always tried to be a good person...always tried to do what was right, and to treat people fairly. I..." She trailed off at his snort, a questioning look filling her eyes.

"You've never treat me fairly.' He told her. and her eyes widened.

"I..." But she couldn't insist she had. "I treated you the way you've deserved!" A spike of anger in his eyes, Lotor narrowing them at her. "I have! You are a cold, callous Drule. A war mongering, planet invading, people enslaving dictator! You have committed so many crimes, I can't even begin to list them all."

"And that excuses you the right to deal with me on fair terms?" Lotor demanded. She wasn't sure, shrugging helplessly. "You speak of treating people fairly. Was it fair to sign a document you had no intention of honoring?"

"That's not a good example and you know it!" She exclaimed. "You had taken away my choices, left me with no other option but to sign your document or watch my world be enslaved!"

"I gave you the lesser or two evils...Arus was going to be conquered...it was up to you to see that it was done in a peaceful manner." Lotor was cool as he retorted. "You should have honored the documents..."

"You should have known I would have never honored something I was forced into!" Allura told him. His eyes seemed to flash, the gold brilliant in the light. "There is no way I could condemn my people to a life under the heels of the Drule. Not if I could prevent it."

"Those documents would have kept your people safe! You went over it with a fine tooth comb. You saw the allowances I made, the generosities I would have given your people!" She went silent at that, "Allura...signing that document was the best thing you could have done, for all concerned." He sighed when she said nothing. "Why did you even agree to marry me if you had no intention of upholding the document?"

"It wasn't a matter of agreeing." She replied. "You had taken all my choices away. It's the only reason why I would ever enter into a marriage with you." A quirk of his lips, though he didn't look happy at what she had said. He surely realized as well as Allura did that Lotor had once again placed her in a situation where her choices were being taken away from her.

But he didn't point that out. Instead, in a soft tone, Lotor's eyes rapt on hers, he asked her a new question. "Did you intend to go through with the marriage? To honor and uphold it?"

"Y...yes." She answered truthfully. "I take those kind of vows very seriously. At the time, I had no way of knowing a rescue was coming. I was truly prepared to commit to you."

Lotor seemed satisfied by that. "So if the captain hadn't interrupted the ceremony...you would have agreed to be mine?"

"Unequivocally." She flatly answered.

He seemed to ignore the lack of emotions in her response. "And it would be the same if you were to marry me now?"

"But I don't want to marry you!" She protested, then quickly added. "And you don't want me. I'm...I'm pregnant..."

His eyes seemed to darken at that. "Ah yes, there is that..." Her anxiety seemed to increase, Allura not liking the look in his eyes. "When did you first realize you were pregnant?"

"When...?" She shrugged. "I first began to worry, to suspect something two weeks after my escape from you. I wouldn't know for sure until a month later..." She recalled that time, the fear and anxiety. Pidge had been the one to procure an over the counter pregnancy test for her. Allura's world had briefly ended when the test results confirmed her fears.

"You can't imagine my fears...I spent months hiding my condition from everyone. I was afraid you see...afraid they would judge me, afraid they would hate me..." Too late did she think her words might be damning in another way.

"Why would they hate you?" Lotor asked. "What reason is there to judge?"

"It's different for a princess...at least on Arus." Allura told him. "There is an image to maintain. An unwed mother...it would be frowned upon. What kind of role model would I be...pregnant and alone...carrying my enem..." She abruptly broke off, realizing she had said too much. Lotor gave her a knowing look.

"Carrying your enemy's child? So there was a time when you believed the baby to be mine?"

Her jaw clenched, her answer coming out a hiss through gritted teeth. "Yes."

"What changed?"

She fought not to answer, trying to change the topic. "The Voltron Force will come for me..."

"There's little they can do." Lotor looked annoyed at how she had ignored his question. "Even if the lions come, they are short a pilot. Our forces will make mincemeat out of them."

"We've been training replacement pilots on all the lions." She suddenly gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. What was wrong with her to blurt out a secret Arus had been trying to keep?

Lotor looked interested at that. "Replacement pilots? Not just for blue lion?"

She found herself nodding before she could stop herself. "We want to be prepared. Too long have we relied on miracles when one of the pilots is injured or incapacitated. We need to be better prepared, to have back up in case a current pilot can't fight...We..." Allura shook her head, biting down on her injured lip so that the pain would force her to stop talking.

"Interesting...so they'll still be able to form Voltron, even with you here..." Lotor murmured. Allura nodded again, fighting not to make some gloating remark about how the Voltron force would tear apart his ships in an effort to rescue her. "I'm sure a great deal of men jumped at the chance to pilot the legendary lions..."

"Women too." Allura said.

"I'm more interested in the men that may have been around you." Lotor told her. "Tell me...are any of the pilots of Voltron...your lover?"

Her cheeks flamed, Allura shaking her head no. "No...no of course not."

"Of course not?"

She tried to explain. "They're my friends...my family..."

He smiled. "In other words, you don't see them as perspective partners. They hold no sexual attraction for you."

Now she was really blushing, Allura nodding miserably. "No...it's not like that...they're like brothers to me..." His smile widened even farther. "You don't sleep with family." Allura finished up lamely.

"Then who? Who did you sleep with?" Lotor demanded.

"You."

"Besides me!" He was impatient then. She fought to remain silent, Lotor's frustration and questions agitating her. "Allura, did you dally with one of the people who have come for the chance to become a replacement pilot for the lions?"

"N...no..."

"Then who was it? Who did you sleep with?" She started to turn away, Lotor catching her and forcing her to look at him. "Tell me. Who is the man that is the father of your baby?"

"Y..." Another bite of her lip, Allura squeaking in pain. Why did she feel like she wanted to tell the truth to each of his questions? The truth was dangerous, it would leave an opening for Lotor to stake his claim. On her, the baby, and Arus.

"Answer me, Allura!" ordered Lotor. "Tell me who else you slept with! Or was it so many you can't remember?"

"NO!" She was indignant then. "I am not some whore! You think I would take a lover lightly?"

"I don't know what you'd do!" Lotor growled. "But the fact remains you're pregnant, and insisting I am not the father. So that means you had to sleep with someone else!"

"You'd never make a good father for my baby!" She exclaimed. His expression turned even angrier. "It's the truth!" Allura insisted. "Why would I ever let you be the father, when there is a dozen more men suitable to be one? You may have..." She gasped, and went silent.

"May have what?" Lotor was shrewd, seizing upon her words. "What were you going to tell me?"

Her headache was worsening, temples throbbing with pain. What's worse nausea was upon her, the room seeming to spin. "Leave me alone." She told him. "I need to think."

"What's there to think about?" Lotor demanded. "Answer my questions, Allura!"

She placed her hands to her head, frowning all the while. There was a strange compulsion upon her, one that made her come perilously close to answering everything honestly. She was chatty, words coming out too fast at times. She didn't understand it, and she stared down at her plate. The food there was gone, she had eaten up every bite he had given her while Lotor had ignored his own appetite. It had seemed strange that he hadn't wanted to eat with her, and now she gasped.

'The food...you did something to the food!" She accused.

He didn't even try to deny it, Lotor nodding. "A liberal lacing of Thiopental. It lowers the defenses, makes a person more honest and talkative."

"Damn you!" Allura snarled. "Why would you do that?"

"You've told me things, things I needed definitive answers for. What's more, I needed you to be truthful." Lotor retorted. "It's a dangerous for the child you carry to be sired by someone other than me..."

"Dangerous how?" Allura was fearful, dropping her hands to her stomach in a protective motion.

"I'll spare you the details." Lotor told her. "I can protect you Allura...protect you and the baby. But only if you're honest with me."

"I think I said more than enough this night." Allura muttered.

"That's up for me to decide." Lotor retorted. "Now, I'll ask you flat out. Am I the father of your baby?"

Shaking, she lurched to her feet. Lotor also rose, but not in time to stop her from making a run to the bathroom. He followed though, the door nearly hitting him in the face as she slid to a halt before the toilet. She began to gag and cough, trying to throw up the meal she had just eaten. Lotor barged in after her, glaring at her as she hovered over the toilet bowl.

"You won't be able to hide the truth for much longer." She didn't even try to ask what he meant by that, too focused on getting the truth serum out of her. "I'm taking you to one of the Empire's many worlds." Continued Lotor. He began to speak on how they would perform a risky procedure, extracting DNA samples from the fetus growing inside her. It was the final push she needed to be sick enough to vomit up her dinner, Lotor making a disgusted sound before walking out of the bathroom.

To Be Continued...

I looked up the drug, and it had said it had an after taste like half rotting onions or garlic. Hence the garlic taste to the meal.

By the way...I finally finished the writing of this story! Clocks in at 29 chapters. But I'll still keep my release schedule to one or two chapters a week. XD I swear though...I see how people think the story is going to go, and it makes me all nervous. Why? Cause it makes me feel like I went in the wrong direction or should trash my version and start over...X_X

Michelle

Kisella the Silver, hmm...your name seems familair to me...but I don't know why! *thoughtful look* Anyway! Familiarity aside, thank you! Always happy to have someone come out to comment. :D Thanks! This is actually story two of what is supposed to be a trilogy...though sometimes I feel like the Lusting Series could be a series that never ends...I mean plot bunnies are trying to bite me with inspiration for a potential fourth story...X_X Anyway, the plan is...well I won't spoil A Pregnant Pause, but story three would take place a bit in the future, to the time after Allura has already given birth to her baby. I have to figure out a subtitle for that one...but that's still a while a way...

It's funny...everyone gets so conflicted in this story...I mean the readers...over on my journal, some people felt Lotor was proving he not a good daddy material, and Allura should keep the baby far away from him. While the other few felt Allura and Lotor should raise the baby together, and all the protection he could give them. I guess that's why I haven't figured out how to end the third Lusting...someone's bound to be disappointed from the two factions. X_X Oooh and that's a good point you made...that the baby might be treated like an outcast if he/she doesn't grow up with the Drules, or a Drule friendly society.

Falynn07, maybe hot? Good thing there's water handy to cool them down! Thanks! :D

Dimera's Lover, yes...bite her big time...and in the process have her pissed off even more at Lotor. Cause he gets kinda...ruthless to get confirmation that he is the daddy. Right now I can't remember the name of the procedure, but it involves a big needle. *shivers* I think Doom doesn't just want Arus for Arus, but would also like to get control of the robot Voltron. And also Arus became like this symbol of resistance, the hope to all the people of the galaxy that they can be free and fight back against the Drule. So naturally Zarkon would want to crush that symbol/hope. I mean, didn't on the show, sometimes Voltron would go to other planets and help free/save them from Doom too? So Doom kinda has to take Arus out one way or the other...


	18. Chapter 18

Things weren't going the way he had hoped. Not since Allura had dropped not one but two bombshells on him. The fact that she was pregnant was something he would have reveled in, but Lotor's triumph was marred by the princess' claims that he was not the father of her baby. It was a maddening thought, Lotor feeling infuriated at the idea that Allura could have chosen to lay with someone else. The insult was made all the worse when he factored in the baby, the princess carrying some bastard's child. Of course, Lotor didn't know for sure that baby wasn't his. And Allura wasn't about to admit otherwise.

The fact that she wasn't being entirely truthful with him, frustrated Lotor. He had no tolerance for people lying to him. He especially hated it when Allura played the liar, the prince having been burned by the princess one too many times in that regard. There had been times in the past when he had caught her. When he had had Allura at his mercy, the girl making promises to Lotor. Promises she had no intention of upholding.

It upset him, Lotor thinking lies had no place in the relationship he wanted to forge with Allura. But it also gave him a glimmer of hope. If she had lied in the past, why not now? Why not lie about the paternity of the child? Lotor could admit he understood why Allura would be reluctant to name him the father. It would give him the advantage over her, Doom would be able to claim her planet through the baby she carried.

Though right now Lotor had little concern for planet Arus. Let his father worry about that backwater world. Lotor had more important things to do, the chief among them finding out the truth about the baby, and gaining Allura's compliance. In bed and out of it, Lotor still intending to marry her one day. Of course, with the way he was feeling, the prince was determined to make Allura work for the privilege of being his bride.

She wasn't anywhere close to wanting to marry him. It was plain to see, even to Lotor, that Allura detested the idea. He was in no rush to step up his game, figuring they had time now. Even with the detour they were taking, the delays it would offer, Lotor didn't think anyone would be able to come to Allura's rescue. The side trip might even help her come to grips with what was happening, Lotor hoping by the time they reached Doom Allura would have given up all hope of escape.

As feisty as Allura was, even she had to realize when a situation was out of her control. Set backs aside, Lotor was winning. And he refused to think about how quickly his fortune had turned the last time he had had Allura right where he wanted her.

Back then he had been as close to happy as the situation could allow. He had been about to marry Allura, and Lotor had been sure he could smooth over her hurt feelings about Haggar's potion and the forced submission of her people. He was happier then than he was now, Lotor staring moodily across the room. To the girl in his bed. Allura lay huddled on her side, the bathrobe she had borrowed from him big and baggy on her thin frame.

Hours had passed since dinner. Allura had looked so pale and pitiful after her most recent bout of sickness, that Lotor had taken mercy on her. To the point he had allowed her the chance to sleep in his bed, without his presence beside her. Allura had been all too quick to seize the opportunity to get some hours free of his molestations. She had clearly realized it was a rare opportunity he had offered her.

Allura had fallen asleep shortly after laying down. It was as though the stress of the day, combined with the drug he had given her, had sapped away all her strength. She slept deeply even now, with only the occasional murmur to show she dreamt. Lotor wondered at her dreams, the prince wanting every thought she had to be about HIM. But more than that, he wanted inside her head, to know exactly what she was thinking. He wasn't anywhere near to being able to decipher her thoughts, even with the drug Thiopental running rampant inside her.

He was familiar with Thiopental, having used it before. It lowered the part of the brain that was supposed to be creative enough to lie, resulting in one being honest and talkative. A strong enough dose could last for more than a day inside one's system. He wondered if enough was still inside Allura to make her continue to speak without guarding her words as carefully as she had been.

Lotor felt frustrated that the drug hadn't gotten him as many answers as he had wanted. Allura's lips had been loose, but not to the point she carelessly spilled secrets. But she had come close, saying things that hinted at the truth. To the point he felt a glimmer of hope where the child was concerned. He knew now that at least at one point Allura had believed the baby to be his. It made him wonder if she had performed any tests to find out the truth of it's paternity, or if it was sheer hope that made her believe Lotor couldn't be a candidate.

He hoped it was the latter, even as he had noted she had been unable to name who this other lover of hers could have been. She had kept rejecting those he named, and she had been decidedly close lipped about who else she could have slept with. It made him suspicious in another way, Lotor like a dog with a bone, determined to dig to the heart of the truth.

He would be tireless in his quest for answers. The desire for truth was almost as strong as his desire for Allura. He continued to stare at her, watching as her hands clutched a pillow to her. He'd prefer those hands to be clutching at him, preferably while he drove himself into her. Even that brief through was enough to get his lust stirring, Lotor shifting in his seat with a scowl.

Why must he desire the princess so badly? What was it about Allura that turned him into an uncontrollable beast, a man prone to his lusts? He prided himself on his control, on maintaining a tight rein on his thoughts, words, and actions. He was more used to women losing themselves around him, Lotor always dominating them and his desires.

And yet with Allura, it was different. Oh he tried to pretend to be in control, but his libido was what was usually guiding him. Even at his angriest, he had still wanted her. And now, when she was doing nothing but lay on her side, face buried in a pillow as she slept? Just looking at her was enough to get his cock stirring. And with it a kind of madness, Lotor feeling as wild as he was angry as he stood up.

Lotor knew he should leave the room, go elsewhere until he could regain the control he prided himself on. But it seemed such an effort to get dressed, and he didn't like the thought of fleeing the room. Especially when what he was fleeing from was a mere girl. Even if that girl held his heart, the way Allura did.

Drinking wouldn't settle these feelings. If anything the drinks would make him more unsettled. He might forget all his plans, and do the one thing he had decided to wait on. The thing he wanted Allura to beg for.

And yet he couldn't keep away from the bed any longer. A few steps and he was looming over it, staring down at the sleeping princess. She had kicked off the thin blanket. It was after all, a comfortable temperature inside his cabin. But without the blanket, he could stare at her unencumbered. The bathrobe he had given her, reached just past her knees. One leg was bent forward, the bathrobe parting over it so that Lotor caught sight of one thigh.

Allura had been sure to belt the bathrobe tight around her waist. Pity for her at some point the belt had loosened. The front of the robe was open, offering just the briefest of glimpse of her breasts. He could almost make out a rose tip nipple before the cloth obscured his view. Lotor wasn't the type to wait, he'd take what he wanted. And what he wanted was to see Allura!

He reached out with hand, just a finger tip snagging the front of the bathrobe. Carefully, breath held in anticipation, he eased the cloth back. One breast was revealed to him, Lotor sighing at how perfectly formed it looked. But then, physically it was as perfect as the rest of Allura. She had always been pleasing to look at, with generous curves. He had been haunted in dreams by the memories of how she had looked, naked and willing while on Haggar's potion.

Of course when she had been drugged, the encounters hadn't gone the way Lotor had wanted precisely. Allura had been the one wild, and as loathe as he was to admit it, she had been the one maintaining control. To the point she dictated how things happened, Lotor not getting to linger as long as he would have liked on her body. Not with Allura being pouty and grabbing at him, demanding things from him.

Now she wanted nothing from him. Nothing save for her freedom and her planet to be left alone. It was the very things he couldn't grant her! He scowled again, wondering why they couldn't find a happy middle. Why there couldn't exist an Allura who wasn't the demanding wench of Haggar's potions, or the Allura who acted so put upon and disgusted by any of his sexual advances.

"Why must you prove so difficult?" He asked her, voice soft as he stared at her face. Her eyelid flickered, but she didn't wake. Lotor sighed, and pressed the back of his fingers to one soft cheek, stroking her there. She seemed to sigh in response, cuddling her face closer to the pillow. His fingers continued their caress, and then Lotor was stroking down the side of her neck. He paused with his fingers pressed over her pulse point, feeling how slow her heart beat was in this moment. It was decidedly different from the nervous state she normally was in, her heart usually racing around him.

It wasn't excitement that made it race so. He knew that much. He wished it was otherwise, even as a jealous thought overtook him. Had this mystery lover of hers made Allura's heart flutter in excitement? Did this man move her in ways that Lotor had not? Did she imagine herself in love with this other man? Just thinking those questions made him want to growl, Lotor breathing open mouth in an attempt to calm himself. But it wasn't working, the prince sweeping his fingers into Allura's unbound hair.

He couldn't keep from seething, Lotor wondering how often did this other man of her do the same thing? How often had he petted the princess' hair in an attempt to calm or arouse her. Lotor felt that no other man should know the silken glory of Allura's locks, no other man should have had the privilege of laying so much as a finger on her no matter their intentions.

"You're mine." He growled fiercely. She just murmured noncommittally in response. "Mine Allura. Do you hear me?" But again, no real answer, the princess deep asleep.

This jealousy was more than he could take, Lotor unused to caring about a woman's history with other men. And yet the thought of Allura made him livid, a dangerous mood coming over Lotor. He wanted to find that man, to wring his neck, to hear bones snap as he crushed Allura's lover underfoot.

That man wasn't here though. There was no viable target for Lotor's rage. He wouldn't dare lift a hand against Allura in that kind of violence, but he could and would turn on her another way. His hands suddenly touched her shoulders, Lotor easing her onto her back. The robe parted even more, the prince reaching to pull open her belt. He'd follow that motion by jerking the robe half down her arms, leaving it open to frame the center of her body.

His breath seemed to catch as he did a slow, leisurely look down the length of her body. For a second he forgot his anger, Lotor more focused on how beautiful and perfect Allura's body was. Her golden tanned skin, so soft and smooth. She'd taste like honeysuckle if he was to press his tongue to her skin, Lotor licking his lips just imagining it.

And then a growl followed that licking, Lotor seething at the thought that another man could know what Allura tasted like. It was worse to think of that man knowing what she felt like, that he had seen the expressions Allura would wear in her most heated moments. That he would know the sound of her voice as it rose in passion. He found his hands making fists on the bed on either side of Allura's body, Lotor crawling on top of her.

But he didn't lower his weight to her, Lotor carefully to hover over her so that no part of him touched her. He stared at her, thinking she slept far too peacefully for all that was happening between them. It was a peace he would not have, Lotor thinking he wouldn't be at ease ever again, at least not until he killed the bastard who had defiled his princess.

That day couldn't come fast enough, Lotor wanting to present Allura with the corpse of her former lover. But more than that, he wanted her to forget about any pleasure she may have found in the arms of a lover. He wanted Allura to realize that the only one that could truly satisfy her was Lotor.

To that end, he wanted to do more than just make love to her. Lotor wanted to possess Allura so completely she'd regret ever taking another man to her bed. He wanted to ingrain himself on her, down to every last nerve in her body. There was several ways to accomplish that. Could he maintain his dominance over her without his control shattering, and leaving him in Allura's thrall?

Only one way to find out, Lotor lowering himself enough to press a kiss to her throat. He was shaking as he did this, shaking from the restraint he was showing. His most base instinct was to just take her, to throw her legs over his shoulders and pound into her. But that would perversely be giving Allura victory over him, and Lotor wasn't so far gone yet.

He carefully grazed his fangs over her throat, leaving the slightest imprint of their tips in her skin. It wasn't enough to stir her, the bite more tickle than pain. His hands unclenched from their fists, moving to grip her arms as he continued to lavish licks on her skin. Occasionally he'd give gentle nips, leaving teeth marks behind until her collar was a ring of them. Lotor liked marking Allura, liked leaving behind proof of where his mouth had been. To the point he pulled back to admire the marks, and then froze with a sudden realization. A realization that stole his breath away. Allura had come to him unmarked, no sign of a lover's affection on her. Now he supposed her mystery man could have been the type to be cold and indifferent to such things, but what kind of heartless creature could avoid leaving skin as fine as Allura's without even one hickey in place?

Of course, that was assuming she had been with this lover of hers recently. For all Lotor knew, she could have dallied and then dismissed the man from her bed. But he didn't think Allura the type to pull a man into her bed, and then be rid of him at the first convenient moment. Especially if he proved to be the father of her child. This time when the anger flared, he ignored it. Instead he stared down at Allura's face, puzzling out her mysteries.

If she had a lover, why had Doom not heard about it? Why had this tidbit of information so effortlessly evaded his spies? Why wasn't Allura planning to wed the father of her child? Things didn't fit together as neatly as Allura would like him to believe. Lotor cast a critical gaze over her body, wondering again about the claimed lover and the timing of her pregnancy. It made him want to shake her awake, to question her while she was still on the drug Thiopental.

But a sly thought filled his head, Lotor thinking to increase his chances for the truth by questioning her while she was drugged and groggy on both sleep and pleasure. Triple the attack for a more effective attempt at answers. And it was no hardship to give her pleasure, Lotor placing his hands on her sides. He began rubbing them up and down her body, watching Allura's face as he caressed her.

Again the flickering behind her closed eyelids, Allura letting out a murmur that didn't betray how she was feeling. He kept right on touching her, hands raised so that only his fingers caressed up over her breasts. It was a feather light touch he used, carefully circling his fingers around her flat nipples. The tease had almost has much effect as if he had put his mouth on them, the little buds stiffening slowly. They enticed him closer, Lotor continuing his slight touches across her skin. His hair fell forward, ends of it tickling across Allura's chest. He'd quickly scoop his hair back, holding it in place with one hand as he brought his mouth to hover over her right breast.

A roll of his eyes showed Allura still asleep, completely unaware of what was happening to her. Her head would do a sudden thrashing when his mouth closed over her one nipple, the sweet honeysuckle taste filling him as he began to suck. He wasn't slow, nor gentle, Lotor turning ravenous the instant his mouth tasted her. He suckled greedily at her breast, tongue rapidly licking over the taunt nipple in his mouth.

Allura's lips began to part, her chest heaving with accelerated breath. The slightest moan escaped her, Lotor smirking around his mouthful. It was as he said earlier, her body was more honest than her words. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, his hands began massaging her flesh. The left breast was kneaded and fondled, Lotor rubbing his thumb directly over the nipple so that it wasn't neglected.

His other hand slid under her back, helping Allura to arch up against him. Her thighs were nudged open by his knee, Lotor settling between them. It was a most dangerous position for them both, the prince erect, his cock yearning and seeking the heat of Allura's body. But Lotor didn't so much as rub against her, torturing himself as he kept his prick away from the place he wanted to bury inside.

Allura was really starting to make a lot of delicious sounds, shifting fitfully beneath him. When her hands touched his shoulders, Lotor knew she was awake. Allura, who had finally remembered to remove her brown contacts, stared at him. Groggy with sleep, and something very much like dawning horror was trying to chase the arousal out of her blue eyes.

"Greetings love." Lotor had let her nipple pop out of his mouth. Her breast was slick with his saliva, his breath rasping over it, making her nipple continue to stay stiff. He didn't quite smile at her, feeling a kind of smug satisfaction to have made her moan in such a way. Even if it had been done while she was asleep.

"What are you doing?" Allura cried out, her hands shoving at his shoulders as she began to wiggle. She brushed up against his cock, both of them letting out gasps. But it was two very different kinds of reactions, Lotor pleased and Allura frightened.

"Careful love..." He warned her. "Keep that up, and I'll be inside you before you know it."

"No!" She stated the word very firmly, her head shaking with a frown.

"Then I suggest you hold very, very still." Lotor advised her, and latched on to her nipple once more. Her body stiffened immediately, Allura's hands grabbing at his head. She tried to pry him off her by his hair, but Lotor ignored the pain to continue his mouth's molestations.

"Stop!" Allura exclaimed, her voice sounding more lost than authoritative. "I don't like that!" He rolled his eyes up towards her face, eyebrow arching in mocking question. She flushed in response, but stuck to her story. For a moment he turned insecure, wondering if the drug was still working on her. And if she really hated her breasts being loved. Or if the act was detestable because it was he who currently did it.

Lotor didn't like feeling insecure, and he growled, Allura letting a full body shudder in response to his sounds. She'd squeak in shock when he bit her, Lotor leaving the imprint of his fangs on the fat of her breast.

"You don't like it?" He questioned levelly. "Then what do you like?" Stone faced silence was his answer, Lotor frowning. "Come now Allura. There has to be something you like..."

"You not touching me." She instantly retorted. His frown only deepened, Lotor caressing his hand down her front. It slid over the slight bulge of her belly, Lotor caressing a few circles over it before moving lower. He didn't smirk as he felt the damp curls of her sex, though elation spread through him to find her wet.

"You liked something I did." Lotor said, holding up fingers that were wet with her juices as proof. She turned even redder, Allura shaking her head no.

"That's just my body reacting..."

"So you say." Lotor said flatly, and returned his hand to her groin. He did the slightest of touches over her slit, and then was spreading them open with two fingers. His other hand continued to support her back, holding her half upright off the bed. She squirmed, but didn't do the hard thrashing that she had done upon first awakening. "Or do you mean to tell me your body likes my attention, but your heart does not?"

She immediately nodded, and he laughed. "I can work with that." It was clear she was fuming in response to his next words. "The heart can quickly follow the body's desires and become one."

"I'm not like that. I'm not that easy!"

"Oh Allura, I never said anything about you was easy." He was rubbing his fingers over her folds, feeling out every inch of them as she wiggled in response. She wiggled not to encourage him but to get away. But his arm was like a vise, locking her into place.

"And I suppose you enjoy the challenge?" She asked, and it made him pause. In a way Lotor supposed he did. It was why he had pursued her so relentlessly. A lesser man would have been discouraged by the obstacles Allura put in his way. But Lotor merely thrived on them. In some ways it made him wonder if he was a masochist, enjoying the troubles Allura caused him.

He did a quick nod in response to her question, and pressed a kiss between her breasts. Her fingers immediately clenched on his scalp, Allura ready to pull him away should he try more. But he didn't dare, not while he had questions to ask her. But questions only needed his mouth, his fingers were free to do as they like. And they did, Lotor probing at the entrance of her body with one. It earned a gasp from Allura, her fingers pulling on his hair in response.

Lotor hissed, though it wasn't in reaction to Allura's weak attack. Instead he was marveling at the snug fit of her passage, his finger wiggling in as deep as it could reach. For a girl who claimed to have taken a lover, she was rather tight, as though she had barely made use of her sex in the last three months. He pushed a second finger inside her, rubbing the tips along her inner walls.

Allura wasn't pulling at his hair now, but clutching it in a fitful manner. Her eyes had squeezed shut, and her white teeth grazed over her bottom lip. He had to remind her to breathe, a fact that made her let out a shaky, whimpery laugh.

"Stop it." She ordered, and made a frustrated sound when Lotor told her no. He was still rubbing his fingers inside her, feeling her squeeze all around them in a tight grip that hinted at how loathe her body was to relinquish it's hold on him.

"You know Allura..." Lotor tried for a casual tone, as if he was commenting on something as inconsequential as the weather. "For someone who has a lover, your body is remarkably tight." A glance at her face showed her eyes had opened, her expression turning even more troubled. But she said nothing in response, Lotor inwardly grumbling. "One would almost think you haven't had sex in months..."

She bit her lip harder, as though trying to stop herself from answering. Lotor hid a smile, and tried a different tactic. "Your lover, whoever he is must not be very good, or attentive. Why your body could barely handle my fingers..." He locked eyes with her. "Did he not play with you at all? Or...did he lose interest once he got you with a child?"

"I can say with all honestly, he did not lose interest upon finding out I was pregnant!" That still didn't tell Lotor what he wanted, the prince extending his thumb to brush it over her clit. She gasped, Allura seeming to flinch in his arms.

"I wonder what else he's neglected." Lotor murmured, delighting in her reaction.

"Neglected?" A question instead of an answer, Lotor continuing to rub his thumb over her clitoris in small, circular motions. She was shuddering violently, the bit of stimulation having a great effect on her.

"Your body is starved for affection." Lotor pointed out. "It's as though you haven't been with a man in months..." Again that mauling of her lip, Allura fighting the words that wanted to come out. "Have you not known any pleasure in months?"

"No, none." It was a raw, honest answer that came out. It surprised them both, Lotor staring at her, though his fingers did not stop their molestation.

"None?" Lotor asked, listening to the way Allura's breath turned ragged. His fingers began a slow slide in and out of her, his thumb pressing down on her clit the entire time.

"There's been no time..."

"There's always time for pleasure." Lotor interrupted her. Even with the arousal in her eyes, Allura managed a bleak look.

"Not when your planet is besieged, and you spend every day living in fear..." He felt sorry to hear she had been so scared, but before he could say anything, Allura was continuing. "It wasn't just Doom..." Her voice was breathy, so at odds with what she was saying. "There was other concerns..."

"Other concerns?"

"The baby." She clarified. "I had so many concerns, so many worries about it. About the child's future...about how others would react to it's creation...and I had no one to turn to..."

"No one?" Lotor was surprised at that. "Not even your lover?"

"There was Pidge..." She was evasive. "He knew...he tried to support me in my time of need, but really...there was only so much he could do..." Another gasp, followed by a moan. Her body was really enjoying what Lotor was doing to it. "I spent months worrying...holding off on telling the others about my condition..."

It made sense. If she had kept quiet, then no wonder his spies hadn't learned about the pregnancy. "But they know now." Lotor pointed out, and she nodded.

"I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I had to tell them before someone else realized the truth behind my illness..." Another full body shudder, Allura's eyelids fluttering. "It was nearly a disaster...they were so upset...Keith was so angry...He actually...actually..."

"Actually what?" Lotor prodded.

A shake of her head, her hair falling everywhere. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Lotor insisted, starting to plunge his fingers faster inside her.

"He...they...had expectations to how I would handle this pregnancy." Allura finally said. "They couldn't possibly understand why I would want to keep this baby."

Another sliver of hope, even as Lotor was aghast. "They wanted you to get rid of the child?" Allura nodded, seeming not to realize the suspicions she was building up in Lotor. "Why?" He asked softly.

She met his look with a bleak one of her own. It should have been all the answer he needed, but Lotor wanted to hear the truth from Allura's lips. But she seemed dead set on denying him that much. So he tried a different tactic, abruptly ceasing his finger's assault on her. There was a day...a day where black lion went wild. Without any provocation, it plunged into the heart of my fleet...Keith nearly got himself killed...along with the other lions who tried to rescue him. I always wondered what had brought that on. He had to be pretty desperate...or angry..."

"He was angry." Allura reluctantly admitted. "Angrier than I had ever seen. He wanted to kill you that day. He still does..."

"He's always wanted to kill me." Lotor pointed out, wiping his wet fingers on the bathrobe.

"No, he's wanted to see you brought to justice. That time was different..."

"Different how?" questioned Lotor. She again looked like she wasn't going to say. "Allura...what is it? Tell me?" He was sure they were on the verge of getting a full confession, Lotor learning everything he needed for a peace of mind.

Allura's mouth opened and closed, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "He...that is..." A quick shake of her head, Lotor deflating as she burst into tears. "He was angry because he found out you had raped me!" And that was all she would say about that, Allura breaking down and covering her face with her hands. Lotor could only hold her close, rocking her in his arms in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She was no longer in a position to be questioned, Allura letting out gut wrenching sobs as she dealt with her pain. And yet even as he tried to comfort her, he felt irritation to note he was no closer to the actual truth than he had been an hour earlier.

To Be Continued...

Well, this chapter was all over the place...It got a little derailed from my notes...and some stuff didn't happen that I thought would...and I ended up taking a hint from Angel Suriel who said something about Allura breaking down and crying during Lotor's attempts to seduce. In my mind she's upset about EVERYTHING, especially those three months of burden where she spent keeping her pregnancy a secret and worrying what the others would think, and then the actual reactions of her friends and family on top of all this Lotor trouble she's dealing with.

-Michelle

Falynn07, seems I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping if you were still up when I updated. And now I need to go catch some sleep...Z_Z I used to watch Days of Our lives too! XD I got fed up with my soaps and quit them. Too many unlikeable people getting away with things worked my last nerves. I quit cold turkey. And yes, Allura is gonna have a lot of resentment over the testing...but can you blame her? :O

LostinNY, well he's Lotor! He's a bad, bad man in this fic, so what can you expect? Ha ha ha...I shouldn't laugh though...X_X Ah...Lotor is so not squeamish...you're right about that!


	19. Chapter 19

She was drifting in and out of slumber, on the verge of waking completely. A dream she could not quite remember lingered on her mind, Allura trying to burrow under her covers in an attempt to sneak back into a deeper sleep. But it was not a soft pillow she snuggled against, Allura feeling something firm and warm under her cheek. She started to frown, wondering what had happened to her pillow and blanket. Had she kicked it off the bed? She tried turning in place, meaning to reach out with her arm and feel around for her pillow. Only to find she was firmly wedged against the firm body of the person who shared the bed with her.

Sleep hadn't been able to completely chase away her awareness after all, Allura snapping open her eyes. Sure enough, Lotor was next to her. He was naked, and his strong arms were around her, holding her as close as possible to him. She wasn't much better, the bathrobe half off her, her one hand resting on Lotor's chest. She flushed with guilt, starting to move her hand. But she wasn't sure where to put it, Allura finally settling for resting it on one of his arms.

Allura could tell by the way he held her to him that she wasn't going to be wiggling away any time soon. Resignation colored her sigh, Allura lifting her eyes to study Lotor's sleeping face. His eyes were closed, the lids flickering with their movement. His hair was rumpled, several stray locks held at an awkward angle across his brow. A little more movement and they'd fall directly over his eyes, but Allura resisted any urge to smooth them back.

Instead she lay there, wondering what time it was. If the room had any windows, they were currently well concealed. Nor could she spy any time piece within view of the bed. Allura had a feeling it must be pretty late. Lotor didn't look like he would wake any time soon, the prince seeming to be in a deep sleep. She wondered if he had felt as exhausted as she had, Allura recognizing that fighting with her had to be a tiring experience.

Of course it hadn't been all fights, there had been a moment, brief though it was where Lotor had tried to comfort her. Allura still couldn't believe she had broken down in tears, especially in front of her enemy. She wondered if that drug he had given her was to blame, Allura having felt on the verge of being totally honest with him. But she had fought it, even as it broke her down another way, months of fears overwhelming her. It went beyond her current situation, all the way back to the upset she had first felt upon coming out of her drugged state.

It had felt good to let loose with a much needed cry. Even if Lotor had been present to witness her weakness. But Allura had noticed he hadn't mocked her, hadn't taunted her about her tears. Instead he had almost been sweet, pulling her against him as he rocked her and petted her hair. He had murmured soothing words to her, though Allura couldn't quite remember just what had been said. She had been too focused on crying, shaking in his arms as she let her fears overtake her.

At some point she had fallen asleep, her tears weakening her to the point she just crashed. Allura's cheeks burned, the girl hardly able to believe she had been able to fall asleep in Lotor's arms. As though that was a safe place to be, as if she trusted him to protect her. She suddenly snorted, Allura glaring fiercely at the sleeping Lotor's face. The fact of the matter was she knew it was the opposite, Lotor's arms anything but safe! He was liable to do anything to her, he had proven it again and again. Most recently just before she had broken down in tears, Allura waking up to find herself being molested by him.

She didn't quite understand him. Why would he spend so much time on her pleasure? Why wasn't he just taking what he wanted from her? He had had the opportunity several times over, and yet each time he had held back. Lotor had tormented and teased her, arousing her to a needful state. He had even brought her to a climax on occasion, the Drule seeming to go without. At least in her presence, Allura blushing fiercely as she remembered how he had shouted when alone in the bathroom.

Allura wasn't sure what sort of game he was playing. He obviously still wanted her, even with her lie of being pregnant by another man. And yet he had made no demands that she satisfy him, a fact that left her confused. Was he trying to drive her nuts, or hoping she'd let down her guard and become vulnerable enough to prey on? Or was she already there, and didn't realize it yet?

"I don't understand you." She whispered to him. There wasn't any response, but then she hadn't wanted one. But did Allura want to understand Lotor better? Did she dare try for an understanding that might make her like him just a tad more? She quickly shook her head no, frowning. That would be weakening a different way. But a voice whispered doubts to her. It told her if she never did escape, she might very well have to learn to accept a life with Lotor. Wouldn't it be better to learn to tolerate him, if not outright like him?

Allura managed not to start chewing on her lip, her anxiety increasing. How quickly had Lotor whittled down her defenses, if she was already contemplating what would happen if a rescue wasn't successful! She had told him last night she wasn't easy, but now Allura was doubting that. And all because of that traitorous voice that was trying to prepare her for a future she did not want but might have to accept.

_~I have to escape.~_ She thought firmly. And all because she might not have time to wait around for a rescue. Especially if she was having these kind of thoughts and doubts, after just one day of captivity! Had the drug he had given her weakened her? She did not know but Allura wondered if there hadn't been something else mixed in with the Thiopental. Something she could blame her doubts on. Or was these doubts left over from the last time she had been held prisoner? That had been one terrifying time, the moments she could remember. There was brief windows of time where she had been on Haggar's potion, lusting after Lotor, her actions not her own. But Allura remembered clearly the moments after the sex, when with her climax the potion had worn off.

She had been close to a broken shell, hysterical and sobbing. In so much pain, and unable to be comforted by Lotor. How could she accept his comfort when he was the one who had drugged her? It mattered not that he had felt guilty for the pain she was in after the fact. Nor had it stopped him from using the potion on her a second time. He was a greedy, grasping, and lustful fiend. He took what he wanted, and damn her objections about it. He could play at all the remorse he wanted, it didn't change the fact that he kept forcing himself on her!

Scowling now, Allura began trying to wiggle away from Lotor. His arms were secure around her, Allura brushing up against his body again and again. She was surprised when he didn't wake up right away, Allura putting her hands on his chest and trying to shove him away. She continued her squirming, trying to pull back as she pushed.

At some point Lotor had awakened. She realized it when she began to feel the hardness of his erection against her belly, Lotor reacting to all her squirming. Her face went red at that, Allura debating on slapping him. She clenched her teeth together, and did her best growl. "I know you're awake."

His eyes snapped open, gold gaze pinning her in place. "Whatever gave it away?" Allura flashed him her best dirty look. Lotor merely laughed in response, attempting to press her more firmly against him. He didn't seem to care that he was squishing his erection between their bodies, the prince giving her the faintest of smiles. Allura was torn between holding still and wiggling away, realizing that either option would give Lotor some pleasure.

"Let me go." She finally said, hands still pushing at his chest. He wasn't dissuaded, burying his nose into her hair as he inhaled deeply. Pretty soon he was nuzzling his face against the top of her head, reminding her of a scent marking cat. "Lotor, I mean it...let me go!"

"Not yet." He crooned softly, pressing kisses into her hair. He was starting to move his hips, thrusting against her belly. She let out a cry of revulsion, but knew this as infinitely better than him thrusting inside her. And yet Allura worried, knowing every act brought him one step closer to taking her completely. He might be satisfied to rub against her now, but what about in an hour's time?

"No, now!" Allura tried not to let the panic into her voice, feigning exasperation. He continued moving against her, his breath coming out in excited rasps. She tilted her head up, catching the dreamy look to his eyes. He was totally into this act, completely ignoring her dislike in the process. She grit her teeth together, now more than ever tempted to slap him.

The thought that nothing was holding her back from doing just that galvanized her. Allura's arm went swinging forward, her hand intent on catching Lotor in the face. He had the innate sense of a trained soldier, the prince not missing a beat as he caught her hand in his. He didn't even look mad at what she had tried, Lotor kissing the palm of Allura's hand before taking it, and her other one prisoner.

Allura found herself on her back, her arms stretched up so that her hands were pinned in place over her head. Lotor loomed over her, the look in his eyes terrifying for it was lust personified, and focused solely on her.

"Lotor, don't..." She whispered, her voice cracking in her fear. Did she get through to him? She wasn't sure, keeping her legs firmly closed. But he made no effort to nudge them apart, instead laying down on top of her as he continued to grind his erection over her belly. That hard length of him was incredibly warm, and pulsing with life. It twitched and it throbbed, the prince staring at her with unwavering attention as he thrust against her belly.

Allura supposed she should be relieved he wasn't trying for between her legs. But at the moment she didn't feel as though she had much to be grateful about. Especially with Lotor over her, his voice a constant groan. Just how long did he intend to continue this infuriating action of his? She struggled again, trying to get her hands free. It made his eyes seem to cross, Lotor letting out a low moan. From the looks of things her struggles were only exciting him, and it wouldn't take much more to get him to release all over her.

She tried not to panic any further. Really she did. But the last thing Allura wanted was for Lotor to come all over her. As violated as she had been, it would feel a million times worse to be used in that manner. Her breath came out shaky, Allura not sure what she was prepared to say. Her words started to come out strangled, and then Lotor let out a low, guttural moan.

Instantly a rush of hot liquid spurted all over her breasts and her belly. Allura shrieked as though she had been shot, her arms straining to get free. Lotor did a few more hard thrusts against her, more liquid jetting out of him and onto her. She was absolutely shaking in horror, not able to believe she had been so defiled.

Lotor continued to hold her down, his eyes seeming glazed over. He didn't look to be aware of the torment he had put her through, Allura blinking back indignant tears. Lotor made a sound, as though he was purring. A lazy, self indulgent smile was on his lips, the Drule Prince bending to nuzzle his lips over the crook of her shoulder. She didn't want his kisses, nor did she want the gratitude that followed.

"Thank you, Allura." She heard him murmur into her skin. Allura seethed with rage, thinking he had no right to thank her for something she hadn't wanted to give!

"GET OFF ME!" Allura growled, flailing her arms as best she could given that she was trapped. He abruptly pulled back to look at her, noting how livid with anger she looked. "Get off me!" She repeated, noting he seemed to be considering what would happen once she was free.

But what else could he do? They couldn't remain this way indefinitely. And Allura was sure the longer he held her down, the further her anger would develop. With a moody sigh, Lotor released her hands. And with it, she slapped him. It seemed Lotor's climax had made him lethargic and slow, the prince making a grab for her slapping hand a second too late.

"How could you?" She demanded, angry and tearful at the same time. She could feel the stickiness of his release on her, and shuddered in revulsion. Allura began hitting him in earnest, beating her fists against his chest.

"I am only a man!" He told her, Lotor grabbing her arms and giving her a shake. "I have needs!"

"Then go find one of your whores, and use them in this way!" Allura snarled.

He looked like he was carefully considering what to say to that, Allura struggling to get free so she could hit him again. "I don't want anyone else..." He said at last.

"That is supposed to make me feel better?" She scoffed at his nod. "It doesn't. Get off me."

"Only if you'll be calm."

"I won't be able to calm down so long as...so long as I have this filth on me!" Allura retorted. Lotor actually looked insulted that she had used that word to describe his semen, but he let go of her all the same. She quickly scooted out from under him, finding her legs were shaky when she got off the bed.

"Allura..." He sounded concerned, but she didn't turn back to him. Instead she fled as quickly as she could to the bathroom, throwing his robe on the floor. She was frantic to get cleaned, practically jumping into the large tub and turning the water on to a near scalding heat. Allura was vigorous as she began scrubbing her breasts and her belly clean. It wasn't the only place she felt dirty, Allura remembering how he had touched her during the night.

She'd do a thorough cleansing, her skin turning red from how hot she had let the water run. The bathroom mirror was fogging up from the steam. She'd stare in shock at her reflection once clean, seeing the marks around her neck. It looked like he had given her a necklace of hickeys, and she fumed at his daring even as she turned fearful. Just how many liberties had he taken while she slept? And what would Lotor have done to her if she hadn't woken up when she did?

Now more than ever she was determined to escape, though she didn't have the slightest idea of how to manage that. But Allura refused to think it was completely hopeless. She'd truly break down if she gave up on the hope of ever getting away from Lotor if that was the case.

Hardly calm, she retrieved the robe from the bathroom floor. She regretted the way she had discarded it, grateful it hadn't gotten wet. The way Lotor was acting, this robe would be her only clothing for a while yet to come. Allura had to take good care of it.

She pulled it on, and made sure to double knot the belt this time. The sleeves were too long, Allura having to roll them up to what would be the elbows on a man of Lotor's height. The hem fell down past her knees, and the material was the softest terry cloth she had ever felt on her skin. But even the finest robe would pale in comparison to real clothing, Allura sighing as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lotor wasn't completely dressed, though he had put on a pair of loose fitting trousers. They hung indecently low on his hips, Allura trying not to notice the way they revealed the white treasure trail of hair on his lower half. But Allura was sure she blushed, even as she glared at him.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Lotor asked her.

An indifferent shrug. "Maybe if I could believe you meant it." From his lack of response, Allura ascertained he wasn't really sorry for what he had done. No, he was practically reeking satisfaction! She fumed as she stalked deeper into the bedroom, noting a new cart of food had been brought in. She lifted her eyebrow at it, her tone snide. "What is it this time? What drug will you give me now?"

"No drug." Lotor told her. "It's only breakfast."

"You'll not be surprised if I don't believe you." Allura told him. He gestured for her to come sit down, but Allura merely crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed before walking towards her. She refused to back up, though Allura did start blushing in response to his nearness. And all because she flashed back to the moment in his bed, when he had pinned her in place, with that frightening expression of desire focused on her.

"Allura..." He took her by the hand, and led her over to the table. "The food has not been tampered with." He picked up an already sliced piece of fruit, and began to eat it. "Do you think I would eat if there was some drug lacing the food?"

"I don't know...maybe if it was a relatively harmless drug..." Allura muttered. He took a different fruit, and began eating that. She gave him a shrewd look, tone snide. "I hope thiopental is in that. The truth might do you some good."

"I always try to be truthful around you." He retorted and forced her down into the seat. He sat down next to her, continuing to bite into the fruit he held. "Allura, you can't go on starving yourself. You have the baby to think of."

She grumbled an inaudible sentence, hating that he would use the baby as a reason to get her to do what he wanted. Even if that want was nothing more troublesome than eating a potentially drugged meal. Even worse, her stomach WAS hungry. She hadn't retained the dinner she had had the night before, Allura throwing up most it in an effort to expel the drug he had tricker her into eating.

Allura eyed him as he ate, inwardly sighing. He was right. She couldn't go indefinitely without eating, especially not with the child to consider. With a grumble she selected a fruit at random, not trusting Lotor to pick one out for her. For a while they ate in silence, Allura trying to ignore Lotor as he stared at her. She wondered if he would ever get tired of looking at her, Allura feeling her cheeks burn from the intense way he fixated on her profile.

"Last night was interesting." Lotor broke the silence. She made a rude sound.

"Interesting doesn't begin to cover it."

"True." He agreed. "But I meant in regard to the things we spoke about. It was a night of revelations..."

"Hmm..." Juicy sensation exploded in her mouth, the fruit ripe and tangy.

"For one thing, I am almost positive you haven't had sex in quite some time." Allura immediately choked on the orange, Lotor reaching over concerned to rub her back. When she recovered, she gave him a sour look, loathing coating her words.

"And you could tell all that just from shoving your fingers inside me?"

"Well, yes." Thankfully he didn't smirk at her. "I know women's bodies. I am intimately familiar with how they feel. Yours feels practically untried...if I hadn't deflowered you back on Arus, I would have sworn you were still a virgin."

"We already know I'm not..."

"Ah, but what we...I, don't know is...just what you've been up to since we parted ways."

"You already know." Allura interrupted him. "I took a lover, and I spent months keeping my pregnancy a secret from everyone."

"Ah, but here's the thing. There is a...strangeness to your claims. A certain wrongness that has me doubt the validity of some of what you tell me." Lotor had her frowning, unease prickling through her.

"I already told you...that is, what more do you need to hear?" Allura demanded.

"A name would be a good start."

"You know why I won't reveal my lover's name!" Allura exclaimed.

"If he even exist..."

"What do you mean if?" interrupted Allura.

"If he exists." Continued Lotor as though she hadn't spoken. "Keeping his name from me won't spare him. I will find this mystery lover of yours and kill him."

"Monster!" Spat Allura.

"However, I don't believe he's even real." Lotor ignored her insult. "It's your own fault really Allura"

"My fault!" She gasped in disbelief.

"Your story doesn't add up. There's too much to consider that's strange." He leaned forward, steepling his fingers together. His eyes were intent on hers, Allura fighting not to crush the orange in her hand. "There's the timing for one thing. You had to take a lover almost immediately after me. And somehow I don't see you as being so careless as to not insist this new lover take preventative measures against making a baby."

He held up a hand to stop her reply. "Now you could lie and say you wanted to make a baby, but I know you're not that irresponsible. You know how it would look for the princess of Arus to be an unwed mother. Which brings me to my second point. If in fact there is another lover, why have you not pushed him to marry you? To legitimatize this pregnancy and save your honor? Hmmm?"

"Maybe it's cause I am trying to protect him from you!" Allura retorted.

"Protect who from me? This mystery man or the baby?" he smirked. "Allura, I've noticed many of your answers have been carefully worded. You didn't outright give me the truth, but you chose to answer in a way that I could misinterpret. Ah, no matter. Point number three, you admitted to a moment where you feared I was the father of your baby. You've never once told me how you obtained solid proof that I am out of the running as a candidate for it's sire."

She opened then closed her mouth, realizing he was right. She hadn't come up with a story to explain how she knew for certain he wasn't her baby's father. Lotor smiled at her, as though he took her silence to be acceptance of what he said.

"We'll get solid proof soon enough."

"Because you're taking me somewhere to be tested?" Allura was bitter as she asked that.

"Yes. I'm almost certain what the test will reveal."

"Then why even bother?" She demanded.

"Because I have to be certain. And not just me. My father will want the proof, the entire Doom Empire will want to be certain it is my child you carry."

"So they can take Arus?"

"Arus has ceased to be important. At least for now." He corrected at her disbelieving look. "You carry what is the future of the Empire, my chid, a future ruler of the Drule."

"My child will never be part of your Empire!" Allura leaped to her feet. Lotor lurched upright a moment later. "I will never let you and your father mold him or her into an unfeeling monster!"

"You've yet to acknowledge I feel too much? Especially where you're concerned?" He was annoyed now. "Allura. If I didn't care, it would be easy to discard you, and this child you carry. To believe your lies and forget all about my plans for us."

"I am not lying!"

"Aren't you?" He challenged. "I'll tell you another part of the puzzle that doesn't fit. Your friends reaction to your pregnancy. They didn't want you to keep the baby. Why would they turn their back on the child unless it was sired by someone they hated? Why would you fear telling them about your condition, unless the baby is mine?"

"You have a big ego to think this is all about you!" Allura was shaking, throwing the orange at him. It thumped against his chest, then landed on the floor. "I had my reasons for keeping quiet...you were the least of my concerns!"

"Then tell me what those reasons were!" Lotor snapped. She was silent, and he sighed. "You can't, can you? It's because you haven't thought up a believable story regarding them." He tsked then. "Allura, you can keep lying to me, but in a few day's time the truth will come out. And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Unbidden, her eyes grew wet with tears. She did her best to blink them away, staring at him horrified. And then she let out a sound, turning on her heel. Allura heard Lotor shout her name, but she didn't pause. She ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Some miracle let her lock it before he could come inside. And no matter how much he banged on the door, and shouted at her, she refused to even acknowledge him, Allura sinking down to her knees with a moan. What was she going to do when he found out for sure he was the father? He'd never let her go, he'd chase her to the ends of the galaxy if he had to. And not just her, but the baby as well! The thought made her start to cry, Allura shaking as she crouched on the floor. Things were rapidly going from bad to worse, and she didn't know how to stop it!

Meh for the ending line. This is a chapter that felt like it never wanted to end...X_X

To Be Continued...

Michelle

DimerasLover, yeah...talking...at least a little. Not nearly enough...but with the way Allura's feel, maybe no amount of taling is enough! One nutcase begets another, and Lotor in this series is pretty insane jealous possesive like you said! Ah...it's so hard to keep from spoiling what happens...I just have to bite me lip and keep quiet. Thanks for reading and your fun comments!

LostinNy, ah...I always get so well nervous when I read what others think will happen. Why? Cause it makes me feel like I will disapoint, and that I chose the wrong path to go down. Like here...you were hoping for one thing, and I did something different in that Lotor continued to be a pervert. ^^'' Hope you liked anyway!


	20. Chapter 20

The bridge of his ship was bustling with activity. Drules were seated before the many computers present, seeing to the various functions of the ship. There was constant noise, the tapping of keyboards, the answering beeps of the machines. Voices called out to each other, giving readouts and status updates about everything down to the most minor of tasks. It wasn't just the technicians that were busy. Soldiers moved about the floor, though there wasn't nearly as many present as there would have been should the ship engage in a battle.

The front wall of the bridge was actually a floor to ceiling length view screen. Currently it was split into several views, each one showing a different vantage point out on the ship. Other vessels flew in tight formation besides the command ship, on guard and ready to attack at the slightest hint of threat. To the very front of the ships, there was a planet in the distance. It was large, and would loom even bigger the closer they got to it.

Lotor estimated that by the time evening fell on the planet's surface, they would well be in it's orbit. Their arrival on planet Sarook couldn't come fast enough for him, Lotor impatient to get things over with. It was there on Sarook that he would get the answers he needed, get confirmation of what he already suspected. Allura would no longer be able to lie to him, the baby's paternity no longer in doubt.

He was almost confidant he already knew what the results of the test would reveal. But that didn't mean he didn't have a small, niggling doubt that plagued him. Lotor just kept on reassuring himself that Allura's baby HAD to be his as well. And not just because it would complicate everything if it proved otherwise. He wanted her baby to be his, he needed it. There was a part of Lotor that felt everything would fall into place, Allura would come to accept a life with him if only for the sake of their baby.

Not that Lotor wanted her to just give up. He wanted so much more than her surrender, he wanted her to love him. To be that partner he wanted to rule the Doom Empire with. To be the woman he would be honored to raise a family with. Lotor didn't want her so thoroughly defeated she lost her spirit, though he did want her compliant.

So far she was anything but! Lotor sighed, remembering how she had locked herself in the bathroom. She hadn't come out by the time he had finished dressing. Lotor had tried again to coax her out, but as far as Allura was concerned, he could talk himself hoarse and she would not respond. It frustrated him, and in the end he had been defeated. Enough that he left her alone, Lotor choosing not to break down the bathroom door, but instead give them both space.

It was a space Allura desperately needed. He acknowledged that. He had upset her. Allura didn't like having her lies examined so closely. She didn't like having the holes in her story pointed out. But she needed to know, her lies weren't solid, Lotor was begginning to see through many of them. And with it, he was growing calmer than he had been when first hearing her revelations. Oh, he still worried and saw red when he thought of the potential mystery lover of Allura's, but he wasn't as quick to anger now. Not when he was pretty sure no such lover existed.

Ideally, Lotor would like to know for sure that she had remained untouched by another. Jealousy and insecurity would eat at him otherwise. As calm as he was growing over this aspect of Allura's claims, Lotor didn't know what would happen if by some chance the baby really did turn out to belong to another man. He feared his reaction, that his temper would explode. Heaven help those near to him if that happened!

He was actually nervous about what would happen once on Sarook. And his usual methods of calming down weren't ideal in this situation. He couldn't resort to drinking, Lotor needed his mind clear. Sex always had a way or working a relaxing magic on him. But Lotor didn't entirely trust himself around Allura, not with the violent intensity of his need for her.

The release he had enjoyed that morning paled in comparison to the climax Lotor would get if he had been inside of Allura's body. It had barely taken the edge off his hunger, though his pent up frustrations had been glad for the chance to spill free of his body. He remembered Allura's response to his coming on her. Lotor felt she had overreacted, just as she overreacted to much when it came to their sexual escapades.

He still remembered Haggar's words of three months ago. How the witch had said Allura's prudish nature had been a boon when it came to the potion Haggar had created. The potion made a person act in an opposite way, Allura going from one extreme to another. Once again Lotor found himself wishing for a happy middle ground. He wondered if that was possible to achieve, especially with Allura being so determined not to compromise when it came to the bedroom.

It was one of the reasons he pushed her so continuously. If Lotor had been content to wait for Allura to come around, he'd be old and wrinkled! She needed to be pushed, needing to be tempted. And Lotor was sure he was a temptation for Allura, if only for the pleasure he could offer her. He wondered if he could tempt her a different way, if he could make her see the benefits a union between them could bring?

He just as quickly dismissed that thought. Lotor had offered her a union once before, giving her a treaty that saw to the fair and honest treatment of her planet and people. He had even made sure to include a provision to spare the lives of the Voltron Force. And Allura still hadn't been satisfied. Just what did she want exactly? Why couldn't she be happy at the idea of a man who loved her and wanted to lay the galaxy at her feet?

He must have made a sound under his breath. Several people turned to look at him, expressions nervous. He didn't try to reassure then, Lotor actually resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. With wide eyed looks, the Drules turned back to their assigned tasks. Lotor did not sigh, staring moodily at the planet Sarook. They were scheduled to visit a hospital in the capital early the next day. Cossack had radioed ahead, informing them that the prince would make use of the facilities. They hadn't told them what his reasons for the visit was, just to clear it of all non essential personnel.

They couldn't relocate the seriously ill patients. But they could bar any new patients and visitors from arriving. The doctors there didn't even know who their patient actually would be, Lotor intending to sneak Allura into the hospital. It would be a covert operation, they would go in, do the tests, then quickly leave. The reason for all this subterfuge was simple. Lotor didn't want the paparazzi to get wind of his whereabouts. Nor did he want them snooping about, trying to dig up dirt on Allura.

Ideally, they would get this all over and done with, and that included getting the results. And then they would be on their way to Doom. With Garrison and the Drule fleet still battling out on Arus, there should be little chance of anyone coming to Allura's rescue. The lions were stuck on Arus, the Drule ships offering heavy fire to prevent them from breaking past the barricade and traveling into space.

Of course reports were flooding them via the airwaves. The Voltron Force was desperate to get past the fleet. Trying again and again to fight their way free of the barricade so they could go to Doom. Not that the Voltron Force would be able to do much once Lotor brought Allura to land on planet Doom. With the shielding that protected the planet, not even Voltron would be able to get past that barrier. They'd have no real way of rescuing Allura. They'd have to concede defeat.

If they had any sense, they would have already given up. But the Voltron Force continued to fight with the aid of Garrison's ships. The skies of Arus was cluttered with the ships, the battles ranging non stop. Lotor was doubly glad to get Allura out of that war zone, the prince trying not to shudder as he thought of how in danger she and the baby would have been in.

It still upset him when he thought about the months of danger she had willfully exposed herself to. Lotor actually cringed, thinking of the times blue lion had join in on the battle, usually to fight against some robeast of Haggars'. Allura had taken too many risks, jeopardizing herself and the baby she carried. It made Lotor determined to protect her. In the only way he knew how. That involved putting her somewhere safe, out of the way of the constant fighting. Doom was not ideal for many reasons, but one thing the planet could boast about was the fact it was shielded from enemy invasions.

He'd feel a lot better once he had her settled in his private rooms at the castle. He could control the situation then, keep all the dangerous elements away from Allura. She didn't need the added burden of war. Her pregnancy would be rough on her the further along she got. For once Lotor did not mind his human blood, thinking it might help shield Allura from the worse of a Drule pregnancy.

Lotor was just begginning to brood on the rigors of carrying a Drule child to term, when one of the ship's stewards approached him. Lotor raised an eyebrow, not quite growling as he watched the man do a hasty bow to him. "What?"

"Witch Haggar requests an audience."

"Haggar?" A nod. "What does she want?"

"She did not say, sire." A hesitation. "But she is insisting on a private meeting."

"Oh she is, is she?" Lotor snorted. He was set on demanding she come to him, but then thought better of it. If Haggar wanted a private meeting, it was surely something that he wouldn't want to share with the rest of the crew. There was several things he could think of, off the top of his head, Allura's condition chief among them.

"She is waiting in her chambers." The steward added helpfully, watching as Lotor drew himself out of his seat. Lotor gave an absentminded nod, already dismissing the steward from any further involvement. It didn't mean Lotor wasn't aware of him, the prince keeping tabs of everyone present onboard the bridge. If an attack were to come, he'd be more than prepared though his outward appearance was one of annoyance.

But his hand was resting just besides his sword's sheathe, Lotor ready to draw it at a minute's notice. He passed by Cossack as he headed for the bridge's elevator. The two Drules exchanged nods, Cossack assuring Lotor he would stay on top of all activities here on the bridge. Lotor knew he wouldn't have to worry, Cossack was more than capable of handling things.

As he rode the elevator down to the bottom level, he pondered just what the witch could want to talk about. There were several things that sprang to mind, Lotor having not talked to Haggar since that moment he had physically threatened her in the gym's shower. He must have succeeded in terrifying her, the witch avoiding him for hours. That was practically a new record, Haggar usually breathing down his neck whenever they were on a mission.

He appreciated the time he had had, free of the witch's harassment. It had left him free to spend a great deal of uninterrupted time with Allura, even if that time didn't always result in an ideal situation. He was doubly glad for Haggar's uninvolvement, Lotor knowing she would have had suggestions on how to force the truth out of Allura. Suggestions and potions, the witch working dangerous magic that held the potential to backfire.

He would knock on Haggar's door, Lotor not waiting for her permission to enter. A musty smell immediately assaulted him when he opened the door, letting him know Haggar had been working some kind of spell all too recently. Not even the multitude of scented candles she had lit could rid the cabin of that musk. If anything, the multitude of different scents only compounded the problem.

Trying not to cough in response, he stalked into the room. The overhead lights were on, casting a spotlight on the various things that lay spread out on work tables. Lotor couldn't tell what had been the most recent project of Haggar's, everything was simply that in disrepair. Haggar was standing calmly by a book case, a bloody knife in her hand that she was wiping clean with a cloth. She looked annoyed at his sudden entrance, but Haggar didn't admonish him. She had after all, grown accustomed to Lotor barging in unannounced.

"Well, witch?" Lotor demanded, once the door had slid shut behind him. "What was so important that you insisted on seeing me?"

"Your father is demanding answers." She said without preamble. "He wants to know why we have not yet returned to Doom."

"Let him wonder." Lotor was unconcerned. "What does it matter if we delay, so long as I have Princess Allura in my possession?"

"That's not good enough for Zarkon." Haggar told him. "It's all I can do to keep his anger in check. And frankly, I am getting tired of making excuses!"

"I don't care if you're tired, you'll continue to keep him in the dark about this side trip we're taking!" Lotor said in a commanding tone. "The last thing I need is my father gaining knowledge that Allura may not be carrying my child." He growled then. "There's no telling what he would do, what measures he would take to remove the threat some other man's bastard poses."

"He'd be right to do it too." Haggar's eyes flashed at Lotor's warning growl. "What ruler in their right mind would tolerate a wife pregnant by another man?"

"We don't know for sure if she was even with another man."

Haggar looked surprised. "Has she told you otherwise?"

"No, she is determinedly sticking to her claims of having taken another lover." Lotor snorted then. "But there are holes in her story. Too much doesn't add up. And she's nervous, frantic to keep her story together...she doesn't want me to think there's any chance I could be the father. But the chance exists, and the more I speak with her, the more I believe there is no other man."

"Are you sure it's not just a deluded hope you hold towards her?" Haggar was snide as she spoke. "I know how...possessive you are where that princess is concerned. Just as I know it would drive you insane to think some other man got to fuck her."

Lotor let out an annoyed growl. "It's not delusion."

Haggar looked unconvinced. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough about the baby's parentage. I don't envy you what will happen if the baby proves to be some other man's child."

"I will protect Allura and the baby, regardless." He said determinedly.

"Even you can't be with her every hour of the day. You'll be inviting disaster if you bring them to Doom..."

"My father's agents can get to Allura even if she's not on Doom." Lotor pointed out. "If she's not carrying my child, nowhere will be safe enough for them."

"I think you're being a damn fool." Grumbled Haggar. "Why would you go to such lengths for the woman that spurns you?"

"And I suppose your way is better?" He scoffed. Haggar nodded, though her expression was guarded. She still remembered the rage he had flown into at the mere suggestion that he abort the baby Allura carried. "It's not. You think I would ever have Allura's love if I did the things you suggested?"

"I think you won't have Allura's love regardless of what you do." Retorted Haggar. "At least this way you could save yourself a lot of grief and humiliation, and try again at making a baby with her."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh?" Haggar arched a brow. "And what will happen then?" Her voice turned mocking. "Can you honestly see yourself raising some other man's bastard? Can you see yourself restraining yourself, to not hate the child and treat it with malicious intent. You know if you ever do anything untoward to the brat, Allura will despise you even further. And you're lying to yourself if you think you can stomach the idea of having a family that involves another man's spawn!"

"I'll manage." Lotor insisted through clenched teeth.

"Fool!" Haggar shouted. "You won't succeed. If anything you'll be a worse father to Allura's child than Zarkon was to you!"

"Shut up!" Lotor snarled, lunging towards Haggar. She immediately scrambled out of reach, gripping the knife in her hand though she wasn't so scared as to turn the blade against him. "I am a better man than my father could ever hope to be! The past won't repeat itself...I am not Zarkon..."

"That much is obvious." Haggar sounded bitter then. "Zarkon would do what had to be done. He wouldn't let misguided delusions of love stay his hand."

"My love is real." Lotor snapped, glaring at her. "You would know that if you had room in your heart for the kinder feelings!" With that he turned, Haggar sputtering out an angry comment. But he didn't linger to spar with her any longer, Lotor stalking out of the room. It wasn't until he was out of the witch's sight, that Lotor realized he was shaking. And all because Haggar had hit on a nerve. Could he really tolerate a child that was not his by blood? He didn't know, and that uncertainty made him all the more troubled.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Dimeras Lover, yes! What a problem! First child...a stalker pervert for the daddy...oh boy...X_X Can we really blame her for wanting to get away, and make sure Lotor doesn't raise this kid? Never mind protecting herself from him. X_X MLOL over Zarkon getting a pen stabbed into him by Allura! The least he'd deserve! I like Ranma too...but I always preferred Urusei Yatsura over Ranma. Just personal perferance.

Falynn07, thank you! I'm glad to feel the fic love! Ah...I think fan service is different for everyone...so I'm not sure what would satisfy you!


	21. Chapter 21

She had been alone for hours. A good portion of that time had been spent hiding out in the bathroom. It was as close to a safe haven as she could get to, here on Lotor's ship. But it was a safe haven that was flawed, Allura recognizing that sooner or later Lotor WOULD break down the door. Given his Drule strength, it would be an easy feat to accomplish. As much as Allura didn't want to spend any more time with Lotor in close approximaty, she had known she would rather make the choice to leave the bathroom, then be dragged out kicking and screaming.

Fortunately for Allura, Lotor had not been waiting for her. That surprised her, Allura having assumed he'd wait her out inside the infinitely more comfortably bedroom. She didn't linger long on wondering where he had gone, Allura hurriedly examining the room and it's contents. The bar was back to being hidden, it's awning locked into place so she couldn't get at the glass bottles beneath it. His desk drawers were also locked, and the few papers that were left out, were either unimportant documents, or written in a language she could not decipher.

One thing she took advantage of was his open closet, Allura discarding the robe to slip into one of Lotor's shirts. It was oversized on her, and had the faintest scent of Lotor's skin. But she felt halfway to being decent again, the shirt almost like a short dress or tunic on her.

A meal was delivered, Allura watching suspiciously as the Drule servant began laying out the plates. The plates were paper, and absolutely useless for her to use in any way but holding her meal. The servant took the time to cut apart the bigger items, the only knife being taken out of the room once he was done. Allura grumbled and glared at the meal, loathe to eat it. But eventually her hunger won out, Allura grudging as she began to eat.

Every bite tasted like what she imagined sand to be, Allura too upset to take pleasure in the meal. She ate anyway, out of concern for her baby, not wanting to starve it just because she was in a bad mood.

By the time Lotor would come back to the room, she was done with the meal. Curled up in a chair that was as far away from the bed as she could get, Allura greeted Lotor with her most angriest of glares. He sighed in response, as though he had expected her to be in a better mood after hours spent apart.

"Well, at least you're out of the bathroom." He muttered, walking over to the table. There was still some food laid out, the cooling remains far more than Allura could have eaten in one sitting. Lotor began to help himself, lading a plate with choice tidbits. It was perverse, but she was pleased to see him eat. If only for the fact it confirmed that the food hadn't been laced with any new drugs.

She continued to glare as he began to eat. He was not a messy eater, each bite and lick of the food a sensual experience. Her cheeks began to burn, Allura wondering if he was eating that way on purpose. She refused to let him get to her, Allura abruptly breaking the silence.

"Where are we?"

He didn't answer right away, Lotor finishing off a piece of fruit that had it's juices dripping down his hand. He actually licked up his way from wrist to palm, staring at her as he used his tongue. "We're in the orbit of planet Sarook."

"Sarook?" Allura wasn't familiar with that world.

"It's part of my Empire." Lotor explained. "It's been a Drule world for several decades now."

No wonder she wasn't familiar with it. If it had been settled by the Drule so long ago, the people must have grown compliant. She doubted they would rebel, having grown used to the Drules and their way. Allura knew there was many worlds in the Doom Empire, and for every world that tried to break away, there were others who were happy with their subjection. Planet Tyrus had been one of those worlds, the humans and Drules existing together in relative peace, and prospering under the Empire's rule.

"Sarook is a safe world." Lotor continued. Allura nearly snorted, knowing safe was a relative term. If Sarook was a happy part of the Doom Empire, than no one from the Galaxy Alliance would be able to go to that world without fear of harassment, capture or murder. Allura herself wouldn't be safe on such a world, not as a visible figure in the resistance against Doom.

She sighed, realizing that if she were to attempt an escape on Sarook, she'd find no allies to aid her. If anything, if she stepped away from Lotor's protection, the people of Sarook would prove a danger to her. She hated the idea of being so dependent on Lotor for her safety. Almost as much as she hated the idea of what would happen on Sarook.

"And this planet, this Sarook...this is where the procedure to ascertain the paternity of my child will be done?" She asked, trying to sound calm. Inwardly, Allura shuddered, not knowing what to expect in regard to the procedure. She just knew enough to know it was dangerous, a high risk involved towards her unborn child's life.

"Yes." Lotor nodded, setting down his plate. "Sarook is where the truth will come out."

She almost bitten her lip then. "I've told you the truth..."

"No, you haven't." Lotor retorted. "You've told me a story...one I'm sure you wish was the truth." Her cheeks flamed with an angry blush. Lotor didn't look any happier. "Would it really be so bad? For me to be the father of your baby?"

She nodded. "You're awful!"

He sighed, his lips turning down in a grimace. "What I do in public is different from how I am in private." She snorted at that. "The dread prince of Doom is only one half of who I am...I am ruthless, yes, a killer, an invader of worlds. But I do so for the good of my people, to keep the Doom Empire thriving. But there are other sides to me...the attentive lover, the hopeful father. I could be so much more, WE could be so much more than just enemies. We could be a family, our marriage a partnership and friendship..."

"I'm not friends with people I can't stand!" Allura snapped. "And Lotor, I despise you."

"Your hate can be turned aside." He replied. At some point he began inching his way closer to her chair. Allura stay seated, watching him like a hawk. Her body tensed, she was poised to flee, and yet she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of always running during their talks and arguments.

"No, it can't." Allura said out loud. "You've done too much. To me, to my people, to so many worlds."

"That was war. It's separate from what is between us."

"There's NOTHING between us!" Allura told him.

"There's passion." He ignored her scoffing sounds. "There's attraction, many sparks of it. We can build on that." She was shaking her head no, again and again. "There's my love for you." He said at last. "It may be one sided now, but if you just gave me a chance..."

"Lotor, you don't even know what love is!" Allura was shocked to see he looked hurt at that, but she refused to soften to him.

"You're wrong." Lotor insisted. "I do know. I knew it with my mother. And I knew a different, more powerful kind of love when I began to know you."

"How can you say you know me?" Allura wanted to know. "If we add up all the time we've spent in each other's presence, I don't think even a whole two weeks would add up, even with all the times you kidnapped me!"

"It doesn't take long to recognize the other half of your soul." Lotor said, seeming serious.

"How can you even say such a thing to me, and still maintain a straight face?" She demanded.

"Because it's the truth."

"HA!" She let out a rude snort. "And this is how Drules treat their soul mates? They stalk and kidnap them. They attack their planets. They drug and rape them!"

"I was desperate."

"You still are!" She pointed out. "And you're not at all sorry for what you did to me. What you continue to try and do!"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"A sincere apology would be a good start." She cut him off before Lotor could reply. "But we both know you won't mean it. Oh I know. You're sorry that drugs is what it took to sleep with me the first times, you're sorry that I'm not willing. But you're never sorry enough to stop. Or to let me go!"

"I can't let you go." Lotor quickly said, and she almost screamed. She still let out an infuriated sound, Allura even angrier.

"You don't love me at all! That proves it!"

"It does not." He protested.

"It does too!" Allura insisted, pointing a shaking finger at him. "If you love someone, you want what's best for them."

"But I'm what's best for you!" Lotor's sincere show of belief had her silent, Allura staring at him in disbelief. "And not just for you. But for your baby, and your people. Together, we could end this war between our worlds. Working with me, you could ensure your people are safe and happy. Arus would thrive under our rule..."

"What of the cost to the rest of the galaxy?" Allura asked. "I couldn't in good conscience let the rest of the Denubian fall prey to your Empire...even if it meant giving Arus the peace it hasn't had for the last eighteen years!"

"Why must you concern yourself so with other worlds?" Lotor was frustrated now. He ran a hand through his hair, badly mussing it in the process.

"I wouldn't be a very good person if I turned my back on other people's problems. I wouldn't be the Allura you claim to love if I acted anyway else!"

His frustration didn't diminish. "Don't you ever get tired of worrying about other people and planets? Wouldn't you like a reprieve from it all?" He crossed the last distance to her chair, dropping to his knees before her seat. "Allura, let me take care of you. Let me worry and let me be the one to shoulder the burden of decisions that are too hard for you..."

"Lotor..." She felt so tired then. "I couldn't...I wouldn't...because I know you would make the wrong ones. The selfish ones that would benefit your Empire at the expense of all others."

"I could change..." Allura couldn't even muster up the energy to make a rude sound. "You could help me...together we could usher in a new era for the Doom Empire and the Denubian Galaxy."

"And what would your father think of that?" Allura asked, instead of answering his plea.

"That old fool? He can't live forever."

"So...I'm supposed to just wait until Zarkon dies before we can enact change?" Allura asked with a frown. Lotor nodded a yes. "Lotor, he could live for decades more! That's years of suffering for far too many people!"

"But there would be an end to the suffering in sight. You'd just have to be patient." He frowned when she shook her head no, a crafty look in his eyes. "Then the only other option is to help my father to his grave..."

Allura gasped. "Lotor!"

"Surely you don't have any protests?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "It's what the Alliance and Garrison has wanted to do for years."

"But he's your father..."

"If that is what it takes to get you willing, then he's an obstacle I would be only too glad to remove for you." Lotor told her, and she felt hot tears burn at her eyes.

"I don't want to be with a man who can be so casual and accepting of killing his own father! Is that the kind of values you would pass on to your child?"

Lotor blinked, confusion coloring his eyes for one moment. "It would be different with our child. I'm not the man my father is...our child would love me...love us both..."

"The more you speak, the more I am convinced you are not the ideal candidate to be a father to any child!" Allura saw how that wounded him. A wound he was quick to hide with his anger, Lotor growling.

"You can't know the future, and you refuse to get to know me! I can and will be a good father to your baby!"

"That baby isn't even yours!"

"Oh we back to that lie then?" Lotor demanded harshly. He rose up off his knees, but didn't move away from her chair. He placed his hands on the arm rests, and loomed over her. "I never would have thought you were so prone to lying, Allura."

"You don't know me as well as you like to pretend you do!" She shot back bravely.

"Hmph...you're not a very convincing liar." She gasped at that. "You never even one told me how you could know for sure the baby is not mine. Even if you slept with another man, a thing I highly doubt, you have no concrete proof that anyone else could be the father. But don't worry, tomorrow we will know." A ruthless smile was given her. "And then you will have no more lies to hide behind."

She didn't know what to say to that, partly because he was right. After the procedure, the truth really would come out. Lotor would know for sure he was the father of her baby. She'd be trapped even worse than she already was.

"Lotor..."

"I need a shower." He announced, and walked away from her. The bathroom door would close behind him, Allura once again alone with her thoughts. She stayed huddled on the chair, hugging her legs to her as she shuddered. Time was running out, and she didn't even know if the Voltron Force or Garrison was any closer to rescuing her. Or what was happening to her beloved Arus while Lotor dragged her around the galaxy to get the answers she refused to give him.

When Lotor walked out of the bathroom, he was only clad in a towel. She eyed him with a nervous look, Allura wondering if he meant to seduce her some more. But instead of coming to her, he walked to the bed. There he dropped the towel, Allura quickly averting her eyes before she saw more than his strong, muscled back and his firm buttocks.

"We'll have a busy day ahead of tomorrow." Lotor said, sliding in under the silken sheets. "I suggest you get some rest."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Her voice was raw with honesty. "I'm...I'm scared."

"Scared?" He sat up against the pillows. "Of what? The procedure?"

Let him believe that was the only fear she had, Allura nodding slowly. "It could hurt my baby..."

"There is that risk..." He agreed. "But I'm taking you to the best doctors Sarook has...they'll minimize any risks to the baby you carry."

"It doesn't mean the danger is not still there." She hugged her knees to her chest.

"If you had only been honest with me from the begginning, this test would never have been needed." Lotor sighed. "And now it's too late. If not me, then Haggar and

my father will demand proof of paternity. There's a great deal of interest in the child you carry..."

She felt even more miserable to hear that, Allura trying not to start crying. "What's going on with Arus?" She hoped a change of topic would at least calm her down some.

"With Arus? Nothing much has changed." Lotor told her. "The siege is still continuing. The lions are desperate to get off the planet, but our fleets' barricade is making that impossible. They won't be able to get past it in time to prevent us from returning to Doom. Hmph. They might as well give up now..."

"The Voltron Force would never just give up!" Allura exclaimed, alarmed. "They'll keep trying and trying, until they find a way to beat Doom!"

"Pity for them there won't be any way to defeat us. You know as well as I do, that once I get you on planet Doom, rescue will be impossible."

"Nothing is entirely impossible..." She whispered, but Allura was fearful.

"The Alliance is pushing for the judge on Amestris to make a decision regarding the documents you signed." Lotor said. "They feel your abduction should null and void the documents completely. The fools." He snorted. "They don't realize that even if that comes to pass, with you and your baby on Doom, the Empire will retain control of Arus. And with it Voltron."

Allura was silent to that. She understood why the Alliance was pushing for a decision to be made. If they could overturn the documents, and rescue Allura, Arus would be one step closer to be free of Doom's control. She didn't feel hopeful, but Allura thought the Alliance must be planning something towards her rescue. Otherwise all the court manipulations would prove pointless in the end.

"Think about what I told you earlier." Lotor ordered her. "Think about the future we could create if you worked with me rather than against me."

"And where would Voltron fit into this?"

"That would be up to you to decide." Lotor told her. He then patted the spot besides him. "Come to bed, Allura."

"I'm not tired." It was a lie, but as tired as she was, Allura didn't think she'd be falling asleep any time soon.

"Come here Allura. I want to hold you."

She gave him a look. "Now I'm definitely not going to bed."

"Not even if I promise to do nothing more than hold you?" Lotor asked. She still refused him, the prince sighing. "I could force you, you know."

"Yes, I realize that." She was sad then.

"Don't give me that look Allura." Lotor sounded as though he was pleading. "It tears at my heart to see you so sad."

She didn't retort that he had no heart. But her response was just as cutting. "I think you will have to get use to the pain."

"Is that a round about way of telling me you'll never be happy with me?" Lotor asked, then growled at her yes.

"Go to sleep Lotor." Allura advised.

"Only if you join me..." He was already moving to get out of the bed. His look was determined, Lotor staring purposefully at her. Allura didn't want to lay down with him. Any more than she wanted to fight with him, or be carried against her will to that bed.

"Fine." She sighed to show how exasperated she was. "But all we will do is sleep." It seemed absurd to be dictating that to him. He was so capable of overpowering her, and they both knew it. But Allura felt better to see Lotor nodding in agreement, the prince holding out his hand to her. She ignored it when she reached the bed, climbing onto the mattress.

Lotor would settle in besides her, pulling the covers over them. Allura turned on her side, but Lotor still pulled her against him. She sighed, but resigned herself to spending another night in his arms, hoping he would be able to behave.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Falynn07, ah a hug for Lotor? That would cheer him up, even if he doesn't particurly deserve it for this fic. He's been so wicked! *winks* You know, I thought about it, having haggar do some magic...but I guess I thought it wouldn't be as accurate or something. 0_o As for the needle, I believe I had Allura pass out so we don't get to experience the whole torment of the needle business. We get to experience her anxiety and upset though...ah I used to be bad with needles. Can't say I would handle this kind of giant needle that well though. And I seriously laughed at the idea of a whose your daddy magic spell!

DimerasLover, thanks! You're right! Lotor has kept the death by his hand coutn down, even though he came close to hurting Haggar. It must be a new record for him or something...Oh! Your therapy comment reminds me I was considering doing some kind of Lotor goes to therapy, maybe Zarkon goes too one shot. But I'm not sure I would write it well since it would be dark humor...I fear I'm not that good at comedy. X_X


	22. Chapter 22

Much to Allura's surprise, Lotor somehow managed to behave himself during the night. The most uncomfortable thing he had done was hug her in a possessive hold, and sneak a few kisses that were rather chaste. There had been no waking to unwanted molestations, no lewd touches, and certainly no pinning her down while he rubbed himself to climax.

She didn't know what to make of this unexpected behavior. Nor did Allura seek to question him about it, the princess fearing he might misunderstand her curiosity as an invitation to do more. And that was something she could not tolerate, not even if his seductions would have given her a much needed distraction from what was about to happen to her.

The appointed time of the procedure was drawing ever closer, and with every passing minute, Allura was sure her nerves wound tighter together. How much more pressure could she take, before she found herself snapping apart? But she had to keep it together, Allura certain she only had herself to rely on in this situation. Lotor of course, thought she should turn to him for support, but he was the last person she wanted to lean on. Especially given he was the source of all her woes, the Drule dragging her off to some unknown world in order to perform a procedure that could very well cause her to miscarry her child.

Some part of her thought this might be as much her fault as it was Lotor's. Allura understood that she had driven him to do this. And all because she had lied about the baby, making up a tale of some mystery lover who was the real father of the child she carried. Allura might never have told Lotor that if she had known what he would do in retaliation for her fibs.

Allura felt it was very much a punishment Lotor was doing to her. He was adamant she lied, and yet for all his firm belief that her baby was his child, he still was making her go through with a horrible test. She didn't for a second care about his claims that his father and Haggar would want concrete proof of paternity. It shouldn't have mattered what they believed. Unfortunately, Allura understood this wasn't the kind of world they lived in. Zarkon's opinion counted. In more ways than Allura wanted to acknowledge.

Allura didn't want to think about the things Zarkon would try to do to her, if she wasn't carrying Lotor's child. If Zarkon didn't try to kill her, he would most definitely try to kill her baby. Just the thought had her shuddering, Allura putting her hands over her stomach in a protective gesture. She felt fearful for her child, though the most immediate threat to it's life was the paternity test. Allura knew it would be better to just think about one problem at a time, to deal with them as they cropped up. And thus she bowed her head in a silent prayer, begging any God that would listen to watch out for her and her baby.

Her hair fell forward to obscure her face, Allura keeping her hands clasped over her stomach. It would be Lotor who would brush back her hair, Allura trying not to start in revulsion. If Lotor noticed her strong reaction to his touch, he kept calm. His eyes were dark with an unreadable emotion, Allura wondering just what he was thinking. She almost snorted then, an unbidden thought coming to her. Lotor's biggest concern was probably his next seduction attempt, and how soon he could make an attempt on her body. The procedure she was soon to undertake wasn't one she could immediately recover from. As much as Allura didn't want to be tested, she had to admit she was looking forward to the reprieve it would give her from Lotor's molestations.

Lotor had not finished with her hair, running his right hand over the length of it in a repeating motion. Allura wondered who he was trying to calm. Her, or himself? But she didn't think he was nervous. Not when he seemed so self composed.

He didn't try to break the silence that had started back before they had entered the hospital's cruiser. Allura was glad for that, feeling too weary to verbally spar with him. She wondered if her tongue would have been sharper due to her mounting fears, or if those fears left her so torn up inside that she would falter with her arguments. Allura was begginning to liken herself to a cage animal, wild and scared, and ready to lash out at everything.

But her only target at present was the man besides her. Allura didn't think herself capable of doing anything to really hurt him. She let out a sigh, and did a subtle shift away from him. His hand abruptly left her hair alone, Lotor gazing not at her but out the window. She didn't even know how close they were to the hospital. And all because she was unfamiliar with this city, this world.

The silence would continue, the ride nearly insufferable for all the fear choking Allura. She almost couldn't breathe, and Lotor refused to lower the windows. All because he didn't want them to be seen. To that effect, they were both wearing long body concealing cloaks. Complete with hoods that would cast their faces in shadows. Thankfully, for the ride to the hospital, Lotor allowed them to relax somewhat, the hoods lowered. And still Allura felt overdressed, stifling from the heat of the heavy cloak.

It would have made her laugh had the situation not been so grim. To actually have a complaint about having too many layers of clothing on. Especially after she had spent nearly two days with nothing more than a robe or Lotor's shirt on. She still wore Lotors' shirt, but underneath it, she had been given a pair of pants. They fit tighter than she would have liked, but then there hadn't been many options available. There was only a few women onboard Lotor's ship, two of which were the pair that had helped kidnap her from the courthouse.

Still it felt good to be dressed again. Allura knew to enjoy the clothes, for Lotor had made no promises that he wouldn't take them away from her once they returned to the command ship. She hated the thought of being stripped, knowing the lack of clothes made her feel as though she had been reduced to less than a person. Allura wondered if Lotor would have treated her this way if he had known for sure she was pregnant with his child. But somehow she didn't think much would change between them, regardless of the truth of her baby's paternity. Lotor was simply a brute, overbearing, perverted, and cruel.

She let out a sigh, the first real sound between them. Lotor glanced at her, but she was peering past him and out the window. She could see a crowd of people waiting by a large building, and it made her wonder what was going on. Her surprise would increase when Lotor growled a curse under his breath. The cruiser wasn't slowing, but the crowd seemed to turn to it. And then lights went off, people taking pictures of the approaching vehicles.

"What's going on?" Her curiosity had won out, Allura speaking out loud.

"Seems someone got wind of just who was coming to this hospital." Lotor grumbled. He pulled out his communicator, and began hissing into it. A nervous sounding voice would respond, the two men exchanging words in Drule. Lotor's look turned angrier, the prince all but snarling. "I don't care what you have to do, but I want the snitch found." A pause for a reply. "No...I'll deal with him or her personally."

The threat in Lotor's voice made Allura shiver. "A snitch?"

"No one was supposed to know we were here." Lotor explained, switching off his communicator. "I certainly didn't count on the local media sniffing about for a news worthy story!"

"The media?" Allura tried not to show how she perked up to hear it. But all she could think was if the story spread through the news, her friends and Garrison would be able to locate her. Maybe in time to rescue her before she was locked away on planet Doom.

"Don't get your hopes up." Lotor's look was annoyed. "Even if the Voltron Force gets wind of our location, there's no way they'll get off of planet Arus in time to stop us from going to planet Doom."

She ignored him, thinking stranger things had happened when it came to the Voltron Force and their wins. She wondered if a smile played on her lips, Lotor grumbling as he reached to tuck her head and her hair under her hood. He would do the same for himself, waiting as the cruiser began to slow to a stop.

"Come on." Lotor ordered, one of the reporters daring to attempt to pull open the door. Lotor would take firm hold of Allura's arm, and then release the lock. The roar of the crowd's voice was heard, questions being lobbed towards them as Lotor dragged Allura out of the cruiser. "Keep your head down." He ordered, his one hand placed on her head. His strength brooked no argument, Allura forced to look at her feet as she was pulled along by Lotor.

His men were attempting to hold the reporters back, and a path was open to the hospitals doors. Those doors were automatic, swishing open immediately upon their nearing. Allura didn't get to see much of the hospital's entrance, Lotor still holding down her head as he led her about. A woman would speak to them, the nurse careful not to say any names.

"An exam room has been prepared." She heard the click of sharp heels on the floor, Lotor guiding Allura to follow after the nurse. They would pass through an all but empty hospital, Allura wondering at this oddity.

"Where are all the people?" She asked out loud. A hesitation from the nurse, her footsteps slowing.

"Keep moving." Lotor snapped.

"Most of our patients have been moved." The nurse explained as she led them into a restricted area of the hospital. "Only the most serious cases remain on another floor of the hospital."

"Moved?" Allura was confused. "Why move them?"

"It...it was a request of your companion."

Allura frowned, but Lotor was still holding her head down. "How could you be so selfish to empty out a whole hospital?"

"I didn't want to run the risk of you being seen." Lotor sounded defensive.

"Sounds to me, if anything, this act is what led the reporters to gather outside. I bet there wasn't even a snitch!" Allura told him. "They just wanted to find out why a busy hospital would suddenly turn away new patients!"

Lotor grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Allura didn't quite gloat, thinking this had been a stupid move on his part. One that might benefit her in terms of a rescue. But as excited as the thought of a rescue caused her, it couldn't vanquish all her fears about what was to happen. Her feet were turning to lead, and she only kept moving, because Lotor dragged her. Allura had a feeling if she were to freeze in place, Lotor would simply pick her up and carry her. He'd probably grumble complaints the entire time too.

"Here we are." The nurse held open a door, Lotor pulling Allura into the room. She was at last allowed to raise her head, Allura glancing around with trepidation. There was an exam table situated between an assortment of machines. There was several monitors, and some kind of printer that would do a read out. There was a tray of instruments set to one side, several sharp needles laying wrapped in plastic. She shuddered, but none of the needles looked anywhere as big as the needle that was supposed to be used in the procedure.

"Please...you can change over there." The nurse was pointing at the corner where a sheet hung from the ceiling. Allura thought about kicking up a fuss, and in her moment of hesitation found herself and Lotor behind the sheet. He was already reaching to pull off her cloak, Allura lashing out with her arm.

"I can undress myself!" She said heatedly. Lotor looked ready to argue, and then the nurse was calling out to him.

"Your highness, a moment if you please...?"

"What?" Lotor asked.

"I need to ask you some questions as to the nature of your visit." The woman explained. "Your agent was very careful not to explain just what treatment the patient required."

"Ah that..." Lotor left Allura alone behind the sheet. She'd hear him explaining the situation to the nurse, telling her he wanted a paternity test conducted on the baby Allura was carrying. Allura could hear the nurse murmur things as she wrote down what Lotor told her.

"I'll have to take a sample from you as well."

"From me?" Lotor sounded as though he hadn't thought of that.

"Yes, we'll need it to compare to the baby." The nurse explained. "It's nothing too intrusive. Just a few tubes of your blood. I can take them right now, if you please."

"Fine, get it over with." Lotor ordered. Allura would pull on the hospital gown. The fabric was soft cotton, white with light blue polka dots scattered all over it. It didn't close in the back, forcing her to hold it with one hand for an attempt at modesty. She'd come out from behind the sheet in time to hear Lotor let out the lowest of yelps. At one time she would have giggled to hear the dread prince of Doom yelping in pain from a needle, but now she just glared at him, completely resenting him for what he was doing to her.

The nurse drew four vials of blood from Lotor. She'd label them, and set them aside. She'd then gesture for Allura to sit down in the room's only chair, the woman getting ready the instruments needed to take Allura's vitals. Allura would get her temperature taken, her heart and lungs listened to, and even endure a constricting blood pressure cuff around her arm. It was no surprise to Allura that her heart was racing, her blood pressure higher than normal.

"It's a little high, but no worries." The nurse smiled at her. "Most women that come here for this procedure are nervous enough to affect their heart rate and blood pressure."

"So she can still have the procedure done?" Lotor asked. That questioned earned him another glare from Allura.

"Of course. I see no reason why she couldn't." The nurse put aside the instruments. "The doctor will be in with you shortly. I apologize for the wait, but we had an emergency he had to deal with."

"Believe me there's no rush!" Allura said, voice high pitched with her nerves. The nurse smiled, then bowed before leaving the room. Allura immediately stood up and looked at Lotor. "I want you to know I'm completely against this!"

"Duly noted." Lotor retorted. He eyed her in her hospital gown, Allura trying not to fidget in place. "You should sit down."

"I'd rather stand." Allura told him. But she feared she wouldn't for much longer, Allura's legs shaking so badly her knees practically knocked together. She began to pace in the narrow space that was available between all the machines crowding near the exam table. She wondered what they would do, and wasn't sure it would make her feel better to understand just what would happen.

She wandered closer to the tray of needles and other sharp things. A hysterical breath escaped her, Allura wanting to knock over the tray and it's contents to the floor. She thought trashing the room might make her feel just a little better, but Allura controlled that desire. Instead she continued to walk around, breath coming out faster and faster, until Allura thought she might hyperventilate.

Suddenly Lotor was touching her shoulders, pulling her against him so that her back touched his chest. She continued to wheeze, struggling to break free of his hold. Lotor didn't let her go, which only increased Allura's agitation.

"You need to calm down." Lotor advised.

She let out a strangled breath. "Calm down? How can I? How can you expect me to?"

"If you don't, you'll pass out..."

Allura ignored that. "They're going to stick a needle in me! And Lotor? It will be a lot bigger than the one the nurse just used on you!" She kept on doing exaggerated breaths, thinking the room was starting to spin. "Did you know that's what they would do? Did you?" She didn't wait for his reply. "Do you even know anything about the danger and risk of this procedure?"

"I think the risk is less than the risk of what my father would do to you if he doesn't believe you carry my child!" She choked at that, Lotor turning her around to face him. Hot tears burned her eyes, Allura blinking rapidly as she tried to get enough air in her lungs to breathe normally. Lotor started petting her hair, but it was cold comfort he offered her.

"I...I don't..." She wheezed out the words. "I don't give a damn what your father believes! This test could cause me to miscarry my baby!"

Lotor opened and closed his mouth, but a new man's voice was who responded to her cry. "There is that risk." She somehow wrenched free of Lotor, turning to look at the Drule in the mint green scrubs of a doctor. His gold eyes were locked onto Allura, his expression kind as he talked to her. "However, you should know the risk is dependent on what sort of test we are going to do."

That didn't make Allura feel any better to hear. "I'm Doctor Shavat." He continued, walking towards her with his hand extended. "I will be seeing to you and your baby's care."

Allura ignored his hand, continued to breathe funny. The doctor looked concerned. "You need to be calm." He said, and she managed a snort. "This panic won't help

you or your baby."

"It's not that easy to calm down." Allura admitted through panicked breaths.

"I'll help you, but you need to work with me." The doctor glanced at Lotor. "Get her on the exam table..."

"NO!" Allura cried out, knees buckling as Lotor attempted to pick her up. She ended up on the floor, the doctor kneeling besides her. Lotor must have made some move towards her, the doctor shaking his head no with a frown.

"Please...your highness...take slow, even breaths..." The doctor advised. He began to do an exaggerated breathing with her, showing her how it was done. She tried to mimic his breathing, Allura fearing if she passed out she'd wake up in the middle of the procedure.

"Perhaps it would help if I told you a bit about the procedures..." The doctor suggested. Allura nodded slowly, still concentrating on forcing her breath out at a slow pace. "How far along are you by the way?"

"I'm in my sixteenth week..." Allura told him, and the doctor smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear."

"It is?" She asked, wary.

"Yes. There's two ways we can go about this, and each way is dependent on what stage of pregnancy you're at. You're very lucky you waited this long..."

"I don't feel very lucky." Allura muttered.

"Chorionic Villi Sampling is performed in the first trimester. That procedure holds the greater chance for miscarriage. Fortunately for you, we will be doing Amniocentesis. The risk of miscarriage is greatly lessened." Explained the doctor.

"What does that involve exactly?" Lotor asked.

"Well, first we will run an ultrasound to check on the baby." The doctor said. "It will help me to get a basic understanding of the fetus' size and development. I'll even be able to tell you the gender if you want to know ahead of time." He paused, looking at Allura. "Do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "I just want my baby safe and healthy..."

"Well, the testing done will allow us to do a whole diagnosis on the baby. We'll be able to see if there are any potential problems that wouldn't normally be apparent until after the child's birth." The doctor touched her back, rubbing it encouragingly as Allura continued to focus on breathing normal. It wasn't quite so big a struggle as it had been just a minute ago.

"The ultra sound will be used during the actual procedure as well." The doctor continued. "I'll be using it to pinpoint a viable spot of amniotic fluid that is a safe distance from both the baby and the placenta. It is then that I will insert the needle into your abdomen at that location. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to get a sample of the fluid."

"It'll hurt won't it..." Allura said fearfully. Her breath came out a little faster in response to her nerves.

"Some women complain of cramping or pressure. But some say they don't feel anything at all during the procedure." The doctor continued to rub her back. "You could of course have a mild anesthesia injection. But I should warn you that shot might hurt worse than the actual needle used to get the sample." Doctor Shavat smiled at her. "Many of my patients opt out, deciding one needle is enough."

"I can see why." Allura said with a shiver. Her breathing was almost back to normal now, the doctor and Lotor both looking relieved.

"Are you ready to see your baby now?" Another kind smile at her hesitation. "Have you ever seen a picture of your baby before?" Wordlessly, Allura shook her head no. "Then you're in for a treat." He held out his hand, helping her up off the floor. Allura would let the doctor guide her over to the exam table, Shavat helping her climb up on it. Lotor hovered behind him, looking put out with how he had been ignored.

His agitation increased when Doctor Shavat pulled up her hospital gown, exposing her belly. It was clear Lotor didn't like the doctor putting his hands on Allura. Shavat would rub his hands over her belly, feeling out for the baby inside. Apparently he liked what he felt, the doctor nodding to himself before turning to take something off the top of a machine.

"Now, you see this?" He held up a small metal disc that was attached to an elastic belt. "This is an external fetal heart monitor. With this we'll be able to hear your baby's heart beat." He applied a dab of gel to the disc, before securing it in place on her abdomen. The disc was somehow attuned to one of the monitors. The minute the doctor pressed a button on the monitor, the reaction was immediate. A rhythmic, thumping sound was heard.

"Is that..." Lotor broke off.

"Yes, it's the baby's heart beat." Shavat smiled at Allura. "It's got a steady, healthy beat."

Her eyes immediately welled up with tears. It was a profound moment, hearing her baby's heart. Pity it was marred by what was soon to happen, Allura trying not to shake in fear. It didn't help when the doctor squirted a cold, jelly like gel on her stomach, the man spreading it around.

"I know. My patients always complain about how cold it is. Please try to bear it a moment..." Doctor Shavat replaced the gel bottle in his hand with some kind of handle, the man then pressing it gently on Allura's belly. He began moving it around, his head turned to stare at another monitor. Allura was at a good vantage point to see the monitor without twisting, though she didn't completely understand what she was seeing.

The images on the monitor were grainy, black with some white that formed an odd shape. Allura realized it was her baby she was seeing, her tears actually falling the instant the doctor confirmed what she was seeing. A tissue was immediately offered her, Allura snatching it from Lotor's hands so she could dab it against her eyes. Resentment flared in her, Allura not wanting to share this moment with Lotor. She felt he had no right to be here for any of her baby's firsts, and she doubly hated that a stranger, even one as kind as Shavat was proving to be, was present for her exam.

The resentment didn't chase away her fears. "Just stay focused on your baby's image." Doctor Shavat advised her, trying to keep her distracted. He was now cleaning her abdomen with a fluid that was staining her skin yellow. She panicked a new, and turned to look at Lotor. Both her eyes and voice was pleading with him, Allura willing to beg for her baby's chance at life.

"Lotor please...Don't do this...not to me, not to us..."

Lotor stared at her. Was it her imagination or was his expression as tortured as she felt? "You know why I have to. You've left me with no choice..." A sob escaped Allura, the girl crushing the tissue in her hand. Lotor would reach out to touch her hair, Allura trying to jerk away. The doctor made an alarmed sound, and Lotor placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have to remain still, Allura..."

She understood that. She couldn't struggle, or the risk would increase. The doctor was studying her face carefully. "Your highness? Should I continue?"

It was Lotor who answered. "Yes, of course. Get it over with." He was still touching her shoulders, but one hand slid down the length of her arm. He would try to get her to hold hands with him, all in a show of support for what she was about to endure. For one instant, Allura very much wanted to forget he was her enemy and tormentor, and just take the comfort he offered her. But she didn't, Allura shoving his hand away from hers. Lotor's expression turned unreadable, the prince stiffening in displeasure. They kept right on staring at each other though, neither one willing to look as the doctor approached Allura with the needle.

To Be Continued...

And don't worry...next chapter doesn't pick up exactly where this ends. There will be no drawn out detailed writing of said needle being inserted into Allura. So you can rest

easy on that front!

Michelle

LostInNy, thank you my dear. :) The smallest one they use? Yikes! I'd hate to see a big one! And yeah, both must be tired from everything. It's only been a few days, and they are such a drain on each other! Makes me wonder how they would survive a lifetime together in this story universe. :O

Falynn07, well rest assured, this is the last chapter you had to worry about the needle business. And you're right...Allura dug herself in with the lie, and now even saying the truth can't stop this test from happening...:(


	23. Chapter 23

The soft murmur of voices was what Allura awoke to. The voices were almost to low to make out, but loud enough to frustrate her out of her sleep. And all because she wanted to know what was being said. When her eyes snapped open, she was confused. There were no group of people near to her, the voices coming from a wall mounted view screen in one corner of the room.

Allura stared uncomprehending at the monitor. There was several men and one woman seated behind a desk, and they were discussing something. At the bottom of the screen, written in a language she could not read, were words flashing by at a slow crawl. The people at the desk were animated, debating something heatedly. The sound on the monitor was too low for Allura to hear properly, but then the picture was splitting, a square box in one corner showing different footage from the center of the screen.

She stared, recognizing herself and Lotor as the prince dragged her past a crowd of reporters. Both she and Lotor had been wearing hooded cloaks that hid their identities. They had not stopped to respond to the reporter's questions. As she watched herself be pulled along by Lotor, she saw what had to be a hospital ahead of them. And that is when it all came flooding back to her. She now knew she was on planet Sarook, inside the city capital, in a hospital Lotor had all but shut down for their private use.

Allura remembered how she had accused Lotor of being selfish. She still thought that, thinking him especially cruel to shut down a medical center that so many people were dependent on. The exclusive use of the hospital was not something that impressed Allura, especially after the procedure she had been forced to undergo. She frowned, tugging at the thin sheet that covered her.

She was still wearing the hospital gown. That too was lifted up, Allura staring at the wide gauzy bandage that was secured in place around her abdomen. Her hands started to shake, her anger renewed as she remembered Lotor had really gone through with it. He had let a doctor stab into her with a needle, regardless of the risk to her baby.

She was as worried as she was angry, her shaking hand reaching as though she would touch the bandage. A voice suddenly startled her, Allura not having realized anyone else was in the room with her.

"I wouldn't." Her hand froze before so much as her fingertips could graze the bandage. Allura recognized Lotor's voice, and immediately shot up. Just as sudden, a sharp pain in her abdomen hit her, Allura crying out in pain. Lotor hurried forward, out of the darkened corner of the room. His hands touched her shoulders, Lotor forcing her back down on her back against the pillows.

"You shouldn't try to sit up." He told her. "The pain will be less if you minimize your movements."

Tears of pain were in her eyes, Allura not caring if she was overreacting. The pain was just more proof of what had happened to her, Allura fearing her baby was in danger. "I wouldn't be in any pain if you hadn't forced me to have that test!"

"You know why it was necessary." Lotor was still holding her down. Allura tried not to panic, but she really did not want his hands on her at the moment. "The lies you told me left me with no choice..."

She stiffened as much as she could before the pain tore a sob from her lips. "So that's it then. You got the proof you wanted?"

"Not yet." Lotor admitted. "The doctor is not done running tests on the samples." He sighed, some of his impatience in that sound.

"When will the results be in?"

Lotor shrugged. "Don't know. Could be any minute, could be a few more hours." He looked at her then. "Would you like some water?" Lotor was already turning to pour her a glass.

"How long have I been out?" Allura asked, grudgingly accepting the glass from Lotor's hand.

"Almost seven hours."

"Seven hours?" She almost jerked up again, but Lotor quickly held her against the pillows. "You let me sleep for seven hours?"

"You needed your rest." Lotor told her. "The procedure took a lot out of you..."

"I fainted." Allura remembered. "Just after Doctor Shavat took the needle out of me..." She shuddered, wondering what kind of disaster it would have been if she had fainted during the procedure.

"There's no shame in that." Lotor said. She flashed him an annoyed look. "You were very brave, all things considered."

"I didn't feel very brave." Allura admitted. "I was frightened out of my mind..." Her voice softened to a whisper. "I still am..."

"The baby will be fine."

She gave him an annoyed look. "You don't know that! You don't know what damage this test could have done...Lotor, they shoved a needle into my body, piercing into where my unborn child is! There's no way you can guarantee it won't have an adverse effect on it, or on me!"

His look was difficult to explain. "That's why you'll have the best round the clock care. I won't let nothing bad happen to this baby."

"Nothing except what you do to it!" Allura shot back, her words like acid. He had the grace to look guilty in response. "You know I'll never forgive you for this."

"For wanting to find out if the baby is mine?" Lotor sounded shocked.

"You could have waited until after it was born!" Allura exclaimed.

"I didn't have the luxury of that kind of time!" Lotor retorted. "My father would have come down on you like the angry hand of a God! He would have made attempts on your life, on your baby's life..."

"I wouldn't be in danger if you let me go back to Arus!"

"You're naive if you believe my father couldn't get to you there!" snorted Lotor. "You placed yourself in danger the instant you lied about the baby not being mine..."

"I lied because I saw no other choice!" Allura felt there was no reason to keep up the pretense. It was inevitable, the doctor arriving soon with the results that would confirm Lotor's suspicions. "I didn't want your claim on me, or my child..."

"It's my child too!" Lotor roared. "I have rights..."

Allura didn't see it that way. "You gave up any rights to this child the minute you drugged and raped me! As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than the sperm donor. Unwanted and unneeded in our lives."

Shock colored his eyes, an instant before they turned angry. "That's not your decision to make."

"I'm making it all the same."

"How unfortunate for you then, all the power is in my hands. And Allura? I will be a part of this baby's life." Lotor looked threatening in the moment, but she refused to flinch.

"I will get away from you somehow..."

"Keep dreaming." Lotor mocked. "You're never going to get away from me. I've got you in my grasp, and I will never let go..." She seethed in response, glaring at him.

"I hate you!" She spat out angrily. "What kind of life will my baby have with you as it's father? A terrible one! You're cruel, and you're selfish. You punished me, and you punished the baby. And all because you didn't like that I lied to you."

"You brought this on yourself with your lies!" Lotor argued heatedly.

"Will you blame me if I miscarry too?" Allura demanded.

"I didn't WANT to do this. But you left me with no choice!" Lotor stepped back from the bed, his hands clenched into fists. "Do you know what Haggar told me to do when I told her your claims about the baby's paternity? DO you?" He roared as she shook her head no. "The witch told me it would be better to abort the baby, even if there was a chance it was mine. Abort it, and make an attempt at creating a new child with you!"

She wasn't as shocked as she could be, Allura hands hovering over her stomach. "You're all monsters!"

"So quick to judge!" Lotor was bitter then. "But I didn't for one instant considering aborting the baby, even with the chance it might be some other man's bastard! I protected it and you!"

"You call this protection?" She gestured wildly at her bandaged abdomen.

"YES!" He insisted. "The doctor will sign off on the results, and neither Haggar nor my father will be in doubt about whose baby this is. Zarkon would never hurt his own grandchild."

"I'm supposed to believe that monster has enough heart to care about his own blood?" Allura demanded.

"It's the truth!" Lotor growled out, and then was forced to duck as Allura threw her half empty glass of water at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted, as the glass crunched under foot.

"Get out! I don't want to speak to you anymore! I can't even stand the sight of you. I..." She flinched, feeling her stomach cramp up. Her tears fell, Allura trying not to hunch over.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Lotor asked, alarmed.

She managed to grit out an answer, when all she wanted to do is scream. "What do you think? Something went wrong with the procedure!" She cried out in pain, more tears falling.

As panicked as Lotor looked, he didn't turn stupid. He grabbed the remote, and pressed the nurse's call button. The woman would appear almost immediately, hurrying to Allura's side. She actually shoved the prince out of her way, moving to lift up Allura's hospital gown. Allura was wracked with pain. The nurse checked Allura's underwear, and seemed to sigh in relief.

"There's no bleeding."

"What's wrong with her?" Lotor demanded.

"I'm losing my baby aren't I?" Allura cried out between pain fueled sobs.

"Be calm your highness, and answer my questions. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the cramping?"

"At least a six..." Allura said tearfully. She was fighting to remain still, wanting nothing more than to hunch over. The nurse murmured something, and began checking Allura's vitals. That included her temperature, the nurse making sure Allura wasn't running a fever. She then used a stethoscope on Allura's belly, listening to the baby inside her.

"I can't say for sure..."

"Then what good are you?" Lotor interrupted with a growl. The nurse ignored him.

"But you're not bleeding, you don't have a fever, and you're not leaking amniotic fluid. I'll continue to monitor you of course, but I sincerely believe this is not the start of a miscarriage." Allura tried to relax at that. "I can give you a mild pain pill for the cramping. That should help lessen your pain." The nurse turned to look at Lotor, not quite managing to keep the glare off her face. "I'd recommend not aggravating her. Stress is not good for her, nor is arguing. She needs to relax, and rest...not have a shouting match with you that I can hear from several doors away!"

Lotor had the grace to look embarrassed. The nurse turned back to Allura, and patted her hand. "I'll be right back with that pain pill." The prince would wait until the nurse left to speak.

"I'm sorry, Allura."

She said nothing, just letting her tears roll down her cheeks as she tried to endure the pain silently. Lotor stepped closer to the bed, his hand reaching out towards her hair. At Allura's gasp, he seemed to reconsider the attempt to touch her. But not before he made an angry fist.

A few minutes later, the nurse would hurry in, Doctor Shavat not far behind her. Allura would gratefully swallow down the pain pill, not particularly interested in what the doctor had to say. It was the opposite for Lotor, the prince practically jumping on top of the doctor.

"Well?" He demanded with a gruff growl.

"I managed to get preliminary results."

"What does that mean?" Lotor asked with a frown.

"It means some of the sample testing will take a week or two before I can do a full diagnosis of the baby. However.." The doctor smiled. "I know for a fact who the father is."

"It's me, isn't it?" Lotor asked.

The doctor nodded. "All the genetic markers are in place and match up." Lotor did not relax though, glancing at Allura with new worry in his eyes. The doctor also turned to look at her, though he didn't frown. "The princess will need time to recover. She should spend the next few days in bed., only getting out to go to the bathroom."

"Done." Lotor told him.

"There's more to be considered for her care. She needs to be closely monitored. Especially given the severity of her cramping. She needs to avoid stress, and she absolutely must not do any heavy lifting, pushing or pulling." The doctor explained. "She must also avoid sexual intercourse for the next two to three days."

Allura thought the doctor knew Lotor too well if he had felt the need to make a mention that she couldn't have sex for the next few days. And Lotor didn't look particularly happy to hear that tidbit of information either.

"You have a doctor onboard your ship, don't you?" Shavat asked. Lotor began to nod, the doctor continuing. "I would like to send over my recommended care for the princess' recovery..."

"I have a better idea." Lotor interrupted. "You'll come with us to Doom, to personally supervise Allura's recovery."

The doctor's eyes immediately widened, the man stuttering out a protest. "Oh I couldn't..."

Lotor cut him off. "You'll be properly compensated for your time and expenses."

"I have patients here that need my attention..." It was clear Lotor didn't give a damn about the other patients.

"Would you refuse a direct order from your prince?" Lotor demanded. The doctor couldn't pale because of his Drule coloring, but he still managed to look frightened.

"No, of course not."

"Then it's decided. Get what you need. I want to leave for the space port within the hour."

The doctor bowed. "Of course. I shall bring along the samples, and continue the testing as we travel to the home world." He glanced at the nurse. "Continue to monitor the princess in my absence."

"Yes, Doctor."

Shavat would bow, and leave the room. Allura was still in pain, hardly able to relax. The nurse stood next to the bed, attempting to fluff the princess' pillows. "You just lay back, and think positive thoughts. Think of the baby, and how happy you'll be when he's born."

"HE?" Lotor seized upon the word. "We're having a a boy?"

The nurse actually flushed, her lily white skin showing off the red blush vividly. "Ah...Doctor Shavat didn't tell you?" She looked worried, as though she would get in trouble for revealing this tidbit of information.

"No, he did not." Lotor looked at Allura, pride in his eyes. "A son! You've given me a son!"

"I haven't given you anything yet." Allura pointed out, wincing as another sharp cramp hit her. Lotor seemed to flinch in response to the pain she was in, a guilty expression on his face. He probably did regret doing the procedure now, especially with the threat of miscarriage looming over Allura. But all the regrets in the universe, couldn't change what had happened.

"Stay with her." Lotor ordered the nurse. The nurse nodded, Lotor stalking out of the room before she could say anything. Allura didn't know what Lotor was up to now, but she knew he didn't leave her because he trusted her. What he trusted was that she was in too much pain to risk getting out of that bed. There would be no escape attempt this day.

Allura sighed, and glanced up at the corner view screen. This time she remembered not to jerk upright, her eyes going wide. But she hissed at the nurse, frantic for the volume to be turned up. She could see pictures of herself, the reporters talking animatedly. With the volume increased, Allura listened as the reporters speculated on just where Prince Lotor has taken off with Allura.

"He has to have taken her to planet Doom!" argued the man.

"Our field reporters have been stationed near Doom, and they insist no sign of Prince Lotor or his ships has been spotted."

"That doesn't mean they're not already on Doom. They could have switched ships."

"Then why hasn't the Empire made it's demands for Arus known?" Demanded the woman. "King Zarkon would be sure to press the advantage holding the princess Allura would give him."

The male reporter had no answer to that. "What is Garrison doing about the princess' abduction?"

"Garrison is currently lending support to the siege on planet Arus. The Voltron lions haven't been able to get past the barricade the Doom fleet has set up." The woman sighed. "It doesn't look good for Arus or the princess."

"You shouldn't be watching this rubbish!" admonished the nurse as she shut off the monitor. "It will only upset you." The sad fact was, the nurse was right. If possible, Allura felt even more upset after hearing the reporter's comments about the situation the lions were facing. Her tears fell once again, Allura slumping against the pillows. Things really didn't look good for her, or for her baby.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Falynn07, don't worry! I plan for the third story in the Lusting series to take place long after Allura has given birth. So you won't have to worry about an epidural needle scene! Phew! I'm glad you liked the bit about Lotor not having much tolerance for being pricked by a needle scene. Ah..can't promise happiness just yet. This is only one in a series of stories after all! But keep your fingers crossed! I am...

DimerasLover, thank you! Yes, she's finally getting to eat more, even if she's not really enjoying the act right now. At least it's good for the baby that she makes herself eat regardless of how she's feeling. Oh my, your mention of you and your soulmate has got me so curious! But I won't pry..I'll behave. And yes, Zarkon needs to be removed...and Allura's...erm hesitation to do such things, will come back to haunt her later on. (But that's veering into spoilers for the future.) Heck, if I was Allura, I'd take Lotor up on his offer to off the old man! XD I'm still considering the therapy fic...got to let inspiration hit me. Maybe Haggar should put some kind of protection spell on the therapist to protect him/her from Zarkon and Lotor!

Thanks again. That chapter was actually rewritten, cause the first attempt I was dissatisfied with. Felt it lacked the emotional punch to it. I remember thinking I had focused too much on relaying the medical information I had read on google, to cover the emotional aspects of what was going on. So I am glad I trashed the first version, and rewrote it to what you got to see. You'll see a brief mention of Haggar in next chapter...just a throwaway line though...something like when they returned, Haggar made some comment that upset ALlura. Cossack will probably have a brief mention too...and Lotor will be ridicously happy. XD I haven't thought much about how the baby will look like, since that's still a while off. I got until I start the next story in the Lusting series to figure it out. As for Zarkon...he'll probably disapoint and shock with how he reacts to the news...

Hmrtaylor, probably. But I wasn't feeling quite that mean for this story. Didn't keep me from causing a bit of anxiety over if the baby will survive or not for this chapter though. ^^'' Sides, I was looking forward to some baby antics for the third story of this series. XD


	24. Chapter 24

A slow, shimmering joy had filled him. It had started in the recovery room of the hospital, the briefest glimpse of happiness sparking to life in his heart at the doctor's words. The words that were the confirmation of everything he had hoped for, Allura pregnant with his child. The sparks of happiness would flame even brighter when the nurse let slip the baby was a boy, Lotor full of ridiculous pride to think Allura was giving him a son.

It was a happiness that could only be marred by worry. And even then, it wasn't completely gone. Not even when Allura had been shaking, crying out in pain in response to the cramping her stomach was doing. Of course he did worry about her, and the baby she carried. Their baby, he thought smugly, feeling only the tiniest bit of remorse for forcing mother and child to go through with a procedure that wasn't fail-safe. To Lotor it had been worth it, the results putting an end to the most major of Allura's lies. She had been defeated, the test giving undeniable proof that her baby was Lotor's as well.

He didn't even try to think about the other things she had told him. Lotor was sure if Allura had lied about the baby's paternity, then everything else was also a falsehood of hers. And that included any mystery lovers of hers. Not even a thought devoted to that lie was able to quench the river of happiness running through him. He wondered if his smile would become a permanent fixture on his face.

The fact that he couldn't stop smiling, seemed to anger Allura. She kept glaring at him from across the room, the girl grumpy and bedridden for the time being. He still couldn't manage a neutral expression, and if Lotor thought he had any control over his desire, he would kiss her until her sour mood evaporated. But he was well aware of the doctor's orders, and the fact that his desires wouldn't be stopped once started. Even kissing was dangerous, Lotor knowing how quick his body was to react to Allura.

And so he was keeping his distance. Or as much as he could maintain, Lotor finding he kept pacing closer to her bed in an attempt to study her. He looked for that special glow that pregnant women were supposed to have. But Allura didn't seem any more radiant than she usually was. It was a radiance that couldn't be dampened by her glares, and Lotor felt certain it would only increase as the months went by. He looked forward to seeing their child grow inside her, Allura nurturing the child inside her glorious body.

He couldn't wait until she was recovered enough to celebrate the child they had made together. But he couldn't let his mind wander on just what he wanted to do to celebrate. Otherwise he'd have to excuse himself, all to make another desperate attempt to quench his arousal. It wasn't even a full day since they had left the hospital, and already Lotor was having difficulty with control.

By the time Allura was recovered, they'd already be on Doom. A different kind of celebration would take place then, his father throwing a wild party in their honor. Maybe even a parade, the people rejoicing to hear the royal family line was continuing. A wedding would inevitably happen, the marriage seeming to promise him paradise. All because he'd have the full approval of the kingdom, and their Gods, Allura legally in his bed. No one would be able to take her from him, they'd be united for the rest of their lives.

He might have smirked then, Allura's glower darkening even further. With the legal tie to Allura, she'd never be able to sneak away again. His days would be full of her, looking at Allura, talking to Allura, even arguing with Allura. Sleeping, touching, sex. All of it. In this one euphoric instant he put aside the fact that no marriage was a complete paradise, Lotor thinking everything would be perfect between them.

Of course there was the small problem of getting Allura to accept the marriage. His original plans had been to sweetly torment her, to the point she could no longer resist him. In or out of bed. He had wanted her to beg. For his body, his heart, and his hand. The baby limited him in those designs, Lotor knowing he wanted his son to be born with his name attached to him. If he waited for Allura to come around, the child might be born long before they walked down the aisle, and that simply was unacceptable.

Looking at Allura, Lotor decided then and there, he would marry her as soon as it was feasible. Because, what really mattered was that he wanted her, and she carried his child. That was all he needed to make this marriage work.

It was with that thought in mind, that Lotor moved. His single minded determination showed in his eyes, Allura turning wary in response. She must think him a beast, to react so, but Lotor knew he hadn't given her much proof of any other side to his personality.

"Allura..." He had reached the side of her bed, dropping down to one knee. His hand snatched at hers, lifting it up off the blanket. He didn't hesitate, even as he wished he had a ring to present to her. "Marry me."

It was an interesting mix of emotions on her face, her eyes going wide with them. Chief among them was this aghast look, her pupils dilating with the force of her emotions. There was none of that overwhelming joy he longed to see, no hint of anything positive present in her eyes. But he did not deflate, holding onto her hand as she tried to pull it back.

"Are you asking or telling me to marry you?" Allura finally demanded. She kept right on tugging on her hand, trying to get it away from him.

He decided to ignore her question, though they both knew it was more order than anything. "Marry me." He repeated, then began speaking in a persuading tone. "I know you believe I won't make a good father..."

"Or a good husband!" Her interjection wounded him, but he bravely shouldered on.

"But I can...will change. It probably sounds absurd to you, but you and this child, our son, will be the catalyst. I will become a better person, the kind of man you would want to marry. The kind of man you want to be the father of your child."

"Can you suddenly do the impossible?" Allura asked, tone snide. He blinked slowly in response, and she sighed. "Lotor...we both know you won't change. You're lying to yourself if you believe otherwise."

He refused to rise to the bait, keeping hold of that serene joy that filled him. "I didn't realize you possessed the gift of foresight." Her brow creased in response to that. "Allura, neither one of us can see the future. And frankly, life would be pretty damn boring if we could! You have to give me a chance...a chance to do right by you and this baby."

"I can give you a million chances and it wouldn't make up for what you've done." She retorted, eyes flashing with anger.

"You know why I had to have that procedure performed on you..."

"It doesn't excuse you!" Allura snapped. "You endangered my child..."

"Our child." He corrected her but she ignored him.

"This is something I will never, ever forgive you for." Allura continued, her gaze level with his. Her eyes gleamed with hostility, her voice holding anger in it's grasp. "You've done many things, hurt so many people. That includes myself. But the one person you shouldn't have messed with is this child..."

He almost flinched then, his smile faltering. "Your lies are at fault, as much as I am! You placed our baby in danger the instant you tried to deny it's father!" Her expression hardened even further, but she seemed to have no retort prepared for him. "Allura, I can overlook that. I can overlook your lies, and the risk you caused yourself and our baby..."

Her jaw dropped, Allura making an astonished sound. He continued, voice almost pleading now. "We have to get over the past, forget our hurt and the lies. If not for each other, than for this baby." He was still holding her hand, and now he raised it up so that he could brush a kiss over her knuckles. "We have to build a future for him, secure his happiness..." She was shaking her head no, her body trembling. "Together we can make sure our son wants for nothing..."

"Besides the fact that he would turn out spoiled, your way of thinking is flawed!" Allura retorted. "What kind of life would our son have when his parents hate each other?"

Now he really did flinch, dropping her hand. "I don't hate you."

"But I hate you!"

"No...you can't..." He protested. "You're too kind and caring to ever truly hate someone."

"Is that what you think?" A humorless laugh erupted out of her. "Lotor, if anyone has given me a reason to hate them, it's you..."

"Don't say that!" He pleaded. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" Allura interrupted him. "Don't dash your delusions about us? Because Lotor? Any happy future you think is possible for us, is just that." His shoulders sagged, Lotor feeling dejected. Allura must have read defeat off of him, for she sighed, even as she pressed her advantage. "Don't you see Lotor? You invite nothing but disaster for us...please...do the right thing..."

"The right thing?" he echoed in a dull tone of voice.

She nodded. "Let me-us go. Please..."

"I can't."

She turned frustrated at that. "Why can't you?"

"You know why I can't!"

"Why? Because you think you love me?" Allura demanded.

"I don't think, I know! And just as I love you, I love the child you carry!" Lotor told her.

She scoffed at that. "Is it that simple for you? You find out he's yours, and suddenly you love him? When before you said you didn't even care about the child! You love only when it's convenient...!"

"I couldn't give my love to a child I didn't know was mine!" Lotor snapped. "I had to hold my heart back, to not let my feelings get involved with a child that might not be mine. But as soon as I got the proof he was mine, I was free to let my barriers down. And I will be damned before I let you tell me how I should or shouldn't feel about my son!"

"You were damned long before you met me!" She shot back. Lotor lurched up off his knee, all his joy shattered from the argument he was having with Allura.

"I know you think of me as nothing more than some evil monster...but there's so much more to me than that! If you weren't so prejudiced against me, you would see that!" He shook his head. "I won't let you or our son go. I keep what is mine..."

"We are not possessions for you to own!" Allura screamed.

"You belong to me all the same!" Lotor snapped. "I'll prove it to you on Doom."

"Nothing you can say or do will ever get me to change my beliefs about this!" Allura's hands had curled into fists on her bed spread.

"That's where you're wrong." A banging was sounding on the door to the cabin, Lotor stepping away from the bed. "I'd get ready if I was you." Lotor continued as he walked towards the door. "We are going to be married, and we are going to be family. And there's nothing you can do to prevent that from happening, Allura!" His words held a finality to them, Lotor jerking open the door. Doctor Shavat stood on the other side, his face lined with worry.

"What's going on?" The doctor demanded. "I could hear her shouting."

"We were having a...disagreement." Lotor admitted, not wanting the doctor to think Allura was cramping up again. The truth earned him a disapproving glare from Shavat, the man reprimanding Lotor.

"You must stop upsetting her! Arguing does neither her nor your son any good!"

"I...yes, of course you're right." Lotor stepped aside so the doctor could enter the room. "I will try my best to avoid upsetting her any further..." Allura made a rude noise in response to that. The doctor hurried over to her, and Lotor heard him tsk at Allura.

"You must try to keep your stress levels down. Too much and you could trigger a reaction..."

Lotor would cast one last look Allura's way, before stepping out into the hall. The door would click shut behind him, Lotor letting out an exaggerated sigh. All his earlier joy was gone, his excited energy drained from him. Those happy feelings hadn't been able to withstand the clear and precise loathing Allura held for him and the idea of tying herself to Lotor in marriage. Allura made it so difficult for him to remain optimistic, at least when she was speaking. And all because of her adamant insistence that they had no future together, and certainly not a happy one.

He didn't completely understand where she got such ideas from. Lotor felt he treated her good, certainly better than he had ever treated any other woman in his life, save for his mother. He was as kind to Allura as he could manage, even when she disappointed and angered him. He loved her, and all he wanted in return was for Allura to feel the same depth of feeling. He wanted Allura to be as helpless to resist loving him, as Lotor was for her. He certainly didn't see it as too much to ask of her.

Once again he found himself wondering just what it was she wanted. He felt it would make things so much easier if he could understand just what went through Allura's mind. Lotor thought then he would have the key to obtaining her heart, in getting her to not only accept a future with him and their child, but to get her to love him in return.

As he walked through the ship's corridors, Lotor tried to reassure himself. He told himself things would turn better once they were on Doom. Once the danger to her baby was over with. Once they were married. He felt certain a girl like Allura would honor her marriage vows, the princess being forced to love and respect the husband she was tied to. He refused to think this might be a disaster just waiting to befall them, a marriage that would be much like the marriage between Zarkon and Lotor's mother. And all because Lotor was sure he was different from his father, the circumstances between him and Allura far more intense and loving than anything that had existed between Zarkon and Adaline.

But reassurance wasn't coming as easily as he would have liked. And that left him dejected, which translated into his body language. His shoulders were stooped, a permanent frown on his face. Haggar would take one look at him, and actually smirk. "Things not going well between you and the princess?" That earned the witch a glare, but Haggar wasn't frightened. "I take it she's not as pleased as you are to have confirmation of just who the baby's real father is?" Earlier, when Lotor had been unable to stop smiling, a look at his face had been all the witch had needed to guess at the results of the paternity test. Now he was just as readable, and Lotor hated that his face betrayed his inner turmoil.

"She doesn't want to marry me." Lotor grumbled to Haggar. "She hates the idea of tying herself to me in that way."

"And this surprise you how?" asked Haggar. She actually dared to cackle softly in response to the look Lotor gave her. "Well, I suppose you could appeal to her sense of doing the right thing. Get her to realize this child deserves his father in his life as much as he deserves his mother."

"That's not how Allura sees it." Lotor sighed. "She thinks the baby would be better off without any involvement of his father. It's why she lied after all. She didn't want me to place a claim on her or the baby..."

"A pity for her. Allura needs to understand just who she and that child belong to." Hagger made a hmph of noise. "It won't be a hardship, to be the wife of the future King of Doom. And you certainly treat her better than Zarkon ever did Adaline."

"All Allura sees is the bad I and Doom have done."

"Then perhaps you need to show her the good." Suggested Haggar. "There are many worlds that benefit from Doom's rule. Arus could be one of them, you could see that her home world thrives under Doom's control."

"I already tried that!" Lotor let some of his agitation slip into his voice. "That document I got her to sign...she saw the advantages I was giving Arus, and yet she still wasn't happy!"

"Maybe not then...but in time she would have grown to appreciate what you've done for Arus."

"Time? Why does it always come down to a waiting game?" grumbled Lotor.

"You just have to learn some patience." Haggar soothed. "Wait her out, and then reap the rewards that come with her appreciation."

"Patience has never been a strong point of mine." But Lotor had a feeling Haggar was right. Patience might be the key, and though he hadn't been able to wait in some regards where Allura was concerned, he could at least try to exercise some restraint in other matters. It wouldn't be easy, but it would prove worthwhile if he could win Allura over to returning his love.

A change must have come over his outward appearance, for Haggar was nodding in approval. "That's the Prince Lotor I know. The one who doesn't give up no matter who the adversary is."

And Allura might prove to be his toughest opponent yet, the fight for her love the hardest, most difficult challenge of his life. But he felt renewed, ready to not fall defeated from Allura's attitude and harsh words. "How close are we to Doom?" Lotor asked the witch.

"About a day's journey provided we travel at our top most speed."

"Push the engines as hard as you can." Lotor ordered. "I want us on Doom as soon as possible." She bowed her head in acknowledgment. "What word do we have from Arus?"

"The siege continues." Haggar assured him. "Although there has been difficulty in maintaining communication with our ships. It appears Garrison is setting up a jamming frequency to block all communications to and from Arus."

Lotor frowned at that. "That's troubling. What was the status of the barricade when last you spoke with our commander on Arus?"

"Still holding strong." Haggar told him. "Neither Garrison nor the lions have been able to break through."

"Good." But his agitation remained. He wouldn't be able to feel totally at ease until his ship and it's escorts landed safely on Doom's surface.

To Be Continued...

For the record, I don't like most of this chapter. Glad to have this chapter over and done with though...It's sorta a bridge to move the story along from one event (The hospital and confirmation of paternity.) to the next event. Not quite filler...but almost is...X_X

Michelle

DimerasLover, yeah! At least she got some rest. Plus she didn't wake up to Lotor molesting her for once! XD Oh man, Lotor is soon going to have to call his dad right. And wait till you read Zarkon's plans for Allura. She really should have insisted Lotor kill him! XD Oh! Someone else who sees the benefit to a harem when the bride doesn't like her husband! I have had duiscussions with other people, who are always adamant Lotor has to get rid of his harem right. And in the fics where Allura doesn't like Lotor all that much, I always thought she would see it a relief, a break from having to endure his sexual appetites. But you're the first person who has a similar view of it. Of course, if it's a fic where she does love Lotor, then no way would she tolerate the harem of his! You made me giggle at the thought of Lotor running around showing the sonogram to everyone! He'd totally fangirl over his own child! Like that one dad in Full Metal Alchemist! Yeah...least Lotor would love the kid. Especially more than Zarkon seems to love him. :o

Falynn07. yes...rough situation. They've both got problems, things to deal with. Though Lotor went into his happy place for a little while! XD I always find it so hard to keep quiet about what will happen ultimately in this story. There's only a few chapters left..the countdown begins, and then I gotta start figuring out more of the third sequel in the lusting series. Oh boy. X_X


	25. Chapter 25

There was a war room onboard Lotor's command ship, a large cabin full of maps and models of worlds. Those models had holograms around them, moving pictures of various ships that fought each other in numerous scenarios for control of the world the model represented. The computers stayed busy, trying out every imaginable scenario, discarding the ones that would spell out defeat for the Drules. At any one time, there was over twenty battles being played out over a model of Arus, with mini holograms of robeasts and Voltron also fighting it out for the planet.

Lotor barely paid attention to the holograms, though he did cast a glance at the map that took up space on the room's largest table. The map showed the landscape of Arus, focusing on the area around the castle of lions. Garrison ships were placed on the map, as were ships that represented Doom. Currently there was so many ships, he couldn't really see much of the map, the Drule Fleet forming a barricade made out of their ships. Somewhere beneath that barricade were the lions, or at least that is what Lotor hoped.

It had been a full day now since they lost contact with their people on planet Arus. A full day since Garrison had started a jamming frequency. Lotor had no way of knowing what was happening now on planet Arus, but he hoped the barricade remained an effective tool against the lions. But this not knowing for sure had him unsettled, Lotor restless and taking to pacing the corridors of his ship.

Eventually he had wandered into the war room, finding it empty of the usual amount of tacticians and commanding officers. It wasn't a surprise, they had little to do since this ship and it's escort, were not actively taking part in any battles. And if Lotor had his way, they would remain free of the fighting, the ship arriving on planet Doom soon enough.

He took his eyes off the map, to glance to the wall length windows that were situated to the left of him. He saw nothing but the brilliant white lights of hyperspace. Even the two ships that escorted the command ship, were lost to that sea of stars. They didn't register even as dark blurs, though Lotor knew they were out there. They had after all made the jump to hyper speed at the same exact instant the command ship had.

That had been a little over two hours ago, the ships speeding home to planet Doom. His unease still remained, his instincts screaming at him to be wary. It was that same gut feeling that had had Lotor ordering them into hyperspace, even with the distance to Doom exceeding that of what was a safe amount of them to travel. Hyperspace, for all it's quick and easy means of getting from point a to point b, wasn't designed for long jaunts of travel. He was risking a lot to get home faster, the engines in danger of overheating. But what else could he do? They had been delayed from Doom for too long.

It wasn't the only delay. Lotor knew his father was angry, the Drule full of questions and demanding answers. Lotor had not had the displeasure of dealing with King Zarkon himself, instead outsourcing the problem to witch Haggar. He didn't know what Haggar had told Zarkon, and frankly didn't care so long as she avoided the whole paternity problem Allura had given them. He even put up with Haggar's constant bitching, the witch overly annoyed with having to deflect Zarkon's anger and suspicions.

Now there was no more need to lie to his father. Lotor could tell him everything, without fear of an unpleasant repercussion falling onto Allura. And yet he had still delayed, putting it off for as long as he could. It was as though a part of him wasn't ready to share his good fortune with Zarkon. A part of him worried the Drule would try to take control of the child, that Zarkon would set out to groom his grandchild into the spitting image of himself. It was something Lotor did not want, the prince feeling if the son was to take after anyone, it would be of himself and not of the King.

Of course, with all his worries, he still couldn't put off the telling for much longer. Zarkon would not appreciate the reveal of Allura's condition being dumped on him at the last second. He would want to be prepared, and would want to learn of the news in private so as to better school his reactions from the court. Haggar agreed with this, the witch dropping none too subtle hints at what Lotor must do.

Knowing they would soon arrive at Doom forced his hand, Lotor expelling an exaggerated breath. He picked up the remote that had laid discarded at the edge of the table, and began keying in a sequence. The view screen hung off center as it lowered down from the ceiling. Already Lotor was dismissing the pre recorded battle footage of the lions, instead triggering it's communication functions.

He would be put through to Zarkon's private office, the King appearing a few minutes later. Zarkon almost appeared out of breath, as though he had come running the moment he had been informed his son was finally calling. Lotor wondered at the probability of such an act, thinking the King's impatience might have warranted such a reaction. Especially when Lotor had kept him in the dark for so long.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Zarkon demanded as way of greeting. Lotor did not so much as blink, offering a hello to his father. It was a hello the King ignored, Zarkon scowling as he glared at his son. "You've been all but missing for days, and have had Haggar give me the run around as to what you were doing! Why have you not returned to Doom, now that you have that insipid little princess in your possession?"

"There was a matter I had to attend to." Lotor answered, simple enough.

"A matter? What could be more important than bringing Allura to Doom?" Zarkon raised a scaly black eyebrow. "Do you realize you've jeopardized everything with your actions? Bad enough you let this case get to court all in an attempt to get your hands on Allura, but then once you do kidnap her, you choose to go gallivanting about the galaxy!"

"I had my reasons." Lotor interjected into King Zarkon's tirade. His father wasn't through ranting, smoothly assimilating Lotor's words and tossing them back at the prince.

"They better be damn good reasons or else I may just have your head on a silver platter, along with that girl's!"

Lotor fought not to bristle in response to that threat, knowing Zarkon would only seize upon any reaction as a sign of weakness. He bit back the urge to growl about how Zarkon would not be laying so much as a claw on Allura. Instead he projected a calmness he did not feel as he broke the news to his father. "Allura is pregnant."

For one brief moment silence, Zarkon's expression priceless. And then the king hiss out a strangled word. "Yours?"

"Of course." Lotor retorted, a flash of annoyance surging through him. Why did everyone reacted to the news with that question? As if Allura, a princess who practically prided herself on her virtue, would actually sleep around.

"You have proof of this?" Already Zarkon's eyes were narrowing, his look turning shrewd.

Lotor nodded. "I'll forward you the results of the paternity test I had conducted on planet Sarook. I'm sure you will want your own doctors to go over the test, if only to make sure this child's paternity is legitimately mine." The last was almost bitter, Lotor wishing his father had been the kind of man to accept at face value what was told to him.

Zarkon was nodding slowly. "If this is true, you realize what it means." Lotor kept his expression bland, knowing Zarkon didn't give a damn if he married Allura.

"Yes, of course I do. Arus will be ours, unquestionably."

"We've won." A genuine smile crossed Zarkon's lips, his fangs being revealed. The King seemed to relax, leaning back in his seat as he gazed at Lotor. He practically reeked of triumph. "Garrison and the Alliance won't be able to lift a finger to stop us...through your child, we'll be able to lay claim on Arus. There's nothing the courts can do to stop us. We'll finally have that planet, and with it, Voltron!"

"Yes, father. It's what we've been wanting for years now." Lotor agreed. "We can finally put an end to the war, and get to work on crushing those who ally against us."

"Exactly." Zarkon hissed in satisfaction. His eyes gleamed, and he seemed full of renewed vigor. "It'll be a busy time for us, even more so than usual. There's plans that must be put into motion." Zarkon stroked a claw over his chin. "We'll have to get that princess of yours declared incompetent."

Lotor blinked, startled emotion taking hold of him. "Incompetent? What for?"

Zarkon gave him a patronizing look. "Think with your head Lotor, and not with your lusts! Princess Allura must be declared incompetent. It will leave all decisions for your child in OUR hands. And with it, Arus. With Allura declared unfit, she won't be able to play regent to her child's holdings. Someone will have to rule Arus until the child comes of age...of course that someone will be me." Another sharp toothed smile. "We get control of Arus through her child, and we reap the rewards. We get Voltron, and anything else of worth that pitiful backwater planet has!"

"I made an agreement with Allura that Arus wouldn't suffer under our rule!" Lotor growled, hardly pleased with the way Zarkon was talking. "Her people are to be treated fairly, her planet to retain some of it's worth. As for Allura herself..."

"Yes, yes. You want to marry her." Zarkon was dismissive. "I'm sure that can be arranged, if only to silence your whining." Lotor scowled, but Zarkon wasn't done. "As

for the agreement you made with Allura, it was null and voided the instant she refused to uphold the documents she signed." Zarkon smirked. "She'll be lucky if Arus isn't burnt to the ground!"

"Father!"

"Careful Lotor. You sound as though you object. You haven't been letting that girl's attitudes rub off on you, have you?" Zarkon wanted to know. Lotor glared and shook his head no. "You know Arus must be made an example of. That world and it's people have defied Doom for too many years. When we crush it, we destroy many world's hope of resistance."

"I realize that but..."

"But what?" Zarkon demanded. "Do you have a fondness for that world because it's your beloved Allura's planet?" He snorted. "Do you think to win her by extending a kindness to it's people? HA! She'll never love you. It's time you accept that, and take what you can from her."

"But I don't want to just use her!" protested Lotor.

"You'll have to all the same. Love is not for the likes of us. It only leads to madness and misery." Zarkon replied. The look in his eyes were strange, and for an odd instant Lotor thought his father might be remembering Adaline. The second passed, Zarkon shrugging off whatever memory had plagued him. "Do what you have to, to minimize the problems she will cause. Use the child she carries, and I'm sure Allura will do anything to remain a part of it's life."

"I'm not going to cut Allura out of my son's life!" Lotor snarled. Zarkon barely took notice, leaning forward in his seat. A pleased look was on his face, the King all but grinning.

"A son? She carries a son for you?" Dully, Lotor nodded. "Even better." An appraising look was given Lotor. "You've done well Lotor. This almost makes up for your bungling of the last two years."

"Almost?" Lotor questioned sharply.

Again that dismissive attitude from Zarkon. "I still think you turn stupid where Allura is concerned. There's a great many times where you cost us victory because of this obsession with her. This one time, that obsession has gained us the advantage. I will not have you squander it." A gaze of hard steel was cast Lotor's way. "Bring them home son. The legacy of our family line, the future of the Doom Empire depends on it!"

Lotor was unhappy, and didn't try to hide it. "We're on our way now. It shouldn't be more than another two hours before we arrive over Doom."

"Enough time to speak with our lawyers." Zarkon said approvingly.

"I don't think you should try to get Allura declared incompetent..." Lotor began, and Zarkon growled.

"If you let your lust for her blind you to what must be done, I will take the child from the both of you! Do you want that?"

"NO!" Lotor let out his own threatening growl. "You must know...I won't stand for anyone trying to take my child from me! Not even you father!"

"Remember that anger as you deal with Allura!" Zarkon retorted. "Don't delude yourself into thinking she would ever willingly let you be a part of your son's life!" He tried not to flinch, Zarkon hitting on the truth of Allura's feelings where Lotor and their son were concerned. "And for God's sake, don't let her trick you into letting her go!"

"I won't, I can promise you that much. I will never, ever let Allura be free of me." Zarkon hardly looked reassured, but he nodded his head in agreement. "I will..." His words were cut off mid sentence, the ship rocking violently. Lotor staggered forward, nearly falling on top of the table as he tried to get his balance. He heard Zarkon shout, but the words were drowned out by the sounds that followed, a loud alarm going off.

"What the hell is going on?" Lotor snarled, and snatched at the view screen's remote. Zarkon was shouting things, but the screen was flickering. It reminded him of what happened when a jamming signal was activated, and it was with dread in his heart that Lotor tried to contact the bridge of the command ship. The screen split in half, Cossack's side flickering just as badly as Zarkon's. Whatever was causing the disturbance on the airwaves, it was powerful.

"Cossack! Report!" Lotor demanded, words precise and to the point.

Cossack began talking, but static was hissing over his words. Lotor caught the gist of it, trying to read the commander's lips. "Pulse beam came out of nowhere!" Cossack began. "Knocked us of course and out of hyperspace..."

"WHAT?" growled Lotor, and glanced to the window to the left of him. He could see the white light of hyperspace, but it was dimming. They were indeed slowing down, and on the verge of being spit out of hyperspace. Already he could make out the shadows of the ships that escorted them, and it would be a small miracle if they did not crash into each other upon their forced exit.

"Trying to stabilize the engines..." continued Cossack. "It...it doesn't look good..."

"I'm coming to the bridge." Decided Lotor, and shut down the view screen. His father had already fled, no doubt running off to harass someone into doing something about the malfunctioning communication grid.

"Hurry." Cossack said simply, and Lotor nodded. The ship was continuing it's slow spiral out of hyperspace, and even that speed was too fast. Lotor was thrown violently into a wall, the prince gripping the railing there to steady himself. His earlier anxiety had intensified, alarm bells going off in his mind as to who could have been responsible for the pulse beam attack.

It wasn't loss on Lotor that the jamming signal that had interfered with communications here, might be the same signal Garrison was using on Arus. But would Garrison be fool enough to shoot a pulse beam into hyperspace, and risk killing everyone, included princess Allura? Grimly, he thought that yes they would. Garrison could be pretty ruthless, and they would be desperate to keep Arus and Voltron out of the Drule's hands. They might very well attempt an attack that could result in Allura's death if it meant the ensured safety of the rest of the galaxy.

It just made Lotor that more determined to get Allura safely secured on planet Doom. Garrison would never be able to touch her then. He continued to hold onto the rail, pulling himself alongside it as he made his way to the room's exit. The ship continued to shake, leaving Lotor to feel ill. That sick feeling only increased when they were abruptly dumped back into regular space. He could see planet Doom in the distance, but Lotor felt no joy or relief. And all because over thirty Garrison war ships stood between them and Doom. Scowling, Lotor prayed that his father had understood the situation well enough to send reinforcements. And all because without them, they stood very little chance of winning this day.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Ebon-Drake, thank you. I'm happy you took the time to write. Ah...I'm trying to organize my thoughts, but fear I'll come off as scatter brained. First, let me say there is hope. I don't want to spoil the ending of this particular one, so that's all I can really say. As for the third, the ending has not been set yet, and I've been conflicted on what to do regarding the Lotor Allura relationship. Such as it is. I have had people tell me they want her with him but also there are those who want her to get away. I have the third Lusting plotted out to a certain point, but then I am stuck on what to do from there. ^^''

But I'm glad to see when people can recognize this isn't a healthy relationship. That it's abusive. I have at least one reader on my live journal, who never sees anything Lotor does as wrong. She seems to get mad that Allura can't see why it's good for her and Arus to give in to Lotor. She's actually the one that put me off for writing Lotor raping for the longest time cause she was skeeving me out with her comments.

I'm not planning to have Allura suicide. Which I think is everyone's fear after Harem Slave. Which is the fic that made me start writing a much nicer Lotor (Divine Misunderstandings), partly cause I was so stressed out from the comments people were giving me for the HS fic. It seemed to me, people didn't care about Allura at all. It would have been a happy ending to them, if Lotor had gotten her, even if she would have spent her life miserable as his wife. That was rather depressing to me to get that vibe. -_-

I'm happy to hear if I was able to make him seem like he was in the show. That's always a plus! Even if it doesn't bode well for Allura and any type of relationship they could have. ^^'' I've been fascinated for quite some time about the aftermath of abuse, like how they would go about being together after it or if they can. Someday I'd even like to explore at length stockholm syndrome (I think Snow Trade, which I haven't put up on this site yet...and it's only got maybe five chapters, would be the fic for that.) and how/if Allura succumbs to it. My Lotor can and is a very bad boy when I write him that way. Sometimes I try to hold him back, and it fails. Sometimes I think the only positive the bad/evil Lotor has in my fics, is that he won't actually hit Allura. Maybe I'm strange... can handle rape, but I can't tolerate a man actually hitting or beating his love interest.

I guess it's a good thing I can evoke powerful response in someone with my writing. Though I am sorry if it made you upset in anyway. *hugs* I know some people will be upset or disapointed in the way this particular lusting installment ends. (Mainly because of the should she end up with him permantly or not issue.) Makes me nervous...but I try to stick to my plans regardless. Thanks again!


	26. Chapter 26

He could hear the chaotic sounds of the command ship's bridge in action long before the elevator doors opened. The noise only increased in volume as Lotor stepped out onto the bridge, crew members rushing past him. There wasn't even time to acknowledge him, the men and women squeezing packed into the elevator. They were off on some mysterious errand, and Lotor could only hope their assigned task would somehow make a difference in the fight that was imminent.

Garrison's ships were on screen, the monitor split into several views. Except for the initial firing of a pulse beam, Garrison had yet to actually engage Lotor's ship with any display of attacks. But the peace wouldn't maintain for long, sooner or later one of the sides would give in to impatience, starting the battle in earnest. Lotor didn't like the fear that went through him at that thought, the prince knowing he was vastly underpowered for an encounter with so many enemy ships.

Counting the command ship, there was only three ships in total against what looked to be an entire fleet of Garrison ships. That fleet stood between them and Doom, the ugly brown planet still thousands of miles away. Even if Lotor's ships were somehow to get past the Garrison barricade, they'd still have some way to go before they could get under Doom's protective shielding.

Once again, Lotor prayed his father had understood what was happening. If they didn't get reinforcements from planet Doom itself, the battle was lost before it had begun. There was only so much Lotor could do, especially with only three large ships and a smattering of star cutters. Those single man piloted ships had yet to be launched, Cossack and the other generals waiting for Lotor to make a decision.

Lotor did not immediately go to Cossack's side, listening instead as the crew members dealt with the problems the jamming frequency was causing. They were all shouting to be heard over one another, giving reports of the situations throughout the ships. Occasionally a technician would be sent to relay orders to another part of the ship, the men and women having to go on foot. Even the hand held communicators were being affected by Garrison's jamming signal. That signal's effects were apparent on the view screens, the images waving as the monitors flickered from color to black and white and back to color again.

Wondering if there was any breakthroughs in an attempt to stop the jamming signal, Lotor stalked forward. His footsteps didn't even merit a glance, not when so many were running about the area. But the crew wasn't panicking, not yet at any rate.

"Ah, you're here." Cossack had noticed Lotor's approach. His yellow eyes showed his worry, lines of tension creasing his face. The generals around him moved enough to admit Lotor into the circle, the men standing around a hologram of the space around planet Doom. Their computer was throwing out scenario after scenario, trying to find some way for Lotor and his three ships to win against Garrison. Lotor barely paid a look to the stimulated battles, already knowing how slim their chances for a win was.

"It's not looking good." Stated the General known as Brinker. Lotor fought back a scowl, thinking Brinker stated the obvious. "Without a larger number of ships, I fear we are defeated."

"We'll get those number of ships." Lotor said, and the men reacted to the confidence in his voice.

"What? How?" demanded General Saladine. "We can't even put out a call for help with this jamming signal in place!"

"I was speaking with my father when Garrison's pulse beam forced our exit from hyperspace." Lotor explained. "The King knows something is wrong."

"Ah, the King!" Brinker looked relieved. "He'll surely send back up!"

"He surely will." Agreed Saladine.

"How are we making out on blocking Garrison's jamming signal?" Lotor asked. He knew it would be a lot easier to coordinate an attack if they could communicate between ships.

"So far we have been unable to make any progress towards blocking it." Cossack sighed. "We can't even get a message out to the levels below, never mind between ships!"

"With the strength of that signal, I dare say even Doom is feeling the results of it!" added Brinker.

"All the more reason for my father to be motivated to send a fleet to investigate." Lotor told them. "We just have to last long enough for reinforcements to arrive..."

"Garrison has yet to make any further moves against us."

"Yes, but that won't last. Sooner or later someone is going to get trigger happy..." Cossack grumbled. "Even with the princess of Arus onboard our ship."

"It's the princess of Arus that they want." Saladine began, a nervous look towards Prince Lotor.

"Giving Allura to them is out of the question." Lotor interrupted Saladine, his hand immediately going to rest on the hilt of his sword. Saladine took the hint, not trying to press the issue any further.

"Besides. Allura isn't the only one they'll be after." Cossack pointed out. "Prince Lotor himself would make a fine catch for Garrison."

"The fools probably think they'd end the war if they tried to use me against my father." Lotor let the disgust slip into his voice. "As if the King would ever bargain away his ambition for anyone or anything!" Nods of agreement from the generals and commander, the three Drules all familiar with how King Zarkon thought and acted.

"Let's face it..." Cossack continued. "All of us here have a hefty bounty attached to our names. This would be quite a coup for Garrison if they were to take us down."

"Would they really risk it with the princess of Arus our prisoner?" Brinker wanted to know.

"There's more at stake than the life of one girl." Lotor told them. "They'd be fools to sacrifice the galaxy simply to ensure Allura remains unharmed." He sighed and shook his head no. "This is not the overly noble members of the Voltron Force we deal with, but hardened war veterans who well understand that sometimes you have to sacrifice innocents to get results." Lotor couldn't help but scowl at that, the prince knowing how much easier things would have been if it was the Voltron Force they had to negotiate with.

The men around him shifted, unease in their expressions. None of them like the odds they were up against, or the fact that their bargaining chip wasn't a fail proof tool against Garrison. Not that Lotor was ready to even consider the idea of giving up Allura and his child to his enemies. It would take a lot more than a fleet of Garrison for Lotor to part with his family, the prince staring not at the holograms but at the ships that blocked them from planet Doom.

"What is our status?" Lotor demanded. "What damage if any did that pulse beam do to our ships?"

Cossack lifted a data pad that had been resting on top of a nearby computer. A few buttons pressed, and he was reading of a report. "We've got minimal scarring on our starboard side...nothing that can't be fixed. However, the more pressing concern is our engines. They are in great danger of overheating..." A bleak look was given Lotor. The prince could understand why. If the engines weren't cooled down, they would explode, triggering fires through the hull of the ship. They had emergency doors that would seal off that area of the ship, preventing the fires from going any further up level. Unfortunately the doors wouldn't do much to stop the radiation from seeping through to the rest of the ship.

Radiation poisoning was a big concern, Lotor's eyes narrowing in worry. "You've diverted men to work on cooling down the engines." It was more a statement than inquiry, Cossack nodding a yes.

"Every last drop of water is being sent to the engines in an attempt to cool them down by force. But.." Cossack hesitated, Lotor almost glaring at him in response.

"But what Commander?"

"I'd advise that we get ready to evacuate at the first sign of the engines giving out on us." Cossack finished with a sigh. He glanced down at the data pad. "Our weapon and shielding is still at ninety-eight percent working order."

"All the good that will do us if we can't even move the ship to do maneuvers" grumbled Saladine.

"We don't know what the status is of the two ships that make up our escort. They may be having a similar problem with the engines, they may not be. We've no way to know for certain, what with this damn jamming signal disrupting our communications!" Cossack all but slammed down the data pad, a disgusted look on his face. "What would you have us do, sire?"

"Get the pilots prepared to launch our star cutters." Lotor decided. "They need to buy us time for my father's forces to arrive."

"Do you really think they stand any chance against a fleet of that size?" Brinker asked.

"It's not the best of odds, but it's far better than surrendering." Lotor retorted. "Has Garrison even tried to get in contact with us?"

"There was a call demanding our surrender about ten minutes ago." Cossack gave a wolfish smile. "I told their commander to shove his demands up his ass! Heh...figured you'd have similar to say to them."

"How right you are." Lotor agreed with a smirk of his own. "I don't intent to give up Allura, or to end up in a Garrison jail cell. Not now, not ever." He turned his attention to the holograms. "Has anyone asked if Haggar can cobble together a robeast at the last minute? That would give Garrison something to focus on..."

"Already anticipated." Cossack assured him. "Haggar's got some unwilling victim in her lab...but she said she needs time to complete the transformation." A sigh then. "She also warns this won't be one of her finer examples of a robeast..."

"It's better than nothing." Lotor acknowledged.

"Nothing is all we really have..." grumbled Saladine. Lotor turned a glare on him, the Drule cowering back in apology. It wouldn't do for the crew to hear their superiors talking with such a defeatist attitude, even if that was the truth. What good could a few hundred star cutters do against a whole fleet of ships? They were about to find out. Minutes would turn into seconds, soldiers running to relay the prince's orders. By the time a full half an hour passed, the star cutters aboard Lotor's command ship were launched.

The other two ships would quickly follow suit, scrambling to get their pilots ready to launch within a time frame of fifteen minutes. By that time several of Garrison's larger ships had advanced towards Lotor and his escorts, a few warning lasers firing off. The shielding around the ship flickered steadily, taking a pounding from the laser beams. They couldn't move, little more then dead weight in space thanks to the state of their engines.

There was a large cluster of star cutters that tried to take the brunt of the attacks by remaining close to the command ship. Explosions were constant, the tiny ships blowing apart when their shielding failed. Other ships flew away, trying to lead Garrison away from Lotor. Garrison's ships opened their hangar bay doors, their one man fighter craft spiraling out to chase after the star cutters.

The lasers lit up the darkness of space, a multitude of bright colors spearing ships. Lotor was relieved to see Garrison hadn't resorted to anything more dangerous than lasers, for another hit from a pulse beam might have caused the command ship to crack apart. The ship still shook occasionally when an especially potent laser beam smashed into it's shielding.

The two ships that had escorted Lotor on his trip, were moving. It appeared they had no problem with over heated engines. One was attempting to move in front of the command ship, to act as it's shield. The other was firing ion cannons, the shots taking out whole chunks off one of the larger Garrison ships. The ion shots were such that any of the smaller ships fool enough to wander into it's path, were disintegrated on the spot.

Cossack's voice was a continuos sound in the background, the commander shouting out orders. The crew busied themselves with working the shielding and the weaponry, their laser artillery picking off the smaller ships that came too close. But still the shielding flickering, losing power at a rapid pace. Too fast for it to be accounted solely to Garrison's attacks alone. Lotor held back a curse, wondering if the damaged engines weren't drawing power on the shields.

They weren't going to last long at this rate, and Lotor had yet to see any sign of activity from planet Doom. He didn't think his father would leave him to fend for himself, and yet he didn't know what else to think of the delay. The ship shook again from the force of it's shielding giving a little more, Lotor gritting his teeth as he gripped the arm rests of his seat.

He fought back a curse, knowing the fighting would get worse before it got to be better for his side. He refused to let his hopes be dashed. refused to believe his father's reinforcements would not come. But the Garrison ships were surrounding his, pressing in closer and closer as they tried to block any potential escape route. Not that the command ship could go anywhere, not with the engines in the pitiful state they were in.

When the first explosion rocked the ship violently from side to side, Lotor was sure the engines had blown. He lurched up right, voice snarling. "What was that? Was it the engines?"

"Sire, no!" Came the frantic answer. "Engines are just barely stable, but that explosion came from outside the ship."

"What was the cause?" Lotor demanded.

"They appear to be dropping missiles on us. Our shielding won't last much longer against this kind of assault!"

"Damn it!" swore Lotor, making a fist. The ship would rock with another explosion, Lotor falling backwards into his seat. A few shouts from Cossack, and the crew would be rotating the ship's arsenal, having them focus on the missile dropping ships. Laser beam after laser beam would fire, scoring the underside of Garrison's ships. Their shields weakened but did not give, the missiles contnuing to fall.

"Your highness!" A frantic female cried out. "A Garrison ship is approaching on the eastern starboard at maximum speed. They appear as though they are going to ram us!"

"Ram us?" He heard Cossack swearing up a storm, the commander ordering the crew to focus all power to the shielding on the eastern starboard. It would make no difference, the weak shield falling apart as the Garrison ship slammed into Lotor's. The command ship quaked, rocking from side to side in such a violent way that those that were not seated immediately fell over.

Lotor gripped the sides of his seat, feeling vertigo take him from the way the ship was shaking. An alarm had gone off, loud and annoying. It would be followed by the lights dimming, emergency power kicking on to keep the ship from plunging into total darkness. "What's our status?" Lotor shouted, and for a second no one spoke. "Damn it, what's happening?"

"Answer his highness!" snarled Cossack, who had just hauled himself up off the floor.

A shaky voice would respond, the woman pulling herself over to a computer. "Our shielding is down. They've smashed into level 2, section 8A. The sprinkler system has been activated..." A pause, a horrified gasp issuing out of the woman. "We're being boarded by enemy soldiers!"

"BOARDED!" echoed Cossack, who then spat.

"Prince Lotor, this is hopeless. We must evacuate." Cried General Saladine.

"We are not going to evacuate." Lotor told him. "Not without Allura at least." He made eye contact with Cossack. "Get out the word...every able fighter is to head to level 2...Kill any and all Garrison scum on sight."

"Yes, sire!" Cossack managed somehow to grin, even as he began shouting for crew members to leave the bridge to relay the orders to the soldiers on the lower levels.

"What will you do in the meantime?" demanded Saladine. "Do you honestly believe Zarkon is sending reinforcements, even this late in the game?"

"I don't know what my father is doing." Admitted Lotor. "But I'm not about to just sit here and wait for Garrison to come arrest me. Cossack, you're with me."

"Okay sure. I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Cossack already had his blaster drawn, and was checking his charge.

"General Brinker, you're in charge on the bridge. Whatever happens, don't let Saladine give the call to evacuate. We leave together, or not at all." Lotor told them, a steely eyed look in his eyes. His gaze turned even more hostile when Saladine opened his mouth to protest. The general wisely interpreted Lotor's angry glare, and kept silent save for a muttered sentence.

"I don't like this..."

"None of us do General." Lotor retorted, and drew his sword. Cossack and several other soldiers followed him towards the elevator.

"What's the plan, Prince?" Cossack asked.

"We've got to get to Allura." Lotor told him. "I'm not leaving without her." Cossack wisely did not argue with him, not even to point out that Allura's room was located all the way on the other side of the ship.

"We should probably pick up Haggar too while we're at it..." Cossack suggested, and Lotor rolled his eyes. But he knew he couldn't leave without his father's pet witch. He'd never hear the end of it if something happened to Haggar. Not so long as Zarkon had use for the witch. It was just a twist of good luck that Haggar's rooms were situated so that they wouldn't have to deviate much from their path to Allura. But it still made Lotor anxious, the prince wanting no delays to keep him from Allura. When a new explosion went off, triggering the overhead sprinkler systems in the elevator, Lotor gasped out a curse. The explosion had come from above them, some kind of damage being done to the bridge.

"Damn..." Cossack swore softly. He looked as shaken as Lotor felt. In fact all the soldiers present in the elevator looked unnerved. They surely realized they had just avoided catastrophe by mere seconds. Lotor didn't know what damage had been done to the bridge, but he had a feeling lives had been lost. And that motivated him all the more to find Allura and get her to the escape pods.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Dimeras Lover, heh...you mean it wasn't interesting before? I'm teasing! *hugs* The Allura kills him with a pen to the neck image is so funny! XD And Zarkon is the worst granddaddy to be EVER! You know how to make me laugh. The ending line of your review about how now Allura will go insane and kill people nearly killed me from laughing so hard! Thanks so much!


	27. Chapter 27

When the explosions and violent rocking of the ship had started, Allura had been resting in bed. She hadn't been sleeping, but still the sudden quakes and loud noises startled her. Enough that she almost lurched upright, regardless of the fact that too sudden movements still caused her pain. Doctor Shavat had been quick to admonish her, reminding Allura to avoid aggravating her body in such a way.

The doctor had promptly crashed into a table, the unstability of the rocking ship making his footing precarious. Allura was immediately grateful she had been in bed, for it minimized the risks of her falling down or crashing into something. The noise and shaking would continue, ship rocking about as though under attack. Allura began to feel hopeful, thinking a rescue was finally at hand. But she was also worried, having noted just how often and how hard the ship was being attacked. As though whoever was out there, did not care that Allura might be injured in the process.

But she didn't want to think Garrison could be so ruthless. Allura tried to tell herself they were simply doing what they had to, trying to force Lotor to surrender, or at the very least give up Allura. She hoped their plans would work, Allura not even knowing how close to Doom they were, or how big a fleet Garrison had sent. For that matter, she didn't even know if it really was Garrison doing the attacking, though she didn't think there was chance of it being many others.

Doctor Shavat refused to lower the covering over the windows. Allura wanted to see the battle, but the doctor insisted it would only stress her out. She felt more stressed out by his refusal, Allura frustrated and full of anxious thoughts. The doctor tried to calm her down, but mostly Allura tuned him out. She focused more on the food covered tray next to her on the bed, than she did Shavat's words, though her appetite had yet to be restored.

Allura's thoughts kept returning to the battle being waged outside the ship. She could tell by the sounds it was intense, had been since the moment the first attack had knocked them off course and out of hyperspace. Even now she could hear, FEEL the bombardment of missiles against the ship. It seems Lotor's attackers were holding nothing back. She might even fear a little, if only from the thought that the ship might explode under such an assault.

Sighing, Allura picked at the food on the tray. Doctor Shavat had taken a seat next to her bed, not wanting to risk falling over another time. All the furniture was bolted down to the floor, done so especially to avoid it moving during battle and high speed travel. But it didn't stop the furniture from trying to get free, from trembling in response to the ship's rocking.

Doctor Shavat was nervous. He was a Drule who was clearly not used to being in a battle zone. Allura wondered if he had any military training at all. His face was looking a little green, a green that was not his natural color. His hands were gripping the arm rests of the chair he sat on, nails digging into the fabric. "It will be okay." He said out loud. "It will all be okay."

"Who are you trying to reassure?" Allura couldn't help but be snide. Though the doctor had been nothing but kind to her, she still resented Shavat for the procedure he had done to her and her baby. "Me or you?" She shook her head then. "Besides, it won't be okay. Not if I get taken to Doom..."

"Doom will be good for you. You and your son will be safe there." Shavat told her. But he didn't look up to doing a hard convincing.

"We will never be safe on Doom." Allura retorted.

"The planet will be a lot safer than our current situation!" Shavat snapped. He was definitely scared of what was going on.

"I wish I knew what was going on..." sighed Allura, giving the doctor a side long glance. But all communication was down, a signal blocking even the hand held devices.

"What's there to wonder about?" asked the doctor. "We are in the middle of being attacked!"

"I'd like to know just who is responsible." Allura explained. "You...you could go and find out for me?"

"And risk something happening to you if I leave?" The doctor was aghast. "I couldn't. Prince Lotor would kill me..."

And that was just another reminder of the kind of man Lotor really was. Allura wasn't surprised that he would kill the doctor for something he probably couldn't avoid having happen. She sighed again, wishing for more information and getting none. Not even the shouts in the hallway told her much, the Drule soldiers running about on various tasks.

"We might die before Lotor gets a chance to kill anyone..." Allura murmured to the doctor's alarm.

"Don't say that! Not even as a joke!"

Allura wasn't sorry. "There's still a good chance of that." She argued. "The ship is taking too much damage. It probably won't hold up long under these attacks." She suddenly got crafty, though her expression turned pleading. "We should probably make our way to the escape pods...just in case we have to evacuate."

"What good would evacuating do?" The doctor questioned. "We'd still be in the battle zone!"

"You don't have much experience fighting do you?" Allura asked. "The ships wouldn't attack the escape pods...at least...the Alliance and Garrison wouldn't." Her expression darkened. "I can't say the same for the Drules."

It was sad but fact that Shavat couldn't offer up a real protest to that. Doom was cruel and without real mercy, known to shoot down those who attempted to escape when their ships were damaged. Escape pods never had any weaponry on them, and yet Doom treated them as though they were a real threat. Or maybe the Drules just liked killing that much.

"No..." Shavat said at last. "I do not have much experience in this type of situation. I'm a doctor not a soldier. I've never worked outside of a safe zone..."

No wonder he looked so green then! "I've had lots of experience..." Allura sighed. "Unfortunately. War is a very real part of my life, of my people's lives."

"You could end the war by marrying Lotor..." Shavat pointed out, which earned him a dark look from Allura. "The prince seems to love you..."

"Seems too..." Allura did not feel like getting into how she didn't believe Lotor's love was real.

"I'm sure he would treat you well because of that love." Continued the doctor. Allura was set to school him on just how wrong that was, the list of Lotor's crimes against her and the baby she carried, many. But as she opened her mouth to argue, the room's lights flickered and dimmed. For a second it looked like they would be plunged into total darkness, but then the back up power generator kicked on.

With the lights restored, but visibly darker than normal, alarms began ringing consistently through the ship. The doctor looked even more worried, asking a sharp question. "What's happening?"

"It's my guess the shielding has given out." Allura tried not to smile. "It won't be long now..."

"Won't be long till what?" The doctor demanded.

"Won't be long until we either die or surrender." The doctor seemed to shiver at that.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Not even if it's the truth?" She asked. "With the shields gone, it won't take much to blow us apart. Lotor would be a fool not to surrender..." She paused, and gave a wry, humorless smile. "But then he's proven to be a big fool in the past..."

"Surely he wouldn't endanger us all...especially not with you here...and his unborn son..." Shavat was alarmed.

Allura shrugged. "If anything, it's because I carry his child that he will be more determined than ever to not surrender." She had stopped smiling. Would Lotor really let them all die, rather than give up Allura and her baby? She just didn't know, and it was a sobering uncertainty. "Lotor..." She said out loud. "Is a very possessive man, even for a Drule. There's no telling the lengths he will go to, the things he'd be willing to endure in order to hold on to me, and more importantly my son..." Another sigh. "You see doctor, you did us all no favors in confirming just who the father of my baby is. You've only fueled Lotor's obsession even further."

The doctor was upset to hear that. "But what else could I do? It was a command from my prince...I had to do the tests."

"Just as I had to do whatever it took to keep Lotor away from this child." Allura hovered a hand over her stomach. It was still sore where the needle had been inserted, but the pain was nowhere as bad as it had been a day ago.

"This could...should have been avoided." Shavat grumbled. "If you hadn't lied, you'd already be on Doom. Lotor would have never needed to go to Sarook, the test could have been avoided. I could have avoided coming on this ship!"

Allura's face flamed in anger. "You're blaming me? For doing what I had to, to protect myself and this baby?" She made a disgusted sound. "You Drules are unbelievable. Every last one of you!"

"Think what you will." The doctor said stiffly. "It doesn't change the fact you lied."

She gritted her teeth, wanting to scream. More explosions rocked the ship, another alarm going off in addition to the current ones. "We'll never see eye to eye on this." She said at last. "You...maybe none of the Drule, will ever understand my reasons!"

He nodded in agreement. "I think you've been very foolish, princess. You could have stopped this war ages ago. You could have put an end to your people's suffering."

"Save Arus and sacrifice the rest of the galaxy to Doom? I don't think so!" scoffed Allura.

"It's only the planets that resist Doom that suffer." He argued. "The others know peace, prosperity..."

"Slaves have to come from somewhere..." Allura reminded him. "Not all the planets would be so fortunate, not when the Drules value slave labor over all else. If all planets surrendered, some would still be made to suffer. I fight, and refuse Lotor because I know I can make a difference. That my planet and Voltron can help to keep the rest of the galaxy safe!"

"You could keep the galaxy safer by marrying Lotor." He retorted. "As his bride, and the future queen of Doom, perhaps you could implement a change..."

She stared at him a moment, uneasy. It was a similar thing Lotor had told her. She had not believed him, or been reassured when he said he would kill Zarkon so that Lotor and Allura could enact change to the empire. The fact that the idea of killing Zarkon was so easy a thought to Lotor, had only reassured Allura that he was not a man she wanted to raise her baby.

She wanted none of the Drules near to her son. Wanted none of their twisted values imprinted on his impressionable mind. She didn't want to go to Doom, nor did Allura want to die here. She wanted this whole nightmare over with, Allura and her baby safe and back on Arus. She wouldn't even care if the issue with control of Arus had yet to be resolved, Allura just wanted to be home.

The doctor said no more to her. Perhaps he thought Allura was thinking on what he said, on the merits of belonging to Lotor. She was doing no such thing, trying to scheme, trying to think if there was a way for her to escape. Allura didn't believe she could overpower a Drule, not even one with no combat experience. Especially not in her current condition. Maybe if she had a weapon, but she doubted Shavat carried a blaster.

She held in her sighs, wondering if and how she could get to the escape pods. The ship's condition worried her. Allura wanted off it and fast. She didn't care what she'd have to do to make her escape, but no real plan was coming to her. She continued to think, a full thirty minutes going by. The end of her thoughts would be abrupt, caused by an explosion at the room's door.

Doctor Shavat let out a shout, lurching up out of his seat as second explosion blew the door of it's hinges. Even Allura didn't know what to think, wondering if they were about to die. Within seconds she was smiling, grinning from ear to ear as two very familiar faces ran into the room.

"Keith! Lance!" Allura gave gad cries of recognition. Doctor Shavat had his back to her, snarling at the two men who aimed their weapons at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shavat demanded, his shaking hands fumbling for something in his pocket. "Who are you?"

"Step away from the princess and you won't get hurt!" Lance told him with narrowed eyes. The doctor seemed uncertain over what to do, still reaching for something in his clothing. "I wouldn't." Warned Lance with a humorless grin. "My friend Keith here, isn't in the mood for any games or resistance."

The doctor seemed to shudder as he made eye contact with Keith. "I can't just let you endanger the princess any further."

"The only real danger she's in, is from Lotor and his father." Keith countered. "There's no telling what they'll do to her, what they've already done." His expression darkened even further, Keith not taking his eyes off the doctor. "Allura, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." Keith seemed to grow angrier at her hesitation. Allura didn't want to get into what had happened to her, she just wanted to leave.

"I can't let you take her!" The doctor announced, and pulled something from his pocket. Lance was already attempting to fire off a shot, but Keith bumped into him.

"You can't shoot! Not that close to the princess!"

Lance looked shock at the reminder. The doctor held a tiny laser pistol in his hand, aiming it at the two men. "I'm not a violent man." He said. "I believe in helping people." Allura snorted at that. "But Prince Lotor will KILL me if I allow you to leave with Princess Allura."

"You don't have a choice!" growled Keith. "We're taking her, even if we have to kill you to do it!"

"You...you can try..." sputtered the nervous doctor.

Allura knew they didn't have time for many delays. They had to leave now! She slowly shifted, picking up her food tray. The doctor's back was still to her, the man in a stare down with Keith and Lance. She could hear the sounds in the hall, laser fire being exchanged. People were screaming orders, even dying out there. Any second the fight could come into the room. Allura did what she had to, taking a perverse pleasure in hitting the doctor with the metal tray.

She didn't just hit him one time, she brought the tray down on his head three times in all. He'd probably have a concussion from her attack, but at least he was out of it for the moment.

"Allura!" Her two rescuers cried out, hurrying to the bed. She was still clutching the tray, a grim expression on her face as she stared down at the doctor. Was she sending him to his death by escaping? But what was one life in comparison to saving the galaxy? Even more important was saving her unborn child.

"Keith...Lance..." Allura said when the tray was pried out of her hands. She couldn't afford to break down at the moment, and yet alarmingly, her eyes welled up with tears. "It was so horrible...thank the Gods you are here!"

They didn't quite touch her, as though they were afraid she'd break. But they were studying her for signs of abuse, Allura starting to cry. "We don't have time for this." She said, angrily brushing at her eyes. "We have to leave...and now..."

"Yes." They agreed. She started to get off the bed, clad only in Lotor's shirt. A little pained cry escaped her, Allura hunching over.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Keith demanded to know.

"It's nothing...I'll be fine." She insisted, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"You don't look like it's nothing!" Keith insisted.

"What did he-they do to you, princess?" Lance asked.

"There's no time to explain...but Lotor...he knows everything..." Allura gripped Lance's arm for support, taking a slow, unsteady step forward. Keith took the pistol from the doctor's hand, and gave it to Allura. She felt better to have a weapon, almost smiling then through her tears. "He won't stop...he'll never stop coming after me and my baby!"

"Oh we'll stop him..." Keith said grimly. "We'll kill him before this is through..."

Allura didn't react to that, not really caring what would happen to Lotor. That's how much she hated him in the moment. "Let's just leave..." Allura begged.

"Not without leaving Lotor a little souvenir." Lance grinned, and began setting a bomb in the center of the room. "We've been leaving presents like this all over the ship. Lotor's not going to survive the explosions, count on it!"

"Just worry about getting us off first!" Allura insisted. "How did you get here? Where's Hunk and Pidge?"

"Still on Amestris." Keith explained. "As for us, we just barely managed to break through the Drule barricade on Arus. The lions are here, being flown by the new recruits. Alfred's in charge of their mission."

"Was it really a wise move to let Voltron be piloted by a team of complete newbies?" Allura wondered out loud.

"Well, we weren't about to let them handle the mission to board Lotor's ship!" Lance retorted. He peeked out the door, then gestured for Allura and Keith to follow. They step out into a war zone, men in Garrison uniforms exchanging fire with Drule soldiers. There were evenly matched in numbers and ammunition, Allura and her friends joining in the laser fight.

"How did you know where to find me?" Allura wanted to know, leaning against a wall for support. She was still shaky on her feet, but she ignored her trembling to fire the doctor's laser pistol. Her shots took out a soldier, but the pistol lacked the power to do more than stun the Drule.

"It was a bit of luck..." Lance answered. "Okay a lot of luck. We figured Lotor would take the captain's cabin as his room, and that's where he'd keep you. We got schematics of old Drule war ships, and used that to map out the route."

"We were fortunate nothing had been drastically changed in recent years." Added Keith, a dark look in his eyes as he killed another two Drules with his assault rifle.

"Very fortunate." Allura agreed.

"We need to get out of here Captain Keith!" One of the soldiers from Garrison said. "This ship is rapidly falling apart..."

"We're pinned down for a moment though." Another pointed out. "These scum are determined to see every last one of us dead..."

"It's because they know Lotor will kill them if I am rescued." Allura said.

"Lotor won't get to kill them cause we'll kill them first!" announced Lance. The Garrison soldiers cheered at that, and all the while the laser fire continued between the two groups. It would continue for what seemed like hours, though in reality perhaps only another twenty minutes went by. There was considerable less people on both sides of the fight, and both the humans and the Drules were starting to shows signs of strain. Allura wondered how much more either side could take, wondering if it would continue to be a standstill, or end in everyone dead.

And then the sound of running footsteps came from behind them. Lance immediately swore, and turned, firing off some shots. Some of the humans turned with him, while Keith and the other soldiers faced the first group of Drules. But at Lance's hissed out shout, Keith and Allura turned.

"Lotor!" Allura exclaimed, fear and anger twisting her stomach. Keith snarled, and immediately tried to blow off Lotor's face. The prince just barely got his sword up in time to deflect the shot. It barreled back towards Allura' group, Keith pushing Allura down to the floor. As she fell, she saw Lotor was not alone, Cossack and several soldiers with him. Those two women from the courthouse were there, along with Hagagr the witch. Haggar's hands were glowing, the witch prepared to unleash some kind of magic on them.

"Take them out!" Lotor ordered. "Just don't hurt Allura!" The group echoed in agreement, soldiers taking aim with their weapons. One of the females held knives in her hands, throwing the little daggers towards Allura's group. A garrison solider screamed, dagger firmly embedded in his forehead. Another suffered similar, dying as the second female began firing off her blaster.

Allura growled, jaw clenching as she fired a shot that had the knife throwing one's hand go numb. The woman snarled, eyes flashing with rage a second before someone's shot blew her head off. Her partner looked horrified at the fate of her friend, and immediately shot the one who had killed the redhead. The fights continued, Haggar throwing her magic around. Lotor would inch forward, using his sword to deflect any blasts that came his way. He couldn't always look at Allura, not when Lotor had to concentrate on what he was doing.

The group was caught in the middle between the Drules. Lotor smirked and spoke. "Give up Allura. You can't win. Not this time."

"We have to try!" She insisted.

"All you can do is get your friends killed..." Lotor retorted.

"You'd kill us as soon as we surrendered!" Keith shouted, firing another blast at Lotor. The prince didn't bother to argue against that accusation, still advancing towards them. The garrison soldiers continued to take out the Drules that were at their backs, but those men weren't dying quick enough for Allura's liking. She wanted to run, to retreat to safety and knew so long as even one Drule stood behind them they couldn't.

Lotor was almost to the bedroom door, eyes intent on Allura and her friends. Cossack and the others stayed back, firing off shots past Lotor. "Come back to me Allura." Ordered the prince. "Come back and all will be forgiven."

"As if I could ever forgive you after all you've done!" She cried out, shooting at him. Naturally he deflected the attack.

"There's been a lot of hurt on both our sides." Lotor continued. "But we CAN work past it."

"Are you nuts?" Keith demanded. "Don't you get it? She doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Stay out of this human!" sneered Lotor. He had reached the bedroom door, about halfway to Allura's group. "Allura, you..." Whatever he had been about to say was lost to the newest explosion. Allura blinked in surprise, hardly believing what she had seen. The bomb Lance had set in the bedroom had gone off, triggered by a remote in Keith's hand. All around them there was panic and chaos, the Drules shouting. Lotor could not be seen, and the rubble blocked off his group from Allura and company.

Keeping a wary eye should Haggar somehow use magic to bring down the rubble, the others began killing the last of the Drules that stood in their way. Allura's heart began to beat faster, the princess wanting to cry in relief. It looked like they were about to get away, and she couldn't be happier about that!

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Dimeras Lover, well it's not quite a pen to someone's neck, I do hope you enjoyed how Allura wailed on the doctor with that tray! XD And yeah, lot of angry war people now...on both sides of the battle! XD Forget about Haggar, Allura is the one going ballistic on people now! Heck, so is Keith and Lance, considering they were pissed enough to plant bombs all over the ship! XD

Good point that the Alliance and Garrison would declare Allura suffering from mental trauma rather than honor those documents she had signed! Yeah...she definitely is stressed, emotionall, phsyically, and mentally. But ready to kick ass and take names! XD And yes, you do make me laugh. You succeed in putting a smile on my face time and time again. So I appreciate that. So thank you for that, and for still reading! As for Zarkon, I could have sworn on the show that he made a comment about living a thousand years. This was the Voltron version not the Go Lion. I remember talking about this to a friend but many years ago. I think the friend thought Zarkon had been making a joke. But who knows for sure...^^;;


	28. Chapter 28

It was a slow going process to get to one of Garrison's ships to evacuate. The distance between Lotor's room and the place where the Garrison boarding party had docked was long, about a twenty minute run. It was even longer when they had to pause to fight with enemy soldiers, though the number of Drules they saw was vastly diminishing. Too many were already dead, their bodies laying crumpled on the floors. Others had already decided to evacuate, abandoning their ship and their crew. It made those that remained more determined than ever to capture Allura and kill her rescuers.

It was a tense time, Allura staying back for most of the fighting. She couldn't relax completely, not until she was on board one of Garrison's ships. She kept fearing that at any moment, Lotor would somehow appear, miraculously revived from the explosion that had separated them. Truthfully Allura didn't even know if Lotor was alive. Nor did she know what to hope for. It was strange to wish a man dead, even one who had been cruel to her. On the other hand, Allura could not forget how upset she was with him, how miserable he had made her, and how Lotor had endangered her baby.

There was also Zarkon to consider. She didn't know if he knew about the baby. But he would be after the child, especially if Lotor died. And without the prince to run interference, she'd have an even worse time at Zarkon's hands. She shuddered, clutching the laser pistol in her hand. It's charge was nearly out, she had used it one time too many.

Allura had to remind herself that soon she would be back on Arus. That soon she would be safe. Far away from Doom, and most of Zarkon's threats. She'd worry about the legalities surrounding Arus and the child she carried later. For now she had to concentrate on surviving long enough to get away.

"Let's go princess." Lance urged as another Drule died. This section of the hall was now clear of enemy fire. The Garrison soldiers went ahead, turning the corner to make sure there was no one waiting for them there. At the all clear signal from them, Allura and her friends move forward.

Keith wasn't saying much. Allura kept glancing at him. She wondered what was going through his mind, if he had found a kind of peace at last now that Lotor might be dead. But might was the key word, Keith might be mourning the fact he hadn't been able to do a kill they could be sure of.

"It's okay." Allura suddenly said out loud. "You got me away from him. That's all that matters."

Keith finally looked at her, but his expression hadn't warmed. "I wasn't good enough to prevent any of this from happening in the first place...The least I could do is kill him."

Allura sighed, knowing she had told him once to not make what happened to her all about him. "It wasn't your fault..."

"But it was my responsibility!" Keith interjected as they hurried down the corridor. "What kind of protector am I? I failed you..."

"You're very good at what you do." Allura assured him. "You just couldn't disobey a direct order from your princess." She sighed, remembering the potion making her act strange. Weird enough to insist on being alone with Lotor. All of that had sent the events of that day, and even this one into motion. "You had to do what I said...you couldn't know I wasn't acting under my own true will."

"I should have known." Keith insisted.

"We all should have." Lance added. "But what's done is done. No use beating yourself up over it."

But the look on Keith's face said that is what he'd continue to do. And Allura didn't know how to help him get over his own hurt and self blame. "Are we almost to the ship?" She nearly fell into Lance as another explosion rocked the area.

"Almost." No one wanted to even suggest what would happen if the ship was gone. Fortunately for them, after turning four more corners, they came across the ship and the hole it had made in the wall. A boarding tunnel had sealed over the hole, which was the only thing that kept all the oxygen from being sucked out of the area. Allura's legs felts weak, she almost collapsed in Lance's arms. Never had she been so happy to see a Garrison ship.

"This way princess." Lance said, and carefully picked her up in his arms.

"Lance!" Allura was embarrassed, but couldn't deny she needed the help. Keith and Lance were wearing worried looks, unsure of her instability. She'd keep quiet about why she felt so weak, letting Lance carry her up the ramp of the tunnel. The door at the other end would open, their party rushing inside the ship. There was a few soldiers who had remained behind. They were seated behind computers, and control panels, ready to take off in a moment's notice.

Lance made sure to sit Allura down before shouting the okay for the ship to take off. The boarding tunnel's clamps were snapped off the side of the ships, and without it's support, it was blown away. Immediately the hole in the Drule ship was affected, things, including dead bodies being sucked out into space. Allura tried to get comfortable in her seat, turning her eyes to the forward facing view screen. And gasped, seeing the lions of Arus doing battle with a robeast.

It was more than just that, that had her reacting. Garrison's war ships' numbers had diminished by a dozen. She didn't know if it was the robeast to be blamed for that, or the fact that reinforcements had arrived from planet Doom. But the new Drule fleet couldn't get to Allura so easily. Not when they had to do battle with the remains of Garrison's fleet. The lions battle with the robeast also stood as an obstacle to Doom's advancement.

All around the ship Allura was on, she could see escape pods being ejected from Lotor's ship. None of Garrison's ships tried to blow up the escape pods. If they survived the fight, Garrison would try to round up the survivors. All in order to make them stand trial for their crimes against the galaxy. Allura wondered if Lotor was on one of those escape pods, then quickly scowled at herself for that. He deserved none of her thoughts, and certainly none of her prayers or pity.

Lance and Keith were talking to the Garrison flight crew. Their eyes were on the battle, watching the lions fight the robeast. The new pilots inexperience was showing, their efforts clumsy at best. But something was off about the robeast too, the monster seeming not up to the usual quality Haggar produced.

It was strange to Allura to watch the lions and know that the usual team wasn't inside them. She didn't even know who was flying the lions, save for the fact that Alfred piloted one. She'd get the surprise of her life when she learned he had been allowed to fly black lion, and lead the team of new recruits into battle. Allura supposed it made sense, Alfred had the most experience out of all the new recruits when it came to the lions. But it was still unsettling to watch the blunder the new pilots made.

Allura would wince, and cringe, watching as the robeast battered about a lion. The others would leap to it's defense, clamping jaws onto it's body, or raking claws across it's face. It served to anger the robeast even further, the creature opening it's mouth to let out an ear piercing roar.

"What's taking so long?" Lance suddenly exclaimed. Allura could tell he was no better than she, Lance finding it difficult to sit back and watch another pilot his lion. "Why aren't they forming Voltron?"

"They're not getting a chance too..." Keith said. "But don't worry...they will soon enough. Have faith in that."

"In the meantime we better go..." One of the soldiers from Garrison said.

"Go?" Confused, Allura glanced at him. But not before she saw a dozen star cutters break away from Garrison's fleet, to approach the ship she was on.

"We can't stick around here. It's too dangerous." Explained Keith. She knew he meant it was too dangerous for her and her baby. She could only agree, even as she wanted to see the end of the lions' fight with the robeast.

"Beginning evasive maneuvers." A soldier said.

"Our shielding is down by fifty percent." Another called out. :"We lost a lot of power when we rammed the big ship."

"Do we have enough to get into hyperspace?" Keith demanded.

"Yes. We'll have to divert some power from the ship's other functions, but we can enter hyperspace. It will just take a few minutes..."

"Then do it." Ordered Keith.

"Yes, captain." The man's fingers began moving fast on the control panel, various beeps and whistles sounding. The other soldiers were just as busy with controlling the ship, desperately trying to avoid the star cutter's heavy fire.

"Seems they either don't know Allura is on board this ship, or they don't care." Muttered Lance. Allura wondered which one it was, still unsure if Zarkon or any of the other Drules knew about her pregnancy.

"Right now it doesn't matter their reasons." Keith was dismissive. "We have to survive long enough to get into hyperspace!"

"Right...right. I know..." Lance was suddenly chasing a pilot out of his seat. "Let me." He said. "I'll show you some real daredevil moves. Buckles up everyone! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" A devilish gleam was in his eyes, Lance relishing the chance to show off. Allura quickly fastened the seat's harness in place around her and then gripped her seat's arm rests.

She felt it when the ship put on a sudden burst of speed, the strain pinning her against her seat's back. No one complained, everyone present trained and used to intense flight situations. Allura had nothing to do but stare out the windows, though occasionally she looked at the view screens. Those monitors were showing different angles outside their ship, letting them see just how close the star cutters were coming to them.

Those sleek little ships were fast, maybe as fast as the larger Garrison ship. But they burnt up a lot of fuel in a short amount of time, especially if they were to try to keep up at their current speed. The star cutter pilots had to know they had to disable the Garrison ship and fast. And so they fired off, frantic, desperate shots. Lance evaded them all, laughing under his breath over the pathetic attempts of the enemy.

"No time to gloat Lance." Keith warned. He looked just as tense as Allura felt, teeth grinding together. He wanted to be out there fighting, didn't want to have to rely on anyone else to get them out of danger. Even if that someone else was a good friend and trusted coworker.

"There's always time to gloat..." Lance protested. "At least when you're winning."

"Please...just stay focused!" advised Keith, a laser blast scoring a direct hit on the rear of the ship. It made the ship shake, Allura gasping before she could stop herself.

"It'll be all right princess." Lance quickly reassured her. "Just need a certain hot head to keep from distracting me!"

Keith wisely did not say anything in retort. But he did move over to one of the control panels, looking over the shoulder of the soldier seated there. "Can we spare any power to our attack systems?"

"Not if we want to get into hyperspace any time soon." The woman answered to Keith's disappointment.

"Damn!" Lance swore, and jerked on the controls. Keith nearly fell over, the ship suddenly doing a nose dive downwards. There was nothing below them but empty space, the ship speeding as several star cutters flew past where the ship had perviously been. "Yeah!" Lance shouted. "Didn't expect that, did you? Bunch of no good, slimy scum sucking Drules!"

"Lance..." Keith grumbled, having righted himself by holding onto the back of the woman's chair.

"No time for chit chat captain!" Lance said breezily. "Gotta concentrate you know. We're not out of the woods yet!"

Allura actually smiled, despite the tense situation. Hearing the friendly banter between Lance and Keith was a familiar, calming sight. She actually felt a little happy, something she hadn't felt in months. She told herself as long as they could talk like this, everything would be okay. That Doom wouldn't win. In the distance, they heard the roar of the robeast. Allura looked out the side window nearest to her, and saw that the lions had finally had the chance to form Voltron.

"Good...it's almost over." She said softly to herself. No one bothered to correct her, everyone focused on the task at hand. Destroying one robeast wouldn't put an end to the battle. There was still too many Doom war ships out there. But getting rid of the robeast would eliminate one less threat. And that was relief in and of itself.

"How much longer until we can make the jump?" Keith asked.

"Two minutes and counting down." The woman answered.

"Lance, can you keep us from blowing up for that long?" Keith demanded.

"No problem." Lance assured him. "No problem whatsoever...!" He jerked on the controls, the ship doing another one of those stomach lurching drops. Keith ended up sprawled half on the woman's lap. Both of them blushed before Keith pulled off her.

"Sometimes I swear you're trying to purposefully make me fall!" grumbled Keith.

Lance's voice was all innocence. "Now, would I do something like that?"

"Yes!"

Allura couldn't help it, she giggled softly. Keith glanced at her, and she smiled at him. "I missed this...I...I thought I might never get to hear you two talk like this again."

"Never give up hope Allura. No matter how dark things seem." Lance told her. He then directed that same advice to his captain. "The same goes for you as well Keith."

Keith made a sound, an exasperated sigh. Lance chuckled and concentrated on his flying. The woman continued to count down the seconds, five more left until they could enter hyperspace. It was not a moment to soon, one of the larger Drule war ships sending a photon beam their way. At the precise instant the ship would have been hit, possibly vaporized, they vanished. It was a relief to see the blurring stars of hyperspace, to know they were leaving the battle far behind them.

Allura sagged with relief. The woman Keith had fallen on, turned to her with a smile. "Princess Allura. If you like, I have a spare change of clothes in my locker."

Allura was sure her eyes lit up with joy. After being denied clothes so often, it was a real pleasure for the chance to be dressed. It was bonus to wear clothing that didn't smell like Prince Lotor. "Oh yes, thank you." She said, and hurried to undo her seat's harness.

Keith took the seat vacated by the woman. The female soldier would gesture for Allura to follow her, the princess doing so eagerly. "Is the ship capable of making the trip to planet Arus?" She asked, curious and making conversation.

"We can't do that long a distance." Admitted the woman. "We'll be able to get a few planets worth away from Doom. There we can be picked up by another ship of the Alliance."

"Ah I see. In any case, it's good to know I'll be home soon." Allura felt as though she couldn't stop smiling.

"You won't be going to Arus." The woman's words had Allura stopping, the princess confused. For one paranoid moment, she was fearful. She remembered Lotor's human mercenaries, and wondered if this woman could also be working for Doom. She almost started shaking then and there, fearing the worse, ready to cry out. She would not allow herself to be captured again, and was cursing herself a fool for going anywhere alone with a stranger. Even a stranger dressed in a Garrison uniform.

"Wh...what do mean?" Allura couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. The woman turned and frowned.

"Is everything all right princess?"

"Just tell me why I won't be going to Arus!" She snapped, ready to turn and flee. Could she get away, or would a shot to the back be her reward?

"We're taking you to planet Amestris. The judge there is eager to hear your side of the story. Plus I'm sure you'll be wanting to press all kinds of charges against Prince Lotor." Explained the woman, her eyes studying the frightened princess who suddenly relaxed.

"Yes." She agreed, voice faint. "There are many crimes Lotor must pay for." But she wondered if there was any hope of getting justice. Just as she wondered if Lotor had survived the explosion. There were many things to wonder about, to worry over. Her tension and anxiety was returning, though it wasn't anywhere as bad as it had previously been. Allura could only hope that once they reached planet Amestris, everything would work out. For her, for the baby, and for Arus!

To Be Concluded...

Oh God...I have to write my author's note for the fic wrap up. X_X *slacks off instead*

Michelle

Ebon Drake, thanks! Heh..maybe it's mean of me, but I would never write a story where Keith and Allura lived happily ever after together. I just..just don't like that pairing. I'd much rather pair her up with Lance, or have her remain a single mother. XD Anyway, with one chapter left...and I think it's a short one, an epilogue really...you'll see if Allura gets a break. Of course there's always the third part of this series to someday write and complete. X_X

DimerasLover, oh man..you sorta make me worry for what I planned. The whole she might have made things worse part...*worried* But I don't want to spoil what I loosely have planned for the third story in this series. I say loosely, cause I think I'm going one way, but several people have tried to convince me with suggestions of their own. Which leaves me all kind of conflicted. ^^'' I like to think the doctor went down with the ship...that he didn't wake up in time to evacuate...heh...Allura inadvertantly killed him! You're right, Garrison probably would have shot her...especially if they knew she was pregnant. Which right now I'm tired and can't remember if I said garrison knew about her condition. X_X Don't worry...before I even think of starting the third part of this series, you can bet I will be reading the first two Lustings. And I still need to come up with a subtitle too...thanks by the way! *hugs*


	29. Chapter 29

It took some time for the journey back to planet Amestris. Enough days passing for word to travel. They would learn of the outcome to the great battle held in planet Doom's territory. How Zarkon continued to send ships as reinforcement, overwhelming the Garrison fleet. What had started as a mighty amount of thirty warships, and thousands upon thousands off fighter jets, was quickly dwindled down.

Even with the Galaxy Alliance sending in a back up armada, and Voltron lending aid, Doom refused to back down. It was as though Zarkon would have been content to destroy all sides rather than concede a loss. In the end, the Alliance had to negotiate an agreement, one that would allow both factions to cease fire long enough to collect their survivors' escape pods.

It was disappointing to Allura, to know the Alliance and Garrison hadn't been able to claim a true victory over Doom. She had wanted the Drules that survived to be gathered up by Garrison's ships. She had wanted those survivors to be taken to be tried for their crimes. But more than that, Allura had wanted Lotor to be forced to pay for his crimes.

She often found herself sighing, Allura not sure how exactly she felt knowing Lotor was still out there. For one brief moment she had allowed herself to believe he had died in the explosion Keith had triggered. She had actually cried when word trickled in that the crown prince of Doom having survived somehow. But not without cost. Currently Lotor was comatose, healing from extensive burns and a myriad of lesser injuries.

Lotor wasn't the only notable figure to have survived the battle. Haggar and Cossack had, and were presumedly the ones who had carried Lotor to an escape pod. Any hope Allura had had of the truth behind her baby's paternity staying a secret, had died with the Drules' survival. Haggar had wasted no time in informing Zarkon of the son Allura carried. A son Zarkon was now eager to collect, especially with Lotor out of commission.

By the time they reached planet Amestris, the Drule lawyers had already begun the paper work to try and claim custody of the baby Allura carried. Allura had been quick to meet with her own lawyers, to hold a hurried strategy planning session. It wasn't an easily won case for Doom. Especially not with Lotor's most recent crimes. Allura was able to press charges against Lotor, some of which included kidnapping, blackmail, and sexual assault. She was even able to sue him for forcing her to undergo a medical procedure that could have proved deadly to her unborn child.

Her lawyers were able to procure restraining orders against Lotor. One for Allura, and one for the baby. The judge hadn't even hesitated, outraged at all Lotor had done, and in his planet's jurisdiction. If they could, Amestris would have gladly extricated Lotor from planet Doom in order to force him to stand trial and pay for his crimes. Unfortunately, no one could get close to Doom let alone past the planet's barricade to take Lotor into custody.

Even worse, Doom refused to acknowledge Lotor had done anything wrong. Just as they refused to take seriously the law of any planets that were not part of the Empire. Amestris was a neutral world, but even if it had been part of the Alliance, they wouldn't have been able to truly force Doom to obey their laws. By that same reasoning, the Alliance and Amestris had decided that they didn't have to take seriously any laws or legal documents from planet Doom. There had been a mighty cheer in Amestris' courts, when the judge put an end to the trial, and declared the documents Lotor had forced Allura to sign as useless.

Doom's lawyers had immediately tried for an appeal. The judge laughed them out of court. So long as Allura did not want to honor the papers, there was nothing anyone could do to force Arus to become part of the Doom Empire. Arus was saved, and more importantly so was the Galaxy! No longer did anyone have to fear Doom getting it's hands on the mighty defender, Voltron.

Of course it wasn't so easy to get Doom to pull back it's attack on planet Arus. Even now the skies were flooded with ships. Garrison was fighting with them, trying to run them off. The Drule barricade of ships was still in place, making it difficult to come and go from Arus. But holes were appearing, the combined might of the lions and Garrison slowly but surely wearing down the Drule ships. Reinforcements from Doom were in short supply, something preventing Zarkon from sending more as back up.

Allura didn't want to wonder just what that something was. She feared Zarkon was actively making plans, plotting to somehow get his hands on her, or more importantly on her baby. He had already made a push to make a claim on the child, trying to get everyone to acknowledge that Arus belong to Doom due to who the baby's father was. Fortunately no one wanted to acknowledge any such thing, once again claiming that Doom's laws had no effect on an Alliance governed world.

It bought them some time, but not enough of it. Allura was sure Zarkon would step up his game. That he'd try to kidnap her, force Allura to Doom. As such the castle was on high alert, extra security being brought in to protect the princess. She didn't know if it would be enough, nor could she truly feel safe. Not when she remembered how it had been humans who had delivered her into Lotor's hands during her time on Amestris.

Allura hated being scared. But she couldn't stop the fears, couldn't stop herself from staring searchingly into every new face she saw. Looking for signs that they might be the next to betray her.

New pilots were appointed to Voltron. There was the main team led by Keith, along with two back up teams. One of which was led by Lieutenant Alfred. The teams of Voltron were being rotated on a weekly basis. The new recruits were practicing piloting the lions as often as they could. They were getting much practice against the Doom ships that crowded Arus' sky. Bit by bit they were improving. The hope was that someday they would be as good as the original team of Voltron.

Allura herself was glad to be back home. One of the first things she had done, was to undergo a complete check up by Doctor Gorma. It felt good to be examined by a doctor she actually knew and trusted. Even better was his confirmations that her baby was healthy, showing no signs of any damage done by the paternity test procedure. Allura was also preparing for a pregnancy that might be tougher than most, and all because her baby was part Drule. The pregnancy itself was one of high risk. Allura would have to do much to minimize stress and danger.

She could avoid the danger by staying out of the battles. She still missed piloting blue lion, but Allura wanted her baby to be born more than she wanted to fight. Stress however was harder to control, especially with Allura's worries and fears about Zarkon's plans for her and her baby. She couldn't know it then, but Allura had a right to be worried.

King Zarkon WAS plotting. But beyond that he was livid. His anger was born of Lotor's failure to deliver Allura and the child she carried to Doom. He wanted-needed to control the baby's fate. Needed to mold the boy into becoming the kind of heir Zarkon could be proud of. He didn't even want to think what kind of upbringing the boy would have on Arus, how weak and kind hearted the child would be. He feared Allura's influence on the boy, just as he worried the child's human side would overpower it's Drule blood.

To say that King Zarkon was frantic to get his hands on the baby would be putting it mildly. The boy would be more than just the heir to the Doom Empire. He would be that which brought them everything Zarkon had ever wanted. Arus would become his, but more importantly, control of Voltron would be gained. Zarkon took a special kind of pleasure in the thought of Allura's own child being her planet's downfall. Not just Arus would suffer, the whole galaxy would quake under the might of the Doom Empire combined with the robot, Voltron.

Sometimes Zarkon wondered why he hadn't thought of this route himself. Why he had mocked Lotor for so long, downplayed his son's desire to be with the princess of Arus. He hadn't considered how Lotor getting Allura pregnant would simplify things. But now that she was pregnant with Lotor's child, Zarkon was quick to act. Let the Alliance and Garrison refuse to honor Doom's laws, let them refuse Doom's claim on the planet. They'd be able to do nothing once Zarkon got Allura and the baby on planet Doom.

Zarkon wasn't content to wait. Already he had plans set in motion. They had thought Lotor a nuisance for his obsession with Allura. They'd soon learn what true obsession was, once Zarkon began the first of many attempts to kidnap the pregnant princess of Arus. Zarkon didn't give a damn about Allura. She was merely an incubator for the child inside her. He'd keep her alive long enough for her to give birth, then toss her aside. Maybe give her to Lotor if the damn fool ever woke up from his coma.

The fact that Lotor was still unconscious worried Zarkon. It was a worry he kept hidden from all others. It had nothing to do with Lotor as a person, or even as his son. Zarkon was just aware that Lotor's condition put them in a precarious position. It left the throne vulnerable, Zarkon's only heir hardly fit to take the crown should something happen to the King. Already people were gearing up to challenge Zarkon for his kingdom. More than ever he needed Allura, needed her baby. Needed to show the people of the Doom Empire that he had a successor in place should Lotor actually die.

It would go a long way towards appeasing the Drules, and truth be known Zarkon was looking forward to starting over. In avoiding the mistakes he had made with Lotor. He was determined that his grandson would not be so weak minded, so easily seduced by a pretty face. The child would grow up strong, ruthless and cruel, knowing no concept of mercy or good. He would corrupt that child, make his very heart twisted. Make it so the boy was nothing like Allura, and everything like Zarkon.

The galaxy would know to fear the Drules once more. And it would be because of Allura's child, that that fear would be renewed.

The End...

Okay! This was more like an epilogue chapter. Just to wrap up the second story. There will be a third one, but I don't know when I'll write it, or under what subtitle. I'm not sure yet how the third story would end...people seem pretty divided on if Lotor should get Allura permanently. (It's like Harem Slave all over again with the heated opinions about this!) I do know the third story would take place a few months after Allura gave birth to the baby.

Now it's time for my usual rambling author's extra/omake I do when I finish a Voltron story. I say rambling, cause my thoughts are all over the place when it comes to trying to remember stuff about the completed story. I'm sorta looking forward to writing some kind of cutesy scene, where the original V-force pilots play daddy uncle to Allura's baby. Just them spoiling the kid rotten. XD

I don't want to talk too much about what I planned for the third Lusting. Partly cause it's iffy, with people making suggestions. The people who want a happy ending for Allura AND Lotor, and together...well I remember at least one person suggesting Lotor wake up with amnesia. But I'm not sure I want to do that, since I have my own plot for an amnesia Lotor (Not to mention a sleeping princess take with Allura having memory loss) story. And I don't really want to have two Lotor has amnesia storylines going on.

For what I imagine for the third fic, I have it figured out to a point. And then I get stuck...I know I can't please everyone with the decision I have to make at the part I am stuck at. But it doesn't help me get unstuck any quicker. Whatever the case, I am taking a break from Lusting to relax a little. Ha, I say relax when I am currently working hard on Duty's End and For Better or For Worse. XD But it feels like a break cause Lotor is not as bad in those as he was in this one. (Though he's kinda a douchebag in For Better...)

For the longest time I hesitated to continue the Lusting series. Mainly I was scaring myself with the thought of writing courtroom scenes. I was scared I would really mess up, and it would absolutely SUCK. Ironically, the few courtroom scenes I had, they proved rather fun to write! Even if they were more a recap of what happened in the first Lusting Effects.

I wrote the first chapter of A Pregnant Pause right after I finished the first Lusting Effects. That was YEARS ago. I can remember worrying over the scene with Lotor and the slave girl...but then when I finally was ready to work on this story, I realized it fit well. He was that crazy and upset. Part of what got me so fired up to write the sequel, was to write Lotor's crazy thoughts.

I'm trying to think what else...ah the epilogue. Not really liking it...I first tried to write out the actual courtroom scene...I sat on 29 for the longest time, cause I wasn't sure if I was gonna try and rewrite it. I originally wanted courtroom scenes, and then switch to a Zarkon POV. This story fell short one chapter of 30...I remember wondering if I would finish by that number or go over, and was so happy when I realized I could wrap it up under 30!

I managed to work pretty steadily on this story from like two to twenty something. And then I got bad burn out. I felt like the last few chapters before my burnout sucked really bad. And I had to put a break on the fic and work on something else. I think I switched to one of my Valkyrie Profile stories. You guys and gals on this site didn't notice a delay, cause I was staggering out the chapters slowly during my break. Oddly enough, when I came back to finish the fic, there was maybe only three chapters left for me to write! But I had really needed that break.

One of the things I considered doing, and maybe I should have...was have Haggar try and do something to make Allura miscarry. But I ultimately decided against it. She had enough to deal with, without the witch threatening her. But I remember thinking of a scene, where Lotor learns Haggar sent some kind of special meal/drink to Allura, and it would be a big rush against time. Would he make it there in time to prevent Allura from eating/drinking that drug laced item.

I always put off writing these author's extra until the last minute...to the point I forget what I want to say. But I do remember I want to thank everyone who supported me and this story. From the people on this site, to those who read it on live journal, and even those who commented on my Doomed Romance site. Thanks everyone! You guys kept my grinning, and more improtantly excited to get the next chapters out! Thanks deeply from my heart.

-Michelle

Dimeras Lover, oh my! Now you got me thinking maybe I should do some kind of interlude story before I try to tackle Lusting three. But it's hard to say why without spoiling what I wanted to do for the third installment. ^^;; I like that you are willing to conisder that Garrison could be ruthless and do some bad things. I know some of the fandom doesn't like to consider the thought of the good guys doing bad things. I guess that's the kind of entertainment we get saddled with...like I remember playing this video game, Grandia 2, and it came down to either killing the innocent lady, or letting her live but risking the rest of the people of the world...the do it for the greater good choice...and they couldn't do it. Come to think of it, remember that one Voltron epiosde, where the bad guys caught one of Allura's mice? And the V-force didn't know what to do, cause the mouse would be hurt/killed if they fought back...the way they were acting, they were gonna let Doom enslave Arus for a single mouse? But then the cartoon had the mouse get rescued, so Voltron Force could finally kick some Doom ass. But that was still a big WTF moment to me! Some of what you wrote, is sorta making me lean towards one ending over another in what way I should go to resolve the place I am stuck at. You gave me a lot of valuable thoughts to have about this situation. Thank you. And thank you for remaining to the end, to read A Pregnant Pause. I hope you'll be around when I finally do get around to trying to write out story three. I hope it won't take me years to do like it did with this one. I have too many ideas, and not enough Michelle to go around and get to everything. But writings fun. Even if I get frustrated I can't get to everything. In the middle of working this one, I started developing another idea with a evil Galaxy Garrison...but I didn't stop working on Lusting 2, to start that one. I almost regret it, cause now I don't feel inspired for that idea. But I have my notes for the idea, if ever I should get inspired that way again! I am happy I got to complete Lusting Effects 2! ^_- Now to get cracking on some other fics...but my other fandom is calling to me too! *panics over the workload* Thanks again dear!


End file.
